A Journey Through Light and Darkness: Volume Two
by Plasma Knight
Summary: Volume Two: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as the deadly Maneya hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.
1. Rise of an Empire

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

Here's a link to Volume one: The Rise of Evil:

/s/3735577/1/ (For some dumb reason the first part won't paste properly no matter how many times I try... This website has seriously irritating problems with certain words. Just copy what I was able to put, and past it after this website's name in your URL search bar.)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

The rain sizzled when it struck anything. The skyline over Zantro was badly polluted. The stench and decay of desperate living wafted even to the outskirts of the City of Refugees as it came to be known. A trail worn traveler entered the city. He was dressed for the summer that still held sway over the Southern Continent, but the endless acidic rain in Zantro often called for more covering clothes. He would need a wardrobe change later on he realized.

* * *

Weeks had past since the revolt at the Academy and Citidel, and yet the citizens of the Dark Magic Kingdom had not received any sort of statement from their leaders as to what happened. In reality they heard nothing because Magus quickly silenced anybody with an iota of political power in the kingdom, or anyone who opposed him either. Magus knew however he would have to explain the situation in a way to justify what had happened, for not even he could convince the whole kingdom to see his way.

Once he finally had his plan set he sent his minions to inform the populace that he was going to make an official statement on what had happened the night of his takeover. And now, he looked out from the podium he stood at to the crowd. As expected, nearly the entire population of the Kingdom's capital city had turned up for the statement. Many of them were getting restless and were throwing various questions at him.

"I must ask for silence from everyone. I also must apologize to you all for the long silence from the citadel. I know you must all be very frustrated at not knowing what has happened…" Magus was cut off by renewed questions and agreements from the crowd. Once things had finally quieted down he continued. "As you all should know, several weeks ago, at midnight, a group of fiends infiltrated the capitol city and began to attack our forces. This attack coincided with a revolt in the academy. What you might not know is that that same day in the afternoon, a messenger from the Cosmo Kingdom arrived to speak with the Dark Sage. The participants of the revolt were students from the academy, brainwashed against the Kingdom. The truth is clear. This can mean only one thing: The Cosmo Kingdom has betrayed the alliance pact they made with us at the end of the great war!"

Total silence now eclipsed the crowd. Every one of them was shocked. "Fortunately I quickly took control of our defenses and regained control of the situation, but not before a terrible tragedy took place. The High Archmage of the Kingdom, Lord Maze, the Dark Sage, was murdered during the assault."

Gasps broke out within the crowd. Fury began to overtake some of them, and they began to shout curses at the Cosmo Kingdom. "I have traced a net of spies within the kingdom, all the way to the Wizard's council. After ascertaining their betrayal I was forced to have each of them executed. The preemptive attack on us has been made, and in such situations in which the currant High Archmage dies, his heir moves to the position of High Archmage. As the heir of the now late Dark Sage, I am now High Archmage of the Kingdom, according to it's law.."

As Magus suspected, cheers of approval began among the crowd. His political position was always positive in the kingdom, ever since the end of the war. In reality the Wizard's Council wasn't involved in the slightest with the revolt Magus had started, but shortly after killing the Dark Sage he had them put to death as well to remove threats to him becoming the new leader of the Kingdom.

"As the New High Archmage I have taken immediate action to countering this Cosmo Kingdom treachery, the first step of which is place the cities of the Kingdom under martial law and institute a Call to Arms for any able citizens into our armed forces. The next step is a complete reconstruction of the Kingdom's political body and foundation, recreating it into what will now be called the Dark Magic Empire!" As Magus suspected some of the citizens were alarmed at what he said, but some of them seemed to welcome his new ideals and cheered him on further.

"I plan to make a counter attack upon the Cosmo Kingdom within weeks. I intend to destroy their advance before they come anywhere near the Western Continent. Never again shall a tragedy like their internment prisons happen again. We shall destroy the Eastern Kingdom that was plagued us for centuries!" Thunderous applause met his statement. The crowd was hanging off Magus' every word.

"I have one final statement to make here today. Of all the traitors who went over to the east, only two have escaped judgement. Therefore, as of this day, The Dark Magician, Mahado and his apprentice, The Dark Magician Girl, Mana are official traitors and fugitives of the Dark Magic Empire! Both know secrets of our inner workings and must not be allowed to escape from us!"

Whether or not the crowd heard Magus, he wasn't certain. There was no new reaction from them. In that case his plan had gone off perfectly. He managed to take control of the Kingdom and change it into an Empire, and the public reaction was applause and support. It certainly is easy to do what you want once you've galvanized the blind masses against an enemy. And now his two biggest threats were enemies of the Empire.

"They'll soon have nowhere to run." he said to himself.

* * *

As the afternoon wore on the ocean spray leapt up off the scales of the Ocean Lord Daedalus and onto the people riding him. They were well soaked by now.

"So you can direct us to your city once we arrive?" Mahado asked Haruka.

"Yes. I know where we are. I know most of the Southern Continent very well. Once we arrive at the Emerald Coast we'll move inland to Stardust City and leave south west the following morning. We should arrive at my city by the end of that day."

"Good. I want to find Mana quickly."

"Calm yourself old friend. We have a whole continent to search!" Siegfried reminded Mahado.

Everyone could tell this was futile though. Mahado had been on edge all the past day, and nothing they said would change his mind. Everyone present just hoped Mana would make herself present as soon as possible…

* * *

"So she's moving southward?" Maven asked his second in command, Koran the Dark Red Enchanter.

"Yes sir. The locket Magus gave to her is reading her location at the Southern Continent. It would seem she found a way there on her own."

"Alright then. Steer course in that direction instead. I want to have this chase over with shortly if possible."

"Now then, if I were a fugitive from the Kingdom, where would I hide?" Maneya asked herself as she surveyed the Southern Continent from the top of the largest building in Stardust City.

"Zantro." Shadow replied simply.

"Why there?" Mayari asked.

"Zantro is a city of refugees. People uprooted by the great war traveled there, where they are joined daily by those uprooted by the actions of the Invader of Darkness here. It's easy to get lost in a crowd there. Furthermore, criminals also make their homes there. If any of them are separated from the whole and kidnapped here, they will without doubt be sold here, as laborists, thugs, or to brothels" Shadow explained.

"How do you know this?" Drake asked.

"I've been around."

"Alright then. Tomorrow were heading for Zantro as Shadow suggested. How far exactly is it?"

"I'm unwilling to fly you there if that's what you mean. It'll take a few days on foot."

"Then we set out tomorrow like I said. I suppose we'll find a room for tonight."

* * *

By that evening the group had arrived at the shore of the continent. After bidding Daedalus goodbye and thanking him, they moved inward and into the city. After that the group checked into a local inn and were just preparing to turn in for the night when Haruka noticed something.

"Alright, this inn has a hotspring! Nearly every major city in the southern continent has inns with them. I'm getting in." she exclaimed.

"What's a hot spring? Sounds painful." asked Kisara.

"No it's awesome. It's a body of hot water where men and women bathe together. There was a natural one near the village I lived at." Lance explained.

"Together? Why?"

"Because it's cool." replied Leon.

"Hot water? Why does the water need to be hot?" Orland asked. The Legendary Fisherman underwent a wardrobe change after arriving and now sported a light blue colored sleeveless tunic, sandals, and a hair band that controlled some of his normally unruly hair.

"It's more relaxing."

"Ha ha, I'll never understand land folk! Water's always relaxing, hot or cold!"

"Don't get your hopes up guys. This one's not co-ed." Haruka said to them.

Lance and Leon both groaned in disappointment at once.

"What does co-ed mean? Sounds educational…"

"Ahh well. How about it you guys?" Lance asked Mahado and Siegfried.

"Social bathing holds no interest for me." Siegfried replied as he walked off.

"I have bigger things on my mind."

"You know a comfortable dip would likely soak away bad memories of losing Mana." cajoled Laon.

"Not likely." Mahado assured, joining Siegfried.

"Ehh whatever. Just us then."

"C'mon Kisara! I'll show you how it's done!"

"I don't wanna Haruka."

"Yes you do!" Haruka forcefully replied, practically shoving Kisara into the ladies section.

* * *

Several minutes later both parties were in separate sections of the pool, separated by a wall. Kisara was having trouble getting comfortable. She was deliberately keeping herself submerged as low as she could without appearing to be attempting to drown herself, which was made difficult by the temperature of the water.

"What's wrong Kisara?" asked Haruka.

"I'm not comfortable, this water's too hot."

"You're not supposed to dive in it."

"I'm not."

"C'mon, sit up straight."

"No, you'll see my breasts!"

"So? That's bad?"

"I think so."

"C'mon Kisara. The guys can't see us. I have them too." Haruka insisted, pointing at her own chest.

"Do you have to be so loose?"

Haruka gave a sigh and moved over to Kisara.

"Go away!"

"I'm going force you to sit up straight."

Meanwhile the girl's talking was driving the guys crazy.

"That's it. One stupid little wall won't hold me back." Lance said to Leon as he walked over to where his weapon was laying.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to poke a hole in this damn wall."

"Awesome."

"Exactly."

Lance carefully drove his spear into the wall, just a small amount and carefully, so as not to make obvious damage to the wall. After a fairly decent sized hole was made he looked through it. He couldn't even see either girl, both were on the opposite side of a rock that jut through the center of the girls pool. He could only hear their fighting.

"Anything good?" asked Lance.

Lance was mostly disappointed in the lack of action, so he decided to screw with Leon a bit.

"Yeah it's getting wild." he replied.

"Hey move, it's my turn now."

"You guys are gonna cause trouble!" Orland warned from a separate section of the pool.

"How can you stand it Orland?" demanded Lance.

"I'm not interested in women! The sea is the only mistress for me!"

"You've been alone too long. Whatever Leon, go ahead."

Leon stepped up to the hole Lance made and peered through, but ended up bumping his head against the wall with a resounding noise when Lance suddenly gave a short yelp.

"What the hell's going on?" Leon hissed at Lance.

"It's Shadow!" replied Lance.

And Shadow had indeed entered the pool, Drake following him. Orland moved in and attempted to make conversation with them. And that wasn't the only problem. Leon glanced back at the hole he was looking through a second ago and saw one of Haruka's eyes gazing through it.

"Aha! Perverts! I knew something was up when I heard that noise a second ago, when you guys come out, I'm so gonna make you regret…"

"Shut up Haruka!" Leon hissed at her.

"Hell no Leon! Your getting a peace of my mind you…"

"Could you shut up already?" Shadow yelled at Haruka.

"Oh crap, Shadow's in there with them!" Kisara said to Haruka on the girl's side.

"That's not good. Alright, I've got an idea. Shadow should only know Lance. I'll go over and help them out."

"Were not allowed into the guy's section, remember?"

"No big, I'll just turn invisible with a technique and sneak over there."

Haruka made a number of handsigns and vanished from sight. Kisara could tell she had indeed turned invisible, for she could hear Haruka scaling the wall over to the other side. Kisara resigned herself to get back into the water, when she heard new people coming to join her. She looked and saw Maneya and her crew was the newcomers in the women's pool.

"Oh crud." she said to herself.

Meanwhile on the guy's section Lance was trying to stay hidden. Fortunately for the group Orland was keeping Drake distracted while Leon was trying to work out a plan. suddenly he heard movement behind him. He turned to look, and saw nothing. He turned his attention back to what he was doing, when he heard noises behind him again. This time he simply reached out quickly to feel whatever it was behind him without trying to look. His hand made contact with something spherical, pliable and firm. And round. He heard a shriek from behind him and something that felt strangely like a hand made contact with his face.

"What the hell?" he asked out loud.

"Leon, you idiot! It's Haruka! I turned myself invisible! I'm here to help you guys escape from Shadow here!"

"Why the hell did you slap me?" he asked her.

"You grabbed my breast!"

"I didn't know it was there! Your kind invisi…"

"If your going to help, then get helping Haruka!" snapped Lance.

"Oh yeah. Looks like Orland's distracting Drake. I'll go get Shadow. When the time seems right, book it for the door alright?" she said to the guys.

With that she snuck over, unseen, to Shadow, who was resting against the side of the pool. She considered her options and decided the easiest method would simply be to push his head under the water. What she didn't expect was that Shadow was stronger than she foresaw, and he managed to pull her in with him. Gasping from Drake and Orland and then a quick check with her own eyes revealed to Haruka she was visible again, and still naked. She had forgotten the Invisibility technique wore off with time.

"Woah awesome! A chick's in the pool!" Drake said.

"What are you doing in our side Haruka?" Orland asked.

Haruka was in no position to answer, she was busy grappling with Shadow and trying to keep him busy while Leon and Lance successfully snuck out. They managed to get back inside just in time, for Shadow eventually managed to regain control and throw her off him. Now that she was finally done Haruka took the moment to scream and cover herself.

"What the hell is going on here?" Shadow demanded.

"It seems Haruka likes you Shadow." Orland spoke up.

"Damn Shadow, freaking lucky. I mean, what are the odds of a woman sneaking into our bath just so she could see you…" Drake moaned.

"I already have a mate woman! Get back in your side where you belong!" Shadow yelled.

Haruka quickly took the moment to run back inside. Meanwhile the guys became aware of giggling from the other side.

"Hey, there's a hole in here! Check it out girls!" Mayari said from the other side.

Meanwhile Haruka, Kisara, Leon and Lance (all now wearing bath robes) met back up in the lobby.

"Well that was worth it." Leon spoke up. Since he didn't need to cut out as quickly as Lance did, he at least managed to see Haruka before he left.

"That was incredible embarrassing." Haruka complained.

"I'm just glad I was able to escape from Maneya…" Kisara said.

"Maybe we shouldn't tell Mahado about this?" Lance offered.

"Probably not." Kisara agreed.

"Well that was certainly interesting. Maybe we should get some rest now?" Leon asked.

The group decided he was likely right and turned in for the night.

* * *

So it ended slow. I wanted to end this first chapter on a lighter note, since this volume is where a few major plot twists that some may not enjoy will occur.

Also I hit writers block on how to finish this chapter and decided "Ahh hell I'll just throw in the obligatory hot spring scene..."

Anyway, please review if you have the time. Complains, suggestions and requests are all welcome. Keep in mind however that since I have the outline for this story pretty much planned out, I can't honor every request I receive, though I will if I like them or they peak my interest.


	2. Glade of the Death Knight

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

One of the more powerful crime lords in Zantro, Boss Momochi wasn't in a good mood. For one, some apparently poor wanderer was brought in before him, and he was in no mood for dealing with people right now.

"Who's this?" Momochi demanded of his underlings.

"I heard your on the look out for new godyguards." the wanderer simply said.

Boss Momochi looked him over a little more carefully now. He seemed somewhat young, about the physical age of somewhere in his mid-twenties. He wore what seemed to be new clothing, in fact they were very recent purchases due to the fact that fall was coming. He wore a knee length blue jacket with long sleeves and a high collar, which was at the moment open in the front revealing a plan white shirt underneath, loose blue pants, and black fingerless gloves and boots. Strapped to his back was a long two-handed sword. His black hair was shaggy and kept in no particular fashion.

"You're not who I'm looking for kid."

"Don't underestimate me. Throw your greatest warrior at me, I'll match him."

"Really. We'll see about that." replied Momochi with a laugh.

He signaled for one of his more skilled warriors, a large man with an even larger sword. The minion ran for the stranger, sword drawn. In a flash the minion fell, and in only a second the stranger's sword was back in it's sheath.

"You definitely know how to use that thing." Boss Momochi admitted.

"I've been well trained."

"What is it you want kid?"

"I'm only interested in making some money off this job, so I'm hoping the pay is good."

"Do your job well and money won't be your only reward. What's your name, bodyguard?"

"It's Zailen."

* * *

By late morning the group was out on the road again, in a grove. Haruka was leading them toward her city. She withdrew her pet nimble momonga from her clothes shortly after setting out.

"Alright Momo, fly overhead and keep an eye out for fiends okay girl?" Haruka asked the momonga. It squeaked in response and took off into the sky.

"Are you expecting trouble Haruka?" asked Mahado.

"The flunkies of the Invader of Darkness travel all over in this continent. And I'll bet the situation is worse now that Ha Des is in the west. It pays to be careful, and Momo knows these areas as well as I do, which is pretty damn well. If she spots any trouble, she'll let me know."

"We've got trouble to deal with here?" asked Kisara.

"Indeed. Magus is not in power in the Southern Continent, but in his place we have the Invader of Darkness. We shall learn soon enough who is worse." replied Mahado.

For the day the group walked through the groves and plains of the southern continent with little activity. There was little action that day. Most of the group was relieved to see that summer still held some power in the south, for the fall chill had finally set in in the west before their departure.

Unlike the western continent, which was decorated mostly by forested lands and mountains in the northwest, most of the southern continent was much dryer, featuring mostly wide plains, several deserts or rocky regions, and a large mountain chain in the center of it's landmass. Supposively there was still an active volcano there. There were a few forests, mostly in the northern areas, but as for the rest there were only really a few groves of trees here and there to break up the scenery. Against Haruka's original projection they had not arrived at her home city by nightfall, and so chose to camp for the night.

"Sorry guys, I guess we were slowed setting off. And actually I was basing our arrival time on how quickly I can travel alone. I usually just dart between tree branches and move faster than following the trails." she apologized to the group.

"No harm done I suppose. We'll most likely arrive some time tomorrow right?" asked Mahado.

"Most definitely. Probably by afternoon."

"It's your turn to collect firewood Leon." Kisara suddenly cut in.

"You sure?" he replied.

"Don't pull that with me Leon. I've collected the wood the past three damn nights in the row. I even made up a rotation to ensure it doesn't happen again."

"Oh well. I knew you'd get it eventually."

"Let me go with you." Haruka suddenly spoke up.

"I've always gone alone up to now." replied Leon.

"You don't know this continent like I do. Better to be safe."

"In that case take your gear with you to." interjected Mahado.

Haruka quickly picked up her gear and joined Leon, who agreed to take her along. Once they were gone Lance suddenly spoke up.

"Anyone notice those two spend a lot of time together?" he asked.

"A beautiful young woman and a young man. It's to be expected that forced interaction would lead to affection." replied Siegfried.

"Am I the only guy here who's not going to score?" Lance replied sadly.

"Lance, both Mahado and Siegfried are uninterested in romance." reminded Kisara.

"Besides Lance, girls aren't that great anyway." added Orland.

"And what's wrong with us?" replied Kisara, angrily.

"Not women technically, but commitment. The maiden of the aqua and I once made quite the couple if you'd like to know."

"I find that hard to believe." replied Mahado.

"It is something isn't it? In the long run adventure and the open ocean called louder, and I was forced to leave her. She took it well under the circumstances." explained Orland. "Anyway, the point is Lance, don't tie yourself down too soon. If you have too many commitments to follow it's difficult to live your own life."

"Good advice indeed Orland. I prefer the life I lead now." praised Siegfried.

Meanwhile Haruka and Leon were collecting firewood. The job proved easy enough, since the group was camping in a grove.

"So Leon, what's it like being a soldier of Ethorina?" asked Haruka.

"Not much to say."

"Any family? Wife? Kids?"

"No. My family is mostly long gone, and I haven't settled down with anybody yet."

"I don't know my own family. I assume my parents were killed by fiends. I was found as a young girl by my lord. After that I was raised to be a shinobi."

The pair continued to work in silence, until suddenly a strange feeling overcame both, as if an invisible wave suddenly washed over them both and the grove they were in. Once it passed an eerie fog rolled in, obscuring everything below their waists.

"What the hell was that?" Leon demanded.

"Were in a powerful illusion of some kind." replied Haruka.

"Do you know how to dispel it?"

"I'm not skilled in that subject."

"Back to the camp then."

"We might not be able to find it, but alright."

Leon and Haruka began walking back the way they came, only to find out the grove was changing around them, making it impossible to find their way. Before too long they began to hear strange noises in the distance. After a while they realized it was the sounds of horse hooves clattering toward them.

"What's that?" Leon asked.

"What it is, it's most likely the person who cast the Illusion."

"Then should we just stay here and confront him?"

"Sounds good enough to me."

After only a few moments the source of the disturbance came into view, a dark armored knight wielding a massive sword on a dark horse. The color drained from Haruka's face and she became clearly frightened.

"Death spirit, dearth caliber knight. It's a composite collection of dead shinobi from old wars. It took on a new form when it's hate became strong. It's a knight of death now, a ninja no longer." she explained.

"What does it hate?" asked Leon.

"YOU!" The dark knight declared, pointing it's sword toward Haruka.

"It's an evil spirit made of dead shinobi who fought each other. It hates Ninja, like me."

Suddenly the Knight charged toward Haruka, sword drawn. She was too frightened to even move, and stayed rooted where she was, as if a deer caught in headlights. Leon took note of this and pulled her out of the way just in time. This seemed to bring her back to her senses, and she drew her Wakizashi as Leon drew his massive orange sword.

"So cold… dearth is misery. Your kind are responsible for so much death. Now. Join me, in darkness little Ninja!" the Death Caliber knight cried, charging for Haruka once again.

Leon sliced at the knight with his sword, but it simply passed through it, leaving no mark. Meanwhile the Knight let loose a massive swing at Haruka, who dodged to the side and attempted her own attack, leaping at the knight with her short sword, she simply passed straight through him. The knight took the opportunity to attack her again, and Haruka, still recovering from her own failed attack, could do little to evade it. The Knight succeeded in delivering a deep cut to her left side. She crashed to the ground and coughed out a mouthful of blood. Leon rushed over to her side and scooped her into his arms as the Knight laughed to himself.

"There's no escape from me. Your weapons cannot harm the dead."

"Let's see how you like this then!" Leon retorted, and with a swing of his sword, created a wall of flame between him and the Knight.

The Knight's ghost horse reared back in fear, allowing Leon some distraction to flee to relative safety. He ran on through the ghostly grove, trying to ignore the fact that more and more his hands and arms were becoming drenched in Haruka's blood. Eventually he decided her need for medical attention outweighed the risk of being found again. He sat her down against a tree and noticed with concern how pale she was.

"Did you being any medical supplies with you?" he asked her.

"Yeah… I've got some stuff and some bandages with my gear… look some other way so I can…"

"Haruka, you can't bandage your own side. I'll do it."

She didn't bother arguing with him, and with a sigh turned her back to him and pulled her top off, then covered herself with her arms. Leon set to work, disinfecting her wound, applying some sort of healing cream he wasn't familiar with, and finally bandaging her wound. With that done she pulled her top back on and laid against a tree stump.

"Leon, this illusion can't follow much distance, if you keep going in any direction, you'll be able to escape." she explained feebly.

"Are you well enough to go?"

"No, Leon. It's after me, If you get away from me you can escape."

"I'm not going to leave you here to die!" Leon replied indignantly.

"There's no other way! I can't run like this, I'd only slow you down!"

"Then I'll carry you or stay here with you, but I'd never forgive myself if I just left you here!"

"You're so stupid!" Haruka cried out, tears welling up in her eyes.

"All for naught." A sadly familiar voice said in the distance.

The Death Caliber Knight had returned, to finish the job.

"Leon, go! There's no point in both of us dying here!"

"And there's no point in me surviving by sacrificing you!"

"Enough! You shall both die!" The Knight exclaimed, raising his sword and charging forward. Leon stepped forward, his own sword ready, knowing full well it would do him no good anyway. The Knight drew close, within range to slice both in half. It raised it's sword for a deadly strike and-

"Dark Magic Attack!" somebody cried out from behind Leon and Haruka. An orb of Dark Magic smashed into the Knight, lifting it into the sky. It screamed and writhed in pain before it turned to dark vapor and vanished. The illusion vanished and the grove returned to normal. Mahado stepped out from behind the pair and surveyed them.

"Looks like I made it in the nick of time." he said.

"How'd you find us Mahado?" asked Leon.

"I felt the illusion you two were trapped in and came to inspect it. After that it was a simple matter of finding you, and you two were certainly shouting loud enough to draw an army."

"Thank you Mahado." said Haruka.

"Yeah, thanks." agreed Leon.

"It's nothing. I could tell physical assaults wouldn't work on a ghost, but magic is another matter entirely."

"Yeah, we learned that the hard way…" replied Haruka.

"Indeed, are you alright?"

"Yeah, the medical supplies shinobi receive are very advanced. I'll be fine in no time."

"Then let's return to the others. I wouldn't say there's any need to tell them of what happened here. No point in worrying them."

With that the group walked back toward the camp, Haruka supported by Leon. Upon their return it was Kisara who spoke up first.

"So what were you two taking all night doing?" she asked.

"Finding firewood." Leon simply replied.

"Oh alright. Where is it?"

"Uhh… we didn't get any…"

"I thought not. This isn't some pleasure cruise you two, if you must run off together alone into the woods to do who knows what, then at least get somebody else to do your job for you."

"Sure thing, go ahead and find the wood Kisara."

"Yeah whatever. But just to warn you, if you two decide to share a sleeping bag, do it in the guy's tent, because if you even think I'll put up with that, you two are going to wake up, very confused, in a river."

With that Kisara stomped off angrily out of the campsite. Orland reached the decision to join her.

"Awww now Orland's putting the moves on Kisara…" Lance complained to himself.

"Give it up Lance." snapped Mahado.

"I'm going to bed." Lance groaned, heading into the guy's tent.

* * *

A little more action to this chapter and some LeonxHaruka I suppose.

Anyway the next chapter will be where the plot really gets going. Anyway, review if you have the time!


	3. Mana's destiny

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

_The sky twisted black, grey and white. The earth was ashen. The ocean dried. No living thing remained. . . save for the wretches that mutated horribly in the cataclysm. . ._

_Mana found herself face-down amidst the ruins and looked around, horror and fear stretching across her features. She looked, hoping beyond hope to see somebody else who could explain what happened to her. And then she saw him, a pinpoint of white in a rotten world. She made her way towards him._

_In time she was close enough to identify his features, he wore robes that seemed white at first glance, but in fact shimmered between all colors in the spectrum as they blew in the wind. His hair was purely white, and kept neat. He wore spectacles before his grey eyes. The man was inspiring, and Mana could feel powerful magic radiating from him._

"_It seems I have a young guest today." he said to Mana. She was surprised he was even aware she was there, but decided not to ask about that._

"_What happened to the world? What caused all this?"_

"_Chaos was unleashed from it's ancient seal in the northern continent, and the three great ones returned to unleash devastation upon the world. The ocean boiled and dried, the sky became badly polluted and now rains acidic vapor, the earth is deadened. Nothing green remains, only mutated creatures in a dead world. Some humanity remains, buried somewhere below the ground, near the core where perhaps it is still warm, where they hope beyond hope that the world will make a recovery. But in time they will learn that even as bad as things are now, it is only the tip of the iceberg."_

"_That's horrible! How could this happen?"_

"_The defenders of this world weren't strong enough. Even I could do nothing, I fell before the onslaught like all others."_

"_Can nothing be done?"_

"_This has not come to pass yet. There is still time to stop the key from turning, but those who can act must quickly. These are only the visions I see of the future, but things have gone to the point that I can no longer simply watch."_

_With that the man turned to face Mana, giving her a long look._

"_I must find the one to carry our hopes before time runs out."_

* * *

Mana jerked awake, reality hitting her as if one who dived into a sheet of water. She realized she was in a totally unfamiliar room. She looked around, it seemed to be some sort of residential room of some kind, the same tatami mats were spaced out around the floor, including one she was sitting on. She realized she was wearing some sort of cheap sleeping robe instead of her usual clothes. Her staff was nowhere to be found, nor was Kuri. She noticed finally that some sort of heavy black metal collar was now on her neck. She felt strange, as if something inside her was being stolen away from her.

Somebody, a woman, looked inside the room, and noticed Mana awake.

"She's up!" the woman called out behind her. With that she strode forward and seized Mana harshly by the wrist, and practically drug her down a series of corridors and into a room, inhabited by a lone man.

"The new girl's finally up?" he asked the woman. She left without a word, leaving Mana alone with the mysterious man.

"Uhh, where am I?" Mana asked.

"Your in one of the most renowned brothels of Zantro, and this place will be your new home for the rest of your life."

"What? A Brothel? You don't own me, and I'm not staying her another minute!" Mana cried.

"That's where you are mistaken. I paid good money for you, and your sure to please the crowd. You'll learn obedience or it'll be broken into you."

"You obviously have no idea just what I'm capable of." Mana replied smugly. With that she attempted to summon her staff to her, only to receive a great deal of electric pain.

"You obviously don't know the purpose of that new jewelry on your neck. That's a magic nullifier. I was warned you might know some magic so I made sure to put that on you. It'll stop you from using any of your abilities, and if you so much as touch it you'll be in for a great deal of pain."

The man stood menacingly before Mana, casting a long shadow over her. She cowered back in fear.

"My Master will come for me, and you'll regret trying to make me your slave." she whimpered defiantly.

"I'm your master now foolish girl, and you've got quite a bit to learn about what's in store for you."

* * *

And meanwhile, somewhere outside Starlight city, Maneya's swordswomen were packing up their camp while Shadow and Drake waited for their departure. Maneya was acting strangely, resting against tree, a hand resting on her head. Shadow had noticed this, and was becoming irritated by it.

"What's wrong with you?" he asked.

"My head hurts." she replied.

It was if she announced her intention to change sides over to Mahado's group. Both of the other girls dropped what they were holding in fear. This caught Shadow and Drake by surprise.

"What, did she say the magic word or something?" Drake asked.

Suddenly Maneya pulled herself into a fetal position and straightened out again, both hands at her head, screaming. She began to thrash around and attack anything in sight, throwing whatever she had at her disposal at anything that moved.

"NO NO NO NO! It hurts, it hurts, it hurts, it hurts, my head hurts, it HURTS!" she screamed as she squirmed around.

Shadow and Drake stood up in alarm, looking at Maneya like she was some dangerous animal as her friends moved in to hold her down.

"Compose yourself lady Maneya!" said Malaya.

"I can't! It HURTS!" Maneya screamed, trying to force Malaya away.

"C'mon, Maneyie, we've gotta go!" Mayari chimed in.

"No way! I can't go anywhere! My head hurts!"

"You must endure it Maneya, we can't afford to give them any time." Malaya insisted.

"I can't endure it!" Maneya whined back pathetically.

"You know Malayie, we're not technically supposed to give it to her if were not fighting anything, but we can't waste time with this. You think we should do it anyway?" asked Mayari.

Malaya hesitated before reaching her decision.

"Yeah, I think so." she agreed.

Mayari reached into their gear and pulled out a syringe loaded with some sort of red-colored liquid. Maneya shrunk back in fear at the sight of it, but didn't move anywhere. Malaya adjusted her head to expose an artery on right side of her neck, where Mayari carefully aimed and injected the liquid into Maneya. Her eyes dilated and darted around for a short while and then she slumped against the tree she was resting against, apparently asleep.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Shadow.

"Lady Maneya was the subject of inhuman experiments on the part of the Cosmo Kingdom. One of the lasting effects is that she occasionally suffers extremely painful headaches that leave her less than stable. She can't use her magic either when it happens."

"Wow, so she becomes even more homicidal sometimes than normal?" asked Drake sarcastically.

"What was the injection for?"

"It's a drug Magus commissioned medical specialists for. It's meant to calm Maneya's mind and relieve the pain of her headaches, but he doesn't want her body forming an addiction to it so were not supposed to use it unless we absolutely have to."

Suddenly Maneya seemed to wake back up and she got to her feet, stretching as if nothing had happened.

"Ahh that was a nice rest, I feel very refreshed. Alright, let's go everybody. We need to reach Zantro as soon as possible." she said.

"Were ditching this freak show as soon as possible." Drake said to himself.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group traveled on. Despite Haruka's initial warning of Fiends being active in the continent, the group encountered no danger on their way. Eventually Haruka stopped the group.

"As of this point we have entered the boundaries of my lord's territory. His men are likely already aware of us. Continue following me, and under no circumstances are you to break off. Any person found without an escort in this region is subject to assassination." she warned the group.

"Where are we heading anyway Haruka?" asked Mahado.

"The city Tatsunon, city of my lord, Shien."

"When are we going to arrive at the city itself?" asked Kisara.

"Likely within the hour. Now let's go."

The group continued moving. Before long an edo period-style city came into view, and eventually the group found themselves at the front gates. A pair of Samurai-like guards stood at either end of it, though Mahado could easily sense at least two dozen more guards hidden in the surrounding area.

"Greetings guests. State your business." one of them said.

"It is I, Haruka, servant of the lord. I was asked to bring the ones I have with me to this city, so that Lord Shien could speak with them." explained Haruka.

"Indeed, we were told to expect you. Continue."

The two guards opened the gate behind them, and the group entered the city. Inside, the city was much the same, built in an old edo-period style. The city itself seemed fairly prosperous, the streets were packed with people. The group followed Haruka's lead, straight on through the crowds. They took no turns, ever heading straight, toward a rather large building in the center of the city.

A group of six samurai, each with various weapons suddenly appeared in front of the group.

"You are Mahado correct?" asked one of them, a samurai dressed in purple and green, wearing a strip of cloth over his eyes.

"Indeed I am. I came here at the request of Haruka to speak with your lord."

"We were sent to escort you to him immediately. He's been very eager to speak with you, and sent us to find you as soon as word reached him that you were in the city." An orange-armored samurai explained.

"We are known as the Six Samurai, our lord's elite bodyguards." another warrior, wearing black armor and wielding a bow, said.

"Well then, have a nice meeting with Lord Shien." Haruka suddenly spoke up.

"Your not coming with us?" asked Mahado.

"No, I need to report the events of my mission to my superior and receive further orders."

"Wait, you won't travel with us anymore?" asked Lance.

"I can't disobey my orders. A shinobi who tries to follow her heart and not her orders is marked a rogue ninja, to be hunted to the ends of the earth." she explained, though notably half-heartedly.

"Your company was pleasant then Haruka, I wish you luck in whatever you do next." Mahado said.

Haruka remained where she was for a short time, watching the rest of the group continue on, escorted by the Six Samurai.

"Well I know what I said but… I hope so much I can continue traveling with them…" she said to herself before she too left.

Haruka walked through the city she knew so well, taking her own path to her master. In time she arrived at the secret headquarters of the Ninja under Shien's command. She entered and was in time let in to speak with her master, the Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke. He wore almost entirely a suit of white armor-like material, though the sides were colored green. As far as Haruka knew, nobody had ever seen his face. Haruka spent a short time relating the events of her quest, as well as what had been happening in the West.

"Well done Haruka. It would seem your mission was accomplished successfully." Sasuke decided.

"Thank you master."

"The news you bring of Magus' actions in the west are certainly troubling. I'll relay this news to lord Shien at once. In the meantime, I have new orders for you."

"Master, can I make a request? I'd like to continue traveling with Mahado and his companions, they'll need all the help they can-"

"Denied."

"W-what?"

"You're needed in the west still Haruka. We must keep a firm eye on Magus."

"Master, no I mean no disrespect, but there are others who can spy on Magus! And in any case, the time for observing his actions is over, he's rallying an army in the west, if nothing is done he'll eclipse the East, and then he'll certainly turn his attention to us!"

"You have your orders Haruka. I expect you to depart the city within three days and return to the Western Continent."

Haruka relented at this point, bowing again, even as tears formed in her eyes. With that she left, heading to her personal quarters.

* * *

And meanwhile Mahado and the group were within Shien's palace in the center of the city. At this point Yariza, the blue armored samurai, turned to face the group.

"You should know we take the security of our lord very seriously. We shall tell you when you are to stop coming closer to him. If you ignore us and continue further, we shall immediately strike to kill."

"Very well. I'll follow your rules." replied Mahado.

The group continued on into a extremely long but also mostly empty hall. The six samurai assembled on either side of an aisle that cut through the center of the hall, three on either side. At the far end of the hall, sat the lord of the city, Shien. His piercing red eyes stared directly at the group as they made their long progress toward him. About a hundred or so feet from the lord the Six Samurai called for them to hall and remain where they were. After inspecting them for a moment or so longer Shien finally spoke.

"I've been waiting to meet with you Dark Magician. I've been told you are in need of my considerable power in these lands. Likewise, I am in need of your special talents, as well as those of your followers."

"Indeed. I need help locating somebody very important to me. I am willing to render services in return for your aid."

"Very well then. You and your companions should sit down, for there is much to discuss…"

* * *

And so we finally know what happened to Mana, and Mahado finally meets with Lord Shien. But with Maneya already heading for Zantro herself, can Mahado possibly arrive in time to save Mana from her? Anyway, please take the time to jot down a short review. It's only like... what three minutes of your time at worst? But it's a lot to me.


	4. Mahado's resolve, Haruka's decision

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Time was wearing on in Lord Shien's chamber, and the lord was quite eager to say what had to be said, but chose to wait for a moment first.

"Perhaps you should explain your request first?" he asked Mahado.

"Very well then. Are you aware of the troubles stirring in the west?" replied Mahado.

"Of course. Word reached us some time ago, or else Haruka wouldn't have been sent to meet with you."

"Well then, during my attempt at leaving the Western Continent, the ship I was on was attacked by the Ocean Dragon Lord. Through a long journey we eventually arrived on this continent."

"Indeed, my men informed me yesterday your company was found making landfall, though the story, most interestingly, was that you arrived on the Ocean Dragon Lord. It was interesting to hear you earned the blessing of Deadalus."

"Yes. In any case during our time at sea I was separated from a person who is very important to me. I was told she was kidnapped while we were at sea and brought to this continent, though I know no more. I'm here requesting any information on her whereabouts."

"Describe the girl."

"A young woman, about sixteen years old, thin, blonde hair, long in the back and sporadically arranged in front, light blue and pink tight clothing, helmet similar to mine."

Shien motioned toward himself, and a man from out of sight walked into view and over to the lord. The man wore mostly blue clothing, with a green overshirt. His hair and beard were black, though on the back of his head his hair was graying. The man handed Shien a scroll, which Shien examined for a short time, before returning it to the man, who walked out of sight.

"My chancellor Enishi brought word to me. The girl you described arrived on this continent not long before you did, in the custody of five bandits known as the Dark Scorpions. She was taken into the city called Zantro. That's all the firm information my men have collected. Zantro is densely populated, and even my ears and eyes have trouble perceiving one girl in a crowd. My guess is she was sold to a brothel. That's often what happens to attractive young women in that city." explained Shien.

"That's all you have?" asked Mahado.

"Yes, though I will also order my men to keep watch on those leaving and entering the city, and to inform you of any new information about the girl."

"Thank you lord Shien."

"Next I shall tell you of my needs. Are you aware of the trouble the people of this continent have had at the hands of the dark armies of the fiends Ha Des and the Invader of Darkness?" asked Shien.

"Yes." replied Mahado.

"Well, weeks ago Ha Des left for the western continent, taking his minions with him. Without an enemy to fight, the Invader has instead brought his full attention onto us. We have been hard pressed to hold back his armies, but that has changed recently. Refugees from Forcena arrived two days ago, and they have agreed to lend us military support in exchange for receiving asylum within my kingdom. My generals believe our combined forces can match the Invader on open ground."

"I am afraid I cannot become entangled in another war, I am caught in one already."

"No, my request is not to aid my forces in open combat. A small force of people like your company would instead be better put to use in a smaller battle. The combined forces of my men and the Forcenians will meet the armies of the Invader at the Desert Ocean within the week. During this time the Invaders forces will have to abandon his main stronghold, leaving it much less defended. My request, is that during this time, you and your companions are to sneak into the Invader's stronghold and take out his higher-ranking generals, if not the Invader himself."

"The well-being of the person I search for is my first priority." Mahado replied.

"Indeed, but conveniently for us both that works out fine. You see, the Invader set his lair in the mountains located within the central areas of this continent. Conveniently, the closest mountain pass that leads to his fortress to us is located near Zantro. His forces will be taking an alternate passage down the mountain entirely. If you complete your business in Zantro quickly enough, you can save your woman and still arrive in time."

"Will I receive any support from your people?" asked Mahado.

"The Forcenians are going to send a detachment to ensure no fiends escape down that path. Meet up with them there and they can support you."

"Very well. I will do as you ask."

"Very good. I will send my men to obtain fresh supplied for your company, and to locate lodging for the night. It would be best if you set out tomorrow morning and complete your business quickly."

"As you ask."

"That is all I wished to discuss." said Shien. He rose to his feet and walked out of sight. The Six Samurai now returned to the group.

"Come with us, we shall lead you out." said Kamon, the demolitions expert of the group.

And with that the Samurai led the group back out of Shien's palace, and into the city. They were taken to a small apartment where they were to remain for the day. It was sparsely equipped for people to live in it.

* * *

"I don't like the idea of being Shien's hired killers." blurted out Kisara.

"I agree with Kisara. I've never enjoyed the trappings of politics." Orland agreed.

"Believe me, neither do I. It's best to let the lord of a house have his say though, however ridiculous." replied Mahado.

"Were not seriously going to kill the Invader are we?" asked Lance.

"It would be faithless of us to turn back on our words now, or to leave these people to suffer when we can do something about it." said Siegfried.

"True, and I believe between us it is in our power." Leon added.

"Now is not the time for this anyway. We'll discuss further after we leave the city. In the mean time I'm going to send a message to Haruka telling her when to meet us." decided Mahado.

"Will they actually let her go?" asked Leon.

"I am unsure, though she wants to go with us."

"She made it pretty clear it'd be a fool's errand for her to break orders and travel with us if she wasn't supposed to." said Kisara.

"She was saying that more to herself Kisara. Her words didn't synchronize with her heart." replied Siegfried.

"Anyway, we'll know tomorrow. Anyway, what's Zantro like?" asked Lance.

"It's trash. A city of refugees and criminals. And Mana's somewhere in that mess, being forced to work in a whore house." Mahado replied.

"Don't worry Mahado, how difficult could it be to locate one girl in a city of several thousand people?" replied Kisara sarcastically.

"Similar enough to locating one fish within the ocean." replied Orland.

* * *

Meanwhile, back in the Western Continent, the Envoy of the Beginning surveyed the aftermath of the Ocean Dragon Lord's attack on the bay from a cliff overlooking the city. The sun was setting, casting a red glow on the land. He noticed storm clouds gathering in the far west, in the direction of the Dark Magic Empire. Before long he was joined by his partner, the Envoy of the End.

"Something is affecting the whether in these lands." The black luster soldier noted.

_Magus is tampering with deadly forces in his citadel. The effects will be felt by this whole continent if he isn't stopped soon; perhaps the entire world in a year or so. _

"Yeah, and by the way, weren't you going to take care of him?"

_It is more difficult to reach him than I realized. Have you done away with Mahado yet?_

"I battled him at the graveyard, but he managed to work our duel into a draw. Since then I've been observing him and his group. I don't think he' a threat to the world."

_Even so, the gods were clear he must die for the world to be saved. Do you doubt their wisdom?_

"No, though if we kill indiscriminately we'll be little better than thugs ourselves."

_And that is why we kill who they tell us to. In any case, continue pursuing him. I will continue attempting to get to Magus._

And with that, both Envoys vanished, one is a flash of white, one in a flash of black.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Haruka's room, in the city Tatsunon, the kunoichi was pouring over various maps and scrolls. A woman entered the room shortly.

"Anyone follow you here Shizune?" asked Haruka.

"No." the woman called Shizune replied.

"Alright. Momo says nobodie's watching me, so I'll keep this short. I've got the favor of a life time to ask."

"Lady Haruka, I'm your assistant, you don't need to ask me for favors."

"Maybe, but this goes beyond the line of duty. You know I've been assigned back to the west?"

"Yes."

"I know whatever Mahado and his friends are doing is more important then that. This could mean the difference between freedom or domination for us! I can't not help them. I have to see this through."

"Have you tried talking to Lord Sasuke?"

"He won't listen to me. So here's the plan. I'll sneak out and go with them, and could you, please, take my place?"

"Did you ask Lord Sasuke?"

"Well… no. So we'll do it secretly. With the west plunged in war it's not hard to believe I'd take you along as a messenger. I've got all the information you need to do my job."

"Y-you can't be serious! What if they call you back into the city?" sputtered Shizune.

"You go in my place and say I couldn't get away. Easy."

"But how can I pose as you?"

"Easy, your better at illusion transformations than me, you can pose as me to my contacts and take tabs on Magus. My job's not difficult or dangerous. I also left information on where you can go if something blows my cover. Besides, if they find out what happened, they'll come after me, not you."

"Please Lady Haruka, you can't be serious!" Shizune pleaded with Haruka.

"I am Shizune. Please, I know I can help them, I know they'll need my help. Serving Sasuke loyally won't be worth much when Magus has his forces running rampant in the city, and once he's destroyed the eastern kingdom he will turn his attention this way. I have to do this. Can't you understand?"

Shizune silently looked at Haruka for a few minutes before replying.

"Okay Lady Haruka. I'll do it. But you know you owe me for this one."

Haruka grabbed Shizune in a tight hug and thanked her multiple times before coming to her senses and explaining her plan further.

"Alright, Sasuke told me to leave within three days so I doubt they'd be suspicious If I left tomorrow, with you with me. I got a message from them, they're going to leave through the east gate by mid-morning, and that they'll be going to Zantro. We'll leave through the north, ostensibly heading for Starlight City to find passage back to the western continent. That's what you'll do. I'm going to stay with you until we pass the borders of these lands, and then I'll head off in the direction they'll be taking. I know these lands very well, so I seriously doubt I won't be able to find them. Once we arrive in Zantro the odds of me being found will drop dramatically, because the further east we get the less influence Sasuke and Shien have."

"Okay then Lady Haruka. I'll do my best in your stead. Please be careful though, Sasuke will send half the ninja in these lands after you if you're discovered."

"The important thing is that you'll be safer than me Shizune. I can watch out for myself."

"Well, good luck to us both I suppose."

* * *

"When are going to get to Zantro?" whined Mayari.

"Tomorrow. Evening, probably. " replied Shadow.

"Are you sure she's even there Shadow?" asked Maneya.

"No, of course not, but if she did end up separated from then, that's where she'll end up.. And If I recall correctly, you're not even sure if they're on this continent." he retorted.

"I can tell they are."

"Why are we bothering with Mahado's pathetic apprentice? We should be going after him." asserted Malaya, boredly.

"There's no telling where Mahado will be, and besides we may be better off with a hostage." answered Shadow.

"Not quite Shadow. I intend to kill her myself and show my achievement to both Lord Magus and Mahado. Then I'll prove I'm _not _her shadow.

"What are you talking about?" asked Drake.

"Shut up and stay in your place." replied Maneya.

"How irritating. I so hate it when you've got a grudge against somebody." complained Malaya.

"Yeah, it's really too bad Malziean up and left the kingdom. He was always good at suppressing Maneya's anger." agreed Mayuri.

Mayari's words had a visible effect on Maneya. She stopped walking and gazed at the ground, though it was clear she wasn't really looking at it. Her eyes glazed over, similar to one in deep thought.

"Oh, sorry Maya." apologized Mayari.

"It's fine..." sighed Maneya.

"Don't mention him again Mayari." snapped Malaya.

"You noticed she has mood swings frequently?" Drake asked Shadow.

"Of course she does. Remember what happened yesterday? Somethings not right in her mind."

* * *

The next morning the group was packed and once again ready to go by the east gate, waiting for Haruka.

"It's been an hour. I doubt she'd be late." said Siegfried.

"She more likely than not was forbidden to travel further with us and couldn't send word in time." said Mahado.

"Well that's that then. Too bad, she was nice company." said Leon, with an air of disappointment to his tone.

"We all know very well why you wanted her to come along." Kisara shot in.

"Well in that case we head easterward." said Mahado.

And with that the group headed out east. Mahado received a more detailed map of the lands of the southern continent, and so they fared well enough without a guide. After a couple or so hours of traveling Mahado informed the group they were outside of the borders of Shien's territory. Ten or so minutes after that happened Haruka suddenly arrived.

"Sorry I'm late everyone! I only just received your message this morning!" she explained.

"Well try for more punctuality in the future." Kisara said acidly.

"Sure thing Kisara!" replied Haruka.

"You were told to continue traveling with us?" asked Mahado.

"Yup." Haruka replied enthusiastically.

"Very well then. Do you know where we are heading?"

"Yup, Zantro. And I've got a better path to follow. It'd be quicker if we forsake the main road and cut across country. We'll get there hours earlier, which is good for Mana, and it'll be harder for others to spy us on the road, which is good for all of us."

"Alright then. I'll trust in your knowledge of the terrain. Lead on." replied Mahado.

And with that the newly rogue Kunoichi Haruka lead the group through the countryside of the Southern continent, headed toward the City of Refugees.

* * *

You didn't really think I'd abandon her character did you? Well anyway the group is now heading for where Mana is, but Maneya and her minions already have a considerable lead on them, is there any chance of the group arriving in time to save Mana?


	5. Meeting

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

The morning following the day of Mahado's departure from Lord Shien's city, Boss Momochi and his close thugs, along with his new bodyguard Zailen, were to be found within one of Zantro's many brothels. Zailen in particular was in a bad mood because he was forced to get up earlier than he preferred that day.

"What are we doing in some lousy brothel?" he demanded.

"I own this "lousy brothel". replied Momochi, slightly irritated.

"Alright then, but why are we here boss?" asked Zailen.

"I have business to attend to here, and it's best to take care of business while a place isn't open yet."

"How long will this take?" asked Zailen.

"Several hours. You're good Zailen, you've done some fine work in only two days, but you're impatient. Take it easy, why don't you get laid while you're waiting? I won't need your services right now I don't think."

"I don't want to get laid, and besides I'm not wasting my money on some woman."

"Nonsense, my best men get free service in any business I own."

Momochi cut off Zailen's further protests by signaling the owner of the place.

"Get one of your girls up so she can entertain my bodyguard."

"Certainly boss."

"Have fun Zailen." Momochi said as he and his thugs left the room, leaving Zailen alone. The man Momochi spoke to moments ago walked up to Zailen.

"You'll need to hand over your weapon. I can't risk you cutting up the women here."

"Nobody disarms me." replied Zailen.

"Rules of the business."

"Whatever, just don't lose it." Zailen relented, handing over his two-handed sword.

* * *

Mana was exhausted. The past two days had been spent learning her various duties, forcefully more often than not, because she was still exhibiting a great deal of resistance. Right now though she sleeping, and if she was conscious to realize it, she would have known she was happy to be that way. No matter where she was, sleep never seemed to change. The difference was Mahado generally woke her up by yelling at her, and today her new boss woke her up by delivering a swift kick to her abdomen. The latter worked more quickly than the former, leaving Mana sputtering and out of breath even as she woke up.

"Your up new girl." her new boss said.

"I thought we don't work until the evening?" asked Mana once she recovered enough to speak.

"Obedient girls don't. Little bitches like you get up first every morning. And in any case the owner of this establishment wants you to entertain his newest bodyguard. Be ready in a half hour."

roughly forty-five minutes later Mana was shoved face-first into a sparse room, where a young man of about twenty four or so was seated, waiting. He was looking outside a window at Zantro's eternal rain with a bored expression on his face. He turned to look at Mana for a few seconds, who was wearing a fancy sort of Kimono, before looking back outside the window. For a few moments silence dominated the room.

"I'd rather have had a girl closer to my own age." he finally said.

The fact that this is all he had to say after seemingly ignoring her for a period of time was the final straw. Frustration and anger over everything that had happened to her recently finally broke within Mana.

"I'm older than I look." she snapped.

"Really? You look seventeen to me."

"I'm sixteen." Mana admitted.

"For how long?"

The fact that the man knew she wasn't sixteen in fact, only in body, struck Mana by surprise.

"How did you know that?" she demanded.

"Oh great, so you really are one of those immature girls who use their magic to hang onto their youth as long as they can. If vanity is all you know I'll provide a suitable argument for you: your breasts and hips could only get bigger if you'd let yourself get older."

"Who do you think you are?!"

"I'm Zailen, and to be quite honest If I absolutely had to stay with a prostitute this dull morning, I'd choose a girl who was more my age, and I also mean in terms of maturity."

"Well I'm Mana, and I'll take politeness over maturity any day."

"Really? Because I'm fairly certain you have neither."

"And why are you being so mean exactly?"

"Because I dislike immature girls. I fail to understand why people like you can't grow up, and I don't mean in the literal sense this time."

"And I dislike people like you who have nothing better to do with their time than pick on people like me!"

"Don't like that? Tough then, girl, it's how the world works."

"I can't help the fact I'm immature! I've always had someone to rely on!"

"When your living in the Southern Continent, the first thing you need to learn is how to be independent."

"Being here's not my choice!"

"And so you just simply whine about your fate? Ante up and get back in the game. Just deal with it."

"So, I should "just deal with it"?! Do you have any idea what this is like?!" she shrieked.

"Do I know how cruel life can be you ask? Only too well. "

"How can anyone be as callous as you?" demanded Mana.

"How could anyone be so annoying." retorted Zailen.

"You don't even know me..." Mana simply replied.

Zailen didn't reply immediately. He was actually starting to feel guilty by now for venting on Mana a moment ago.

"Well uh… you wanna… you know… get started?" asked Mana.

"No. I'd rather talk more than anything."

"Phew, thanks. Uhh, what do you want to talk about?"

"Well, how'd you land this wonderful job anyway?"

"I was… kidnapped and sold here."

For the first time Zailen looked back at Mana, this time with a look of sympathy.

"You're not the only girl you know. This city's a rotten mess. I've wondered all across this continent, and I've been forced to stay here once or twice, but I'll never live here." he said.

"I'm just here until my master comes for me." replied Mana.

"Your teacher? What sort of guy is he?"

"I've known him for years… it's hard to explain."

"Do you love him?"

"Sort of… It's hard to be sure because he maintains his age at his late twenties, but he's older than me. On the inside."

"Pretty deep. I get your meaning though."

"Well I guess I do love him, but not the same as if I wanted to live with him all my life, or have children with him or anything like that. Not like between a man and woman. It's more like the love you'd have for a father or hero."

"So you've never been in love the other way you described, like between a man and woman?"

"No, have you?"

"It's not something I talk about often, but yeah, once. She was younger than me… I promised I would do anything for her, and I loved her, but… things didn't work out."

"What happened?"

"That's a sore subject I wouldn't rather bring up. So do you miss your master?"

"Yes. I miss him. I miss him and my friends so much." Mana said as tears welled up in her eyes.

Before long she couldn't restrain herself any longer, and burst into uncontrollable sobs. Zailen turned back to the window and though things over.

_She had to start crying. . . I can't stand seeing a girl in pain. But if I try to help her I'll ruin the reasonably good job I've had so far. Aww meh, what's it matter anyway, I'm a deserter and a drifter and I'll always be. _Zailen thought to himself.

Zailen seemed to reach a decision and stood up, holding his right arm in front of him. In a flash his sword appeared in his hand, still sheathed. He strapped the sheath to his back and pulled out the blade. Mana stopped crying and eyed him in fear.

"That band around your neck can't be removed unless it's turned off, and it's not worth it to either of us to figure out how. Instead I'll cut it off your neck. There's no need to worry, I'm very skilled, but I won't try it if you don't trust me. So then, do you trust that I'm willing to help you escape this place and find your master?"

Mana took a few moments to reply. She tried weighing her chances and thinking things over. That was her biggest problem as Mahado put it, she too readily trusted others without thinking things over. Eventually she decided this Zailen had nothing really to gain by tricking, before realizing with an internal sigh she was falling back on her trustworthy nature again. She eventually decided to just give up there and be gullible like normal.

"Do you promise?" she asked.

Zailen didn't reply for at least a minute, and seemed to be considering things internally.

"I promise." he eventually replied.

"Alright then, just be careful how you cut."

"No problem."

Mana sat down and arched her head back to expose the neckband as much as she could. With that she closed her eyes and tried to restrain the fear that was building up inside her. Zailen took careful aim and with one expert cut slit the collar in half. Both side fell off Mana's neck with a dull thud.

"Wow, that's amazing!" she exclaimed in awe.

"Told you, I'm very skilled. I can't use magic so I intensified my sword training. So can you use your magic with that off?"

"Let me see."

Mana concentrated for a moment and eventually managed to summoned her staff to her. With it she magically changed the dress she was wearing into her own clothes.

"Okay I'm ready. Let's make a great escape!"

"What, are you kidding? Were doing this carefully. I'm leading."

"We can't just bust out?" asked Mana.

"There's approximately five thousand individual thugs and murderers in Zantro. If we try to just barrel on out, we'll probably wind up with our throats slit before long." he replied with a groan.

Zailen walked over to the door he entered from and attempted to open it, to no avail.

"They locked us in?" he wondered aloud.

"Oh yeah, they do that so the girls can't try and run away or something during sessions." explained Mana.

"That's filled under stupid…"

"I'll take care of it!" she offered.

"What do you intend to do?" asked Zailen.

"Burn it off."

"Mana, pyrotechnics aren't exactly the epitome of stealth. I'll do it."

Zailen drew his sword and prepared to cut at the door only for Mana to suddenly shout and turn back to the window.

"What is it?!" Zailen hissed.

"It's Kuri!"

"What??"

"Open the window!"

Zailen went over to the window in the room and cut it open, revealing Mana's Winged Kuriboh on the other side. The furball flew into Mana's arms were it squeaked happily for a few moments.

"What, it wanted to save you?" Zailen demanded.

"You can understand him?" Mana asked in surprise.

"Of course, Kuriboh were used as messengers during the war. Most soldiers were trained to understand their language."

"You know a lot about things." Mana noted.

"And I'm sure you do too. Perhaps once we've escaped we can discuss it in greater detail. For now our priority is leaving."

Zailen returned to the door and sliced it open with three strikes from his sword. Zailen and Mana stepped out into the corridor quietly and began heading in the direction that would lead them out.

"And now it's time for that great escape you were hoping for." said Zailen.

* * *

Well this is something I've been waiting to do. Anyway, thanks to everyone for the nice reviews up to now! See you all next week.


	6. The Wandering Serpent: Zailen

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Zailen and Mana crept out into the hall and looked around carefully. Nobody was out there at the time.

"Most everyone should be asleep right now." said Mana.

"That's good. It should work in our favor."

"So how is this going to work?" asked Mana.

"We sneak out. I'm going to try to avoid being spotted, but I seriously doubt they won't notice were gone before we get out of Zantro. In that case we'll fight our way out." replied Zailen.

"Is that possible?" asked Mana, barely hiding her worry.

"Don't worry. I've never met a swordsman who could beat me in a straight fight."

"But you can't use Magic, and my skills aren't that great either." whined Mana.

"I can't use magic, but I don't need to. My sword can absorb magic. Then it can either remember the spell, allowing me to use it later through my sword, or hurl it back instantly. Besides, I know other tricks. Wanna see one right now?"

"Sure."

Zailen did something with his hands Mana couldn't see clearly, and then began chanting a spell. Mana recognized it as a summoning spell. She knew a bit about them, they allowed the caster to summon forth the creature bound in their bloodline. As a result, only someone who shared the summoner's blood could summon the creature. The force of the spell didn't draw on the caster's magic reserves though, which explained why Zailen could perform it despite his claim that he had no magic. After he finished he commanded "Minor Snake Summoning". A small snake appeared in his hand and uncoiled itself, pulling into an upright position and looking at Zailen.

"Hey masssster Zailen." it hissed.

"Eeeh! It talks!" squeeled Mana.

"Of courssssse I can talk, I'm a sssssummon aren't I?" the snake responded, apparently irritated.

"No time for this. Hssiss, come with us. If you feel any other people heading toward us, let me know." said Zailen.

"Sssure thing." hissed the snake.

"What is that?" asked Mana.

"Hssiss, the Venom Snake. He's the most basic of the Venom Snake summon seal line."

"You've got a summon seal in you?" asked Mana.

"Yup, I'm the only person left alive with the Venom Snake Seal in their blood. I'll tell you a little more later, but right now time is pressing."

"What did you mean by 'feel any other other person'"? she asked.

"Snakes are capable of feeling vibrations in the ground. As Hssiss is a summon, his ability to feel this is even stronger than normal."

The pair headed through the brothel, Zailen leading the way out as Mana never did learn where the entrance was. As they ran down the empty corridors, Mana looked around her nervously. She knew it wouldn't be easy getting away, but she still hoped for a clean break. Just as they reached the front room, Hssiss suddenly straightened out upright and hissed.

"Ssssomone comessss." he announced.

Zailen drew his two handed sword and turned to the direction Hssiss was looking, and moments later the owner of the establishment came into view.

"What the hell is going on?" he demanded.

"I had such a good time with Mana that I'm buying her." replied Zailen.

"What do I look like, an idiot? Besides, she's not for sale. I intend to beat some respect into her."

"Oh yeah, and make her a drudge just like everyone else in this rotten city. Well I got news for you, I'm taking her away from this place, and I'll be damned before some two-credit criminal stands in my way."

"So I'll be leaving. Sorry, but I told you you'd pay for trying to make me your slave." added Mana.

"Oh? And what if I let word get out that the Wandering Serpent is-"

His words were cut off when Zailen promptly dashed forward and beheaded him in a flash. Mana shrieked in terror and surprise at the sight, but managed to stop herself from screaming too loudly.

"Isn't that a little severe?" she asked.

"I've got no idea how, but he knew my title. He was a threat to me, if word got out… it'd mean trouble."

"What does the "Wandering Serpent" mean?" asked Mana.

"It's my title, and it's a reference to my tendency to travel a lot, as well as my affinity for snake. We don't have time for this right now. I might explain more later."

"You "might" explain more later? I'm not sure I should travel with somebody who won't say anything about himself."

"Sure. Good luck getting away on your own then."

"Fine, but I wish you warned me sooner you were going to be this evasive."

"Time to run then, they'll find his body soon, and then it'll be trouble. Were heading straight east, so follow behind me quickly."

The pair took off running out of the brothel and into the streets of Zantro. Mana squeeled in discomfort as the acidic rain began to hit her. Hssiss slithered after the pair, easily keeping up.

"Hssiss, go find my room and get my bag. Find me later east of this city."

"Sssure thing." hissed Hssiss as he turned and went another direction.

"He can do that?" asked Mana.

"Sure. Summoned creatures are intelligent, and Hssiss is very familiar with my scent. It won't be a thing."

Zailen and Mana slowed their pace down to a fast walk after a while, so as to avoid attention. Mana looked around at the city she had been kept in with a mixture of pity, revulsion and fear. Everything was in a state of advanced decay, beggers and corpses were within plain sight, and criminals and murderers were to be found on every corner, fingering their various weapons with all too much familiarity. She was instantly very glad that Zailen and his large sword were leading her away from the city. She resolved to stay as close to him as possible.

They continued travelling for about an hour. Mana really wished after some time that she had an umbrella to shield her from the rain, but then reasoned out that it would probably be disintegrated shortly anyway. That when she noticed the rain had actually eaten partway through parts of her clothes.

"Zailen, I need new clothes." she whined.

"Your clothing is too light to survive this cities rain." he said as he removed his blue overcoat and tossed it to her. She gratefully put it on and covered up under it. "Generally it's necessary to buy new clothing here when you arrive, because most clothes made here are made to survive the rain." he explained.

Mana noticed Zailen's white undershirt had short sleeves. He wore a white leather band on his left arm, between his shoulder and elbow. It was fastened securely by Velcro straps. Mana wondered why he wore it on only that arm, but chose not to bother asking. Knowing him he wouldn't tell her for some reason or another.

The pair continued to flee, until they suddenly ran into a group of thugs barring their way. Boss Momochi stood before them.

"So you decided to double cross me then?" he demanded.

"I had no original plan to do this, but I have no intention of letting you run Mana into the ground. Besides, I promised I'd look after her, and I always keep my word."

"Then my men will just have to beat some sense into you. Kill him." Momochi commanded.

Zailen counted the group, there was over forty of them present. Not even he was capable of fighting such a crowd normally. He reached a decision and pointed his sword at them.

"I'm going to use my forbidden technique on you. I'm giving you all a fair warning; once I start fighting you, anyone in my way, will die." he threatened.

"He's bluffing, get him" Momochi demanded.

As the band of thugs charged forward Mana squealed in fear and stepped behind Zailen.

"Don't be afraid." was all he said to her.

First he unstrapped the leather band on his arm and slide it down to his forearm, where he secured it again. With that, he pulled his arms in front of his chest and then extended them, amid strange popping sounds. They hung at his sides after that at odd angles. He next turned and arched his back, the same noise going off. He turned his legs at odd angels as well. Mana realized what he was doing at that moment. He was dislocated the bones in his limbs and spine. She wracked everything she learned about sword fighting and decided couldn't think of any reason to do that if one was going to go into a battle.

"Dance of the Snake." intoned Zailen.

With that he charged at the thugs, sword drawn. The first he reached attempted a deadly slice at him, but Zailen dodged the blow by contorting himself into an odd angle. Next he hooked the thug around the legs with one of his, now standing on one leg and maintaining his unusual position. While his foe was still falling his brought his sword down with a fatal blow.

The next thug aimed a blow from behind, which Zailen somehow saw coming and dodged in a similarly unusual way before incapacitating and killing that one. And so he continued, dodging attacks by contorting his body into apparently impossible positions, and striking. Fighting in this way, he continued to kill Momochi's thugs without being harmed at all himself. Eventually the remaining thugs began to flee, leaving Momochi alone. Zailen finally straightened up, popping his bones back into place, and stared down Momochi. Mana could tell he was exhausted though, whatever moves he was using, they clearly took a tole on him.

Mana suddenly saw a remaining thug approaching Zailen from behind. He turned and saw his attacker, too late to raise his sword. He bared his left arm against the attack. Mana screamed in horror when she saw the sword attack imbed itself in Zailen's left arm. Miraculously, it seemed fine. In fact Zailen was grinning. Mana couldn't imagine how it happened, by all accounts his arm should have come straight off.

"Wrong arm." Zailen simply said. "Binding." he simply commanded.

What happened next shocked Mana. A pair of snakes suddenly appeared and wrapped themselves around his attacker's sword and his own left arm.

"Kill him." he said next.

Another pair of snakes emerged from his sleeve and slithered onto Zailen's left arm. His attacker couldn't escape, he was trapped by the first pair. Zailen forced his left arm forward, into his foe's face. The snakes struck, both biting into the thug's neck. He collapsed seconds after. The four snakes uncoiled themselves and then recoiled themselves onto Zailen's arm, all glaring at Momochi and hissing.

"I'm taking Mana, and you won't stop me." he said simply.

Momochi uttered a curse and took off into the shadows of Zantro, leaving Mana and Zailen alone, save for the four snakes on his arm. They crawled back into his sleeve and out of sight. Zailen suddenly slumped to his knees.

"What was that? Where did those snakes come from?" asked Mana.

"My left arm. And you said I'm evasive, nobody else knows my secret weapon. We've gotta escape quickly, I had to use my Dancing Snake style to defeat them, but I get extremely tired after using it, so I'd have to blow another of my secrets and make a major summoning if we got attacked again. I'll explain some things about myself to you once were clear of Zantro. Trust me."

Mana was silent for a while, thinking to herself.

"Okay." she finally replied.

The pair continued on, a little more slowly now, eastward and out of Zantro. Mana was especially worried now about encountering any additionally enemies on the way out, but fortunately for them no other opposition present themselves. After a while the rain began to lessen and the ruined concrete gave way to grasslands, which also gave way to a forest. About an hour out of Zanto Zailen decided they were safe enough to rest for a while. Both of them outright collapsed against something.

"Well that went well." he said to himself.

"Thanks for getting me out of there. How can I ever repay you?" asked Mana.

"It was nothing. I always keep my word."

"I'll think of something someday. But for now…"

"Answers right? Fine. Bring on the interrogation! Just know I won't answer every little detail."

"First, what was up with those snakes in your arm?"

"Well, I can summon my sword to me at will, so I thought I was impossible to disarm. I learned one day while I was still fairly new in this continent I was wrong. I was caught by the Invader of Darkness' goons and separated from my sword. Only this time they were ready for me. They put some seal on my sword so I couldn't summon it to me. I managed to escape, but I lost my left arm in the process. This, is one of the most advanced prosthetics in the world. It functions more or less like a real one."

"So what about the snakes?"

"I wanted to ensure I was never disarmed again. My fake arm is hollow, so my four snakes reside in my arm most of the time unless I need them. The leather band is meant to cover up the holes they come out from, which serves multiple purposes, the simplest being they don't come out and try to kill something when I don't want them too."

"But you keep them in your arm? That's kinda weird."

"Maybe, but ingenious. Southern Wandering Snakes can go a long time without food and can curl up into small shapes. They don't seem to mind. They can also understand human speech. It took a while to train them though."

"Oh yeah, that's like your title. What's so bad about you being found?"

"I was once a part of a big organization. I left because the leader's right hand wanted to take over. He was secretly looking for people to join him about five years ago, and I refused. I came here to hide for my life. If it became public knowledge where I was, it would mean trouble for me, and you too for as long as your with me."

"What organization?"

"Now, now, that would be telling. For now my origins must remain a secret."

"I'm not gonna trust somebody who won't trust me with a few things!"

"Fine then, good luck evading the hunters from Zantro on your own. Not to mention you've got a bounty on your head so large anybody in a civilized area will be eager to turn you in."

"What?! What bounty?!"

Zailen withdrew a piece of paper from his overcoat and handed it to Mana. She recognized it as an official bounty of the Dark Magic Kingdom, featuring her on it with a rather large sum for a reward, alive or dead.

"You did something to piss off the high archmage alright." he said.

"This is all Magus' fault! He wants people to try and kill me!" exclaimed Mana.

"Not just you. Some guy named Mahado too."

"Did his say anything different?"

"He's just worth over twice as much. It says both of you are guilty of high treason. What's up in the west anyway?"

"Magus took over the kingdom and wanted us to join him. We didn't though, and were trying to overthrow him."

"Yup, that's treason alright."

"Hey, he started it!"

"I'm not faulting you. I'm just stating a fact."

"In that case you're my only hope…" Mana said to herself.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you until you find your master."

"Why are you helping me anyway?"

"You were in trouble... and you remind me of someone..." he replied, downcast. Mana could tell she had trodden on a painful subject for him.

"Oh, sorry."

"Don't worry about it."

"What are we doing now?"

"Were probably safe here for a couple hours. We'll rest until Hssiss arrives with my gear, and then head east, over the ocean desert, toward the Aqua Capital. It's one of the safest cities in this continent."

"And what then?"

"Well you said your master would come searching for you? Anyone displaced in this continent ends up in Zantro. And the ones that escape head eastward. With luck, he'll come there looking for you. If not, you can stay with me until you can find a place to stay."

"Okay. Thanks for everything…" Mana yawned.

"Go ahead and get some sleep. I'll keep an eye out." said Zailen.

But Mana was already sleeping before he finished. Zailen laughed to himself and sent his snakes out to keep watch.

* * *

And so they got away, and just in time too. Anyway, see you all later!


	7. White Magician in Pink: Shian

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

In Zantro, for crime lords, when a day begins bad, it'll usually end worse, regardless of how impossible that happened to seem at the outset. For example, the only thing that could be worse for Boss Momochi than his best bodyguard taking out a fraction of his men all by himself and stealing one of his newest brothel girls, was a trio of women and two men arriving that evening looking for said brothel girl, and it didn't help that none of them seemed to have a problem with killing him.

"Alright, you scum, I've been following leads all throughout this damn city, and the best one I've had is that a young girl escaped your clutches this very morning." their apparent leader, a violent looking girl in form-fitting leather said. She reached into one of her pockets and procured a slip of paper bearing the appearance of the same girl who had escaped that morning. She brandished it in Momochi's face for a few moments. "Was it this girl?" she demanded.

"That's her! That bastard Zailen took off with her this morning. The way he uses his sword isn't human, he's some kind of monster. He's got snakes in his arm for Ra's sake!"

"Snakes?" the girl asked.

"Yes, giant snakes!"

"So which way did they run off too?" she asked next.

"They were heading for the eastern way out of the city."

"Interesting. Anyway in that case you can just die right now." she said, bearing her staff against him.

"Wait, I told you everything I know!" protested Momochi.

"Okay, but that's rather boring, so let's just pretend you were difficult so I had to kill you."

Maneya's swordswoman friends didn't bat an eyelash at the way she finished Momochi, but Shadow and Drake had a hard time stomaching it. After finishing with the former crime lord she turned to her subordinates.

"So we just missed her. This is getting good." Mayari spoke up.

"Well it seems likely we at least beat Mahado here." added Drake.

"You think he'll come?" asked Maneya.

"Doubtlessly. If he suspects Mana is on this continent and that she was kidnapped by somebody, which is a high probability if she's alone, anybody who knows this continent would assume she'd be brought here." explained Shadow.

"What a bother. So now we've got a choice ahead of us." moaned Malaya.

"Oh don't talk like that Maley! This sort of hunt will be good for us all, right Maney?" exclaimed Mayari.

"It's not 'Maney' Mayari, it's 'Maneya'" correct their leader.

"So, we could chase down Mana, and risk losing her and Mahado, or wait here for Mahado, and risk him not even showing up." Drake concluded.

"Mahado will come here for her. He cares deeply for Mana." said Malaya.

"It's a shame the fiends didn't just kill them while they were trying to get out of the city." said Shadow.

"Fiends live here?" asked Maneya.

"Sure. This is a city of refugees. Fiends sometimes even have to hide here. I hear tell a very powerful fiend clan seeking world destruction is here now. So much for that one, the best they could do here is rough up some humans..."

"I think I have a solution to the problem." Maneya said with an evil grin. Mayari and Malaya recognized this very well as a sign of trouble for others...

* * *

Mana could tell through her eyelids that the sun was on her face. She opened her eyes to see a canopy of tree leaves. She could tell she had been moved while she slept, for blankets were now uder and over her. She sat up and saw Zailen asleep sitting against a tree, arms crossed over his chest. She realized with a surge of gratitude that he had sacrificed his blankets for her.

She laid back down and observed her surroundings, it was the same forest they were in earlier, though they were obviously deeper in, and judging from how it seemed earlier now it was likely that she had managed to sleep through the previous day. She had been rather tired. At first she wondered if they should get moving already, but then as the minutes slowly passed she became grateful for a chance to take it easy. Mahado didn't hold to that sort of thing. Suddenly she heard a hissing sound and looked down at her chest to see a snake slithering up her.

She immediately screamed in fear and made to get away, the snake just curled itself tighter around her chest and hissed, baring it's fangs. Even though it couldn't talk, Mana got it's meaning well enough; "Don't move."

"Zailen! Wake up!" she screamed.

Zailen awoke with a start, drawing his sword and looking around quickly before his eyes fell on Mana and the snake. He calmed down after taking in the scene.

"Oh, just don't move and he shouldn't do anything." he said.

"Get him off me!" whined Mana.

"No, he's just checking you out, he wants to make sure you're alright. If I try and stop him he may just bite you to be safe."

"What do you mean by that?!"

"He's not trusting of strangers. He wants to make sure you won't try anything."

"And what if he doesn't like me?"

"He'll leave you alone, but he'll keep watch on you. If he _really _doesn't like you, he'll probably aim a bite at your neck."

"Get him off me, get him off me!!" screamed Mana, not even bothering to conceal her panic.

Suddenly the Snake lowered it's head and slithered off, not looking back. Mana took the moment to crawl away in that comical rapid backwards fashion you sometimes see, trying to get well away from the snake.

"Well that's unusual." noted Zailen.

"What, that he didn't kill me?!" demanded Mana.

"No, he actually trusts you. Normally he'd go away, but he'd stick around and let you know he's watching you."

"Why didn't you do anything?"

"I knew he wouldn't bother you. Now then, let's move on."

"Where are we going again?"

"Eastward, through the forest. Then we'll have arrived at the Desert Ocean. If we can cross that it's an easy road to the Aqua Capitol City Phenak."

Zailen displayed some patience as Mana tried to wake completely up, and before long the pair continued on. The forest they were in was mostly quite similar to the insect forest. Mana attempted to avoid thinking about her Master, as she missed him terribly. The familiar scenery made that difficult. For a moment Mana was worried there'd be more bugs creeping about in this forest, and wondered if Zailen could protect her like Mahado had done. Incapable of banishing the pleasant memories that made her current situation somewhat painful, she decided to try and speak with Zailen more to take her mind off Mahado.

"Hey, can I ask something?" she asked.

"Unless I'm mistaken you already are."

"Hey, I'm serious! Be nice!"

"I was just kidding, as long as it's not incredibly personal, sure."

"What was that Dancing Snake thing you did back at Zantro?"

"That's my forbidden style. It's a fighting style that can be used with most one-handed weapons to devastate opponents. It revolves around making complex and difficult evasive moves and striking your opponent. You have to weave around them like a snake, hence the name. Normally it requires very flexible or dexterous people. I'm an exception."

"Why is that?"

"I would guess it's because of my seal line, but I have a number of unnatural traits. For starters I can easily and safely dislocate most of the bones in my body, which is how I use the style. I can also sense movement on the ground or in the air, so I can actually feel attacks before they hit me. Anyway, the problem is using that style take a lot of muscle power so it tires me out easily. I only use it when I have to."

"It certainly seems to come in handy, but it's weird to watch."

"I'm sure it is. It's even worse after using it. It generally feels like my whole body is on fire."

"Wait, you said your style is for one-handed swords, but there's no way you could hold that thing in one hand!" protested Mana, pointing to Zailen's two-handed sword for effect.

"You saw me use it one-handed back in Zantro." he replied, drawing his swords and swinging it around a bit expertly, and indeed only using one hand.

"Can I try it?" asked Mana.

"Okay. This'll be fun to watch." replied Zailen with a laugh as he handed over his sword to Mana. Mana took it in both hands, but the second Zailen let his go, the full weight of the sword caught on her, dragging her fully down to the ground.

"You've gotta be kidding me!" she whined from the ground. She released her hold on the sword and stumbled back to her feet. "How do you even lift that thing?" she damanded.

"I have to apologize, that was a low blow there. My sword rejects anyone holding it but me. That's why it's so heavy for you." he replied with yet more laughing.

The pair continued walking through the forest for a while, Mana now in a thoroughly irritated mood, and by mid-afternoon came upon a deep tranquil lake.

"This is a good enough place to rest." Zailen decided.

Mana tore off her boots and sat down on the shore, keeping her feet submerged in the water.

"You not used to traveling?" asked Zailen.

"Not really. I was studying at the academy in the Dark Magic Kingdom for years. Something like this has never happened to me before." explained Mana.

"Don't worry too much, You're safe with me. Does your master have any plans for dealing with Magus?"

"I'm not sure I should share that sort of information. You've been pretty tight-lipped with me." Mana replied hotly.

"Good. That's exactly the answer I was hoping for. You're learning."

"I'm smarter than I let on!"

Zailen just grinned and sat against a tree, keeping an eye on the lake. The pair remained like this for a while, until Mana heard Zailen jump to his feet. He looked around for a brief period of time, listening closely.

"Hold your breath!" he suddenly shouted as he ran toward Mana.

He took her by complete surprised when he easily scooped her up in his arms and dived into the lake with her. Mana barely had time to get a mouthful of air thanks to the shock. She still would have ruined it by gasping in surprise at what happened next if Zailen wasn't holding his hand against her mouth, as if predicting her actions.

Even in the water they could feel the heat and see the waves of fire above them. Something was obviously flash-burning the forest around them, and if the duo weren't in the lake they'd be quite dead now.

More than that Mana was getting uncomfortable; the hand Zailen wasn't using to cover her mouth was wrapped around her waist, as if he were afraid she'd try to surface early and get fried. She attempted to squirm out of his grasp, but he held her like a vice grip. With that failure she resigned herself to just floating and blushing until Zailen thought they were safe.

Eventually Zailen released her and drew his sword, then kicked off the lake bottom and surfaced. Mana did the same, sputtering for air.

"Thank you!" she gasped once she had enough air.

"This forest just got… nuked!" Zailen said, at a lack for the proper word.

"Nuked" probably described it closely enough; what few plantlife remained was black and sizzling. Mana realized she would be dead if they hadn't hid in the lake moments ago. Suddenly Mana turned around where she was treading water and screamed in fear; a massive lava creature was lurking not far from the lake shore.

"Zailen, look out!" she screamed, pointing at the creature.

Zailen turned around and gasped in surprise, just in time for a wave of pure magma to be thrown in their direction. Zailen held his sword out in front of him, as if it would save him. Mana wanted to point out his foolishness, and would have if the sword didn't glow red and absorb the magma in a sort of vortex once it came within a close range. Mana remembered suddenly how Zailen said his sword could absorb magic, and was quite grateful for it.

"My sword can't absorb too much at once, let's swim for it!" shouted Zailen.

Zailen grabbed her by the arm and swam toward the nearest shoreline, clearly hoping to reach it before the Lava Golem let off another spray of magma. Mana attempted to help swim herself, but the pair had drifted into the center of the lake while they were submerged and the creature had prepared another assault before they made it. The spray was just about to hit them when a hexagonal field of white energy appeared in front of them, diverting the spray in multiple directions.

"Need some help?" a female voice called out from the shoreline.

Mana and Zailen reached the shore shortly after that and scrambled to their feet, weapons ready. Mana took the moment to look at their savoir. It was a young woman with raven black hair tied up in a long ponytail down her back. She wore a white and pink floral imprinted sleeveless body-hugging cheongsam, similarly colored decorative boots and fingerless gloves and knee-high white socks. She wielded a pair of folding fans in both her hands, red on one side, blue on the other, and alternating between sides between them. She caught Mana's gaze and gave her a short grin before turning her attention back to the Lava Golem.

Mana decided to prove herself by jumping into action first, she chanted a short spell and cried out "Cold Wave!" unleashing a small ice spell on the Golem. It howled in pain as a quarter of it's mass turned to frigid ice, which quickly broke off it's main body and fragemented into tiny shards due to the temperature difference. The rest of it's body that was closest to the frozen area hardened and turned brown.

"Nice one Mana. You spoke too harshly of yourself when you said your talents are only average!" commended Zailen.

"Thanks Zailen! But what do we do now?" she asked.

"You gave me an idea actually. Watch this!" he said. Holding his sword upward.

He seemed to be concentrating energy into it, for it began to glow and turn white. During this the Golem attempted another attack on the group, this time much weaker due to it's wounds, but another shield spell from the stranger stopped it before it harmed them. Shortly afterward Zailen seemed to be done, for he swung his sword toward the ground shouting out "White Blizzard!". A huge spray of snow erupted from his blade and shot toward the Lava Golem, freezing it into a huge statue of ice, which quickly shattered into thousands of ice shards, spraying in every direction.

"My, what are the chances of meeting two more mages on my travels? Anyway, I hope you two are alright." the woman spoke up.

"Thanks to you, looks like we owe you." replied Zailen.

"Not at all. I was glad to help. My name is Shian. Nice to meet you!"

"I'm Mana. Thank you for your help."

"And my name is Zailen. Where was it you were heading miss Shian?"

"Across the Ocean Desert, to the Aqua Capitol." replied Shian.

"Hey, same as us." said Mana.

"Ahh that's great! Would you mind if I tagged along? I won't be any trouble for you!" asked Shian.

"Well we do owe you for saving us from the Lava Golem, and I have no problem with it."

"You use Light magic don't you? I recognized the shield spell you used. It's pretty advanced." asked Mana.

"Yes, I know a lot about the light arts. I use folding fans in my spell work as you noticed. I'm surprised you knew, you seem like a Dark Magician to me."

"I'm really just an apprentice Dark Magician. I've read about some Light magic spells and can cast some of the basic ones, but It'd be great if you'd teach me more."

"That'll be fine if we have the time."

"Well ladies, we should really get a move on. I'd rather not stay here any longer after what happened." Zailen spoke up.

"Oh yeah, sorry Zailen. Let's go then Shian!" replied Mana.

"Right behind you!" the white mage replied.

The newly formed trio continued east now, even as Mahado and his group finally arrived at Zantro a ways back in the west…

* * *

Well there's seven up, and were going to be focusing back on Mahado and his group in the next chapter. Anyway I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. City of the damned

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

It was evening of the day Mana and her new friends defeated the Lava Golem that Mahado and his own friends finally arrived in the corrupted city of refugees. They looked upon the rows of beggers with pity.

"It's like a chorus of the damned…" muttered Kisara.

"That's the state of this city. Something needs to be done with it, but I've heard lord Shien thinks it's too far gone." said Haruka.

"I would normally say nothing is ever too far gone, but in this case perhaps it's the truth." replied Orland.

"In any case we have to get moving. Mana is somewhere in this mess." said Mahado.

"Were not splitting up again are we?" asked Kisara.

"No, not in this place." replied Mahado.

"Finally wisdom for once. So what will we do?"

"Were going to ask around the red light districts of this city to see if Mana's been seen anywhere."

"Well I won't be of much help. I've only once been in this city before now. Sorry." apologized Haruka.

"Don't worry about it. I expected this to be difficult from the start. Anyway, this city is getting no smaller while we speak, so let's get on with it."

And so their search began. Zantro never slept, and the group found people active all throughout the hours they searched. Most people had never seen Mana before, and it rapidly turned out that many red light districts existed in Zantro. After several hours spent, and with a fair amount of questioning, some aggressively, others with "donations" thrown in, the group finally narrowed down a single red light district that had received new girls in the past few days. It was certainly a start, but it was almost dawn by then, and most of the group was exhausted. And so they began to plan for where they would stay for a few hours to rest and plan.

"Are any of the inns in this city safe?" asked Leon.

"Doubt it. But we can handle ourselves." replied Haruka.

"Well we won't have much success if we are half-awake, and besides, most of these areas seem active at night anyway. We'll just have to find a reasonably safe place to stay at." said Siegfried.

"True enough. Let's search then." agreed Mahado.

The group made to continue on, only to notice Kisara lagging behind, watching a scene that disturbed her. A young girl of the apparent age of ten was being roughed up by a pair of fiends. She was cowering back away from them, although she was having no notable success at making herself any safer this way.

"You wander far from your territory little girl." one of them said.

The girl made no response, she simply took a few steps back and whimpered.

"Maybe we should put the wretch out of her misery." the other said, drawing a wicked blade.

"That's enough out of you. Pond scum would be ashamed to call you brethren." Kisara spoke up from behind them.

They both spun around and noticed the glaring dragoness.

"What are you looking at bitch?"

"A pair of thugs without the stomachs for a real challenge." replied Kisara, coldly.

"That's it. Your dead." the first fiend said.

At once the pair attempted to attack Kisara, only to be felled quickly and mercilessly. Kisara shoved their corpses out of the way and turned toward the girl. She shrank back in fear from the dragoness. Kisara stepped back and sheathed her sword, then kneeled down before the girl.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. What's your name?" she asked.

The girl didn't respond. She just looked at Kisara.

"What's wrong? Can't you speak?"

The girl simply nodded her head. Suddenly a young man came rushing from nearby, making an unnecessary racket in his haste to reach the pair. He quickly bridged the gap to the young girl and knee led down next to her.

"Echo! Are you alright?!" he asked.

The girl apparently named Echo nodded and threw her arms around him.

"She's fine. I helped her out with some fiends who were giving her a hard time." explained Kisara.

"Then you have my thanks. I'm Echo's older brother, Zaki." the man said.

"My name's Kisara. It was nothing."

"No I owe you for this, If you didn't help Echo out It may have been too late by the time I arrived." insisted Zaki.

"Kisara, what's up?" Lance called from nearby.

"I was just doing my good deed for the day." she replied.

"She saved my little sister's life. I suppose I owe you guys." said Zaki.

"It would be enough if you would tell us the location of a safe inn." offered Mahado.

"There are none in Zantro, but I'll go one better, I'll let you stay at my apartment tonight. It'll be cramped, but it can be done."

"That is more than generous. Thank you."

"Not at all. My sister's life is more than worth it."

Zaki then lead the group toward his home, his mysteriously silent sister trailing behind. Kisara watched her protectively, going as far as to keep a close distance with her. The rest of her friends noticed this.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the darker even more crime-filled sections of Zantro than the rest, the leader of the local gang of fiends was having a meeting with a few of his minions.

"Two men are dead master, killed by an ally of the one we were told to look out for. And even more interesting, that fool Swordsman Zaki is involved with them. What are your orders lord Demise?" one of the fiends asked.

Demise, king of Armageddon fingered his wicked battle axe for a short time before flashing his minion a malevolent grin.

"It's time we invite the little girl over for some playtime. She'll make fine bait for all of them." he said.

His closest fiend minions all laughed in agreement before issuing orders…

* * *

Meanwhile after a few moments of walking through the crowded and decaying streets of Zantro, the group arrived at Zaki's home which turned out to be a small two-room apartment. As he said, there was very little room for the large group.

"Sorry for the lack of space. I suppose we'll have to share rooms." he apologized.

"Room is no matter. I'm just relieved we can sleep without risking our necks being slit in the night." replied Mahado.

"Hey Echo, go move your bedding into my room and get some sleep alright? It's already getting late. Well technically it's getting early, but you know what I mean." said Zaki to his little sister. Echo nodded obediently and walked off into a different room.

"Who are you two?" asked Leon.

"I used to be a mercenary for the Cosmo Kingdom during the war. They called me the Silent Swordsman because I learned how to cast spell-negating fields around myself. I "Silence" mages you see." he explained.

"How ironic. We're being sheltered by a former enemy and mage killer." mused Siegfried.

"That was during the war. It doesn't matter now." replied Mahado.

"You two were involved in the war as well?" asked Zaki.

"Yes, on the opposite side from you. I am the Dark Magician, Mahado." explained Mahado.

"In that case, I'd like to ask just what's happening in the west. It used to be that your kingdom would help problems out here in the south, but even with the Invader acting up and fiends being a common sight, nobody but Shien's kingdom is doing anything."

"Unfortunately there was an overthrow in the kingdom a few weeks ago. Magus stole control of the kingdom from my old master." explained Mahado.

"Magus? Well that's not surprising. He's always been a villain. We were all given kill-on-sight orders regarding him." replied Zaki.

"Magus used to be a great man. It's saddening to see him now the way he is." retorted Siegfried

"Yeah praise him all you want, but he never had anything on The Shadow in the East."

"At least until your top strategist joined us that is. He even did it willingly after your people killed your own princess." replied Mahado.

"Oh I knew it. The higher ups insisted you guys killed him, but I knew it was too convenient. Magus never used such strategies before. But I've never heard any official reports of him working for you. So Magus got all the credit for turning the tide. Is he still working for your kingdom?"

"No he's dead. He died a few years ago. An accident, but there's nothing official on it. He never officially existed in our kingdom. We wanted to keep the fact he was working for us a secret."

"Hey, why doesn't your sister ever talk?" asked Kisara.

"Well, she's young, but she's unnaturally skilled as a magician. She used to be able to do all sorts of things with her magic, but one day she… lost control. Her magic went out of control and killed our parents. She hasn't spoken since then, and she hasn't used magic either. She stopped growing even. She's been ten ever since then."

"Magic strengthens itself in a person as they age. It's one of the reasons I've tried to convince Mana to let herself age at least to her twenties. Also, it's normally impossible to cast magic if you don't say the words of the incantation. It's my guess your sister lost her voice and remains a little girl out of a subconscious desire to never use magic again." explained Mahado.

"I figured as much myself. That happened during the war, and after it was over and we lost I ended up in this city. I've tried to protect and watch out for Echo all this time, but it's been difficult."

"Why do you live here of all places?" asked Lance.

"This place appealed to me at first because so many other ex-soldiers came here, but I didn't realize what a mess it would be, and once you're in, it's hard to get out."

"I would think bad rumors about this place are common judging from all Mahado and Haruka have said." said Orland.

"Those rumors only really started after the ex-soldiers and refugees slowed down in coming here and the criminals and fiends began to replace them." replied Haruka.

"What brings you guys to Zantro anyway?" asked Zaki.

"We are searching for a friend of ours we were separated from." replied Mahado.

"Good luck." replied Zaki, sarcastically.

"We already have a decent lead on her whereabouts." Kisara interjected.

"It's a girl huh? Then I suppose you do."

"Were going to search for her tomorrow." said Siegfried.

"In that case, it'd be best for you to search at night." suggested Zaki.

"We guessed as much already. Well, in any case I suppose it's time we all turn in." decided Mahado.

"Well Echo we'll just have to space ourselves out between rooms then." noted Orland.

In the long run Mahado decided to draw out room plans at random with straw drawing, because it turned out few room layouts were acceptable to the team on the whole, mostly because Kisara either didn't want Haruka and Leon together (which both did want) or she didn't want to be with them, and meanwhile Lance didn't want to end up in a different room from Haruka or Kisara. In the long run, Mahado decided you really can't say "random" without saying "dumb" because Leon, Haruka and Kisara did end up in one room with everyone else in another. At least Leon and Haruka enjoyed themselves…

It was evening of the next day when the team arrived in the red light district they had been directed to. Some further questioning aided by a picture of Mana that Mahado carried on his person finally narrowed their selection down to a single brothel. The group entered inside, and promptly ran into somebody.

"Sorry, were closed right now. Something happened a few days ago." he said.

"Does it have anything to do with her?" asked Mahado, showing Mana's picture.

"Yes actually. Funny you should come asking. A few days ago one of the local crime lord that owns this places' own men rescued her and got her out of the city."

"In which direction did they go?!" demanded Mahado.

"East, I think." The man said, evasively, now worried by Mahado's sudden aggressiveness.

"So we arrived too late." groaned Mahado.

"Who was it that helped her escape?" asked Haruka.

"Some guy. Had a long sword. Blue overshirt."

"Ahh! That's great! I think Mana's in good hands." rejoiced Haruka.

"How do you arrive at that conclusion?" demanded Mahado.

"Well, I can't be sure, but if it's who I think it is she should be safe. The guy I'm thinking of is a wanderer named Zailen. He's known in some circles in this continent, he arrived about five years ago. If the legends are correct he'd know this place even better than I do. And also, if they're going east, they're heading for the Aqua Capitol City Phenac." explained Haruka as the group left the brothel.

"Then so are we." decided Mahado.

"Uhh, there's going to be a problem with that. Were supposed to go kill the Invader remember?" reminded Haruka.

"To hell with that! We've gotta find Mana!" barked Mahado.

"Mahado, they may be able to get across the Desert Ocean, but that area's going to be a hot-zone soon. If Shien's men spot us out there they'll probably think were trying to double-cross them." retorted Haruka.

"She has a point Mahado." agreed Siegfried.

"Besides, if we go and get the Invader like we agreed, we can cross north east across the mountain and arrive at the city only shortly after they would. If we try and cross the desert, we'll arrive much later."

"I'd rather not have Shien on our bad side." said Kisara.

Mahado thought things over for a short while. Eventually he relented.

"Those are all valid points. I'll just have to hope Mana can take care of herself then." he admitted.

"In that case, we should head north so we can arrive at the Invader's citadel as promised." said Haruka.

"Lead on." replied Mahado.

And so the group headed south, or at least that was the original plan, but plans are treacherous things and can at any moment fall apart like cookie rafts. In this case it was a rushing Zaki who happened to be the river. And this river ran smack-dab into Haruka, who had been leading the group at the time, and resulted in Zaki getting a face-full of the kunoichi's chest.

"I'm just glad it wasn't me." muttered Kisara.

"I should have been watching where I was going…" mumbled Zaki into Haruka's chest.

"Please get off me." replied Haruka, her face deep crimson.

Zaki quickly picked himself up off the floor and apologized profusely to Haruka, who mostly seemed to be in a state of shock and unable to respond. Orland assumed she probably didn't even hear him.

"What's the rush Zaki?" asked Lance.

"Those damn fiends! They've got Echo!" he sputtered.

"And what the hell were you doing about it? Running around blindly and into women?" demanded Kisara.

"Alright, I was in a rush to go where they have her. I wasn't watching where I was going."

"Running about in a panic helps nothing. Keep calm and search." lectured Mahado.

"You just let them take her?" asked Orland.

"I have to keep a job you know, I can't stay at home twenty-four-seven." he replied defensively.

"Slow down and explain more carefully what happened, Zaki." said Mahado.

"Well the fiend clan under the control of that monster Demise kidnapped Echo while I was away, and they want me to come meet them immediately or they're threatening to kill her!"

"Why would they go and bother about that?" asked Orland.

"I honestly have no idea. I've never heard of them bothering with something like this unless they were dealing with somebody really important. And I don't believe I fit that category."

"Either way, I can't help but suspect this is no accident. I think we may be involved." mused Mahado.

"If that is true, then we are obliged to assist Zaki is rescuing his sister." said Siegfried.

"So where's this supposed to go down?" asked Lance.

"Rough section of Zantro. I'll lead the way." replied Zaki.

Following Zaki now, the team headed instead northward, to save his young sister from the fiends under the command of the King of Armageddon.

* * *

Okay, bad news everyone. I'm REALLY busy these days with summer school classes, so I'm going to take a break from updating new chapters for a few weeks. Maybe a month or so. So I'll just have to ask you all to be patient! Sorry everyone!


	9. End of the World

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Midnight drew near. The Moon hung high in the sky even as the sizzling rain continued to poor. Thugs lurked from the street corners, watching the rather large group who were making their way throughout the city, but nobody bothered them. Large groups of people never made good targets for menacing, no matter how many buddies you had around to provide immoral support.

The group was in the innermost sections of the city, where fewer people walked out in the open, because few people ever survived in this section of town unless they knew how to avoid the public eye. Of course, it also helped never to come here an anyway, because here there was madness. Starlight and moonlight flashed across the knives and blades that all too commonly danced in the alleyways of the street, and the corpses were on plain display. The whole area wore squalor like a medal, only that was stretching the word a tad too much. Zaki made some attempt to follow the instructions as to where Echo was being kept, and eventually came to a somewhat uncertain stop before what seemed to be the remains of a factory.

"Why are the villains always hiding out in these kinds of places?" demanded Kisara.

"That's just the way things go I suppose." replied Leon.

"Alright, Echo's supposed to be in here, and I'm busting her out." declared Zaki.

"We should be cautious, it's most likely a trap." warned Mahado.

"No doubt. And what we do next is spring the trap." replied Zaki.

"Excellent. I prefer these direct strategies." said Orland.

The group busted down the front door of the factory and walked inside. It was totally dark within. They continued moving forward, toward the center of the room. At that moment a light from overhead switched on, revealing that they were surrounded by fiends. They raised and fingered their menacing weapons, in a threatening fashion. They looked quite ready for the kill, having plenty of support from their allies.

"Oh no. They surrounded us in the dark. Who could have seen that coming?" asked Kisara sarcastically.

"Welcome wretched ones." declared Demise, the king of Armageddon from the upper floor. He looked down upon the group as his minions prepared for their attack. The group turned to face the so-called lord of Armageddon from below.

"Demise, return Echo to me now!" demanded Zaki.

"Certainly. There's no need for the bait once you've landed the hook." replied Demise as he threw a bag at Zaki. Zaki caught and opened the bag, revealing a tied-up Echo, who was clearly terrified though unharmed.

"You okay sis?" asked Zaki once he finished untying her. Echo nodded silently and stood next to him, quivering in fear.

"What happens next, fiend?" asked Mahado.

"Simple. I hate to use a cliché, but you all die." replied Demise with a malevolent grin.

"I figured as much." replied Mahado.

"Well at least we can cut to the chase." said Orland.

At once the fiends that had surrounded the group charged at them, their various weapons drawn. They clearly had under-estimated the group, however, and the entire mob was down after only a few moments. Demise was somewhat taken aback at the loss of his lackeys, but managed to regroup before too long.

"So they are skilled. She said they would be." the King said to himself.

"Who said?" asked Mahado.

"Someone who was very interested in seeing you dead. That's why I went and kidnapped the girl to lure you all in here. Since my minions failed, I'll take you down personally." said Demise, drawing his wicked battle-axe. He leapt down from the where he had been standing and stood before the group.

"End of the World!" he declared, swinging his axe into the ground. A blue energy force erupted from where it struck, enveloping the group and sweeping them into the walls of the warehouse, where they writhed in pain. The spell left them all totally drained of energy and helpless.

"What the hell was that?!" demanded Kisara.

"My life-ending special technique. It's sure to destroy anything I use it against, for the simple price of quite a bit of my own life energy. It was well worth it though. Now, how shall I kill you all?"

He walked over to Mahado first, who was unable to move, like most of his allies. He stood before the vulnerable magician and grinned to himself over his victory. If he knew exactly who it was that was writhing before him, he'd probably be enjoying himself even further.

"My client was particularly interested in seeing you and your girl die." he said.

"Mana's… already… beyond… your reach!" replied Mahado.

"Don't be sure. You see, my queen was interested enough to persue her herself. It was unfortunate my minion the Lava Golem failed, but I suppose Ruin will return with your apprentice's head within a few days. I think I'll save you for later, come to think of it. I'm sure that woman would want you alive actually."

He left Mahado to stew in his pain and renewed concern for Mana to stomp on over to Zaki and Echo. Echo was the only person who had avoided being caught in the blast, as Zaki had shielded her at the last moment. He loomed over the Silent siblings, quite happy over finally getting to kill the pair, as Zaki in particular had bothered him so often previously.

"Well I suppose your sister dies after all fool. It's really your own fault you know, getting in my way so many times in the past. I'll finish her off first I think." he said.

"I'll take your head if you lay one finger on her monster." growled Zaki from the ground.

"Oh who said I must touch her to kill her slowly and painfully? If I just eviscerated her with my special abilities without touching her, would that suffice? How does that sound girl, does it sound like fun? What's that your doing there?"

It was at this point that he noticed Echo was doing something to Zaki. Demise chose not to take his chances and drew his axe for a fatal blow on the young girl. Before he could strike a large, bolted sword found it's way in his abdomen.

"Don't. Ever. Touch. My. Sister." growled Zaki, emphasizing each word.

Demise leapt backward to avoid another attack as Zaki got to his feet.

"Did you heal me Echo?" he asked his sister. She simply nodded to him from where she was kneeling.

"I didn't know you could still use magic. And how'd you do it without saying the words?" he asked. This time he got no response, and waited for none either. He simply walked toward Demise, his large sword resting against his shoulder. The Armageddon king was attempting to nurse his wound carefully, and glared at the Swordsman with hate in his gaze.

"Level-Up!" said Zaki. Immediately his appearance changed. He threw off the grey trench he had been wearing before, revealing blue-colored clothing underneath. He underwent a sort of transformation, he became taller, his sword longer. It could all be easily summed up in a short phrase; he seemed somehow more powerful than he once was.

"I'll unleash my Level Seven powers on you Demise. Normally I restrict myself to just Level Five, but for you, I'll make a special exception." he declared, pointing his sword toward the King of Armageddon.

Demise took no chances. With a war-cry of hate and rage, he swung his axe overhead, and into the ground again, unleashing another world-ender attack. The blue wave was about to wash over Zaki, when it suddenly parted before him, missing him entirely.

"You caught me off-guard last time, but you can't win using Magic against me. I'm called the Silent Swordsman because I silence mages for good." said Zaki.

"Then In that case, I'll simply destroy you with my axe!" retorted Demise. The two leaped into Melee combat, swinging their massive weapons at each other to attempt a killing blow.

The rest of the group watched on as the two swung blow after blow with their deadly weapons, the effects of Demise's first attack finally beginning to wear off. Demise's blows were mighty, but his moves were slower and weaker than normal thanks to the wound he received earlier, and Zaki seemed tireless in his battle, inflamed as he was to defend his little sister's life. it was only a matter of time before Zaki caught Demise's Axe with his sword, and flung it away from the King of Armageddon. Demise simply stood before Zaki, knowing his defeat was at hand.

"Well then, you win I suppose. But never forget, you may have escaped me, but the one who wanted you all dead will surely continue the hunt in my stead. You won't escape from the Dark Ma-" he began, before an orb of chaos energy suddenly struck him in the head, sending him crumbling to the ground, where he sizzled, soon his remaining features growing unrecognizable.

"Well then you survived the little obstacle I arranged. Well done, traitor." a female voice rang out from above.

The group looked up to find Maneya standing on the second floor of the Factory, looking down on the team, flanked by her swordswomen and Shadow and Drake as well.

"It's you again." Said Mahado. "I thought we would have lost you back at that island."

"You don't know me very well. I never give up when I'm on the hunt. My pure will power and stubbornness continues to surprise Master Magus to this very day." replied Maneya.

"So are we gonna kill them now?" asked Mayari.

"I don't think we'll go in just yet. I simply wanted to let them know I'd be stalking them, looking for the opportune moment to strike." replied Maneya. "It's more fun making them worry before they die."

"That is unless I silence you now Witch!" declared Zaki. He leaped upward to the second floor, readied his sword, and charged at the girls, only to find a glowing red scythe in his path in the span of a few seconds. Shadow glared at him, holding his weapon ready to strike a deadly blow.

"Don't be too eager to throw your life away, fool. You won't "silence" me that easily." he threatened.

"How'd you move so fast?" demanded Zaki.

Before Zaki even caught Shadow's motion, his sword went flying from his hand and Zaki himself was thrown to the ground, a completely new wound across his chest. It was however not serious, for Shadow didn't bother himself striking to kill. He turned next to Kisara, who was watching him with surprise over his new moves.

"I'm not done with you yet Kisara." he threatened, pointing the blade of his scythe at her. "When the moment is right, I'll test you again before I send you your eternal reward."

"No were done for now. I simply wanted to see you all again, oh, and shut that King up before he said something stupid of course. Ciao, traitors!" said Maneya. With that she and her allies all departed from the area, leaving the group to recover and move on in her wake.

"Who the hell Is she?" demanded Zaki.

"Magus' apprentice." replied Mahado.

"Magus of the Dark Magic Kingdom? What, is he causing trouble?" asked Zaki.

"It's a rather long tale. For now, since your sister is safe, we need to move on. Were headed southward."

"Woah, Do you mind if Echo and I tag along? Anywhere's better than here, and you guys look like your up against something serious with whatever your doing." asked Zaki.

"You did manage yourself well enough here. Just be warned our journey will be dangerous."

"Obviously, but it's been way to long since I've had a decent fight, and I'm eager for some action." replied Zaki. "Do you mind Echo?" he asked, turning to his sister. She simply gave him a small grin and nodded.

"Then come with us, we'll fill you in on the way."

* * *

The group arrived at Zantro's south end by the next morning. Zaki wanted to stop by his home one last time to pick up some things. Now he and his sister were both in their uniforms, Echo's being a white and blue dress. She seemed more the part of a former mage now.

"I was right, you guys are in trouble." Zaki decided once they had told him the full tale.

"Indeed. I can only hope Mana will be safe. With any luck she'll evade Demise's queen and we can find her in the Aqua Capitol." said Mahado. "Does this wanderer guy know how to take care of trouble?" he asked Haruka.

"Most likely. You don't live on your own wandering across the continent if you can't take care of yourself. And don't forget he was able to get her out of Zantro by himself. That takes some skill." she replied.

"I have no choice but to hope that's true." mused Mahado.

"Alright! Let's go!" declared Zaki dramatically, pointing his sword outward toward the green plains of the middle Southern Continent.

"Uhm, were going that way." said Haruka, pointing in a totally opposite direction.

"Oh alright. You're our guide?" asked Zaki.

"Yup, Kunoichi Haruka, at your service."

"Alright, this trip won't be bad at all." replied Zaki.

"Great. Leon, you've got problems." said Kisara.

"Hey Zaki, I saw her first!" yelled Leon.

"That's her choice man, not yours!" retorted Zaki.

"Hormone-driven teenagers never cease to irritate me." groaned Mahado, mostly to himself.

"Every one is young someday old friend." replied Siegfried.

Mahado considered this for a moment and decided Siegfried wasn't universally correct about this.

"I don't recall ever being so foolish when I was young." he retorted.

"Really? I was once quite adept at getting rascally when I was younger. Those were good times." mused Siegfried.

And the group continued on, finally heading towards the mountains for their confrontation with the Invader of Darkness as the sun climbed into the sky.

* * *

Alright, I'm finally back! Sorry for keeping you all waiting, but I needed to resolve my class, and then get ahead of the uploaded chapters. Anyway, enjoy


	10. Broken Hearts

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

The sun was hanging low in the morning over the edge of the Desert Ocean of the Southern Continent. Zailen stood at the edge of a cliff overlooking the vast desert that lay stretched before him, surveying the lands. The scenery shifted abruptly beyond the cliff. On one end, the end he was standing on and the trio had camped on, there was no end to the verdant grasslands and occasional small forests, as was the usual scenery of the south. Beyond the cliff there was nothing but desert, rock and occasional oasis. The armies under the command of Shien and his allies were gathering before him. He could already see the armies setting up their forward headquarters and taking stock of their troops and supplies. Zailen knew that somewhere off in the distance the armies of the Invader were doing the same.

"This won't work easily…" he said to himself.

With that he turned back, heading in the direction he, Mana and Shian had set up camp. He arrived to find the girls still sleeping, cuddling together to share the blankets. He sighed to himself and walked over to the pair.

"Hey, wake up ladies! We need to be moving on already!" he called out to them.

"Five more minutes…" moaned Mana.

"I want fifteen..." added Shian.

"Ghheeerrrr…" he growled to himself. "I'll just have to be mean I suppose."

Zailen unstrapped the bands on his left arm and swung it toward the sleeping girls. At once the four snakes he kept in his arm sprang out and began to slither on top of the two, resulting in them getting up immediately and scrambling to get away from the snakes.

"Oh, getting up already?" he said in frustration. "C'mon, they're just snakes with the muscle mass to crush a human's rib cage in seconds and venom potent enough to cause your heart to fail within minutes!"

"That wasn't nice Zailen!" whined Mana.

"Perhaps, but I have neither the time nor the patience to wait for you two."

"So what's going on?" asked Shian after she managed to finish yawning.

"The forces of Shien and the Invader are setting up just ahead." said Zailen. "We won't be able to get past their armies on land. We'll have to get creative. Any suggestions?"

"Oh, I've got it! My fairies can fly us over!" offered Shian.

"Fairies?" asked Mana.

"Yes, I have the fairy summon seal in me. Watch!" said Shian as she drew a shape similar to a double-u on the back of her hand.

"Seal of the Fairy, supposed to look like wings." she explained. Then she chanted the short summoning incantation. "Alright, Fairy summoning!"

With a flash, three tiny fairies each wearing dresses appeared and began to float around happily in a circle.

"Hello mistress! Dancing Fairies reporting for duty!" one of them said dutifully.

"Impressive. I want the one on the left." said Zailen sarcastically. "I only hope she can hold my weight."

"Ahh! I didn't want you guys!" cried Shian. At once the fairies stopped floating around and began to cry, loudly.

"Sorry mistress we didn't mean to fail you!" the same one from before cried.

"No it's okay, I just wanted somebody… you know… bigger!"

"Oh no! We failed the mistress, we're useless!" another cried.

"Oh for crying out loud, just dismiss them already!" said Zailen.

"Oh yeah. I don't need your help anymore guys, so return to your realm please!" ordered Shian.

"Yes mistress! I hope we don't fail you next time!" on said. At once the three fairies vanished.

"Well since Shian's plan was an utter failure, do you have anything Mana?" asked Zailen.

"Uhm… We dig?" Mana suggested feebly. The gazes she received from both Shian and Zailen told her that her idea wouldn't fly. Or in this case burrow since she suggested a subterranean approach to their problem, rather than an aerial approach.

"Up to me then. Summoning preparation." said Zailen, positioning the palm of his left hand to the sky. One of the snakes crawled over to his hand and bit it. Both girls shrieked in horror at the sight of it.

"Don't worry, They're helping me prepare for a summoning." He explained. "I've built up a natural resistance to my snake's poison by having them administer small amounts into me over time, and their venom allows me to make summons without having to draw the seal on my palm or say the incantation, unless I'm making a higher level summon."

He then extended his arm outward and commanded "Venom Snake Summoning!". A giant purple snake appeared before them. It uncoiled itself and gazed at Zailen.

"What isssss it Zailen?" it hissed.

"This is the Venom Boa, the mid-level venom serpent." he explained to the group. "I want you to carry us across the desert, as quickly as possible, and avoid notice from the armies of the humans and the fiends."

"How's something that big going to get us across unseen?" demanded Mana.

"He's big, but he's used to desert terrain and fast. He can get us across. I've broken barricades several times with his help. Only one thing… don't get alarmed at the method we need to ride on him."

"Why?" asked Shian.

"He moves too fast and his scales are too smooth to make riding on top of him possible in normal situations. We'll have to stay inside his mouth." explained Zailen.

"Inside his _mouth?_" exclaimed Mana.

"Yup. Don't worry, he won't eat us…"

Mana simply moaned in terror.

"Are we going now?" asked the Venom Boa.

"Sure, no time to waste." replied Zailen.

The massive snake opened it's mouth and rested it against the ground. Zailen confidently walked inside, followed a little more cautiously by Shian. Zailen ended up having to exit again to practically drag the quivering Mana inside. She got even worse after the snake closed it's mouth again, practically screaming in fear, until eventually Shian managed to ignite a light-shining spell.

"Ewww It's warm and sticky and moist in here!" squealed Mana.

"You get used to it." replied Zailen.

"I'd rather not have to."

"Stay off his tongue." warned Zailen. Mana quickly shifted her feet off of it, just in time, as seconds later it poked out the giant snake's mouth for a short time.

"Hang on Mana, I'll put up a barrier. That should make it better." said Shian. A few seconds later she managed to produce a small glowing dome in which the Mana quickly huddled, followed by Zailen.

"So what now?" asked Shian.

"We wait 'til the Venom Boa can't feel hostiles anymore."

"Feel?" asked Mana.

"Snakes can feel vibrations in the ground. He'll know when were safe to come out." explained Zailen.

The group passed the time in silence, seated in a huddle within Shian's dome. The barrier managed to keep out the moist air of the Venom Boa's mouth, but it was still warm inside, getting worse even because they were clearly in the desert by now. The group simply whiled away the time they had to spend within the Snake. Mana tried not to look down it's mouth and soon wished Shian hadn't lit up the inside, but decided she'd also likely be just as afraid of the dark and so didn't ask her to lower the lights. It was evening when the Venom Boa finally opened it's maw. The light cast by the setting sun shone in, causing the group to squint, used to the dim light Shian had maintained.

Mana practically jumped out of the giant Snake while Shian and Zailen excited a little less exuberantly. They stepped out from the Boa's mouth and into the sands. Mana looked around around, the whole area was utterly featurless. Only the occasional rock poking out of the ground made things more interesting. If that's what you would call it. She quickly decided she'd likely become sick of the environment before very long, and it would soon turn out she was correct about this conclusion. She was relieved more than anything else to feel the wind blowing passed her again, and hoped beyond hope she'd never have to ride inside something again.

"How far out are we?" she asked.

"I have taken you all clossssse to a hundred miles easssssstward. We are beyond the range of either army here." The Venom Boa explained.

"Wow, crossing that distance would take us days!" exclaimed Shian.

"Toldja he was fast." replied Zailen. "Your dismissed Boa. Good job." The Boa simply nodded before vanishing.

"So this is the Desert Ocean?" asked Mana.

"Yup, in all it's glory. Don't let this excite you, it just gets more dull from here, until we get about halfway through and we arrive at the Oil Rigs. Massive cylinder-shaped structures with platforms between stretching for several miles. Thank Ra it's fall now, or the heat would be unbearable. During the height of the summer the temperature goes well above a hundred degrees."

"And what's it like during the night?" asked Shian.

"Freezing. Like most deserts. We'll have to sleep next to each other to share our bodyheat." answered Zailen.

"Uhm... do we hafta?" asked Mana.

"If you'd rather freeze to death, be my guess." Zailen answered impassively.

"How are you going to know which direction to go?" asked Mana.

"I'll know which direction we're heading by the position of the sun."

"So in other words were stuck at night?" asked Shian.

"Yup. Set up camp ladies."

With that the group did what little there was to do to set up a camp, which mostly just amounted to finding a rock to take shelter from the winds under and build a small fire, which only took about a half hour. After the sun completely set the group huddled together under what blankets they had. Mana was extremely uncomfortable. Although it was already fall since the group set out, it still never got as cold as it did in the desert, and she was more used to sleeping in grasslands after all the time she had spent in them. She wasn't used to sleeping in the abysmal cold of the desert night and resolved trying to fall asleep as a useless task after two hours of it. Having given up she just lay on her back watching the stars for a while, until she realized only Zailen was asleep.

"You can't sleep either Shian?" she asked out loud.

"Nope."

"Well what do we do now?"

A few moments of silence passed. Suddenly Shian seemed to have an idea. Conveniently Mana was beginning to think the same thing.

"You wanna raid Zailen's stuff and find something about him?" asked Shian.

"Sure."

The two girls first made sure Zailen was well asleep, which was rare by itself. He seemed to have a habit of staying up later than both of them keeping a watch out and waking up first. Mana decided to write it off as getting used to not sleeping much after spending years wandering on his own. He seemed to be asleep, and his snakes were away at the moment. The two girls got up and went over to Zailen's pack. Mana pulled a couple of unassuming articles, mostly spare clothes and maps and the like. Eventually she caught hold of a piece of paper in a side pocket. She and Shian huddled close to the fire and looked at it. On one side was a black and white picture of two teenagers posing for a shot, smiling together. They seemed comfortable with each other, so close to each other like that. Mana felt a short surge of jealousy, the two were obviously in love, something she never managed to feel having spent most of her life, human or otherwise, studying to become a great mage. Mana recognized one of them as a younger Zailen. She couldn't figure out who the girl was though.

"Any idea who the girl is Mana?" asked Shian.

"She looks familiar." replied Mana, attempting to put her finger on the similarity. Unfortunately most of her face was covered by her long hair, making it difficult to identify her.

"Zailen told me he once had a girlfriend, but things didn't work out between them." explained Mana. She checked the other side and found writing. "To the girl I knew, from the one who loved you. Thinking of you, in a life without you, I never forgot the promise I made, to always protect you. I still intend to carry out the promise I made, though you rejected me five years ago. I still plan to walk these roads, in the hopes they'll someday lead me back to you. And perhaps this time you'll love me too..." she recited.

Shian let out a gasp after Mana finished.

"Yeah, I wouldn't expect him to be the poetry type either." said Mana.

"No Mana, don't you get it? She didn't love him back! Poor guy, unrequited love is supposed to be horrible." explained Shian.

"Oh, that must explain why he was so mean to me when we first met." mused Mana.

"I wouldn't blame him if he was short with women after that. But do you think it has something to do with what brought him over here?"

"He said he came to this continent after he refused to join in with a coup." answered Mana. Her mind wandered, something that she had read bothered her... _I never forgot the promise I made, to always protect you. _He promised Mana to help her too, to reach her Master... And why did he help her? _You were in trouble... and you remind me of someone... _He once told her. He said he always kept his word, but why then would he abandon wherever he once was to be a poor drifter in the South?

Mana came to a realization, and felt a strange feeling in her chest, like her heart was being squeezed. Zailen only made his promise and helped her because she reminded him of the girl he once loved, not because of felt any reason to help her, herself. Was she nothing to him, but a medium through which to finally fulfill his promise to a person who didn't care about him? It's not as though she liked him in any special way, not more than she liked Kisara or Leon, and less even then she was fond of Shian, but the fact that he treated her the way he did when they first met and now didn't even see her as her own person hurt her. She realized with surprise she was close to tears and tried to bring herself together. What did it matter if he didn't care about her? She could still use his desire to fulfill his promise and make it to safety, and then her Master would find her, someone who did care about her because she was herself. She resolved to not let this bother her, she had to be strong.

Shian replaced the paper and continued looking. Mana's heart wasn't in rifling through Zailen's belongings anymore. After Shian failed to find anything else of interest, the pair resigned themselves to more hours of failing to get to sleep. Now Mana had quite a bit to think about buzzing through her mind, adding to her difficulty falling asleep. The girls barely got in a couple hours of sleep that night, a fact Zailen found most annoying.

"Get up you two! It's not my fault you slept so much yesterday you couldn't sleep now!"

"Five more minutes…" moaned Mana.

"I want fifteen." added Shian.

"Do I _have _to use the Snakes again?" he threatened.

At once the girls sprang up to their feet.

"Good. Were getting started immediately then. We'll be in this sand-trap for a few days at least, so don't start wishing we were out right away." he said to the pair as they began their eastward treck.

And so they walked, over the featureless desert under and increasingly more and more blazing sun…

* * *

Well I hope you enjoyed that chapter, I actually enjoyed writing it myself. Anyway see you all next time, later.


	11. A Moth and her Flame

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Only a day had passed since the group left Zantro, but Haruka insisted they were drawing close to the mountains, where they would begin their hike up to the Invader's "doom fortress" as she described it. And to finish up my description on what was going on, Leon was in a bad mood.

He was in a bad mood because the newest addition to the team, not counting Echo in this, was chatting with the person who arrived in the group just before he did.

"Well anybody else probably would have run you know." Zaki was saying to Haruka. "Magus' forces had us totally outnumbered and there were rumors among the group that we'd see this guy" he said, pointing at Mahado who scowled at this, "out on the field. But the Lordly Dragon insisted our feints were needed to win the battle."

"Wow that's amazing." replied Haruka. "What did you do then?" she asked. Leon hated it, she was hanging off Zaki's every word.

"Jealous much, Leon?" Kisara taunted.

"No. Not at all." Leon lied.

"Who's the Lordly Dragon?" asked Lance.

"It's what they called the Shadow in the East in the Cosmo Kingdom." Mahado answerd

"He's that awesome strategist you were talking about with Zaki right?" asked Orland.

"Yes..." Mahado grumbled.

"Mahado's sore. The Shadow beat him every single time it came down to battle tactics." explained Siegfried.

"If I just met him once on the field I'd have taken his life right there and proved who's best." Mahado said, mostly to himself.

Leon wasn't listening to this, he was busy trying to rapidly formulate a way to steal Haruka back from Zaki. He quickly sorted through his battle experience, and realized nothing he had seen was as impressive as the battle Zaki was currently describing. The biggest fight Forcena ever got in was the siege in which Magus overtook their capital a few weeks ago. He decided to impress the Kunoichi in a way that didn't involve telling her about the fall of his home. He confidently jogged forward to catch up with the two.

"You know I've seen some action too." said Leon.

"Really? I'd like to hear some stories." replied Haruka. Zaki just finished describing the battle which apparently was a major loss for the Dark Magic Kingdom thanks once again to The Shadow's plans. Leon didn't see it, focused on Haruka, but Mahado was in a very bad mood now. Meanwhile Kisara was watching the two guys vying for Haruka's attention with amusement.

_Maybe I should take advantage of the moment when those fools are busy drooling over her and steal her for myself?_ she thought to herself.

Leon and Zaki spent the remainder of the day trying to top each other with increasingly extravagant stories that soon even Orland could guess never happened. Eventually he joined in the fun too with a fishing story of his where he once got caught in a massive storm and then had to fight a Giant Squid. Leon and Zaki spent the remainder of the day following that shamefaced, knowing good and well nothing else they could even lie about would top that. Meanwhile Mahado spent the remainder of the day in a bad mood. Lance on the whole didn't enjoy the day, because he ended up getting caught up in what he described "Mahado's bleak aura", as he ended up spending most of the day walking fairly close to him.

It was night now, and most of the group was asleep. Leon was not. Like Mana and Shian who were occupying themselves at the moment miles away by rifling through Zailen's belongings, he was having trouble getting some sleep. Most of all he was irritated at Zaki for trying to steal Haruka from him. But should he even consider things like that? _That's her choice man, not yours!_ Zaki had once said to him. Did Leon presume too much thinking Haruka was interested in him? Shockingly these thoughts didn't make him feel any better, or more prone to sleep. Giving up, he decided to get some air outside. When he left, he promptly saw Haruka before him, kneeling to the ground. Fate had a sense of irony and cruel humor, he decided.

"C'mon guys, you can do better then that." she whispered encouragingly to something before her.

"What are you up to?" asked Leon.

Haruka gasped in surprise and turned around to see who had snuck up on her. Her features relaxed somewhat when she realized it was Leon.

"Just practicing." she said. "I'm trying to perfect one of my techniques. I think we'll need it."

"Mind showing me?" asked Leon.

"Not at all. Come over here."

Leon walked over to where Haruka was kneeling and knelt down with her. He looked at the ground before her and was disappointed to only see a couple of worm-like creatures wriggling around.

"Bugs?" he asked.

"Moth Larva." she replied. "I've been trying to get these guys to metamorph into their older forms. Perfectly Ultimate Great Moths in particular are very deadly creatures, but they won't do it."

"Where'd you get the Moths anyway?" asked Leon.

"From by blood." replied Haruka.

"Your blood?"

"I'll show you."

Haruka pricked her thumb with her Wakizashi and proceeded to smear the blood on the palm of her hand in the shape of an X with a vertical line at the mid-point. She then chanted a short spell.

"Moth summoning!" she intoned. A small moth larva appeared before her. She sighed at the sight of the little creature. "I can't summon anything older than larva for some reason. I'm trying to get them to metamorph so they'll become older rapidly."

"Why go through the trouble?" asked Leon.

"You remember that woman, Maneya?"

"Red hair and eyes? Scary? Yeah."

"Remember how she claimed she has a divine summon? If that's true and Mahado only has a Major Summon, he's got no chance in a summon beast battle. If I can get my moths to grow up quickly, a Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth could probably defeat her summon."

"What summon line does she have again?" asked Leon.

"I don't know. She drew it with a circle on her palm. Mahado didn't recognize it either."

"I've never heard of one like that before..."

"Oh. Anyway I've had no luck with my moth's yet." she said sadly.

"Don't worry, I think it's great that your trying to help." assured Leon, placing an comforting hand on her shoulder. Haruka turned to look at him with a greatly smile, until her eyes suddenly widened in fear.

"Leon, get down!" she screamed, pushing Leon to the ground as she drew her sword. She struck into the air parrying a number of shurikens that had been thrown at two in a sneak attack.

"What's going on?" asked Leon.

Without answering Haruka leaped off the in direction the shuriken came from. Sounds of a fight soon broke out from out of sight, prompting the rest of the group to appear.

"What's going on?" demanded Mahado. Leon scowled at the question he had just asked himself.

"I've got no clue, something suddenly attacked us." Replied Leon.

Soon after Haruka returned, carrying a man in black clothing she had tied up. She tossed the man to the ground, face up. The rest of the group looked at him with confusion. It was Mahado who caught on first.

"One of your kingdom's strike Ninja." he observed.

"Alright, why did you try to kill me?" demanded Haruka.

"You know, traitor. You've gone rogue! Lord Sasuke wants you returned to the city, dead or alive." The ninja replied. Haruka struck the ninja with the handle of her blade, knocking him out. But it was too late, the damage was done.

"What does he mean?" demanded Kisara.

"As I suspected. You weren't really ordered to come with us were you Haruka?" asked Mahado.

"Well… no… not really, But…"

"This is honestly no surprise to me. I assumed this from the way you lead us on off-paths and arrived late." Replied Mahado.

"So what were you told to do?" asked Orland.

"Lord Sasuke ordered me back to the Western Continent, but I wanted to continue helping you and…"

"You defied your orders and brought more trouble on us. As if we didn't already have enough. Thanks." Snapped Kisara.

"That's a little cold, Kisara." Replied Lance.

"Well what do we do now?" asked Zaki.

"We can't have this. Let's take her back." Replied Kisara.

"Absolutely not! They'll kill her!" shouted Leon.

"I'm with Leon. It would completely defy my sense of honor to take a comrade to her death." Agreed Siegfried.

"Kisara does have a point though." Said Lance.

"So let her die?" Zaki demanded.

"Well of course not, but she's right that we don't seriously need another enemy right now."

"I'm with Leon and Siegfried. What about you Orland?" nominated Zaki.

"What about me? I would have done the same thing. I don't follow orders when they go against my own will." answered Orland.

"Well that leaves me. I can't disagree with Kisara's logic, but there's no real way we can take Haruka back even if we wanted to. We can't discount the possibility they believe we're in league with her." Said Mahado.

"So is the Invader killing off?" asked Lance.

"That would be the worst move we could make. We'll continue with that plan, to prove we're still on Shien's side." Answered Mahado. "Haruka, what are the odds Shien's men would attack us if they saw us?" he asked.

"Non-existent. Lord Sasuke doesn't often tell Lord Shien what he's up to."

"Then we continue on. Since the odds of being attacked again seem high, were going to keep watches from now on at night, hour long and in sequence. And to punish Haruka for bringing this on us, she starts first every night." Decided Mahado.

"I can't disagree with you." She replied sadly.

So the group filed back into the tents, eventually leaving only Leon and Haruka alone.

"Want some company?" he asked.

"Oh that's okay. I've got work to do anyway I enjoy the night."

Leon turned back toward the men's tent when Haruka gave a shriek.

"What?!" he asked, alarmed.

"They're going into cocoons! Oh good job guys, I knew you could do it!" he cried, ecstatic. Leon just shrugged and continued on.

The next day the group continued their trek through the central plains of the Southern Continent. Compared to the Western Continent, the days were much hotter and longer, and there were less environmental features to provide shade. This was beggining to get on everyone's nerves.

"It's too damn sunny out here." said Kisara in irritation, positioning her wings to block the sun out of her face.

"Speak for yourself. None of us have natural umbrellas." groaned Zaki.

"Isn't it supposed to be fall? Or is it summer still around here?" asked Lance.

"This region is very close to our world's equator. Even in the winter, this continent doesn't get very cold." explained Haruka.

"Just be glad we aren't heading north." added Mahado.

"Why is that?" asked Lance.

"Weren't you listening at Siegfried's hut? The northern continent is an ice box. The only inhabitable region is the southernmost shoreline. Everywhere else it's just snow and sub-zero temperatures."

"The fishing there isn't that bad though. The seal there are especially good." said Orland.

Orland soon noticed Kisara was glaring at him.

"What?" he demanded.

"I noticed you have a habit for adding non-sequiters to our conversations."

"Really?"

"Yeah.

And so the group continued on, until eventually night fell. Once the rest of his tent mates had fallen asleep, Leon looked outside to find Haruka, once more training with her moth larvae. Judging by her apparently improved mood she was likely having some success. After an hour or so longer Leon decided to volunteer second watch to give Haruka a break, and so he decided to reveal himself.

"Had enough watching me from the tent?" asked Haruka when Leon exited.

"Uhh… how'd you know?" asked Leon, feeling rather beaten to the point.

"I'm a kunoichi remember? If I wasn't able to tell when I'm being secretly watched I'd be dead by now."

Leon was feeling a little put out now, but fortunately Haruka didn't seem mad about it. Instead she turned to him and flashed him a grin.

"C'mon sit with me. It's kinda lonely out with nobody to talk with." she prodded. Leon offered no resistance and seated himself next to her. He noticed the moth cocoons were bigger tonight than the previous one.

"Your moths are getting bigger." he noted.

"Yeah It's actually kinda nice I have an excuse to stay out now so I can practice."

"Your not worried about being attacked?" asked Leon.

"Oh no, Momo's circling nearby. She'll spot any more assassins." explained Haruka.

"Oh. You know you stayed out all night yesterday?"

"Yeah?"

"Well aren't you tired?"

"Nope. As long as I just don't exert myself much at night I don't have to actually fall asleep to be fully rested by the next day."

"That's kinda strange."

"You know some magicians theorize that people who were born with summon lines in them inherit natural qualities similar to their summon. Most Moths are nocturnal, and I've noticed I'm always more alert and active at night. In particular I love lying out under the fool moon."

"Do Moths like moonlight?"

"They navigate by it."

"Does that have something to do with how they always circle around fires?"

"Same reason... but maybe there's another."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't know if you noticed it, or anybody else, but fire is beautiful. Perhaps it's best to be happy for one wonderful moment and die in beauty."

Silence followed for a period of time as the two just sat under the night sky in silence. Leon noticed it was a full moon. Maybe that's why she was in a good mood.

"You know I'll keep an eye out for you if you'd like to get some sleep." offered Leon.

"No thanks. I'm happy enough with somebody to sit with."

"Alright then. I'll stay out for a while with you."

Silence went by afterward for a time, until it was abruptly broken by Haruka.

"You wanna go for a walk?" she asked.

"Shouldn't we stay here?"

"It shouldn't be a problem, I think Momo will find anything."

"Alright then."

The pair then walked to a nearby river. Leon noticed the pair were now out of eye shot from the tent. The sparkling water was dazzling in the moonlight. They stood there, silent for a while, watching the beauty of nature until Haruka eventually broke the silence.

"Uhm hey Leon?"

"Yeah?"

"What do you think of me?" asked Haruka, nervously.

"You're a nice woman. You're also bright and dutiful. Your also beautiful."

"Wow you sure are dense." she said with a note of humor in her voice.

"What do you mean?"

"Leon... I... Think of you a lot. You've saved my life twice and I like journeying with you. Do you... like me?" she asked.

Her question sent shockwaves through Leon's system. His mind went numb, he couldn't think of how to answer. Should he tell her he did like her, or did she not mean it in that way? Both blushed as they looked at each other. Haruka was the first to break the tension by turning back.

"Sorry…" she offered feebly.

"Yeah." answered Leon.

"Yeah what?"

"Yes, I... care for you."

Haruka turned back to face Leon, relief on her expression. Both gazed at each other for what seemed like an endless amount of time. They drew closer inch by inch.

"I like you too… a lot…" said Haruka.

She felt her surroundings, her sense of time, everything seemed to melt away and become nothing as she continued gazing at Leon, afraid to break away. And eventually their lips met. A feeling like shock went through both of them, but quickly gave way to a different feeling. Haruka felt wonderful. This moment was the most magical she felt in her life she decided. It didn't last very long. They parted after only a few moments.

"I think I found my flame..." she whispered.

"Then you'll circle me forever?"

"Until I burn with you." she replied.

And they continued their dance, a moth and her flame, throughout the night...

The next morning it was unfortunately Kisara who woke up first, and woke up to find Haruka and Leon lying asleep on the ground, together. She raised quite a bit of hell that morning, to be sure. Zaki hung his head in mock defeat. "Guess I lost. Good job Leon." he said with a note of humor in his voice.

* * *

I sure hope you guys are grateful for THAT one... My first ever kiss scene, I was agonizing over how not to make it plain bad. I think I did well enough... I even tried consulting the internet for advice and that didn't help a damn. Most of the sites I found were more instructions on how to write good sexual scenes, which I decided was too far for this story.

As for whether or not they did anything more than kiss... heh, I'll leave that for the readers to reason out. I left it ambiguous for a reason.

Anyway, do what you always do, or what you should do anyway. You know, review and all that fun stuff.


	12. The meaning of Justice

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Over the oceans just north of the Southern Continent floated one of the Dark Magic Empire's prototype new battleship weapons; the cruiser-class airship Dread Wing. The floating monstrosity was a marvel of weapon engineering. Massive, and armed to the teeth with various deadly weapons. It was one of many, and all were flying fortresses. And within, Maven, Magus' right hand and the master of the Empire's military, was meeting with his own right hand, the Dark Red Enchanter Koran.

"Her signal indicates she's moving to the central mountains of the continent." reported the enchanter.

"Well we can't bring the Dread Wing over the continent proper. Magus wants us to avoid attention. Therefore we'll have to go out on land from here on." decided Maven.

"Ahh excellent. I've always wanted to visit the mountain range of these lands." said Ivo, the Magical Scientist. He had insisted he join the expedition once he learned it would be headed southward.

"Why is that?" asked Koran.

"An ancient factory of war-machines is said to be located there, near the central volcano range! I would love to look around there." replied the scientist.

"Don't forget, our priority is to find lady Maneya, and kill Mahado and his group should we encounter them." reminded Maven.

"Of course, but surely we'll have time for one little side trip?" asked Ivo.

"Perhaps."

"In that case I'll prepare a ground party for deployment once we arrive." acknowledge Koran.

And so the Dread Wing came closer and closer to the continent; it's only weakness, and the only saving grace of it's enemies was it's slow speed...

* * *

Meanwhile Mahado and his group were nearing the middle mountain region of the southern continent.

"So are we nearly at the Invader's citadel?" asked Orland.

"Yes. We should reach the mountain by tonight, then I suppose we'll have to see what our allies at the base want to do first. Either way it should only take about another day's hike up to arrive." replied Haruka.

"It's a good thing we have a guide who knows the place." added Zaki. Haruka was relieved how well he took her basically hooking up with Leon. Indeed, he didn't seem upset at all, only a little disappointed initially.

The group continued on the move all throughout the day, only stopping to rest once at about noon. The central plains of the continent were mostly featureless, and despite Haruka's initial warnings that they might encounter fiends at any time during their travels in the continent, they hadn't once seen any fiends since Zantro. By the time night was falling the group was already on the mountain trail, heading up in preparation for their battle with the Invader. The mountain path was fairly easygoing, not quite steep yet. To the group's surprise there was still nobody around to offer resistance. Things were going to smoothly, Kisara thought.

After about an hour of hiking (assisted greatly by a lighting spell provided by Mahado) the group encountered a group of knights camped out on the trail. As one, they all leaped up to get a closer look at the group. Most of the group at least recognized their leader; for it was the Marauding captain, and with him were the same group of knights that Mahado and Mana had encountered outside Forcena all those weeks ago. Missing from their number was the Warrior lady of the wasteland, replacing her was a man in blue colored armor, wielding a pair of red lances in each hand.

"We meet again Captain." greeted Mahado.

"We were told to expect some back up, but I would never expect it to be you." replied the Captain. "It is good to know we shall fight together this time."

"Agreed." said Mahado. "So how is this going to work?"

"We march immediately, if your group doesn't mind?"

Mahado quickly checked with his allies if they were willing to continue on that night, nobody, not even little Echo argued with that. Their travels that day had been fairly easy going, and in any case nobody wanted to camp at night so close to the Invader's fortress.

"We'll be fine." he replied.

"Then we march toward the invader's citadel tonight, and camp nearby the next morning. We will infiltrate his lair the following night. That is when the battle is supposed to begin down on the desert ocean." explained the Marauding Captain.

"That is a sound plan for the moment. Let's continue on at once then."

"Indeed. This is Gaia, the fierce knight. He's the newest member of this unit." replied the captain, gesturing to the new warrior.

"I look forward to fighting with you." said Gaia.

"So do I fellow knight." replied Siegfried.

With that the group of swordsman rapidly cleared away the remnants of their camp and made ready to continue on. Thanks greatly to Haruka, the now rather large group managed to find the easiest ways up the mountains, but even her knowledge of the area was rather lacking, and they ended up having to wait for sometimes long periods of time so she could scout ahead, often with the assistance of her flying squirrel Momo. With a mixture of relief and renewed caution the group finally did begin to encounter patrols from the Invader on the mountain. Thanks to Haruka's skills they mostly managed to avoid getting in a fight. The group continued on for several hours, until a strange event suddenly came into a view. A lizard-man was locked in fierce combat with a sentient burning tree! The entire group stopped moving, unsure what to do, it was a rather odd scene after all, even by the standards of the journey so far.

"So what's the plan?" Mahado asked the Captain.

"I'll go to his aid. If something should happen to me keep moving." the captain replied.

At once he drew his swords and, with a battle cry, leaped into the fray, to the assistance of the lizard creature.

"Fear not! I stand with you against this menace!" the captain yelled to the lizard man.

"Get lost! This battle is mine!" the lizard man replied.

He leaped toward the burning tree, clawing at it with his bare hands, even through it's flames. The tree beat the lizard away, he fell to the ground, stunned. The tree threw a fireball at the lizard man, who was still off his feet, unable to evade. The Marauding Captain leaped in the way of the attack at the last moment, shielding the lizard man, using his own body as a shield. Once the attack ended, the lizard man got to his feet, and gave the captain a long look.

"Together then." he consented.

Together, the pair managed to overcome the strange living tree, and with a final stab between it's carved eyes with his sword, the Captain sent the strange creature fleeing down the mountainside. Who knows what happened to it. Likely it eventually burned out and became nothing but a massive piece of charcoal. Haruka later heard rumors that the tree was converted into a machine, but learned nothing more of it. The group had more pressing issues in any case.

"Why did you aid me?" the lizard man asked.

"Why not? I had no intention to leave you to die."

"Most of your kind have shunned me all throughout my life. I'm a criminal to your kind you know. It would be in your way to silence me for good."

"If it is true that you were discriminated against, then you have some justification for your actions. Besides, if you truly feel that way, then aid me in my quest and find your own justice."

"Justice?" the lizard man asked.

"Indeed. Justice comes in many forms, but the one I believe the most is righteousness, fairness and balance for all."

"Justice sounds like something I haven't seen much of in my life."

"Then travel with me, and I will teach you of justice, and show you what others have denied you." the captain offered.

"What is it you are doing?"

"We are here to bring an end to the invader of darkness."

"Then I am yours. I am Gagagigo." replied the lizardman.

"Men, Gagagigo will travel with us! Show him the same respect you would any others!" the captain ordered his unit.

"He looks familiar to that little reptile who was with that water sorceress." noted Kisara,

"He's a member of a rare race of lizard humanoids. The one there was a younger member of his kind." explained Mahado.

"Think we can trust him?" asked Lance.

"The captain does. His kind are known for hostility towards humans, but Gagagigo certainly seems to want to help." replied Siegfried.

"Indeed. We'll just have to hope that he isn't attempting to mislead us." said Mahado.

A few moments later the group continued, Gagagigo now joining their ranks. He took well to the captain, and the two held discussions about various things all throughout the night. Haruka assured them that they were drawing close to the Citadel. It was unnoticeable throughout the night, but once the morning sun was there to silhouette against it, the invader's lair came into view. Several stories tall, made of black obsidian, built into the base of a volcano that still leaked liquid magma in places, the citadel could only be described as a doom fortress. Haruka was quite right. The group all cringed at the sight of the massive structure they knew they had to attack.

"Were invading _this?_" asked Kisara in disbelief.

"Sadly yes. Unless this lair belongs to some other ruler of the darkness and the Invader in fact dwells in some hole elsewhere." replied Mahado.

"No, this is indeed our destination. We shall find somewhere sheltered to take some rest during the day. Once the sun sets, we shall infiltrate this tower, and bring swift wrath on the Invader." the captain announced.

"Something tells me tonight will suck badly." groaned Kisara.

"Don't worry, we've got numbers on our side." replied Lance.

"You have any idea how many of these guys are actually skilled in a fight?" she hissed back.

"I'm sure we wouldn't get paired up with a bunch of whimps." replied Leon.

"And if it comes to it, we can handle ourselves." asserted Zaki.

"Yeah. If we live up to our potentials, we'll do find." said Haruka confidently.

"Sure, and if we don't, well most of us lived nice, full, lives." replied Kisara.

They all spent an hour or more searching for somewhere safe to spend the day. Eventually they found a shelf underneath a jutting rock cliff in which to camp. The group began to talk watches by threes over hour long period. By about three in the afternoon Kisara returned from where she had been watching to where Lance, Leon, Zaki, Echo and Haruka were waiting. Only the two girls were asleep. Kisara seated herself next to Zaki and Echo and brooded there for a while in moderate frustration. Everyone else was more or less doing the same.

"This is so lame. I can't sleep during the day." complained Leon.

"I could, easily, If I felt like it. Personally I don't feel like sleeping now." replied Zaki.

"Well everyone in Zantro sleeps during the day." retorted Leon.

"Calm down Leon. I'm on edge too, but don't take it out on Zaki." said Lance.

"How's Haruka managing to sleep anyway?" asked Kisara.

"She's more active at night." replied Leon. "Besides, she's probably had to-"

"We've been surrounded!!" Kisara suddenly interjected.

And indeed they had. The entire group suddenly got, well, alert, with their weapons drawn. One by one, fiends appeared either overhead on the cliff or just before them. One of them stood before the rest, a strange blue-skinned carrying with it what seemed to be the remains of the upper half of a doll.

"Well done Gagagigo. You've lead them directly to us." the fiend congratulated.

"So, a trap it was. I knew something unusual was going on." said Mahado.

"No fiend, it is you who is trapped." the Marauding Captain spoke up. Most of the group eyed him in surprise at his statement. "Of course Gagagigo was a spy. It was too coincidental, encountering him here so close to the Invader's lair. There's no particular reason he would have come out here. I naturally realized he was sent to lure you to us, and decided to go with it, and then to spring a trap of my own."

"I am sorry. After talking with you and hearing about justice, I've begun to regret my decision…" apologized Gagagigo.

"Then aid us in fighting these fiends, and prove your repentance." offered the Captain.

"You would give him a second chance?" demanded Gearfried the Iron Knight.

"I believe he was serious." replied the captain.

"Well now Fiend, throw your minions at us as your kind always do. We shall match it." threatened Mahado.

"As he says, tear them apart!" the doll-carrying fiend ordered.

At once, the encroaching fiends charged toward the group. It was rapidly made clear that Fiend weren't the only creatures in the Invader's army. It seemed that various other beings of darkness belonged in his forces, such as dark armored humans, and even a yellow-colored limbless dragon that flew full force toward the group shortly into the altercation. The newbie to the group Gaia the Fierce Knight, leaped onto the creature and attempted to direct it away.

Meanwhile the group continued to fight. Eventually Gagagigo forced his way through the fiends and toward their commander.

"Dark Necrofear! I have decided to change sides. Prepare yourself!" he roared.

"Yes that comes as no surprise to me." the fiend replied. The doll's hollow eyes suddenly glowed blue and it levitated into the air above Dark Necrofear. With a sweep of the only limb it had, it's arm, a wave of blue dark energy fired out at Gagagigo. Displaying his inhumane agility, the lizard man dived out of the way, and the charged forward toward the puppet. He aimed a claw swipe at the creature, but it almost leisurely floated out of his reach just in time.

"My, you seem to be underestimating me." the fiend puppeteer commented.

Meanwhile Gaia was still grappling with the dragon. It spun around a hundred and eighty degrees in the air, it's back and Gaia pointed toward the ground. It flied lower, attempting to grind Gaia into the dirt. Gaia crawled around back on top of the dragon, which was now it's head.

The dragon began to writhe around wildly, breathing fire as it did so, laying everything in it's path to waste as it attempted to buck the Fierce Knight off of it. It was focused so solely on that end, that it didn't realize it had flown over a cliff and was now in the process of falling to unfriendly grounds below.

"Gaia, get off of it!" cried out Guardna. But it was too late, by then Gaia could not have returned to safe ground. The dragon, Gaia still on it, plummeted out of sight…

"No, Gaia!" roared Ben Kai.

The warriors of Forcena now enraged, fought ever harder against the dark armies, and the group began to make headway. Meanwhile Gagagigo was fruitlessly attempting to destroy the Fiend Puppeteer's doll. He dove at the doll again, only to miss once more and find himself defenseless against it's counter-attack. A sword appeared in the air behind it, and next the Marauding Captain after it. He grabbed his sword in mid-air and brought it down with such force that the doll was shattered in two, and fell to the ground, lifeless. The Dark Necrofear glared at the ruins of his weapon with contempt, and only then realized his forces were failing.

"You shall pay for this." he threatened. "Alright you fools, fall back! Next time we won't let them off so easily!" he ordered his minions.

At once the dark army routed and fled, leaving the group in peace. They quickly ran over to the cliff where Gaia had been seen going over. Neither the dragon nor Gaia was to be seen down there. His former comrades bowed their heads in mourning.

"I am sorry for your loss." offered Gagagigo.

"No, there is no need. We shall pay Gaia back. Come friends, in a few hours we shall begin an attack of our own. Tonight, the Invader falls!" declared the Captain. His troops, as well as Mahado's group, cheered in agreement. And so the group spent a few more hours until dusk in relative peace, and then headed toward the Invader's tower of doom…

* * *

Well that little incident is over with, but what happened to Gaia?! And what's Maneya up to? How long does she plan to just stalk the group? Maybe next week you'll find out XD


	13. Demons Within

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Hmm thanks to everyone who continues to review, especially Dindella and Spidey. And to answer your question Spidey, there's no particular need I've thought of to turn Kisara straight... For those who are uncomfortable, I doubt her being a lesbian will ever become as prevalent as it did during that one chapter of volume one.

* * *

Dark Necrofear's fried corpse hit the marble floor of the Invader's chamber, where it lay, motionless, before disintegrating with a slight sizzle. The Invader stood over the place where the body of his former general once lay, livid at the news he had received.

"So the majority of our minions who remained behind are lost now?" asked one of the Invader's generals, the Archfiend of Gilfer.

"Yes, and those upstarts will be attempting to invade my tower soon. We will need to be creative in our defenses I suppose." The Invader replied.

Most of the fiends there gave an involuntary glance at one of the windows of the Invader's chamber. The sun was setting. If they were going to attack the tower, they would likely do it soon. Most of them were uncomfortable about facing intruders who had defeated the majority of the Invader's army that had been present at the tower. They rapidly began to brainstorm to figure out a way in which to battle the intruders, but for most of them their role in life was to hold some large weapon and stand menacingly behind an even larger creature. Thinking rapidly or plan forming generally weren't their strong sides. It was the Chaos Necromancer who offered a strategy first. The rest of them glared at him for his cheeck

"We could still meet the fools in battle and defeat them master. I don't feel bad about our odds." the Chaos Necromancer offered.

"If you would all like to die, then by all means." someone said in reply.

The fiends assembled in the room looked around, trying to spot the person. Maneya, her friends, Shadow and Drake stepped out from the shadows of the room. At once the fiends hissed at her intrusion, clearly upset at the unwanted participant. This was more like it for them, a number advantage where they could just fight without making drawn out plans. Little did they know that none of them actually stood a chance at a fight with this quintet.

"What is this meaning of this, witch?" demanded the Invader.

"I am the apprentice of the Dark Lord Magus of the west." replied Maneya. "Ever heard of him?"

The Fiends all gasped and a few of them stood back, easing up a little. None of them wanted to do anything that might provoke Magus and his rather large armed force.

"Of course we know what is happening in the west. But Magus was uninterested in allowing us into his little covenant before, so what does he want with us now?" asked the Invader.

"Well I'm here to offer you a position in his "covenant" as you put it. All it requires is that you silence the group that is coming to invade your tower."

"We were going to take care of that anyway, though we are at the moment engineering the defense of the tower." replied the Archfiend of Gilfer.

"You will have a difficult time with them you know. They've been through worse than what defenders you have left."

"Then what alternative do you suggest she-wizard?" demanded a Jackal-like monster, The End of Anubis.

"I have a plan that might work against them, if you devils wouldn't mind providing some assistance." she replied.

* * *

Meanwhile the group arrived at the Invader's citadel, just as the sun nearly set. They gazed up at the invincible tower they were to invade.

"Soooo… how we gonna get in?" asked Gardna.

"I can't see any real way to sneak inside." replied Mahado.

"I can't either. Perhaps we should simply walk through the front door?" suggested the Captain.

"The direct way. Exactly what they will be planning for…" replied Siegfried.

"Excellent then. We'll teach these fiends a lesson." replied Orland.

"They can't have many guards left here to oppose us." said Kisara.

The group made another sweep around once more to find any other entrances they may have missed, but eventually it became clear the massive front gate was their only way in. Thus, the group headed toward the gate, which opened up on it's own accord when they stood before it. Within they could see nothing but a vast entryway, shrouded in darkness. They stepped in cautiously. The door closed shut behind them ominously. This came as no surprise to their group, as by this point ominously self-closing doors was just the kind of thing you tended to take in stride.

"Be on your guard at all times." warned Mahado.

The group made a sweep of the room and found nothing inside. The room was completely abandoned of defenders, and so they quickly found the stairs leading up to the next floor. And this continued for several minutes. After several moments of nothing but empty floors, the group arrived to find the next floor well-occupied by a small army of lesser fiends. They all drew their weapons and turned to face the group. From within their unhappy midst, an ominous laugh was heard. The fiends parted in the center of the room, allowing their Master, the Invader of Darkness to walk toward the group.

"Welcome to my Citadel. I apologize if your reception so far has been disappointing, but I find myself somewhat lacking in minions at the time. But fear not, my generals are preparing a grand welcome up ahead."

"Well that's good, boredom kills me." retorted Mahado.

"Oh fear not, our plans are going to be quite enjoyable, I'd stay they're even… to die for."

"Enough Invader, in the name of Forcena, we are here to slay you." declared the Captain.

"Yes I assumed something to that effect. I'll show you who shall be slain."

The Invader suddenly began casting a spell, which he finished before anyone else could react. "I believe it's time for a Penalty Game! Dimension Fissure!" he declared, hurling the spell at the Captain. The Captain braced himself for the spell, for there was no way he could evade the spell, but at the last second Gagagigo leaped in the way. A black-hole like fissure erupted in front of him, dragging him in. The Captain reacted quickly and caught hold of one of his scaly hands before he was consumed. The pull of the fissure was strong however, and though the rest of his soldiers came to his aid immediately it was all the captain could do to stop Gagagigo from being pulled further in.

"Let him go Captain, that portal leads to the Different Dimension! You'll be sucked in as well!" yelled Gearfried.

"He is right! Let me go!" yelled Gagagigo.

"I shall not forget you comrade! You will be avenged!" declared the Captain. Gagagigo's hand slipped away from the Captain's and the lizardman was finally consumed within the portal, which collapsed shut after Gagagigo was through.

"Who would expect that wretch to sacrifice himself? Very well, one of them is out of the way at least."

"He sacrificed himself… because of justice! Invader, you shall pay for this!"

"An empty threat. Well, I do tire of this. Kill him." The Invader ordered.

His fiend army charged toward the group as the Invader left and headed back up his tower. The group began to battle the fiend army, but there seemed to be an endless number of them, and meanwhile the Invader was free to continue with whatever trap he had certainly been planning for.

"Mahado! We shall deal with them! Pursue the Invader!" yelled the Captain.

"Are you certain?" asked Mahado.

"Yes! He can't be allowed to escape!"

Mahado and his friends fought their way over to the staircase and pursued the Invader, leaving The Maurading Captain and his squad to battle the fiend group.

* * *

Meanwhile, in one of the largest rooms of the tower, Maneya and her swordswomen were busy drawing a vast spellcircle on the ground.

"Maneyie! This side's done!" called out Mayari.

"I'm done as well." added Malaya.

"Then it's finished. Now I just need to cast the spell." Maneya said herself.

At that moment the Invader arrived in the room from the lower floor. He took a few moments to survey the massive spellcircle the girls had drawn. He had no idea just what it was for, but since it was large and ominous it would certainly do something impressive, which had him in a good mood.

"Well I've gathered all the lesser fiends in the tower and sent them to stall those fools. What is this?"

"Darkest Magic." replied Maneya.

"What does it do?" demanded the Invader, now impatient.

"It will force them to battle their inner demons and regrets. That should buy your men enough time to finish them while they're writhing in psychological pain."

"Is it ready?"

"Yes. It'll vanish once we leave the room, and then I need only cast the spell."

"Then let's go. They'll probably arrive before long."

And so they left the room, and just in time as well, for the group arrived only a few moments later. They looked around the room. The ritual circle had already vanished, so it appeared to be nothing more than an especially large, empty room. It was exactly that fact that had Mahado ill at ease.

"I've got a bad feeling about this. Everyone, be on guard." warned Mahado.

They cautiously stepped out into the room, wary of any ambushes. Unfortunately they didn't expect the floor itself was the trap, and by the time they had reached the center of the room, the spellcircle activated. At once every member of the group collapsed to the ground. But that wasn't all, for the true terror began inside their minds…

* * *

Mahado suddenly found himself in the citadel of the dark magic kingdom, exactly the way he remembered.

"What is this?" he asked himself out loud.

He wandered around the corridors of the tower he knew so well, curious at his own lack of caution. Surely he ought to be concerned, he was after all inside Magus' headquarters and he was his arch enemy, but still he was perfectly at ease. It seemed unwarranted though, because nobody else was in sight. He turned a corner and went through a double take when he nearly walked right into Mana.

"Mana! Your safe! I'm so relieved!" he exclaimed.

He moved forward to embrace his apprentice that he had worried so much over, only for his arms to pass right through her.

"What do you mean I'm 'safe' master?" she asked in an uncharacteristically bitter tone.

"I don't understand what you mean, Mana." replied Mahado, now rather confused.

"Why did you let them kill me 'master'?" she asked in that same tone, putting a mocking emphasis on Mahado's title.

"Kill you?"

"Yes. You let them do it too. They took my soul, and you let it happen!" she accused, now no longer bothering to restrain her unusual anger.

At this point Mahado finally understood what she meant. His face fell, tears began streaking down his face.

"I'm so, so, sorry, Mana. Please forgive me for my foolishness." he begged silently.

"Forgive you?" she shrieked. "I'll never forgive you, or anyone else! I have no life left to forgive anyone with! I hope you enjoy using what you took from me, for it cost me more than you, or the Dark Sage was willing to admit."

With that, she vanished, faded away. Mahado fell to his knees and began to openly grieve for his apprentice…

* * *

Kisara found herself in an endless plain. It was peaceful in it's own way, and wonderful, and yet she yearned for someone else to share it with. She began to look around the field, hoping for some sort of other contact. Eventually a spark of white caught her eye, and she knew in an instant what it was. She raced toward that light, eagerly, hungrily, until she finally came within clear sight of it. She fell to her knees and cried with joy when she recognized the figure.

"Mom. I'm so glad to see you!" she said, ecstatic.

Immediately the figure faded from sight. Kisara's breath caught in her throat.

"Mom? Where'd you go?" she asked the void. The echo of her voice carried on to infinity. She realized at once she was completely, utterly alone. She curled into a fetal position and cried her lonely sorrow into the empty void…

* * *

Haruka walked through a black void, otherworldly gravity pressing down on her shoulders. She fell to her knees and crawled forward, pressed, forced to continue moving despite the force on her.

"What is this?" she asked out loud.

"It is your fate." a voice said from the abyss. Haruka recognize it after a while, it was the voice of her former ninja master Sasuke. "Your life is not yours to live shinobi. You shall forever be a slave to others." he cried out from the abyss.

"No, that can't be…" Haruka protested feebly. She noticed suddenly she had wings protruding from her back. They were moth's wings, like the insect she adored. They were plain somewhat, colored a dull tan brown like moths usually are, but to her they were more beautiful than a butterfly's wings. She attempted to flap them, they wouldn't move.

"No, you shall never fly under the light of the moon. You shall crawl along the ground forever like the servant you are." Sasuke's voice declared, oppressive, dictatorial.

And so Haruka continued to shuffle forward, never to fly like she so wanted…

* * *

Lance beheld the death of his parents at the hands of the Red Eyes Black Dragons, over and over… Echo beheld her own accidental murder of her parents until she begged it all to end… Siegfried beheld his failure to save Sarina and prevent Magus' decent into madness… Zaki beheld Echo dying due to his incompetence and living forever with the guilt of his failure… Leon beheld a similar sight, only it was Haruka dying at the hands of his incompetence. Each member of the group endlessly beheld their own worst fears or painful pasts, continually, all except for Orland. He fell, but remained conscious. After a while he picked himself up off the ground and surveyed his fallen friends.

"I wonder what those guys are doing?" he asked out loud.

And meanwhile the Invader and Maneya could see he wasn't affected, and they weren't pleased.

"Why isn't he being effected by your spell?" The Invader demanded.

"Now that's interesting to be certain. This man has no fears or past pains. Quite unique really. " she explained.

"How is that even possible?"

"Oh it's possible, just rare." she replied. "Someone who has lived a life they believe is rewarding, and not living in fear of the future or their own inabilities could perhaps withstand this spell. Unfortunate, but perhaps your minion can take care of him?" she asked.

"Yes. Go take care of it Anubis." The Invader ordered. And his minions, The End of Anubis, complied.

Meanwhile Orland was running various plans to awaken the rest of the group when Anubis suddenly came charging into the room. The Jackal glared at Orland menacingly, claws bare.

"Well hello there ugly." greeted Orland.

Anubis didn't respond verbally, instead he simply charged forward into Orland, attempting to slice Orland open. Orland side-stepped the attack and countered with his harpoon, which Anubis dodged with surprising speed and reaction time. He rapidly counter attacked, succeeding in opening a few gashes on Orland's side. The Fisherman quickly jumped back away from the Jackal.

"Ouch nice shot." congratulated Orland. "You know, fighting on land really isn't my thing, let's bring in the water!" he said as he began to cast a spell.

Anubis charged forward toward the Fisherman again, but before he made it Orland finished his spell. "Umi!" he declared as a wave of water appeared from above him, splashing into Anubis and sending him flying. The waves filled the room about chest-deep in water.

The water hit the rest of the group with force enough to break the spell's hold on their consciousness, and they awoke sputtering up to the surface. Meanwhile Anubis looked around wildly, attempting to find Orland, he had dived under the water. Suddenly he felt Orland's harpoon pierce him in the back, and he fell forward, sputtering, as his life ended.

"Ahh so you guys are up now?" asked Orland.

"What was that?" asked Kisara.

"The stuff nightmares are made of. It was very dark magic, forcing the victim to see an emotionally painful event over and over." explained Mahado.

"How could the Invader know that one?" demanded Zaki.

"He couldn't. One of Magus' minions must be assisting him." replied Mahado. "It's probably that woman Maneya."

"Great, as if just the Invader wasn't enough to deal with." complained Leon.

"My thoughts exactly, still we must move on. I intend to get some payback for his one." declared Mahado as he waded toward the exit from the room. The group followed after him quickly, none of them wanted to remain the cursed room any longer than needed…

* * *

This scene was dedicated to some character's own fears or personality flaws, such as Kisara's fear of loneliness, Lance and Leon's fear of failing someone they love, Haruka's fear of never being free to live her life, Siegfried's past regrets and failures and Mahado's fear of failing Mana... but just what happened to her in the nightmare realm?

Anyway, reviews now, now now! XD


	14. Broken Silence

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

The Invader of Darkness was quite livid at Maneya. He was giving her one of his most choice tirades or various insults and racial and sexist slurs, which was having no apparent effect on her. The Chaos magician girl simply stood rooted to the spot, taking his abuse with her usual malevolent smirk on etched on her features. The remainder of the group she so often traveled with were absent at the moment. The various other fiends simply remained where they were, wincing at the combination of their master's pure fury and his victim's utter lack of care.

"You said your spell would stop them! I sacrificed one of my greatest minions all for your failed experiment!" he yelled at her.

"Yes, I was quite surprised it didn't work myself. I suppose I'll have to try something new to get rid of them." she replied.

"And what do you mean by that?" the Invader demanded.

"Oh, I only wanted you fiends to kill Mahado. I could really care less what else needs happen." she explained. "And I suppose they'll arrive soon. Have fun fiend." she said as she teleported out of the room. The fiends became nervous again, it was back to finding some other method to stop the intruders, and as was already said, they rather disliked thinking of plans.

"What now master?" asked the Chaos Necromancer.

"The rest of you, clear out. I'll handle this rable." The Invader ordered.

"Are you certain master?" asked the Archfiend of Gilfer.

"Only too certain. If I should fall, collapse the tower. Maybe that will finish them off, and then get yourselves to safety. Somebody has to keep up our war to destroy the humans." he ordered.

The Invader's remaining fiend followers asserted their understanding of their master's last orders and teleported out of the room, leaving the Invader well alone to prepare himself for his enemies. He moved over to the great window looking outward over the lands to where his army was battling the forces of Shien and Forcena at that very moment.

* * *

Meanwhile the group continued up the continued up the tower, partly relieved and partly cautious at the fact every room was empty. Without any further interference, they were progressing through the floors quite quickly, and were nearly at the top of the vast citadel.

"They may have another trap ready for us! Be ready for anything!" declared Mahado as the group continued ascending the floors.

And yet his warning was for naught, as the group encountered no additional challenges to their assent. Not even a minor rabble of fiends. And so it was that the group finally reached the Invader's chamber with a minimum effort. The fiend lord turned and faced the room, grinning a malevolent grin.

"So the fools arrive. I was hoping that witch's trick would stop you, but I was disappointed there."

"This is it demon. We're taking you down." declared Mahado.

"Oh indeed? You may be disappointed to learn your feeble powers are nothing to mine. You don't rule the fiends of this continent easily you know." The Invader retorted.

"Yeah, but have you failed to realize that we've got you outnumbered severely?" threatened Kisara.

"Yes I was just getting to that." the invader replied. "I believe it's time for a PENALTY GAME!" he declared. And that was when all hell broke loose. The lights dimmed and brightened rapidly, almost as if the magic field of the area itself was attempting to make a decision.

"What'd he do?" asked Lance.

"Penalty game is an odd sort of magic to be certain. If there's ever a spell that has lead magicians to believe Magic has a sentient will of it's own, it's this one. It seems to work when the caster is at a disadvantage and it attempts to undo that." explained Mahado.

The group remained motionless, trying to wait for the spell to make a decision. Eventually it seemed to, because the lights regained a single level of brightness. Suddenly a sort of reddish light appeared beneath the feet of most of the group, and rapidly worked it's way up their bodies. Once it cleared, everyone but Mahado, Zaki, Kisara and Echo were trapped in a sort of crystal-like substance.

"And so most of your number advantage is lost." sneered the Invader.

"I don't need help to destroy you. If I must I shall use all my power against you." retorted Mahado.

"What are you doing?" asked Zaki.

"He leaves me no choice. I'll unleash everything I have against him." replied Mahado. With that he began to chant a spell. Even those remaining who knew little about the nuances of magic, which was mostly everyone mind you, could tell he was doing something quite dangerous. The Invader realized that whatever Mahado was doing, it would be important to not allow him to finish.

"Sorry wizard, but I'll kill you long before you finish." the invader declared before he charged at Mahado, dark energy gathered in his hands. Kisara and Zaki dashed forward and engaged the Invader, battling him sword to claw...

* * *

Meanwhile the group of swordsmen from Forcena were nearly finished handling the lesser fiends left behind to battle them. Only one small group remained, huddled together. The captain stepped up before them.

"Thus it ends mongrels. Now If you would like to live a while longer, I would suggest you all flee." he said.

The fiends didn't back down however, and raised their weapons for one last battle. This all seemed superfluous in the long run, for a very large something came crashing through the side of the wall and out the other end, taking the fiends with whatever it was. A few moments later the Curse of Dragon re-appeared, Gaia seated proudly on it.

"Gaia, you still live!" announced Ben Kai.

"Indeed, you can all call me Gaia the Dragon Master from here on!" Gaia cried out victoriously.

"Well we've finished our part. What shall we do next? Join the battle with the Invader?" asked Guardna.

"Something tells me we would like just get in the way." replied Gearfreed.

"Probably. Shall we wait where we are?" suggested the captain.

The group decided they would remain where they were and await Mahado's return.

* * *

Kisara and Zaki quickly realized the Invader was beyond their skill. The fiend lord was a powerful foe, and the two of them were not enough even together to combat him. He evaded nearly all of their attacks with near perfection, and the two of them were having trouble keeping up. With a sudden strike, Kisara went flying and Zaki found himself grabbed by the neck. His bolted sword clattered to the floor and Zaki was left at the mercy of the invader, who was enjoying this indeed.

"I find it hard to believe you were the one causing trouble for Demise back at Zantro." The Invader said.

"Well he was less trouble then you were." replied Zaki.

"Indeed, and now you shall see exactly why." the invader said as he pulled back his free claw for the final blow. "Not so fast monster." said Mahado from across the room. The Invader turned to look at the Dark Magician, who had undergone a change. He now actually looked fairly similarly to how Magus once did, and his power flowed more freely than once before. "Well, what has happened to you wizard?" the invader demanded.

"A Dark Magic Ritual, to unseal my full power. I believe now you will find I'm more powerful than you." explained Mahado with a malevolent grin. The Invader smirked himself and tossed Zaki across the room, then took a battle ready stance. And so the two dashed at each other, and met with a flurry of dark energy. Meanwhile Echo rushed over to her fallen brother, and Kisara joined her shortly after.

"C'mon Echo, we gotta get out of the way." Kisara pressured the young girl as she attempted to pull her away from her brother. Echo shook her head vigorously and clamped on to Zaki.

"Echo! There's nothing we can do if we get killed in their fighting!" yelled Kisara. "No!" Echo shrieked back at the dragoness. Everybody present, even Echo herself, was taken by surprise at Echo's sudden talking.

"Hey Echo... you got your voice back... I'm happy for you." said Zaki feebly from the floor.

"What should I do brother?" asked Echo.

"You don't need... to be afraid of yourself anymore... I believe you can control it... this time..." replied Zaki.

"Okay Zaki." said Echo. She stood up and chanted a spell to herself. "Level up!" she declared, as a beam of light swept over her. Kisara stepped away from the Silent Magician and shielded her eyes from the light. Meanwhile Mahado and The Invader stopped fighting and looked at what was happening with similar looks of shock. "No way... I've never felt Magic this wild..." gasped Mahado. "She has more magic in her than me or Magus."

When the light cleared Echo had changed. She was no longer the young girl Kisara had saved back at Zantro, in her place was a young woman, with a look of cold furry she gazed at The Invader, who was shrinking back in fear.

"Stand back lord Mahado." Echo calmly intoned. Mahado didn't hesitate for a moment, and stepped away from the center of the room. Echo silently and purposefully strode forward, toward the Invader, the magic in the air crackling around her.

"There's no way a little wretch like you could have so much magic." sputtered The Invader.

"It is unbelievable isn't it? But here I am for all to see, and for you to fear." she retorted calmly. The Invader attempted to throw bolts of dark energy at the powerful sorceress, but they exploded on their own long before they reached her. She ignored his attempts to attack her and still slowly as ever closed the distance between him and her. And before long she stood before him. He remained where he was, his body not daring to move away from the Silent Magician. And she extended her left hand into The Invader's abdomen, which instantly exploded with a white flash of magical energy. The Invader stepped back, clutching at his wound with pain and hatred.

"And so you see the difference between us." said Echo as she pointed her staff toward the fiend. "Good bye monster. Silent Magic attack!" she declared as a wave of light magic exploded from her staff, engulfing and consuming the Invader, and punching quite a hole in the wall behind him. Once it all cleared not a single trace of the former fiend lord remained. Echo swooned where she stood and shrank back into her younger form, the magic that was swirling so wildly around her dissipated back to what it once was. She wobbled where she stood and fell to her side, but Zaki caught her before she made contact with the unfriendly ground.

"Did I do alright?" she asked.

"You were amazing." replied Zaki.

"Your sister is indeed amazing. She could be impressive indeed if she were better at controlling her power." said Mahado.

"You really think so?" Echo asked.

"How are we supposed to free everyone else?" Kisara asked.

"With the Invader dead the spell should end shortly." replied Mahado.

And just as he said, the crystals around the rest of the group faded and melted back into the ground. They looked around wildly, as if expected to see the Invader still lurking. Eventually they seemed to realize he was completely absent.

"Hey what happened?" asked Leon.

"Echo saved us." replied Mahado simply. He had already returned to his normal form.

"No kidding?" asked Haruka.

"Uhm... Well... I did my best." Echo timidly offered.

"No way, she can talk?" exclaimed Lance.

"She got over her fear of magic." replied Zaki.

There was little time to ponder such things however, for the citadel suddenly began to crumble and collapse around the group, just as the Invader had planned for his final act.

"No time! We leave!" exclaimed Mahado.

"Why does this always happen when the big villain dies?!" demanded Kisara as the group turned and followed the path they had run up only moments before. Although the citadel was falling in a flurry of destruction, the group mostly had an easy time retracing their steps, for no fiends had remained behind to confront them. They continued on, retracing their steps when they were going up the tower instead of running back down it. Before long the group arrived at the floor where the Forcenans were waiting.

"What are you waiting for?! GO!" Mahado shouted at the group. The Captain nodded and directed his men down to the next floor. Just as they passed through the door leading off the floor, a purple colored barrier suddenly appeared, cutting of Mahado's group.

"Lord Mahado! What should we do?" asked the captain.

"Keep going and get out! We'll catch up!" replied the Dark Magician.

The Forcenans turned and continued on as Mahado rapidly attempted a counter spell for the seal. He cast it, but it had no noticeably effect. Shrill laughing suddenly rang out from above. The group turned their attention upward and saw Maneya and her allies dropping from above to meet them.

"We meet again, traitors." she greeted the group.

"Get out of our way, slave of Magus!" shouted Mahado.

"Oh certainly, but we never did finish our battle back at the ship." replied Maneya. She raised her staff into a ready position, and behind her her swordswomen and Shadow and Drake raised their own weapons.

"Enough, I'll take her down here." Mahado said to his friends as he raised his own staff. The two magicians charged at each other in a flash of black on black. And so they engaged once again, but Maneya was just as powerful and evasive as ever, which was bad for Mahado as he was already tired from battling the Invader. He attempted a magic cylinder counter spell against one of Maneya's attacks, but this time she was prepared for this strategy and was already well away before her attack was launched back at her.

"Not going to work this time, you coward." taunted Maneya.

"Why are you bothering to battle us here anyway?!" demanded Haruka. "This tower's built over a volcano and it won't hold for much longer!" she explained.

"Hmm I do wonder what I have to gain by slowing you down." replied Maneya, sarcastically.

"Enough witch! I'll kill you here!" declared Mahado as he removed his gloves and prepared to make a summoning again.

"Ooh this again?" said Maneya with mock enthusiasm. She once again drew a circle on her palm. "Mark of the Ouroboros." she said with some level of proudness, extending her palm toward the group. Neither summoner got anywhere this time, because the floor fell out from below the entire group, dropping them all into the volcanic inferno below. Only not quite because Shadow was apparently ready for this and transformed in mid fall and then caught the rest of his group. Kisara attempted to do the same, but a quick but light assault from Shadow on the falling dragoness ensured that wouldn't happen, and so Mahado and his group fell into the volcano while Maneya and hers were flown to a relatively safe location.

* * *

Meanwhile the King's knight of Forcena was being herded into his tent in the human forces' forward command post. He had a number of wounds and his forces were attempting to pull him out of the fight.

"Leave me be, I can still hold a sword!" he insisted.

"Your majesty, the last thing our country needs is the loss of it's kind!" one his aids attempted to reason with him.

"Your majesty! News from the front!" a soldier suddenly cried as he burst into the tent.

"Well, speak man!" the king replied.

"The fiends are routed! Their army is retreating, the battle is won!" he said.

The tent erupted in cheers of celebration, all the forces were ecstatic over their victory. Little did they know was that from this one victory for them, came the potential for the defeat of the whole world...

* * *

Once Shadow hit solid ground, Maneya hauled herself off of him and gazed down at the crater before them over which once stood The Invader's tower.

"Well that went quite well." she said to herself. "Burn as you deserve, you traitor. You could never hope to appose my master. You showed loyalty to an old fool who couldn't protect his power and title, and thus your fate comes to it's close." she yelled into the crater.

_I would have rather given them a last fight._ said Shadow, mostly to himself.

"Well I might have done that, only this was quicker and cleaner." replied Maneya. "Of course, maybe it'd be better if I let my little pet summon have her way with Mahado? She does enjoy playing with her food." she mused.

"So what next Maney?" asked Mayari.

"Mahado's dead. Now all we have to do is kill Mana." she decided.

_She's heading over the desert to the aqua capital._ Shadow reminded her.

"Well then, we'd best head out quickly. Give us a ride Shadow." said Maneya.

Shadow begrudgingly allowed the Dark Magician Girl of Chaos to get back on him, along with her friends. Then the dark dragon took flight northward, soaring under the moonlit sky in the general direction where Mana was even now sleeping next to Shian under the watchful protection of Zailen.

* * *

Well that sure seems bad. I wonder if they'll survive? Probably, but who knows? Oooh, I'm evil like that!

Well then, see you all next time everyone!


	15. Visions and Tumbles

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm still here :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself.  
_

* * *

_Colors and haze, visible and invisible shapes danced through Mana's subconscious that night. Most everything she saw was unfamiliar to her, she saw herself in a forest where crystals grew with trees. She saw herself, standing on the deck of a ship in the sky. Someone was there with her, comforting her. Then finally the visions cleared somewhat, and she saw herself standing in a cruel fortress she didn't recognize. There standing before her, looking right at her, was Magus. He seemed very amused by something, as if somebody had just offered some hilarious joke._

_"I wonder how long you would have remained blind to the truth?" he asked. Mana wondered what he was talking about. "Very well, I will tell you then. They were planning to kill you." he said with a dramatic flair, as if he had been waiting to reveal this to her. Mana couldn't help but wonder what he meant. Who would plan to kill her, and why? Then again she didn't really plan to ever trust anything Magus said anymore. It struck by surprise apon making this realization that she trusted anyone anymore. Magus was the hero of the kingdom, and if he was capable of betraying his master, who wasn't? Aside from her master anyway, Mana would trust him with her life._

_Perhaps it was an irony that after making this mental realization of undying trust that she saw her master next. Her heart leaped with joy in her chest when she realized she was seeing him again, if only in a dream, when it suddenly fell back to the pit of her insides and froze white. Something was wrong, her master was weak and wounded. He was broken. She saw herself this time, weeping with all her heart over him. Shian was there too, working on him, trying to use her magic to restore him._

_"Master, please! Don't leave me! You can't die! Please don't leave me!!" she saw her dream self scream to her master as tears streamed down her eyes. Mana had enough, she didn't want to see this anymore. She wanted to wake up and face reality over this horrible dream..._

* * *

She jolted awake to the freezing cold of the desert, her heart going double time against her rib cage. She took a moment to try and calm down, trying to convince herself she was only dreaming and it didn't necessarily mean what she saw would actually happen. Somehow this didn't seem to be happening straight away. After a few moments she at least managed to calm herself down somewhat. After looking around briefly, she noticed only Shian was sleeping nearby.

"What's wrong?" asked Zailen from nearby. Mana turned to see him seated against a rock, watching her with concern.

"I had a nightmare." she explained.

"Don't let it bother you. A dream's a dream." Zailen assured her.

"No it's different than that. I've always had weird dreams, about things I've never seen or have seen. They're often so vivid, like they're real."

"I've heard that wizards believe those who are strongly touched by magic sometimes see visions in their sleep. It's supposed to be like Scrying almost, except that you don't use a clear object."

"But it doesn't make sense, My magic's not special, I'm average in every way." Mana whined.

"No your not. I can't use magic, but I know about the theories behind it, and anyway I've known magicians in my life, and I've never seen a person pick up spells like you do with Shian." replied Zailen. Shian had been teaching Mana some light magic spells when the two had the time.

"There are other people who've learned spells quicker. Magus was supposed to be some kind of genius who learned magic nearly instantly." Mana explained.

"Do you have another explanation as to why you have visions in your sleep?" asked Zailen.

"No. Not at all. I've told Master Mahado about this before, but he doesn't take my visions seriously. He thinks they're just dreams."

"That's odd. It would make better sense to try and figure this out than to just ignore it." Zailen said.

"I never really gave much thought to it. I always thought that if he said it was nothing, it's nothing I should worry about." Mana explained.

"Perhaps your right." Zailen replied.

Mana tried to push what she had seen out of her mind, to no success. The sight of her master dying still blazed clearly in her memory. Zailen also noticed she was uncomfortable from her vision.

"It'd probably help put your dream out of mind if we talked about something else." he offered. Mana was somewhat surprised by this, much of the time Zailen had a habit of not talking to her on his own. She wondered at times if he was trying to avoid her. What could have caused a sudden change in his attitude?

"What are you doing up?" she asked him.

"I can't sleep tonight. I've got a feeling something big is going on somewhere nearby." he replied.

"What sort of big thing?" asked Mana.

"I'm not sure, but my instincts are rarely wrong about this sort of thing. I felt the same way before I abandoned the group I belonged to five years ago." he replied. Their conversations hadn't once turned back to his mysterious past since the first day after they escaped from Zantro. Mana wondered if she might have better success now weedling information from Zailen, and decided to take her chances.

"What group did you run away from?" she asked.

"Sorry Mana, I'm not quite ready to divulge that quite yet." he replied.

Mana gave an internal groan but decided not to press the issue. Instead she asked him something else that had been bothering her.

"What are you going to do once we reach the city?" she asked.

"By then I'll have completed my promise to get you to safety. I'm sure you and Shian can take care of each other until your master arrives for you." he answered.

Mana's heart sunk. She was beginning to rely on his company. They had spent the last week together and she could tell he could be a powerful ally on their side, if he could be persuaded to help them.

"You could come with us you know." she said.

"No thanks." he replied.

"C'mon, we could use any help we could get! Magus is-"

"He's a powerful, brilliant magician who now controls the strongest kingdom in this world." he finished for her. "It would be stupid to oppose him. That might sound cowardly, but it's true. I stand with nothing to gain by endangering myself by drawing Magus' wrath."

"We could stop him if we worked together!" she exclaimed.

"No, we couldn't. If he could kill the Dark Sage in personal combat, nobody else could beat him in a duel. And not only that, he's a military genius. I was the only one who could ever counter his strategies."

"Woah, you were involved in the war?!" Mana exclaimed in surprise. Zailen scowled at her.

"This is done, Mana. I'm going my own way once I get you to the city." he said with an unmistakable air of finality. Mana knew there was no use trying to crack him. She got up and stood before him in what she hoped was an intimidating pose, her feet planted firmly on the ground and her hands on her hips. Zailen looked up at her in amusement. That didn't help her confidence any, so she decided to bend forward into his face to try for some additional seriousness.

"If you wanna spend your life running around this continent, well fine, but I'm not giving up! I'll do everything I can to save everyone from Magus!" Mana said as fiercely as she could manage.

"You have pretty eyes." was all Zailen said in response. And then he laughed. Mana could tell he was making fun of her attempts to seem forceful by condescending her.

"Oh you are so not fun!!" she wailed as she pulled back her right hand to slap him. She brought her hand around in a ark and connected with his face, and had a moment of satisfaction when she saw the look of shock on Zailen's face. This moment didn't last, for the unusual way she was standing coupled with the unnecessary force she had swung with combined to overbalance her and cause her to come crashing down on Zailen. The two of them ended up in a human knot, Mana laying across Zailen's lap. He pulled her up and looked into her face, which was now quite red from a mixture of embarrassment and shame.

"I win." he said.

Mana scowled. She disliked the way he handled her attempts to uncharacteristically assertive. Usually Mahado handled these moments by humoring her, but Zailen just condescended her. She glared at him. This was the closest she had ever been to him before though and found herself lost in his gaze for just a moment. Her senses soon returned to her and she pulled away, her face redder then ever. She noticed he was also blushing. She felt a little better at this.

"I think it's time you get some more sleep." Zailen said.

Mana nodded wordlessly and returned to her spot and covered herself up, trying to shield herself from the cold of the desert. Her mind was a-buzz with activity, but one good thing had come from her embarrassing tumble: her troubling dream had been driven out of her mind. As usual she and Shian were roused once the sun had risen enough for Zailen's standards, which actually was even less forgiving than Mahado's. Shian was grouchy this morning, Mana was still recounting the previous night with still remaining embarrassment.

"Do you ever sleep?" Shian demanded.

"Of course, I just do it while you two are asleep and I wake up much earlier than you so as to look around and plan our daily travels." Zailen explained.

"Oh well that explains it." Shian grumbled.

After a few moments spent to pack their sparse camping set they began walking again. By now the two were somewhat used to the scorching desert heart, and Zailen, having already crossed the desert once before, hadn't complained once about it. Still the scenery was boring, in that there mostly was none. Only the occasional rock and the many cacti broke up the dull nothingness, and if they were REALLY lucky they might see a tumble weed go tumbling by.

"Did you know people believe there's sentient cactus' out there?" Zailen asked the girls.

"No kidding?" asked Mana.

"Sure. Suposively they hook their arms and legs in odd angles and they have weird oval-shaped eyes and mouths. One person I met in a tavern once swears he saw one and had to evade a barrage of needles it shot at him like missiles."

"Needles?" asked Mana as concern mounted within. She looked around afraid, as if a sentient, walking Cactus might sneak up on her at any minute and turn her into the Dark Pincushion Girl. She made up a mental decision to use whoever was closer as a human shield at the first second she saw a Cactus that moved even an inch without aid from the wind.

Fortunately for her all the cacti they saw remained rock solid in place, though it didn't stop her from walking up to a couple to check up close. Zailen and Shian found this amusing and gave her a rather hard time about it. A couple hours passed with now renewed silent discussion when Shian suddenly let out a cry and pointed ahead.

"Hey I see something up ahead!" she announced.

"Oh good. Were about halfway through the desert now." Zailen replied.

Just how Zailen knew this was soon made clear, for after spending some more time walking Mana could clearly see Oil rigs set up on the horizon, as far as the eye could see. She gaped at the massive structures with wonder. They were rows upon rows of cylindrical structures set up with connecting bridges.

"Who do these belong to?" she asked.

"Nobody. These were in use years ago, but most of the oil is already gone and, with regional disputes, it soon became inefficient to bother with rigging up oil out of the desert any longer. Now they are vacant landmarks to the occasional passerby." Zailen explained. "Shien controls this territory now, but he doesn't make use of it. He doesn't even have it guarded most of the time either, it's more or less a region of his kingdom only in name."

"So are we crossing over them?" asked Shian.

"Yes. The sand gets treacherous around this region. The oil mixed with the sand has turned this place into one big quicksand deathtrap. If your lucky, you suffocate and die before you reach the oil, because the blazing sun overhead supposively leaves it scorching by noon and it's supposed to be very unpleasant when you reach it."

"And who survived such an event to spread this information?" Shian probed. Zailen opened his mouth for a second and then shut it quickly. He remained silent for a while. Eventually he recovered though.

"Well anyway were crossing the desert on the rigs, safely over the sands. Watch were you step, if you fall in the sand you won't come back up." he warned.

"Lets keep going, the sooner we get out of this desert the better." Shian said.

"Agreed." Mana replied.

The trio continued their trek to the abandoned rigs as the sun blazed overhead...

* * *

Yeah it's short but it's a breather chapter after all the stuff from the Invader arc. Well anyway I decided to update a bit sooner than the last two weeks because things may just get hectic at home for me in the near future. Anyway, later everyone.


	16. Battle on the Sands

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm still here :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

By the end of the afternoon the trio had arrived at the oil rigs. They seemed to have been rust-colored since their construction, but as Zailen assured they'd been around for ages they were probably just really old. And really hot. The metal the things were built of seemed specifically designed to absorb the heat of the sun and radiate it back out at anyone trying to cross, as if the desert had decided to enlist the aid of the rigs in preventing attempts at crossing it. On the other hand the existence of the rigs meant the small group had shade to cross through for the first time in a few days, which was a welcome improvement.

"Hey." Mana spoke up once she noticed the paths and rigs seemed to go off in every which way. "Which way are we supposed to go?"

"Easterward." replied Zailen, holding up a compass he had been using since the group set out.

"It's a good thing we've got you." said Shian. "I'd get lost for sure out here."

"Ditto." Mana agreed.

The group got in a few hours traveling before the sun sank beyond the horizon, forcing them to come to a stop. Now the heat the rig had absorbed during the day actually came in handy by keeping the group relatively comfortable despite the freezing temperatures in the night. Mana spread herself out on top of a metal platform, apparently quite relieved.

"Phew, I might actually be able to sleep tonight." she sighed.

"Try getting some then. Your less whiny when you've slept properly." said Zailen.

Mana didn't offer any comebacks to his statement, as she was asleep before he even finished talking. Shian on the other hand seemed restless and simply laid down, watching the moon move across the sky. About an hour after Mana had fallen asleep Zailen walked over to her.

"What are you doing?" asked Shian.

"Where's the first magic point on the body?" asked Zailen.

"It's on the abdomen. Why?"

"Somethings been bothering me."

Zailen lifted Mana's nightgown above her abdomen and felt the area lightly. By now Shian had gotten up and walked over to him.

"Wooh, you never struck me as a pervert." she said.

"Shut up. There's something not right about her, but I'm no good with magic. Check this spot for anything unusual."

"What's up?"

"She learns spells too fast. She has visions, but she insists her magic is average. I don't know much about magic, but I know you don't have visions unless you have pretty powerful magic."

"That is weird." Shian agreed. "Fine, I'll check."

Shian and Zailen switched places, and Shian began to cast a number of spells on Mana, checking her magic points as Zailen requested. Eventually she seemed to get results.

"Here." she said, pointing at a single spot on Mana's belly. "Somebody placed a very powerful seal of some kind on her." she explained. With that she laid her palm on the spot she pointed out, and a highly detailed sort of rune circle appeared.

"That's a seal?" asked Zailen.

"Yes. I've tried feeling through it as much of my own magic as I dared, and I found nothing." said Shian. She stood up and shook her head. "It makes no sense, she shouldn't even be able to use her magic with this on her."

"The fact that she still can..." Zailen began. "Who could do this?"

"Somebody who knew what they were doing." replied Shian. "Whoever they were, they placed an extremely powerful seal on the primary magic point on her body. The fact that she's capable of using magic at all means she has an unheard of amount of raw magic inside her. More than I've ever seen."

"That's ridiculous, how could she not notice this on her own?" demanded Zailen.

"Oh it's very discreet, which is surprising given it's strength. You'd have to know what to look for. What surprises me more is that her Teacher hasn't noticed it yet."

"Either that..." Zailen said, now beginning to walk off. "Or he's hiding it from her." he finished.

Both fell silent and thought the situation over on their own before finding spots to sleep. And so the trio passed a few hours in peace, until the sun rose and began scorching the metal they were resting on again. Zailen and Shian had the foresight to rest where there would be shade come morning. Mana wasn't so lucky. The desert rang with the sound of her shriek once the metal she was sleeping on was hot enough to wake her up. Needless to say this also roused Zailen and Shian. After assuring her that the skin on her back was no more than somewhat red, as she was worried it was ruined, they prepared to keep going.

The day was spent traveling and was totally uneventful. Once the sun fell the group set up to sleep for the night. Mana and Shian practiced light magic as usual. She was getting better at it, and she was quite pleased when Shian told her as such. Zailen was struck by surprise when she next walked over to him and requested he teach her more about melee fighting.

"Why do you want to learn close-ranged fighting?" he asked. "You can hold yourself well in a magic fight."

"Well a while ago I was fighting a sorcerer named Magog and he sealed our magic. After that I couldn't fight back at all." she explained.

"Alright then. I'll help you out." he said as he got to his feet. He asked Mana for her wand and inspected it for a short while before returning it.

"That thing's too small to work as a melee weapon." he concluded "You should get a staff later on."

"Yeah I know." Mana admitted sheepishly. Mahado had told her the same thing before.

"Well unfortunately I don't think we can practice sword fighting just yet." said Zailen. "You can't hold my sword and I'm not going to risk using it against you."

"So we can't do anything?" Mana asked, dissapointed.

"Not necessarily." Zailen said with a grin Mana didn't quite like. "I can show you how to fight hand to hand."

Mana was right. She wasn't liking this. "Errr, is that really... necessary?" she asked.

"You never know. Someday it might come in handy." replied Zailen.

"Alright then, I guess." Mana concented.

With that Zailen first taught Mana some basic stances an moves. As it turned out, he wasn't so great fighting with his hands either, so Mana at least didn't feel utterly out of her league. After he finished instructing her they began short training sessions against each other. Mana could tell Zailen held back considerably, and he didn't even finish more dangerous moves when he could. He mostly just did enough to make her know that if he wanted to, he could really hurt her. Shian watched them with mild amusement. After about an hour or so of it, Zailen called for the two to stop. Mana flopped down where she was planning to sleep in exhaustion. She had already spent time practicing magic, and now this.

"Why are you pushing yourself so hard?" asked Shian.

"I wasn't very helpful before with my friends, so I want to change that." Mana explained.

"Well don't exhaust yourself over it. That's not the best way to become stronger." Zailen warned.

"Don't worry, I'll be careful." Mana assured him.

With that silence settled in as the group fell asleep. The next day they awoke early as usual and began setting out just as quickly. They walked across the rigs in silence until something caught Zailen's attention. He took a detour over to the control terminal for the rig they were crossing at the time.

"This rig is active." he said.

"How's that possible?" asked Shian. "Aren't these rigs supposed to be abandoned?"

"Yes. And that means somebody is here that shouldn't be." replied Zailen.

He looked around, as if attempting to find something that was hidden within the metalwork of the rig. The girls tried to assist him in looking around. Mana was the one who noticed trouble first. As she looked she spotted a sudden flare from the sun, but that wasn't the bad part. The bad part was that it was coming from the shade. Her eyes widened as she realized what it meant.

"Get down!" she screamed, tackling Zailen to the ground, just as a bullet shot through the air and into the rig, just behind where he was standing.

"Damn, Snipers!" Shian groaned.

"Thanks Mana." said Zailen.

"I'm just glad this time I was able to save you." replied Mana.

"I'll handle this." said Shian as she prepared to make a summoning. "Alright, this time, work! Fairy summoning!"

With a flash of light, a purple haired, skirt-wearing Fairy with almost cybernetic-looking wings appeared. She gave a short bow to Shian as she floated in the sky. "What is your wish mistress?" asked the Fairy.

"Ahh Dunames! I'm glad it was you this time!" said Shian. "Were under sniper fire, go find the sniper and take him out!" she ordered.

Dunames gave another bow before flying off in the direction Shian had pointed her. The rest of the group took cover and kept and eye out for any other snipers. About ten or fifteen minutes later Dunames returned, dragging along a now defunct machine with her.

"This is what had sniped at you mistress." said Dunames.

"Machines?" Mana asked.

"They're trying to steal oil out of the desert. This region is supposed to belong to Shien now." said Zailen.

"Alright, thanks Dunames." Said Shian. "Would you mind accompanying us and keeping an eye out for any more snipers?"

"As you ask mistress." replied Dunames.

The group continued on, this time more carefully.

"Why does she call you mistress Shian?" asked Mana.

"Most summons do." replied Shian.

"Not Zailen's venom boa. It refers to him by name."

"That's because he's very proud. And big." replied Zailen. "Lower summons generally treat their summoner with respect and total devotion, but higher summons generally demand respect from their summoner. My highest summon, Vennominon the King of Poisonous Snakes, is extremely hard to control sometimes, so I almost never summon him."

"Dunames is the highest summon I have. I only just learned how to make summons and I'm not quite good at it yet." said Shian.

"I can tell. The fact that a minor summon like those dancing things came out when you didn't make a specific call for a minor summon was the big hint."

"Minor summon?" asked Mana.

"There's four levels to a summon, Minor, Mid, Major and Divine." explained Zailen. "Remember Hssiss the little snake? He's the Minor level venom snake. I haven't yet been able to make a divine venom snake summon. If you want a certain level of summoning, it's best to call out that level. If you don't specify, you usually get a Mid-level."

"You can't just choose who to summon?"

"No, the creature you get depends on how much you focus and how much energy you put into the summoning." replied Shian.

This left Mana with quite a bit to think about, so the group continued silently until they encountered a number of mechs with blades attached to their arms.

"More machines." groaned Zailen.

"Halt softs. This region belongs to the Machine King! Softs like you don't belong here." one of them declared.

"Softs?" demanded Mana.

"It's an old Machine slur against organic life." explained Zailen. "Well, we'll see how you heaps of scrap deal with this soft." he said, unsheathing his sword.

He charged into the machines, cutting them open with single strikes. Their blades broke like twigs against Zailen's two-handed sword. In only a few moments the whole crowd was disabled. It wasn't over with that though. A number of miniature tank-like machines joined the battle along with fresh soldier machines. A few snipers arrived out of hiding to take shots at the trio as well. Now Shian, Mana and Dunames joined the fight. After a few moments of fighting most of the machines were piles of metal on the rigs, and the remainder were backing off.

"Enough!" a machine called out from the crowd. "You've destroyed quite enough of my men."

The machine that spoke stepped out from the crowd. "I am Commander Covington, leader of the Machiners force ordered by the Machine King to secure this region."

"What do you want with this place?" demanded Shian.

"We are here for fuel to run our equipment. The time has nearly come for the rise of the machines. You softs will fall before our might."

"Well I gues there's no way this'll end peacefully." said Zailen.

"No, of course not. I still have one last weapon prepared for just such an occasion."

Suddenly a massive rumbling overtook the rig. Something rose up out of the sand below, a massive machine. It was huge, and armed with a massive number of dangerous-looking weaponry.

"Behold, the Machiners Force! Destroy the softs, my ultimate weapon!" Covington commanded.

The great machine unfolded one of it's blades from behind it's leg and brought it slamming into the platform of the rig the group was standing on. Mana and Zailen were thrown off the rig and plummeted toward the quicksand below. Mana began to panic and scream as Zailen prepared to make a summoning. In a burst of light Venom Boa arrived. Zailen got to his feet quickly and dashed for where Mana had landed. Sadly her own landing wasn't as graceful, and she quickly began to slide off the Boa's scales. Zailen dived toward Mana and caught her just as she slid off Boa's body. A pair of his snakes crawled out and helped hold their grip. The other pair anchored Zailen's other arm to Boa's body.

"Eww they're gross!" whined Mana.

"Would you rather fall into the sand and die?!" Zailen demanded.

Mana looked down below her and realized what she was dangling over. "Ahh! Don't let me go!" she screamed.

Zailen pulled himself back onto the body of Boa and walked over to it's head. One there one of the pairs of snakes helped Mana keep hold on Zailen's left arm while the other pair anchored him to Boa's body. He drew his sword in his right hand and turned to face Mana. "Ready to watch a summoner's fight?" he asked. "Boa, go!" he commanded.

The Venom Boa began to slither across the sands, over the top of the quicksand, circling around Machiner's force. The huge machine had difficulty following the agile snake and shot off a number of rockets and bullets, which all missed. Eventually Venom Boa worked its way to the machine's backside.

"Boa, corrosive venom!" Zailen yelled.

"It's poison can effect Machines?" asked Mana.

"Of course it can."

Boa bit into the back of the Machiner's force, injecting venom that began to corrode and liquify it's circuits. The machine cried out in pain and slashed at Boa with one of it's leg blades. The blade sliced through Boa's scales, dealing a fair injury to the snake summon. Meanwhile from up on the rig Shian noticed it. She made another summon, this time a minor fairy summon. The Dancing Faeries appeared again and began to float around happily.

"Hello mistress! I hope were not unwanted again?" one of them greeted.

"No, this time I need you guys! Go heal the Venom Boa's injury!" she ordered. Next she turned to Dunames. "Join the fight!" she said. Dunames bowed before flying off into the fight. Meanwhile the Dancing faeries reached Venom Boa and began to work on his injury. "Don't worry Mr. Snake, we'll have you better in no time!" one of them said.

Boa sped off again, trying to gain another opening on Machiner's force. At one point it even dived under the sand for a short period to get around the Machine. This time however Machiner's force was more careful of this and paid special attention to Boa were it could be seen, even though it meant allowing Dunames a few shots at it. They made little progress overall this way however. Dunames eventually flew over to Boa.

"We'll need to try something new." she said.

"Any ideas?" asked Zailen.

"I'll dismiss myself and the dancing faeries and add our power to your snake. After that you'll have to defeat it alone." she said. She then began casting a spell. "Gift of the martyr." she said.

She and the dancing faeries vanished into clouds of light particles, which flew into Venom Boa. "Alright Boa, this time, let's go straight at it!" Zailen yelled.

The Venom Boa charged at Machiner's force at full speed, weaving between the projectiles it fired. Venom Boa sprang at the machine, bitting into it's head and chest area. The snake's venom spread throughout the Machine, shorting it's CPU. It shut down and fell back into the desert, to be consumed. Meanwhile Venom Boa assisted Zailen and Mana back onto the rigs.

"If that isssss all I will depart." Boa hissed.

"Yeah go ahead. Good job." said Zailen.

As the Venom Boa vanished the group tracked down Commander Covington, who was now cowering in fear.

"You shall pay for this softs, my king will-" he began to threaten, before a thunder spell fired by Mana shorted his systems.

"So the Machines are up to something." said Zailen. "I wonder if we should do anything about it?"

"Not much we can do. We'd be better off just continuing on." replied Shian.

Zailen and Mana had no arguments to her suggestion, and so the group continued on as they were before. They encountered no further resistance from the machine forces. If any remained operational, they now feared the trio and gave them no trouble.

* * *

Next up we'll be seeing just what happened to Mahado and his group. Anyway, see you all next week!


	17. And now for some Firepower

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

The heat rose in waves from the rocks the group was laying upon, searing the group as they lay unconscious on them. It was Orland who awoke first. The long ages spent in the oceans of the world were likely what caused his sensitivity to the temperature. He looked out on the area the group was now and groaned. They were obviously inside the Volcano. Streams of molten lava flowed through the rocks, as Solar Flare Dragons and Gaiasols floated about lazily. He woke up the rest of the group and informed them of their current situation, although it hardly seemed necessary. It was obvious where they were.

"What happened?" groaned Lance.

"We fell into the Volcano, remember?" replied Haruka.

"How are we supposed to get out?" asked Zaki.

"The crater we fell into is just above us." said Leon. "It's not too far away, why don't we just have Kisara and Haruka transform and fly us up there?"

"Actually that might not be the best idea." said Mahado. "If there's a way to continue on in here, I'd rather go that way. If our enemies believe we fell in here, they likely also assume we are dead. If we come flying out of the Volcano that edge is lost."

"I agree with Mahado." said Siegfried.

"Well, I shouldn't even have to say I've never been in here before..." said Haruka. "But there's quite a few caverns throughout this volcano. I'm guessing if we choose one and head northeast, in the general direction of the Aqua capitol, we can probably find another way out, and if not we can open one."

"Not a bad idea." replied Orland.

The group quickly found a promising-enough looking cavern and followed it through the volcano. Fortunately for them the local creatures seemed uninterested in bothering them. The occasional Solar Flare Dragon tried to attack them, but they were few and not incredibly threatening to the powerful party. Once a strange small fire sprite managed to give them some trouble, since it seemed to become more powerful with each attack. Eventually they managed to destroy it however, thought it took some work on their parts. The magma streams lit up the inside of the Volcano with a dim creepy light.

The relative peace the group was traveling in didn't last forever. After some time spent wandering the Volcano something strange indeed happened. From out of one of the lava streams a yellow streak fired out and straight at Mahado. He reacted quickly enough to evade the attack in time, and the streak went flying into a rock wall. The group inspected it and saw the crushed remains of a small creature embedded in the wall.

"A living projectile?" said Leon. "I've never heard of this."

"It reeks." said Kisara. "I smelled the same thing back on Magus' ship, his machine dragons were using it to fire their cannons."

"Gunpowder." said Mahado. "This creature, and likely others of it's kind, seem to have gunpowder in their systems, and then they fly into the lava, and ignite themselves."

"Uh guys, there's more of them." Haruka spoke up.

The group turned around to find at least three more of the creatures floating around above the nearest lava stream. They flew into it without a moment's hesitation and rocketed outward just as the previous one did. The group hurried on, encountering a few more of the small projectile creatures, and eventually larger land-bound ones with three heads. These too leaped into a molten doom, but when they went off, instead of a single bolt of monster shell shooting at the group, a cone-shaped stream of them fired out in the group's general direction, like a shotgun blast. This one caught the group by surprise and it took a shield spell from Mahado to save them.

Eventually the group encountered members of this species that weren't interested in suiciding themselves after the group. They were similar to the first creature they encountered, only larger and standing on the group instead of floating. It attacked by spitting fireballs at them. Next they encountered more developed versions of those monsters that had a habit of self-destructing when any of the group came near resulting in generally large explosions. After the first time this happened to Kisara they were careful to let Mahado and Haruka take them out at range. The group continued to fight through the ranks of the creatures, though it became difficult because even larger creatures soon appeared that were taller than Siegfried and hurled massive fireballs from their claws. Add the fact that the smallest two creatures were still popping up to throw themselves into the lava for suicide strikes, it's clear things were getting hectic.

"Damn, how are these things not extinct?" demanded Kisara. "They commit suicide like this on a regular basis!"

"My guess is they reproduce quickly. Or at least the ones that dive into the lava do." Suggested Zaki.

Eventually the group reached a large spacious room in the caverns. In the center was a rather large pit of lava. Suddenly swarms of the smaller shell creatures flew into the room, and dived into the pit. The group collectively groaned and began to flee around the pit, as wave after wave of the creatures shot out from the lava and after them. Eventually the larger three headed ones joined them and leaped into the pit. A few stray shots hit home, and eventually most of the group were wounded from the never-ending barrage of shells. After a long while the swarms of creatures seemed to come to an end. The group stopped to rest for a while, keeping an eye out for additional creatures. The peace was not to last, for a rumbling overtook the cavern. Something large was heading their way.

_Death is a constant threat of the Volcanic race. _A voice said in their minds.

_The lives my brethren lead are, after all, fleeting. _

_But you who would bring wholesale slaughter upon them... I shall send you on your way to the next world._

"Your brethren attacked first. We defended ourselves." said Mahado.

_Enough. I shall not hear your excuses. Now, you shall know the true wrath of fire._

From the center of the lava pit burst forth a creature, similar to those before it, but much, much larger and more deadly.

_I am Volcanic Doomfire, master of the Volcanic race. And now, you shall feel the pain of my lost brethren. For those you have killed, I shall burn you all alive.  
_

"Stand back everyone." said Mahado. "This will require the aid of my summon." he removed his left gauntlet and smeared some of his blood along the length of the back of his forearm, and began to say the summoning spell. Volcanic Doomfire stood back in it's lava pit, watching intently.

_Intriguing. What sort of summon will you make?_

"I'll show you now." replied Mahado. "Major Dragon summoning!"

A vortex of white light appeared in the roof of the cavern, and through it flew a large red dragon with a single long white horn. It glided through the cavern and landed at Mahado's side. It glared at Volcanic Doomfire before turning to face Mahado. _I see you need my assistance. _The dragon telepathically transmitted.

"Yes. I'll need your full power against this beast."

The White-Horned Dragon nodded and raised it's horn up high. Shimmering lights appeared throughout the room and the caverns they had crossed through before. They drifted, slowly at first but then more quickly as every moment passed, into the spacious cavern they were in. They all were absorbed into the horn, which shined more and more brightly with each light.

"What's going on?" asked Zaki.

"White-Horned Dragon is able to absorbs excess magical energy from spells into his horn to increase his power. That makes him an effective partner for a magician such as I." replied Mahado.

A strange sort of rythmic rumbling sound began to go off from the direction of Volcanic Doomfire. Eventually the group realized the lava incarnate was laughing. _A Major level summon. How sad. I have the powers equivalent of a Divine summon._

"So you say." replied Mahado. "But my Dragon and I will be more than a match for you." Mahado declared as he leaped onto the back of his summon. White-Horned Dragon soared throughout the spacious chamber, launching blasts of white energy at Volcanic Doomfire as Mahado did the same with his Dark Magic. Doomfire proved he wasn't bluffing through, he expertly raised walls of Magma to block their attacks before retaliating with a tongue of flame. White-Horned Dragon made a hard bank to get out of the way, and then righting itself for more attempts to attack.

"We can't risk melee combat against that creature. It would be prudent to assume it can set itself on fire or surround itself in Magma." Mahado reminded his summon.

White-Horned dragon nodded and fired out more powerful bursts of energy while taking more evasive efforts to get around Doomfire's magma walls. With this new strategy, some of the attacks pierced through and reached the fire incarnate, but it also tired out the Dragon and it's mount. Though White Horned Dragon could recharge it's powers by drawing in the energy from Mahado's spells, Mahado himself couldn't keep throwing out spells endlessly. The group watched nervously as what was once an apparently even fight soon turned against Mahado. Haruka stole away from the group and over to the side of the room. Leon joined her when he noticed she was gone.

"What are you doing?" he asked her.

"I gotta make my moths evolve quickly! Their highest form is a divine level beast, powerful enough to match that creature."

"Your gonna send moths against a fire beast?" Leon asked incredulously.

"Oh, just because Moths are notorious for getting themselves lit on fire by flying close to flames doesn't mean they're any more flammable than anything else." she snapped.

"I sure hope your right."

"Lesson number one of being in a relationship, Leon." began Haruka. "The woman is always right."

"Yes ma'am." replied Leon.

Meanwhile Mahado and his dragon mount continued to fight valiantly against Volcanic Doomfire, but by now they were clearly on the losing end. White-Horned Dragon fired off a weak energy blast, which Doomfire swatted away with a single claw and then retaliated by clawing at the dragon. White-Horn dived out of the way and barely evaded the attack, only to fly into a stream of fire Doomfire had set off in preparation of this. Doomfire next aimed a strike with one of his claws at the stunned dragon and delivered a crushing blow, sending it slamming into the wall. Magician and summon hit the ground hard.

_I am sorry Mahado. I have failed you..._ White-Horned dragon said.

"Worry not old friend. I will just have to find a way without you."

_I hope for you success... _the dragon said as it banished itself back into wherefrom it came.

_So that is the extent of your power. _transmitted Doomfire. _You have cooled me off a small amount, but my flame roars strong still. And now I shall send you to oblivion._

Doomfire launched a wave of fire at Mahado, who was no too weak to raise a simple shield spell.

"Is this is then?" said Mahado. "Suiton: Water wall!" Haruka cried out from behind Doomfire. Water flooded up from the cracked ground, forming a vast wall which took the firewave and evaporated into a thick layer of steam against it. In the wave of steam Mahado thought he saw a strange large shape, which dispersed the steam with a single flap of it's mighty wings. It was a massive, truly massive, Moth, Haruka atop it.

"A Perfectly Ultimate Great Moth. A divine-level Moth summon." said Mahado.

"Yeah! I knew I could do it!" Haruka cried out. "Alright beast, feel the wrath of the might Kunoichi Haruka and her ultimate summon!"

_Amusing. You would set a big Moth against an incarnation of fire? No matter, I'll singe your wings, little ninja. _

"No way, I've already found my flame, and I'm not gonna burn against you!" she retorted.

Doomfire slamed it's claw into the ground, and a wave of flame sprang up toward the great Moth. In response the Moth flapped it's wings, letting loose a spray of scales which swarmed into the flames. The flames and scales scattered and dispersed against each other, which shocked Doomfire a great deal. Before he could recover from the surprise, Haruka had prepared another Ninjutus. "Suiton: Water Bullet!" she cried. The steam rapidly coalesced into an orb of water, which launched at Doomfire, hitting it in the chest. Doomfire roared in pain and fury and launched a massive wave of fire at Haruka. Her Moth quickly dived out of the way and positioned itself behind Doomfire, where it launched another wave of scales at the fire incarnate. They settled all over Doomfire's non-lava skin, and the creature began to make strange sounds, which quickly became apparent as coughing.

"Even somebody who lives among the toxic clouds of a Volcano can't withstand the poison contained in the scales of my Moth." said Haruka.

_Damn you woman... Though I do hope you enjoy your hell._

Haruka noticed too late that the fire attack she had just avoided was being redirected back at her, leaving her no time to evade the attack or defend against it. She screamed and tried to shield her face against the attack, knowing full well how pointless this was, when the attack suddenly stopped, the fire dispersed and was nothing more than a warm wind by the time it reached her. She looked in surprise and saw why Doomfire had halted it's attack, for Leon was now on top of it's face, his sword stabbed into the space between it's eyes.

"I'm not letting you hurt Haruka, monster." said Leon.

_Impressive... Your as decisive and fierce as a flame, not so different from me. If you have such a strong fiery spirit, I suppose It wouldn't be so bad sealing myself in you. _Said the Fire Incarnate.

With that Doomfire burst into a wave of fire, which consumed Leon and entered his body through every pore and gap in his skin as he screamed in agony. Now that Doomfire was no longer there for him to stand on, Leon began falling into the lava pit below. Haruka and her moth flew by and caught him just in time, and quickly brought him to safe ground.

"What the hell? He's not even burned." said Kisara.

"He's got a nasty cut on his arm though." pointed out Echo.

"That's no cut, it's a seal." said Mahado. "I've heard that monsters occasionally seal themselves in people to escape destruction, but it's rare. Your quite lucky Leon. Most of the time people have to go through the trouble of performing the sealing themselves."

"So I can summon Doomfire?" Leon asked in excitement.

"Oh I'm afraid not yet." replied Mahado. "You'll have to contend yourself with his lesser brethren for some time before you'll be ready for such a summon."

"Oh." Leon said in disappointment.

"You guys aren't bad at all." someone said. The group turned to see a creature similar to Raiza and Granmarg entering the spacious cavern.

"Another Monarch." said Lance.

"Indeed. I am Thestalos, the Firestorm Monarch." the Monarch replied.

"Why are you creatures pursuing us?" demanded Mahado.

"It was the wish of our new master. I reigned in that creature Doomfire to kill you, but the wretch couldn't even accomplish this."

Leon heared a roar of fury within his mind, as if something else was talking to him from the inside.

"I led the fool to believe your group would bring destruction on his brethren. Well It wasn't totally a lie, his kind are nearly gone now, because he sent them after you." Thestalos said smugly.

_My kind... were slaughtered... because of him... _Leon heard in his mind.

"But he did manage one thing, he at least defeated Mahado and forced your Ninja to expend much of her strength, especially that of her moth. Finishing the rest of you off will be a simple task."

"Enough, I'll tear him apart." said Kisara. "If there's one thing I hate, it's tricking a species into bringing itself to extinction."

"Your kind was tricked into such a state by the Cosmo Kingdom." said Zaki.

_No, only I shall destroy him. _The voice within Leon said.

_How? I can't summon you, Mahado said so. _Leon replied mentally.

_I need only borrow your ability to speak for a moment._

_What? How?_

_Just don't resist me._

Suddenly Leon felt an overpowering urge to say something. Noting this must have been what Doomfire was up to, he just allowed it to happen, and he began to speak in a voice that was not his own. "To me children of fire! Destroy this wretched creature who calls himself a Monarch!" he cried out in Doomfire's voice. Suddenly, as if out from the woodwork, a number of the local population appeared. Solar Flare Dragons flew in, no longer lazily, but fierce and enraged, Gaia Souls floated in, prime to explode. A number of Doomfire's remaining Volcanic brethren entered the room as well and joined in the attack. Under the massive wave of Fire creatures, not even Thestalos could last long. The Fire Monarch crumpled quickly under pure numbers. With their target gone, the fire creatures left and resumed their previous business as if nothing special had happened.

"Now that is something I haven't heard. Summons speaking through their container. Intriguing." said Mahado.

"Well I think were home free now, thanks to Doomfire, interestingly." said Siegfried.

"Alright everyone, I guess that wraps up another fight for our lives." said Haruka. "We've gotta keep moving if were going to arrive at the Aqua capital and find Mana."

The group continued on their journey in a vague northeastern direction as much as they could.

* * *

A summoner is born and another monarch dies. And next the group will be encountering some machine power! How will that end?


	18. Ancient weapons awaken

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her..

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

That same early morning, while the sky was grey and the sun was only just rising, on the southern skirts of the Desert Ocean, Maneya was glaring at the world with malcontent. She gingerly traced patterns on the left side of her face. She often did this when she had nothing better to do. She honestly wasn't sure if doing it did anything. Maybe it eased some of the pain on the side of her face, but not by much. Left like this with nothing to do, her mind began to wander. It was the same time of day as when she first obtained the mark that changed her life... memories of it scorched her mind forever...

* * *

_Maneya ran passed the confused children, tears blinding her, as she tried to flee. Flee from what? She wasn't certain. But she wanted to get away from it, the pain, the shame, the sense of entrapment, everything, however she could, though cold logic told her she could never escape. She cried hysterically, sometimes having to stop to catching her breath as the tears streamed down her face, the left side of which burned as if white-hot wires were wrapped around it. In her confusion and pain she ran full pelt passed everyone she encountered, pushing passed through all the other children living in the camp with her. In her hysterics, she ran directly into the only other person there she knew personally. She didn't know his name, he didn't even know his name. All he knew was the designation number assigned to him: C42. Her own was C66._

_"Maneya, what's wrong?" he asked her with notable concern. She knew her own name, and though all the children there were discouraged, forcefully if necessary, from using their real names, she had given it to C42. She fell to her knees and kept her face down, covering the left side of her face in shame and continuing to cry._

_"What's wrong, are you hurt?"  
_

_"C..." she sobbed. C was the shortened nickname she had given him. "They took me where they took the others!" _

_With some reluctance she pulled her hands away from her face and looked up into his eyes. "My face! Look what they did to me! It burns! It hurts so bad..."  
_

_C42 sighed with disgust and knelt down next to her. "It's going to be okay! The same thing happens to all of us." he tried to reassure her._

_"But why'd they put it on my face? It burns so much!" she resumed crying a bit out of misery. "I look hideous..."_

_"Hey, stop that! It's going to be okay!" he said, now sternly. She tried to believe him, and looked up at him again, though the tears still streamed, burning the left side of her face as they trickled to the ground. V42 had an idea, and pulled aside some of Maneya's hair and positioned it over her face, covering her mark. "There. Now you look beautiful again." he said soothingly. She calmed down somewhat, and flashed a feeble smile..._

* * *

In the present time, Maneya traced the lines on the left side of her face. She had grown out her hair to cover it as C had suggested ages ago, even against Magus' suggestion she either not hide it or use something more proper, such as cloth bands. She couldn't bring herself to do it though. Though the pain in her face lessened over the years, it was still an unbreakable habit of hers to trace the lines of her mark sometimes when she was uneasy. Her red eyes flashed with anger when she realized Shadow was watching her.

"What do you want, Dragon?" she snapped.

"Don't you ever sleep?" he demanded.

"I can't sleep. Insomnia's been a permanent side affect of receiving my Darkness Mark. It burns too much for me to sleep."

"That's impossible. Your health ought to have failed by now."

"You wouldn't understand, but Master Magus created a specialized spell to maintain my health despite that."

"Regardless, sleep is rest for the mind."

"Well maybe that explains just one factor of what's wrong with me." she snapped.

"I know what's wrong with you." Shadow replied with a grin. "It's all in your past."

"Silence Dragon. Once everyone else wakes up were going to keep hunting Mana."

"Are you sure your well?" Shadow asked without concern. Maneya had suffered another headache attack two days ago which set them back considerably. Malaya and Mayari didn't have the heart to drug her again after only a week between attacks, so they were forced this time to wait it out.

"I'm well enough to kill Mana."

"Why do you care anyway?"

"She stole my life from me by just existing. That should be enough for me to kill anyone."

Shadow merely grinned and turned away, leaving Maneya alone to brood on the misery of her life.

* * *

The group had wandered into a strange world of machines. They were in a vast, ancient factory of some kind. Layers of dust and the passings of ages were everywhere in the factory, and it all seemed unused for generations.

"How long has it been since this place has been in use?" asked Zaki.

"Years. We only discovered this place recently." replied Haruka, a bit weakly. She was still tired from fighting the Volcanic Doomfire.

"The Dark Magic Kingdom found this place during the times when the Wise Order still existed. This place was much the same back then, a millennium ago."

"Over a thousand years... I wonder if any of these things could still work?" Leon wondered as he got a closer look at one of the machine soldiers. It was layered with dust, but surprisingly it's armor retained it's original brownish-tan color since it's creation. It didn't rust in all the time it had spent in idleness.

"Well we did learn for certain these machines are made of very unique material." replied Mahado. "None of them have corroded in all this time, which is even more notable because these machines run off gears and steam, rather than the kind of circuitry we saw back in the Machine King's factory."

"I wonder if these things could start working again." said Kisara.

"Perhaps, but one would have to figure out how to re-activate their control systems." replied Haruka.

And unfortunately for them, Ivo was skulking about the ancient factory trying to find out how to do just that, his newly rebuilt droid assistant Cyber Stein and a small squad of Dark Magicians with him. He surveyed the area with wonder.

"Ahh the built up energy of the place is palpable!" he said in wonder. "These machines are just waiting to be restored so they can bring ruin upon our enemies!"

"Indeed, the Master would be most pleased of these additions to his forces." one of the Magicians agreed.

"Right you are. He'd probably give me a major promotion." the Scientist said. "Now, fan out and find the central computer systems!"

As ordered, the mages separated outward and chose their own passages to follow down. Cyber Stein turned to it's master. "Geeerssh..." it said.

"Indeed, those fools will try and steal my achievements! The great Ivo shares glory with no-one." The Scientist replied, somehow understanding it's servant's highly... unique language... "And my precious mechanical chaser discovered those traitors coming here! I'll take them down with these new weapons."

The scientist continued on in silence, following ancient directions and signs inscribed upon the walls that only he could possible have found the time to study and thus understand. And eventually, he found what he sought, a large steam assembly in the ancient factory. He eventually found the power system and after some time found the method with which to reactivate the ancient device. Feebly, lights flickered on one after another throughout the factory, shining a dim light upon the dust layered weapons of war.

"Astounding, to think it could still turn on so easily." he said, to himself. "Now then, lets figure out how to turn them against those fools, eh Cyber Stein?"

"Geeerrrssh..."

Meanwhile the group was exploring the ancient factory, attempting to hold to their plan of exiting in a north eastern fashion. Eventually they came upon a room that was larger than previous ones, and saw a strange sight. There were strange machines, gears with small claws with which they dragged themselves along the ground, crawling around the room. They seemed to be wandering about randomly, for there was no logical pattern in which they were moving.

"What are they doing?" asked Orland.

"They're probably broken." suggested Kisara.

"That's probably not far from the truth. These smaller ones were still active when this place was first discovered. Some of us believed they were meant for maintenance purposes." explained Mahadoh.

The smaller crawling gears weren't the only ones in the room. There were larger machines too, half buried under massive mounds of dust or rubbles. Their gears were stuck in place, and they made no appearance that they were about to move at all. The group shortly afterward decided to rest in this room for a while.

"How far do you suspect we are through this place Haruka?" asked Zaki.

"I'm guessing we should get out from underground soon. After that I'll have a better idea which way we should go to reach the Aqua city."

"Are we even heading in the correct way to get there?" asked Mahado.

"Yes, I'm sure we've been heading the right general way." replied Haruka.

"That's good. Imagine how much we'd have been sidetracked if we came out on the southern side of these mountains!" said Lance.

"Jeez, I don't even wanna think about that... Mahado would work us like dogs trying to get back on track..." Leon mumbled.

They remained where they were for the time being. The sun crept over the sky and eventually Lance decided to get a closer look at one of the Gear Soldiers. He walked over to the closest one and looked at it a bit.

"Careful what you touch Lance..." Kisara warned.

"I doubt these things could spring to life anytime soon." replied Lance.

He got a closer look at it's helmet, feeling around at it's eye sockets. There was some sort of glass bulb in there, most likely an eye light. He felt the Ancient Soldier's torso armor, and suddenly heard a small whir of life from within the machine. With a shock he saw a faint glow of light from the eye region of the machine.

"Uh oh, I didn't do it!" he cried out.

"What are you babbling about?" asked Mahado.

"The machines are turning on!"

"I told you to be careful, dammit!" Kisara swore.

Lance jumped away from the machine as it slowly awoke from it's age-long slumber. It began to flex it's ancient limbs, pushing off the rubble that had buried it over the years. At least a half-dozen other machines started up and slowly pulled themselves out from under the refuse of centuries of dormancy. Their robotic eye looked around the room, and soon after found their targets.

"Stand guard everyone!" cried Siegfried.

The Ancient Gear Soldiers lifted ancient guns built with gears and crusted with the dust of centuries and pulled the triggers. To the group's surprise the guns spun in response, as if they were newly built and very eager to bring death to the intruders. Hot lead fired from the guns and into the heroes, who evaded the attacks and returned fire. Mahado had to spend a great deal of time holding up shields against the Gear Soldier's bullets, as it was impossible to dodge them all. The machines proved very resilient, because they were next to impossible to stop with Mahado's magic while on the attack. It took quite a bit of effort to deal with them all, especially once the wolf-like Ancient Gear Beasts entered the fight, but eventually the group managed to disassemble the Machine soldiers. After making a sweep of the room to ensure that there were no remaining machines waiting to try and kill them they decided to move on again.

"I thought you said they wouldn't turn back on?" asked Echo.

"Somebody else turned them back on." replied Haruka.

"So were getting out of here before any more of them show up." said Mahado.

The group ran down the corridors and chambers of the Ancient Gear Factory, taking out what soldiers got in their way. Still, they encountered few on their way out, and fortunately even fewer among them were of the Beast variety. Eventually they found themselves in a room opening up to the night sky above. They had wandered into what seemed to be a massive arena. In the center was a truly massive Ancient Gear weapon, similar to the soldiers from before, only much larger. At the moment it was inactive, but with their luck it would naturally come to life before they managed to leave the arena. Suddenly an all too familiar voice boomed into in the arena over loudspeakers.

"Welcome, enemies of the Empire!"

"It's that damn scientist again." muttered Kisara.

"I bring you greetings from Emperor Magus. He wishes you to die now, painfully."

"Emperor? What's the meaning of this?" demanded Mahado.

"Things have changed in the west since you ran like a coward. The newly formed Dark Magic Empire will soon take this world! It's almost a shame you won't be alive to see it." the scientist explained. "Now, enough talk. I'll allow my newest toys to educate you."

The Golem's eyes activated, shining red. It's limbs awoke slowly, shaking off years of inactivity, and it slowly but surely pulled itself up and faced the group. Now they saw that they had more to deal with than just the Golem. Engineer gear machines were setting up four different cannons on opposite sides of the arena as a number of the smaller gears were crawling into appropriately sized cubbies, through which new Gear soldiers came out for each one.

"So this time they'll do more than just throw one big monster at us." said Mahado.

"We'll have to divide our efforts here." noted Leon.

"As much as I hate the division move, I'll agree to it this time." replied Kisara. "I'll take the Golem out."

"I'll take over one of the cannons." Haruka volunteered.

"Are you sure about that?" asked Leon.

"I feel fine. Besides, those guys working them are engineers. They won't be much of a fight."

"I will cut off their reinforcements then." said Mahado.

"Echo and I will take the other side and do the same." added Zaki.

And so the group split up to tackle their respective jobs. Kisara transformed and Lance joined her to stare down the Ancient Gear Golem while Mahado, Siegfried, Zaki and Echo split up to destroy the smaller Ancient Gears before they could be converted to larger ones. Meanwhile Haruka evaded the Gear Soliders and Beasts in her way and expertly made her to the Engineer who was attempted to shell Kisara with one of the cannons. She flipped toward it, hanging upside down from a set of railings.

"Hi there." she greeted.

The Engineer turned to face and was stopped in surprise for a moment. It recovered soon after and attempted to drill her with it's... well... drill. Kisara leaped away from the attack and disabled the Engineer with a single strike from her Wakizashi. From there she took over the canon and took out a group of Soldiers that were previously blocking Leon, freeing him to attack another cannon's engineer and take over that one. Meanwhile Siegfried was easily fighting his way through the Ancient forces and took over his own cannon. It wasn't long afterward that Orland also had similar success.

Meanwhile, Mahado, Zaki and Echo were taking care of the smaller gears and the Soldiers that they were converted into. Now that they also had covering fire the job became a whole lot easier, and it wasn't long before there seemed to be no remaining smaller Ancient Gears left. The three turned now toward the Golem who was attempting to smash Kisara with it's massive fists. The dragoness seemed to be toying with the Golem however, for she leisurely flied out of the range of it's flailing limbs.

_Well I believe I've had my share of fun today. It's time I turned this machine to scrap. _She said. She charged up her energy into her mouth and fired off a large burst of it at the Golem. The attack didn't have quite the effect she wanted, because it only lost an arm, but it was still effective none the less.

"That one is tough." Haruka said to herself. "But let's see how tough they are against their own weapons."

Haruka, the only person who had yet figured out how to work the cannons, turned hers toward the Golem and fired. The blast failed to pierce the Golem's armor, but it did send it off-balance and to the ground, where Kisara easily finished it off with another blast to the back. The Golem's eyes faded and it's gears froze in place, leaving it to dormancy for another few thousand years... The other Ancient Gears had already been disabled during the course of the fighting, and the group took the moment to rest for a short time before heading on. Eventually they came to the outskirts of the Ancient factory, and were finally back outside again. They stepped out, wincing into the sun once again.

"It's good to get out from underground." said Zaki.

"Do you know where we are from here Haruka?" asked Mahado.

"Yes I recognize this place. Were on the outskirts of the Fairy Forest. If we head north through it, we'll arrive at the Aqua Capital in a few days."

"Is that safe?" asked Leon.

"Oh sure, the Fairies are pacifists. They won't try to harm us."

* * *

And meanwhile Ivo was cursing his luck that the Ancient Gears were beaten. Once he calmed down somewhat he did look on the bright side that he managed to secure another Machine army for his Magus' use. Surely, from this single defeat would come more victories in the future. But for now his primary job was to return to the rest of Maven's forces and find some way to recover the Ancient Gears later...


	19. Rejection Rehabilition Advice

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her..

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

"Good news, ladies." Zailen spoke up after he, Mana and Shian finally descended from the last of the oil rigs. "We're are now passed the Desert Ocean." he announced.

"Yay!" Mana cheered.

"Then why does it still seem arid around here?" asked Shian.

"We have to pass through some mountainous areas, and then the Thunder Ridge and then the scenery will improve. It'll get a lot cooler again in a couple days when we've put more and more of this sand trap behind us." Zailen explained.

"How long 'til we get to the city anyway?" asked Mana.

"Few more days. Not much longer now."

"What are you two going to do when we arrive?" asked Shian.

"Go back to traveling." replied Zailen. Mana was disappointed that he was still sticking to his solo wandering guns.

"I'm going to try and find my teacher. Zailen says he'll probably go there looking for me."

"What after that?"

"Were going to stop Magus."

"That sounds interesting. Actually, I was also traveling to find some way to do the same." replied Shian.

"Really?"

"Yeah. I left my home because my people didn't want to do anything. They don't understand, Magus won't stop with just conquering the east. I won't stand aside and see my people enslaved."

"No doubt, but I'm sure my Master can find a way. Would you like to go with us?" asked Mana.

"I'll have to seriously consider it. What about you Zailen?"

"I've already discussed this matter with Mana. I'll have no part in opposing Magus." he replied.

"I can't believe you'd just let a couple girls you've been escorting for a couple weeks go and not try and stick with us!" Shian chided.

"If you wanna get yourselves killed fighting Magus, go ahead. I rather enjoy life." replied Zailen. He continued on after that, indicating he no longer wanted to talk about the subject.

The trio continued on the rest of the day, a cold silence settling in. Both girls were angry with Zailen for his refusal to work with them, and he was equally angry at their pressuring. Once night fell the group set up camp underneath a ledge and went through the motions of their nightly practicing as before. Mana was definately improving her skills both with Shian and Zailen.

"Your getting better Mana." Zailen admitted after an hour or so of practice with hand fighting.

"Thanks!" she replied, taking a seat on the rock to rest.

"You won't do to badly now if you ever have to fight without magic, but it would still be better if you could practice with an actual weapon."

"You'll have to pick up a staff later. It'd be better then that dinky wand." Shian agreed.

"I like my wand." Mana replied defensively, holding her wand closer.

They talked more for an hour or so longer until the group began to fall to sleep. As usual, Zailen was the last that night, as he always seemed to. Meanwhile, not far from that location, Maneya and her own group were passing through the ends of the desert themselves, though the group was in a much fouler mood.

"If we kill ourselves getting to them, then you'll never have your revenge." said Shadow.

"I actually agree with him Maneyie! I'm tired!" whined Mayari.

"Be quiet, weaklings." snapped Maneya. She herself was tired too and was wobbling as she defiantly took each step, struggling to fight through the fatigue that was trying to rob her of her revenge. Then she fell to her knees entirely, a hand pressed against he forehead.

"Enough Maneya, you are in no shape to travel right now." Malaya said firmly.

"I'm fine."

"No your not, fool." replied Shadow. Maneya glared up at the dragon. "You're falling apart. You just had another attack two days ago, and now it looks like your due for another. That's three this week."

"Shut up. I've never been better."

"He's right Maneya, you've been pushing yourself too hard." said Mayari.

"Then who's to kill Mana?"

"That fiend queen Demise sent will still be after her I should think. I'll remind her what needs to be done." said Malaya. "Take care of Maneya." she said to Mayari as she walked out of sight.

"I think I recognize this place." said Shadow. _I've got a better plan. Let's go Drake._ he finished as he transformed. Drake nodded and mounted him. Soon after the two were off into the night, leaving Mayari and Maneya alone.

* * *

_The lights and images came again, though this time more chaotic than usual. It was if the image both did and didn't want to fully come into focus... Mana wondered what she would see this time. Eventually the image come somewhat closer to focus, for Mana could finally make out somethings. The scenery was obviously within someone's room, though she couldn't be more sure then that. She saw two people; a young man and woman. With a gasp she recognized the man, it was Zailen! Though he was different here, he didn't have his Two-handed sword strapped to his back like he always did, and wore a much more formal sort of uniform unlike his tattered traveling clothes. The young woman was also familiar, but her image was much more distorted than Zailen, almost as if her vision didn't want to fully see her._

_"Your throwing away something great, you know." The woman said._

_"I can't-" she heared the man say before his voice suddenly became unfocused and his words impossible to make out. "- it goes against everything I stand for!"_

_"Then we can no longer be friends. As much as it hurts, I won't side with you over this." the woman replied._

_"Friends?!" the man asked in hurt shock._

_"Yes. What else were we?"_

_"I've known you-" he said until his voice again cut out. "-I... I love you!" he cried, desperation in his voice. The woman was notably surprised by this, and took a long time to reply.  
_

_"Then you're a fool too. There's no reason to love me. And there's no way I could return your feelings now. If that's the case, you should leave before I hurt you." she eventually said.  
_

_"If you go with him, you'll never be happy! Please, stay with me, I'll never let you regret it!"_

_"I'll never be happy if I turn against him either. Goodbye, never show your face around me again." she said as she left the room. Zailen fell to his knees and remained there for a long time before everything again slid out of focus...

* * *

_Mana awoke, not in shock or fear like the last time she had a vision in her dreams, but instead in sorrow. She knew without a doubt she had seen Zailen's final falling out with the girl he once loved and now Mana knew this girl didn't let him down easy either. She couldn't help but feel sorry for him, regardless of how uncaring he himself sometimes acted. She also realized this woman must also have been involved in whatever take over he chose not to take part in. If he had been in wandering ever since then, she had no doubt he never managed to get over the betrayel. Eventually resolve took her, she had to talk with him about it, at least try to console him somehow.

She sat up, scanning the area for him. As usual, she saw him not asleep but on the lookout. His eye and hers met and he realized she wasn't sleeping.

"Another bad dream?" he asked.

"Yeah... you were in it..."

"Oh, excellent. And I would guess from the look on your face it wasn't good either." he replied with mock amusement. She was shocked at how lightly he took this. "So tell me, what dire fate awaits me?"

"Actually I think it was something that's already happened."

"Oh well in that case I doubt anything in my future could be as bad."

"I'm being serious here. I saw you arguing with this woman, she was trying to convince you to do something... was she the woman you loved?" Mana finally asked. Zailen's expression darkened notably.

"I'd like to re-pose a question I believe I might have asked once: have you ever been in love?"

"Actually I was wrong then. Yes I was, a long time ago." Mana replied, finally remembering the Pharaoh she was once so fond of. That was back when she was still human, but she remembered it well, even now.

"What happened there?"

"He... died before I could tell him." she admited.

"Well, if you saw what really happened, then you'll know she was rather cruel about it. I was absolutely surprised and hurt by that. I can understand her not reciprocating, but the manner in which she dumped me was beyond harsh." he replied bitterly.

"And you've been avoiding contact since then?" asked Mana.

"Yes. I promised myself I would never fall in love again. I'll never expose myself like that again."

"That's no way to go about it!!" Mana shouted.

"What would you know?"

"Maybe not much, but I think I know this either way. Just letting the hole she left fester for the rest of your life won't ease your pain. Open up to someone again! If you fell in love with her and she felt the same, I'm sure you'd be able to move on with what happened in your past!" she said.

"What would you know about anything Mana?!" he snapped, obviously angry with her now. Mana realized she would have to read carefully with this.

"Do you feel any better just running from her?" she asked.

"No, but like I said I had to leave if I was to live. I'm going to lay low in this continent where I'm safe, and I'm trying to leave her behind, though it's hard. But I'll never expose myself in that way again."

"Zailen, you can't let your wound stay empty, you have to fill it again!"

"With what exactly? Are you saying you want me to love you now?!" he demanded.

"Me?!" Mana asked, taken aback. "I'm not interesting in a relationship with you, I'm trying to help you!"

"Your help is neither asked for now welcome. Mind your own business and leave me to deal with this on my own!" he shouted.

"Fine then, be alone!" she shouted back.

With that she lay back down, stewing in frustration at Zailen for what he said. How could he be that cruel to her? Did his past really leave him as jaded as he is now? Mana was certain of one thing though, he would never be able to recover from his past if he just ran from it all his life... She was certain she was right, but he didn't want to risk being rejected again. She almost understood his feelings, but not why he wouldn't accept her help. She blushed at the prospect of being in a relationship with him; it was true she wanted to help him, but in _that_ way. Romance was never something she gave much serious thought in in her life, as she had been mostly busy trying to prove herself to Mahado.

Besides, Zailen wasn't someone she was interested in. Although he was normally pleasant enough much of the time and didn't brood like he was often, he had a sort of jagged personality that clashed with her optimistic personality, although she suspected he could be more carefree given the opportunity. Not to mention he looked average. He wasn't ugly by any means, but he wasn't notably attractive either.

One thing was for sure; she'd have trouble falling to sleep again now that she was stuck thinking such things. She groaned and rolled over, trying to fall back asleep. It wasn't for a long time until she succeeded.

The next day the trio was traveling through the mountains, sticking to the shade when possible. Their travels were mostly uneventful throughout the day, mostly because nobody at this point wanted to talk to anyone else. Mana and Zailen were obviously angry with one another, and Shian didn't want to get involved either. Their fight the previous night had naturally woken her up, and now she didn't really want to be a part of the uncomfortable situation. In any case she had given up trying to get him to fight Magus with them herself. Eventually they came upon a section of mountain in which one side was sheer cliff face going up, while the other was sheer cliff face going down. In other words, a long fall to a rocky doom was to the side, and needless to say everyone was trying to put a safety cushion of space between them and it.

They continued on like this for about an hour, when quite suddenly Zailen drew his sword and turned around in only a few seconds time. Both girls, who were following behind him were shocked at this and exchanged worried glances before they realized he wasn't looking at either of them, but rather the space between them. They quickly turned around to see a strange woman standing behind them.

"Who are you?" Zailen demanded.

The woman flashed an evil grin. "I am Ruin, Queen of Oblivion." she replied.

"Are you related to that mad fiend Demise?" asked Zailen.

Ruin scowled. "He's my mate."

"Oh dear. I do pity you." replied Zailen.

"Enough talk." Ruin snapped. "What a day, I'll dust that woman and the notorious wanderer all in one day."

"Why are you after me?!" Mana asked.

"Magus' fearful apprentice wants you dead." Ruin replied.

"What?!" Zailen demanded, shocked.

"Maneya?!" Mana replied.

"Why would she want Mana dead?!" Shian demanded.

"I don't know. All I know is she wants it done and promised us a great reward to get it done."

"There's no way I'll let you do that!" Zailen shouted.

"That's not a problem, I was looking to kill you as well!" Ruin cried as she charged forward, her strange spear-like weapon ready. Zailen moved forward to meet her, his own sword at the ready. The two met with a clash and began their fight. The two weapons danced in a blur, sparks glancing off either weapon as they met. Shian entered the battle herself, overbalancing and flinging Ruin to the ground in a single move with her fans. Zailen leaped back to unstrap his arm-snake limiter band.

"Nice Shian!" Mana cheered. "Where'd you learn that?"

"Later Mana!" Shian replied. "What the hell are you doing Zailen?" she demanded when she noticed Zailen was dislocating his bones again.

"Step back Shian, he's using his special skills!" Mana said.

Shian did as Mana requested, and was soon glad she did when Zailen again charged into a fight with Ruin and began to weave around almost erratically as he did in his Dancing Snake form. Ruin attempted to fight back for a time, but even the queen of oblivion was no match. Her blade glanced out of her hand and down the cliff, and she fell off her feet, glaring up the length of Zailen's sword which was pointing at her.

"Now then, why would Magus' apprentice want Mana dead?" he asked.

"It's not my part to know or care, but to do what would bring power back to myself and Demise."

"In that case you'll have nothing but the abyss in your future." replied Zailen as he raised his blade for the finishing blow.

Ruin moved too quickly or him or anyone to see. She leaped back to her feet in a flash and pushed passed Zailen, shoving him into the rock wall. She made a straight dash for Mana, her claws ready. She slashed at Mana's neck, missing by inches as Mana made an awkward fall backward to dodge. Unfortunately, Mana forget there was nothing but a long fall behind her and tumbled over the edge of the cliff, Ruin following, unable to stop her momentum in time.

By the time Zailen had righted himself and dashed over to the cliff, Mana was already out of sight. Shian had arrived there before he did, and was looking down in shock and pain.

"What do we do?!" she asked in terror.

"Were going down after her!" Zailen yelled, readying himself to follow her.

"No way!" Shian yelled, positioning herself between the cliff and Zailen. "We've gotta find a better way down there!"

"There's no time! I already failed her five years ago and I'm not-"

"What are you talking about?" Shian cut him off.

"I'm just not going to fail Mana! Not again, never again. I'm going to save her this time!"

"It might not be too late, but we've got to find a safer way down then just jumping!" Shian shouted

"You right." admitted Zailen. "Let's find a way down, quick!" he yelled, dashing away to search for a way down.

And the two of them began to rapidly search for a way in which to safely follow Mana's tumble. And speaking of Mana...

The sun blazed overhead, and her body assaulted her mind with waves of pain. She became vaguely aware the ground was becoming stained red. Her vision was fading, that couldn't be good. She tried to move herself, but only got even sharper pain from her left leg.

_Ahh wonderful. Must be broken. _She thought. She attempted to drag herself forward a ways, to no notable success. She had a serious feeling she just might die in these forsaken mountains. The thought frightened her, but to her surprise not as much as she might have thought. She even began to wonder if her life would flash before her eyes like people always say it does.

The last thing she saw before she blacked out completely was a pair of brown boots, and a voice saying something she was too far gone to understand...

* * *

That sounds bad!

Don't forget to Read and Review! It's a minute or less to you guys but It's more than that to me.


	20. Fairyland

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her..

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More About: A Journey's Background.**

I decided that on at least most chapters from here on, I'll leave author notes telling you all a little about the thought processes I've had in working on this story, or details that may have gone missed or are a little more deep.

First, how I developed it.

I got into Yu-gi-oh in my junior year of High School, three years ago. I've been working on this Fanfic for about two years now, though I only started writing it a year and a half ago. I've been posting for about a year now.

Wow, a year of my work and you guys have mostly stuck with me for all that time, thanks!

I developed it after reading some Monster fics on this very website and realizing I was dissatisfied either at the plot or at the fact most are half-finished and stay that way. Eventually I decided, I'll just make a (hopefully) better story myself. I've been working on it so long and my style has changed so much over time, sometimes it feels like reading another person's work when I go back to my earlier chapters XD

I chose the Dark Magician Girl and Dark Magician as the lead characters because the DMG is my favorite Yu-gi-oh monster (You know she's the hottest. Admit it.) and I run a Dark Magician deck. As for their companions, I tried to choose monsters representing the major characters of the series. For example:

Mana, Mahado, Siegfried: Yugi. Mana also reps Tea to some extent.

Flame Swordsman/Orland (to some extent): Joey. (Shadow being a villain prevented me from believably adding a REBD to their group)

Kisara/Lance: Kaiba.

Winged Kuriboh: Jaden. To be honest, I was intending to rep him with WK, but I thought it'd make a cute pet for Mana.

Shian, Haruka, Maven, Maneya (and her friends) and Zailen not being based off any cards, are also not representative of anybody.

Maneya was created to specifically run counter with Mana. While Mana was generally lazy but had some natural skill, Maneya achieves everything by pushing herself to her limits. Interestingly, looking back, Zailen didn't even exist for the longest time. I've had new ideas while writing my story, and I only thought of Zailen's character when I was nearly done with the first Volume. I'll admit it, I only made Haruka because I wanted a Kunoichi in my story, but I disliked all the existing Kunoichi monsters (there's only like, two, anyway.)

As for Shian, she'll be explained later. She's a similar case to Haruka, there weren't any cards that could fit her that I liked. Maven's actually close to being a Dark Magician Knight. Zailen was going to be the same at first, but I eventually changed my mind and gave him similar status to Maneya.

Well my story has changed over the time that I've written it, so if you notice that I've changed things later on, assume that whatever I say later trumps earlier facts. I also re-wrote a number of the first few chapters for this reason.

* * *

"Phew It's nice to finally have some shade here..." Kisara said one afternoon. The group was now deep within a forest, where fairies were rumored to dwell.

"Yes. This forest is the largest on this continent." replied Haruka.

"It's nice and cool now compared to our time on the central plains." agreed Leon.

"What else is up north anyway? That's where were heading right?" asked Zaki.

"Just passed the forest, which is still going to take a few days to cross, is the eastern skirts of the central mountain range. We'll come upon the Aqua capital from the south." replied Haruka.

"From there, once we find Mana, we will leave this continent." said Mahado.

Silence settled on the group. They were, yet again, leaving familiar lands for less familiar lands.

"Were leaving this place?" asked Haruka.

"Your uncomfortable leaving your homelands aren't you?" asked Mahado.

"Yes. I've never left with the idea I'd never return." she admitted.

"There's no way you can stay here if you want to live." Kisara reminded her. "Sasuke will send assassins after you for your fool decision, and you won't be safe here."

"Yes, I know that. I don't regret my decision." she replied.

"Enough. It won't do any good to dwell on this." Siegfried said.

The group continued traveling on underneath the trees of the fairy forest. A few hours sailed through without anything notable occurring. The group took a short rest at about noon and began moving on. Eventually Kisara seemed irritated by something.

"In case anyone's interested in knowing, we're being trailed and watched from beyond sight." she spoke up, needlessly loud. A series of giggles broke out from beyond sight. A trio of women dropped into view from above. Each of them had a different vibrant hair color, and butterfly wings matching those. The three of them were scantily clad and wielded bows.

"Why are you fairies following us?" asked Mahado.

"We had to learn of your intentions before we decided if we should bring you to our king." one of them responded.

"Are we being restrained again?" Leon asked with exasperation.

"Oh of course not!" the same one responded.

"It's just that our kind almost never leave this forest and our king wants information of the outside world." another added.

"All scouts were ordered to escort willing Outsiders to our capital." the last one finished.

"What sort of information?" asked Mahado.

"Specifically information concerning our missing princess Scilenia." the first one replied.

"We haven't seen any fairies at all in our travels." replied Haruka.

"Still, our King would like to speak with you. You will be compensated for your time."

"I don't see why not." said Mahado.

"Ahh thank you! We will escort you to the capital. It is not far from here, only a few hours' journey."

The fairies leaped into the air and lead the group on eastward. The group continued on, following their guides who now directed them off the forest paths and into the underbrush, which soon became tiresome for the earthbound travelers.

"Sorry guests! We so rarely receive outsiders that we've never developed a path to the capital intended for people who walk around on the ground." one of them explained.

"What's it like being able to fly like that?" asked Zaki.

"To us it doesn't feel like anything special." one of them answered.

"Our kind learn to fly before we even start walking!"

"Such a gift is squandered on those who don't appreciate it. My kind are thankful for the ability to fly, for we don't spend all of our time in the air." snapped Kisara.

"Don't offend them Kisara..." hissed Lance.

"I dislike their kind. They run and flee to their forests whenever danger looms. While other races bled and died during the great war, they have avoided conflict at every turn." Kisara whispered.

"Why do you dress like that? Not like I'm complaining or anything." asked Zaki. The fairies giggled a little in reply. And then Kisara hit him.

* * *

The sun couldn't be seen. Impregnable clouds obscured the sky. Even in the fall such weather was unnatural. And meanwhile the Citadel was odd too, crystal formations that were originally just growing in the highest tower were creeping down the citadel, breaking into sections of it and generally ruining the architecture. Malgon, the commander of the empire's airfleet could feel waves of raw magic assaulting him as he climbed the tower to reach Magus. Wherever those crystals grew, it almost felt as though pure force radiated off them, oppressing everyone nearby with their hot waves of magic.

Malgon stepped out onto the roof, or at least it was supposed to be. It was impossible to tell now, it was once nothing more than a circular section of marble covering the top of the highest tower in the kingdom. Now it was totally encircled by the crystals. A large section of them were growing in the center, a dark shape taking form within it. On the opposite end of the roof from the landing there was Magus, playing an organ that was connected to the crystals by it's pipes.

Malgon began sweating, it was stifling up there, surrounded by the crystals. He could feel the waves of magical energy pressing down on him from all sides.

"Master!" he called out. Magus eventually stopped playing and looked up, glaring.

"I'm busy. Who were you again?" he asked.

"Malgon sir? I'm the commander of the fleet?" Malgon reminded.

"Oh yeah." said Magus. "Like I said, I'm busy, what do you want?"

"The Leviathan is ready sir, the crews are boarding the fleet as ordered. They request your presence for initiation within the hour."

"What about the navy?" asked Magus.

"They set out a week ago. If our timetables are correct, the navy will arrive at the eastern continent a few days after the fleet does. We already have some ships stationed at Tiris Telnor, waiting for the rest of the force to rally there. We will begin the invasion following that." said Malgon.

"Alright then. Let them know I'll be there within the hour." said Magus. Malgon turned to leave, eager to get away from the crystals, before Magus stopped him. "Malgon, has there been any word from Maven or Maneya?"

"We've received notice from Maven that his ground forces have landed in the south and are closing in on Maneya's location. They should find her within the next few days."

"Has anyone found those traitors yet?"

"Actually Maven's troops found reliable information that Mana was at one point in Zantro, but escaped with some wanderer with snakes."

"Snakes?" asked Magus.

"Yes sir. In his arm apparently."

"Only that fool Malziean ever used snakes in battle. Let Maven know he's to find Maneya and kill those traitors, and to make sure Malziean dies if he's found. I've had enough of him being alive."

"Yessir." said Malgon.

"Your dismissed." said Magus. Malgon lost no time escaping the tower in a professional and respectful fashion. For a time Magus returned to his playing in peace, until a sudden disturbance in the form of a section of crystal exploding provided a distraction. The Chaos Emperor Dragon floated just outside the crystal, and then flew inside and landed, glaring at Magus.

_By the will of the gods, you will die here Sorcerer._

"Foolish dragons, in time you will learn that the only true god is on my side." said Magus.

* * *

By nightfall the party had arrived at the fairies' capital city. It was actually quite a sight, natural lights of magical energy in every imaginable color glowed and the lithe creatures beheld their guests with curiosity while their guests meanwhile did the same from the forest floor. The creatures wore all sorts of different colored light clothes that generally matched their vibrant hair and wing color, which usually were either the same shade or color or at least very similar. Most of them had a youthful appearance, and their round eyes shone with excitement.

"Why do all of you seem so young?" asked Lance.

"That's just how we are." one of their guides answered.

"Hmph, youth too. Gifts are squandered on the fairies." complained Kisara.

"Next time you go around the forest." Siegfried grumbled.

Eventually the group was brought through the city and to the chamber of their king. Unlike most royalty he didn't have a full-on castle or palace, but he still knew how royalty was expected to live in any case. He was draped in heavy green robes, standing in stark contrast with the rest of his race.

"Greetings guests." the king said. "I am the fairy king, I am called Truesdale."

"Aren't you a plant?" asked Haruka.

"I have no idea where you got that idea from..." Truesdale replied in confusion.

"Don't mind her, just some oddness... anyway, what is it you wanted, your majesty?" asked Mahado.

"Information from the outside if you don't mind, particularly news of the western lands. We have received many troubling rumors, but as my people so rarely leave these woods, nothing concrete." replied Truesdale.

"Well I regret to inform you the rumors are likely not as bad as the truth." replied Mahado. "The Dark Sage of my homeland, the Dark Magic Kingdom, was usurped by our old hero Magus."

"Unfortunately I had heard as much..."

"You should prepare your nation for war." said Mahado.

"I know. It was a hard-learned lesson, but I realized the hard way the price of my inaction." Truesdale said, sadly.

"What price do you speak of?" asked Mahado.

"My daughter was the first to realize we should have taken action, but unfortunately I did not listen to her. She attempted to garner support from the younger members of our people, but few would listen to her words. She eventually left these woods to try and find help, alone no less."

"You should have listened to her." said Kisara, bitterly. "No race prospers in isolation and hiding."

"I realize this now." said Truesdale.

"What does your daughter look like your majesty?" asked Siegfried.

"She has dark blue hair and wings, but I would guess she has disguised her appearance. Her name is Scilenia."

"We will tell her to return if we find her on our travels." said Mahado.

"Thank you for your assistance in this. In appreciation, you will rest with us for the night, and a group of my scouts will escort you through these woods."

"We are grateful for your generous offer." said Mahado.

"That is all I wished to know. Now then, your party has traveled a great distance today, and I assume you are tired. You will be escorted to where you can rest in safety for the night." Truesdale said.

With that Truesdale left the chamber, and another set of fairies flew in and introduced themselves before directing them to their quarters, which actually turned out to be a sort of raised park section of the city with bedding and other similar niceties already provided.

"Wow, they're a lot more hospitable than Shien was!" said Lance. The fairy guides giggled at this a little before excusing themselves.

"So, what do you make of the missing princess, Mahado?" asked Siegfried.

"I'd hate to to unhelpful, but I fear we can't go out of our way this time. A fairy could be anywhere at this point, and we haven't the time to search for her." replied Mahado.

"I thought as much. We do need to hurry on and find Mana." said Kisara.

"Now then, are you certain she would have gone where we're heading?" Mahado asked Haruka.

"I am sure. We were told she and her rescuer headed west, remember?"

"Yeah, but you don't seem to know him well. That's what worries me."

"Nobody would betray a Zantro crime lord for a brothel girl unless he almost stupid followed a set of morals." said Haruka.

"Maybe he wanted her for himself." suggested Leon.

"Couldn't a crime lord just force them to give Mana to him then? I doubt she was a very good worker anyway." replied Kisara.

"Not Mana." Orland agreed with a chuckle.

"Very well then, your point is made. But does he have the skill to protect her properly?"

"He's been moving throughout this continent for the past five years on his own. With the fiends running around and all the bandits in the southern ends where we haven't gone, that takes skill."

"Alright then. We'll hope to find her when we arrive."

The group quieted down and one by one fell to sleep after that. Only Zaki remained awake, laying on his back and watching the sky, through which the occasionally fairy floated, their dazzling wings standing out from the semi-darkness.

"You like those girls, don't you brother?" Echo suddenly asked.

"I didn't know you were awake." replied Zaki.

"I didn't think you'd be the type to be into Fairy girls." Echo jabbed playfully.

"Meh. If you were a boy and older you'd understand." he replied.

"I don't think so Zaki." said Echo.

"Someday you'll find a man you like. I'm sure."

"What happens if he doesn't like me back?" asked Echo.

"Why wouldn't anyone like you?" replied Zaki.

"I'm... I'm just a little girl... I don't have anything a guy would be interested in yet." Echo admitted.

"Oh don't worry about that Echo!" replied Zaki. "Not every guy in the world is interested in that, and your older on the inside than you look. There'll be someone out there who likes you for your personality."

"I hope so brother..."

* * *

Meanwhile, Zailen and Shian came to a stop at the bottom of the cliff where Mana had fallen that very day, a few hours ago. They couldn't find any trace of Mana now though.

"No way she could have moved on her own." said Shian.

"No, most likely not. So she was found, for good or bad. Now we just have to find her ourselves." replied Zailen.

"Can I ask why your so upset about this?" asked Shian.

"I promised to help her, and I won't screw up again." replied Zailen.

"Is this about Mana, or the last girl you tried to help?" demanded Shian.

"Of course it's for Mana's sake..." replied Zailen. "I'll have one of my snakes follow her trail." Zailen prepared to make a summoning and then performed a summoning incantation for a minor venomous snake. The little snake Hssiss popped into view and looked up at Zailen.

"How can I help, masssster?" he hissed.

"Pick up Mana's trail. Feel out for her." ordered Zailen.

Hssiss slithered around the area, sticking out his tongue occasionally to gain scents on the air, and eventually reached a decision.

"It'ssssss thisssss way." Hssiss hissed. With that the small snake struck off, Zailen and Shian following behind him.

* * *

It was a breather chapter, yes, but I finally brought Magus back into the story after ohhhhh eighteen chapters of absence? I wonder how I pulled that one off.

Magus: Yes, and It's been damn well long enough. Now, onto the destruction!!

Maneya: It's MY volume master, I get to be the re-occurring villain this time!

Mahado: I can dig the change.

Magus: Fine, but everyone knows I'm the Big Bad of this story.

Mana: I'll bet you turn out to be The Dragon.

Magus: Damn pest!!!


	21. Mother and Daughter

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More About: The Dark Magic Kingdom**

The Dark Magic Kingdom was formed by Mazalanoth, originally of the Cosmo Kingdom. Mazalanoth was the mage who re-discovered the dark magic arts, but he was considered a maverick by the Cosmo Kingdom, and he was ultimately exiled for his use the Dark Arts. Mazalanoth then spent several years roaming the lands, teaching the Dark arts to those who would listen to them. He and his followers in time built a civilization in the Western Continent, which eventually became the Dark Magic Kingdom. He specifically named his kingdom after the form of magic that he was exiled for using to spite the Cosmo Kingdom, and the name stuck since.

The Dark Magic Kingdom is led by the Mage's council, and the High Archmage. The High Archmage leads the Kingdom, but is subject to the authority of the Mage's council, and the will of it's people. When the High Archmage dies, whatever heirs he happens to have will be selected to become the High Archmage in his place. The Dark Sage Maze was the High Archmage at the start of the story, Magus and then Mahado being his heirs. Naturally Magus deposed him and forced Mahado into exile. He wields all the official powers in the Kingdom of the High Archmage, but he hasn't yet officially taken the title, as he has taken steps to change the governmental body of the Kingdom. He instead has created the position of Dark Emperor, which he then gave to himself, and he has liquidated the Mage's Council and had the members put to death.

Now the Kingdom is known as the Dark Magic Empire, though the change has not yet become widely known. There are several who mistakenly still refer to it as a Kingdom.

* * *

It was the extreme early hours of the morning, and Zailen and Shian were already active and searching for any trace of Mana, though by now the trail was going cold and Hssiss occasionally had trouble finding it. At least Zailen was active anyway, Shian was almost dropping from sleep. This also had her in a bad mood.

"You know Zailen..." she spoked up. "I'm just as worried about Mana as you, but apparently unlike you, I need sleep, or I will keel over. We've been searching for three days already with only a few hours rest!" she whined.

"Fine then. You rest here, I'll keep going." he replied.

"No way! You are NOT leaving me in these forsaken mountains alone are you?" she moaned in response.

"Heh, these mountains are far from forsaken." replied Zailen.

"What do you mean?"

"These mountains are guarded by a powerful force. I think I know where Mana ended up now. You can stay here and rest and I'll come back for you."

"What if you can't find me?" she whimpered.

"Hssiss, stay with Shian. I'll have Boa lead me back to you later." Zailen ordered. Hssiss dipped his head in silence and coiled himself up close to Shian.

"Alright then, I'm going ahead. I know where I need to be. Stay out of trouble, alright?" said Zailen.

"I'll try." snapped Shian.

"If I'm not back in a few days, call the sheriff." Zailen said as he walked off. Shian watched him as he eventually vanished from sight. She turned to look at Hssiss, who returned her gaze.

"What do you do for fun around here?" she asked.

* * *

_Ohhhh... where am I?_

Pain flooded Mana's senses. It wracked her all over, but in particular in her side and her left leg. She let out a whimper and tried to pick herself up, only to receive another surge of pain that sent her reeling back down. Where was she anyway? Despite the pain she was feeling, she did feel comfortable. She was laying down on a flat hard surface between some blankets. A damp cloth was spread out over her forehead. She opened her eyes and looked around. She was in a tent of some sort, and it had a very native-like feel to it.

"Oh you are awake!" someone said in concern from her right.

Mana looked in the direction from which she heard the voice, and saw a woman with a shocking amount of white hair. Or so she though, but after a few seconds she realized it was in fact a head dress created from a white-feathered, or haired, animal of some kind she couldn't recognize. The woman was actually blond, though only a small amount of her own hair poked out from under the ridiculous head dress. The woman was dressed in an unusual way, from tan and brown cloths sewn together into a simple top and dress. She had a very native look about her, helped out from the two sets of feathers she wore close to her ears. Then Mana noticed the most startling thing about her. Large, white-feathered wings grew out from her shoulders, giving her an angelic appearance.

"Where am I?" Mana asked.

"Try not to worry. You are in my home on Guardian Mountain." Mana's savior said.

"Guardian?" Mana asked, trying to shake the cobwebs out.

"Yes, I am a Guardian. My name is Eatos."

"You saved me?"

"Well not entirely. You owe some thanks to your little friend." said Eatos.

Mana was confused for a moment, until a very familiar brown furball forced itself into view. It squeaked rapidly and in concern.

"Oh Kuri!" said Mana once she recognized her pet.

"He was quite concerned about you." Eatos explained. "He slowed your fall enough, even with those little wings of his, that your fall didn't kill you."

"Oh, thanks Kuri!" Mana said as she stroked the Winged Kuriboh.

"Fortunately, I found you shortly after. I've been tending to your wounds with my magic, so your leg should be better soon, but don't push yourself to hard yet."

"Thank you so much." replied Mana.

"No, it was nothing. Actually, if you want to thank me, you could do it by falling back to sleep now. You still need rest, and then when you awaken we will see if the spells have made it so you can walk again."

"I have to find my friends!" said Mana.

"We can look for them later. Right now, your health is your primary concern, and mine." Eatos replied sternly, gently pushing Mana back down in a laying position. Even though she had just woken up, Mana already felt exhausted. Maybe she really did need some rest for now, but it would be difficult for her to fall asleep with all the pain she was feeling. She laid awake for a while, grappling with consciousness and trying to sleep. Eatos soon noticed her difficulty too and began to sing a song in a language Mana didn't recognize. It was very soothing, a lullaby she eventually realized. Eventually, aided by the song, Mana fall back asleep, though Eatos continued to sing and watch over the girl.

* * *

_Mana looked at her mother from her bed. Her mother was a strong woman, beautiful and smart as well. Even in her peasant's clothing she exuded an aura of some sort, though Mana couldn't understand it. Mana's mother shared features very similar to the ones she would someday grow into, only they were accentuated several times over. The only difference between the two was her mother's hair, which was deep black.  
_

_"Mommy, what are we going to do without daddy?" she asked. Mana's father was a trader, but he had been murdered by bandits only days prior._

_Her mother gave a sigh. "I don't know, my precious little Mana... Don't fret, I won't let anything happen to you." she assured._

_"I'm okay if I can stay with you." said Mana._

_"Don't be silly Mana. Your well being is my highest concern."_

_"No really! I just want you, nothing else matters!" Mana insisted._

_Her mother laughed softly to herself for a short while. "I'll find some way, my precious little Mana, don't worry. Now it's time you went to sleep."_

_"I'm not tired though!" Mana insisted._

_She laughed some more. "I'll sing you a song then." she said. In a soothing voice, she began to sing a lullaby she often used for Mana.__ She sang as Mana's eyelids went heavy and dropped. Mana's mother continued to sing though, until Mana's soft breathing reached a rhythmic rise and fall. Only then did she bend low over Mana and left a single kiss on her forehead.  
_

* * *

Awareness flooded Mana's senses again. She had woken up. The song she remembered was one her mother sang for her so often, she could still recall the words perfectly. That memory was of the last time she ever saw her mother. The very next day her mother was gone and in her place as Mahado, who was training to become a priest at the time. He took her to be his apprentice by the end of that day after realizing her talent for magic. Mana had often wondered what happened to her mother, but one day the yearning to see her again faded away, like a flame that eventually had burned through all of it's fuel and simply died. Once in a great while that flame burst to life for a short period again, more fiercely than when it was first created, but always more feebly than the previous time. Mana was often overcome by longing to see her mother again during those times and her emotions became difficult to whether.

Mana looked around, Eatos was gone. Kuri was curled into even more of a ball than he normally appeared, well asleep. Mana pulled off the blankets she was under to get a better look at her injury. Her left leg was red and swollen, but it didn't appear broken at all. Eatos' healing magic was obviously stronger than Mana expected. She gingerly felt her leg where the break was. It was sore, but she didn't feel the sharp sting she felt the day before. She noticed then that Eatos had undressed her before working at healing her. Mana noticed a set of clothes similar to what Eatos wore laid out beside her, obviously she was intended to wear them. Mana slipped the clothes on and was surprised at how comfortable they felt despite being made of modest materials.

She carefully got up and tested her weight again her leg. It hurt, but she could stand it. She just hoped she wouldn't have to do any running anytime soon. Mana slowly walked out of the tent and into the dazzling sunlight outside. Mana took a while to adjust to the change before she could see where she was. Eventually she noticed she was atop a mountain of some kind. Eatos' tent was pitched close to the edge. Then she noticed there were others on the mountain with her. Two humanoids, a wolf-man, a lizard-man, a fiendish creature and a mermaid even. One of the humanoids, a red-headed girl, noticed her first.

"Hey everyone, that girl Eatos found is up!" she announced. The rest of the guardians looked at Mana with some interest.

"Are you feeling alright?" the humanoid man asked. "My name's Tryce by the way."

"I am Kay'est" the Mermaid volunteered.

"Baou." The fiend simply said.

"My own name is Grarl." The lizard-man said.

"And I'm Ceal." the wolf-man said. "That's Elma over there." he said, pointing to the first girl.

"Where's Eatos?" Mana asked.

"Finding a means to locate your friends." Tryce replied.

"Are you hungry, girl?" asked Grarl. Mana realized now that was indeed, famished. She hadn't eaten in a few days. She gratefully had some of the food offered her by the Guardians and joined them.

"What are all of you?" she asked.

"Were the guardians. We are the protectors of these mountains." answered Baou.

"What is it your guarding though?" asked Mana.

"Of that we are unsure actually." replied Elma.

"Eatos is our leader. To her this place is important somehow." said Ceal.

"Anyway it was lucky for you we were guarding this place." said Kay'est.

"Yes, thank you for that." said Mana.

"As I said, it was nothing." insisted Eatos. Mana gave a gasp and looked over her shoulder. There was the Guardian who had saved her.

"How are you feeling Mana?" she asked.

"Better. How long was I asleep?"

"A day. By now my treatments are taking a stronger effect. The last of your wounds will have to be healed through the slow course of time."

"Well I can walk, so that's enough."

"Yes, but no walking fast or running." she insisted. "Doctors orders." she added with a grin.

"Sure thing." Mana replied, grinning herself.

"I'm going to see to getting everything ready. If you would, speak with my friends more, and I'll be back for you." Eatos said as she took flight and left.

"She's taken a liking for you." said Elma.

"Why is that?" Mana asked.

"You must remind her of her daughter." replied Tryce.

"She had a daughter?"

"Yes, she was killed by the Red-Eyes clans." answered Grarl.

Red Eyes. Mana had seen those vicious dragons before in the west. She wondered if Shadow was involved somehow in the death of Eatos' daughter. She shuddered at the thought. Eatos would have done anything to save her daughter, just as Mana's had done for her. Eatos must have felt lost without her.

"How has Eatos been since then?" Mana asked.

"She puts on a brave front, but we can see the truth." said Ceal.

"She's broken inside." Tryce finished.

"Don't mention this to her." said Baou.

* * *

The sun was setting. Air filled Shadow's wings, keeping him propelled over the crags below. He Observed the Guardian's small village of sorts with eagerness. He could see Mana among them, weak, vulnerable. But he knew his place and knew a direct attack wouldn't be wise. So he observed for now. Drake was unwilling to do the same. He was spoiling for direct action, as he often did.

"What are we waiting for Shadow?" Drake demanded.

_The right moment to act Drake. Those Guardians are powerful, if we strike now, we might not survive. _

"What's the plan then?" asked Drake.

_We shall remind that woman of what loss is like. Once Mana is gone, Magus will have no need of that wretch Maneya and we can be rid of her._

"I can only hope..." said Drake.

* * *

Mana dipped her leg into the hot spring. It felt strange on her skin.

"What's up with this water?" she asked Eatos.

"There are many hot springs on this continent, made by heat rising from the lava tubes of the volcano." Eatos explained.

"No, I know what a hot spring is, but there's something else in the water." said Mana.

"Oh, I've placed herbal medicine within the water. It should sooth the wounds and help you recover faster."

"Oh okay. I need a bath anyway. I've been traveling for a long time." said Mana. She stripped off the clothes Eatos gave her and slipped into the water. Eatos was right, she began to feel better nearly instantly. She laid back, laying her head against the rocks and watched the night pass. After a while she noticed it was unusually quiet. She looked around for Eatos, and saw the winged guardian had left again.

Eatos had flown off again for a short while, flying to a single rock serving as a memorial for her lost daughter. As she often did, she simply gazed at the rock in silence.

"This place does bring back memories." somewhat said from behind. Eatos spun round, seeing Shadow standing behind her in human form, Drake standing next to him.

"Enlightened Red-Eyes." she noted.

"Indeed, your senses are as sharp as ever."

"You would do well to leave this place. You are not welcome here." Eatos threatened.

"Oh certainly, but first I have to pay my respects." replied Shadow. "I haven't been here in ages, but I remember that day quite well. My father made mincemeat of your daughter."

Eatos summoned her sword in a flash of light, a simple blade, but clearly radiating with power.

"Sadly for you, my father is already dead, killed by the Blue-Eyes." said Shadow. "Your chance for vengeance is lost."

"I don't need revenge. I would fight only to remove you from these lands."

"I don't see why, I haven't done anything yet." insisted Shadow. "Why do you aid that girl? I've been watching you all day. She's marked for death just as surely as your daughter was."

"I'll protect Mana." said Eatos. "Even if I have to keep her here."

"Oh, wake up." replied Shadow. "She's not your daughter. You just can't accept the truth, and so you've constructed this lie to shield yourself. Acknowledge it, your daughter is dead, and Mana will join her soon enough. You'll never be able to keep her here forever, and even if you could, Magus will eventually come here."

"No... I won't let that happen."

"If you would survive this again, then stop being a fool Eatos. Forgo what you are and become something greater again. Give in to your hate and let it guide you."

Eatos' eyes widened in fear as Shadow spoke. She dropped her sword and took quivering in terror.

"No. I can't let myself do that again."

"You can, and I will make you. That part of the mind, once unlocked for the first time, is easily pulled back out for those who know how." said Shadow. He held up his scythe and extended it toward Eatos, offering it to her.

"No... I can't!" cried Eatos.

"Stop resisting." ordered Shadow. "Take up my scythe of dread and regain your true aspect."

Eatos stopped quivering, she just stood there, silently. She stretched out her arm and took Shadow's scythe into her hand.

"You finally understand the meaning of things. And now what you need to do is slay the girl who replaces your daughter." said Shadow.

* * *

Mana continued to soak in the water, letting the treated water flow in and help heal her wounds, but she was also lonely. She was beginning to contemplate getting out when Eatos suddenly returned. She stood over Mana, gazing at her. Mana quickly realized something was different, Eatos' features no longer held the look they once did. Now she seemed unusually distant, almost as if she wasn't looking at anything and was gazing off into the distance.

"What's wrong Eatos?" asked Mana.

Eatos picked up the scythe given to her by Shadow and brought it down. Mana's scream split the night.

* * *

Shadow: My diabolical plan is without flaw, I'll finally be rid of Maneya!

Maneya: I might have something against that.

Shadow: Well too bad! Oh yeah and, review. Or I'll eat you all. I mean it.


	22. A Mother's Power

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm still here :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself.  
_

* * *

Special thanks to Findel for the amazing review last week, it really made my day ^_^

Another special thanks to Dindella and the Spider-man user with the silly name that I can't remember for the life of me for all the frequent reviews XD

* * *

**More About: Summons**

Summons are monsters who have been sealed into the blood of certain individuals. This is generally done on the part of the summoner, though on rare occasions monsters will intentionally seal themselves into an applicable person if they are about to die. Summons lines are genetic and pass through the blood, either by direct descent from the original summoner or by sharing blood with a summoner. To make a summon, the summoner must have the summon trait in their blood, and must then draw the summoned creature's seal on the proper location of their body, generally somewhere on the arms. An incantation is used like in magic, but a summoning is not a magic spell itself, and can be performed by those with minimal or no magic inside them. Those born with the summon trait will instinctually know their summon's seal and incantation, as well as those who actually performed the monster sealing. Those who obtained their summon by sharing blood have to learn the seal and incantation themselves.

Those born with summons in them will also share several traits of their summoned monster. This applies only to those who obtained their blood by their heritage. Summons come in four levels: Minor, Mid, Major and Divine. A summoner must practice with their summon line to summon the higher levels. High level summons are generally more unruly than lower levels, and may be difficult to control.

Current Summoners/Summons:

* * *

Dragon Line.

The seal is a long line along the back of the forearm. Traits include: Hostility and quick anger, enhanced power and learning rate, pride and stubbornness and a tendency to look down on others.

Mahado: Blood obtained by transfusion with Magus during their oath brother ritual.

Magus: Blood obtained by heritage.

* * *

Venom Snake Line.

The seal is presently unknown. Zailen instructs his snakes to bite the palm of his hand to bypass the seal drawing and incantation. His snake's venom allows for this. Traits include: Ability to dislocate or shift the bones of the body, ability to sleep easily with ones eyes open or not blink, ability to sense vibrations or movements in the air and ground. Zailen is the last living member of his family, and the last active user of this line.

Zailen: Blood obtained by heritage.

* * *

Moth Line.

The seal is shaped like an X with a vertical line at the mid-point, and drawn on the palm of the hand. Traits include: Enhanced activeness at night and the ability to forgo sleep by remaining under direct moonlight. Attraction to light and fire, especially moonlight. Rebellious or freedom-seeking desires. Haruka is still somewhat new with her summons, and has to take creative measures to improve her summons.

Haruka: Blood obtained by heritage.

* * *

Fairy Line.

The seal is shaped like a double-u (W) on the back of the hand. Traits include: Kind and friendly nature, skills with magic and enhanced magical learning rate. Finally, enhanced dexterity. This seal has been highly diluted over time, leaving it less powerful than other lines.

Shian: Blood obtained by heritage.

* * *

Volcanic Line.

The seal is a flame shape on the back of the hand. Traits unknown; Leon was not born with his seal.

Leon: Sealed into him by force by Volcanic Doomfire.

* * *

Maneya's Summon Line.

The seal is a circular shape on the palm of the hand. Traits unknown; Maneya was not born with her seal.

Maneya: Blood obtained by sexual intercourse with an unknown person.

* * *

The scream split the night, the Scythe split the air. Mana dived away from the deathblow in the nick of time, and the scythe struck menacingly but harmlessly in the water. Mana dove into the hot spring, trying to distance herself from Eatos, who already recovered from the missed blow and was raising the scythe for another. She waded through the water as fast as she could, Eatos persuing.

"Eatos! Stop, please, what are you doing?!" Mana cried over her shoulder. Eatos didn't heed her words, she just kept following.

Mana reached the edge of the spring and climbed out of the spring. The air was freezing on her naked, wet skin, and she shivered as she prepared to sprint away from Eatos. As soon as she broke out into a full run and put her weight onto her left leg agony exploded through it. Mana cried out in pain and fell forward. Her leg throbbed, sending dull pain upwards each time. She shook the cobwebs out and got back to her feet, setting out again at as quick a limping sprint she could manage in her condition. Eatos wasn't following her at a full run though, which was the only thing saving her from certain doom.

Mana continued on at her unusual run, Eatos endlessly pursuing. Her heart suddenly wrenched when she realized she was limp-running straight toward a cliff. How ironic, the first time she fell off a cliff it damaged her leg, and that was the only thing keeping her from dashing straight off this one. If she were running at full speed, she wouldn't have noticed and stopped in time. She stopped and fell to her knees, cornered.

"Hold for a moment." someone said.

Mana turned to see Shadow fly in on the smaller wings he had in his human form. Drake arrived shortly afterward, looking much more pleased at the scene than Shadow.

"Nice." Drake said simply, looking at Mana. Fury raged inside her, even against the fear. If she could, she would march up to him and slap him, or perhaps knee him in the groin. Maybe both even.

"Silence, Drake." ordered Shadow, just as annoyed as Mana was. "If you must know I believe battles should be held with some measure of honor at best, so it goes against my pride to strike down a foe when she's wounded and naked, but my better judgement also tells me it must be done."

"Oh great, nice to see somebody working with Magus who at least wants to kill me honorably." Mana snapped. "That'll make me feel so much better in the afterlife."

"Afterlife? You presume too much. I don't think Magus plans to even let your soul survive."

"My soul?" asked Mana.

"Your lack of knowledge is no concern of mine, you'll die soon enough." said Shadow. "You may annoy me, but I don't particularly dislike you like Magus or Maneya does. I'm only removing you out of a hope Magus will find he no longer need Maneya after."

"What does she have to do with me?" asked Mana.

"She's your shadow. If you are gone Magus may no longer need her. Or at least so I hope. She may die before long anyway, so who knows." replied Shadow. "Anyway, I digress. Would you like to be slain by Eatos, dropped off that cliff, or destroyed by myself?"

"My answer is D: None of the above." replied Mana.

"It doesn't work that way." replied Shadow. He seemed to think things over for a few moments. "I'll just have Eatos kill you then." he eventually decided. With that Eatos picked back up her scythe and walked slowly toward Mana.

"Eatos, stop! Please, it doesn't have to be this way!" Mana begged.

"It does. I stole her mind." said Shadow. "When she lost her daughter years ago, the hate and pain caused another personality to be born in Eatos' mind. All I had to do was bring that out by presenting her with that other self's weapon. She's Dreadscythe now. Eatos is gone." he explained.

Mana got back up to her feet and inched toward the cliff. She really had no clear plan to try and survive, and in any case she didn't think she would. Eatos slowly marched toward Mana, preparing to slay her. Eatos was mere feet away when a vice suddenly broke out offering Mana a means of escape. "Jump!" somebody called out. It seemed simple enough, she could certainly do that, but what end would she arrive at by simply committing suicide rather than be murdered? It wouldn't be painless, she knew this from experience. Then she saw Eatos raise her scythe, she decided to take her chances. Without turning, she dived backward over the cliff. She plunged to the ground, turning to face it but closing her eyes against the unfriendly Terra firma.

It was an interesting moment right there, moments away from death. If she was told only an hour ago that this would happen, she would be certain she'd be screaming in pure terror the whole way down. In fact she felt unusual calm as the air enveloped her on the way down. And then she landed softly against somebody. She opened her eyes with a gasp. Zailen had caught her.

"Jeez that was way too close." he said.

Mana noticed he was attached to the Venom Boa by his snakes. The Boa was clinging to the side of the cliff with the sheer power of the muscles in his body. Then she realized something. She was naked in his arms. She noticed also that he noticed that at nearly the same speed. He took off his overcoat and handed it to her, and she gratefully put it on. After that a pair of his snakes connected their arms like the previous time at the Desert Ocean, and Boa climbed the side of the cliff, over and to the edge Mana had dived off of.

"Alright, so who was trying to kill you?" asked Zailen.

"We all were." answered Shadow.

"Who the hell are you?" Zailen demanded.

"Enlightened Red-Eyes Shadow. Master of the Zeyin brood." he answerd.

"Well then, since you tried to kill Mana, it's only fitting I return the favor in kind." said Zailen. He leaped off of Venom Boa and strode toward Shadow, his sword drawn. Eatos suddenly appeared between them.

"What are you doing working with this scum, Eatos?" Zailen damanded.

"You know her?" asked Mana.

"I've been here once. She saved me too once, funnily enough. After we didn't find you I guessed you would turn up here." he explained.

"Zailen, don't hurt Eatos." said Mana. "Shadow's controlling her!"

Zailen sized up the situation. Three opponents, one of which was an enlightened red-eyes, another of which he knew was a powerful combatant. He realized the situation wasn't all that great to begin with.

"Hurry up and kill him already, Eatos." ordered Shadow.

Eatos raised up her scythe again and slowly walked toward Zailen. Zailen similarly raised his sword and prepared for her attack. Suddenly a single arrow whistled through the air between them. Everyone turned to see Ceal and the rest of the guardians as well.

"We knew something was up." said Elma.

"Nice timing guys." said Zailen. "You guys contain Eatos for me, I'm taking out the Dragon." he said.

"That plan works fine by us." replied Grarl.

"Stay with Boa, Mana." said Zailen.

"I'm not your babysssssiter, Zailen." grumbled Boa.

"Take it easy big guy, I appreciate all this."

The Guardians swept in and encircled Eatos, attempting to pin her down without harming her. Meanwhile Zailen sidestepped the tangled mass of bodies and charged straight for Shadow and Drake. Shadow simply laughed at his assault while Drake raised his sword for a blow. Zailen's counter-attack cut the blade of Drake's sword in half. And then Zailen plunged his sword into Drake's chest, his mouth agape. Shadow's expression froze in mid-laugh, and rapidly changed to rage. His attack landed so quickly Zailen didn't even have time to see it coming, and he was blasted away from Drake's body. Shadow went down on one knee beside his fallen rider, mourning his loss.

"Sorry Shadow... looks like I'm... done for." Drake gasped.

"Do not let it worry you Drake. You were a worthy rider."

"Glad to hear it... I thought... for sure... that you... hated me." he said with his last breath. And so it was that the Knight of Dark Dragon died. Shadow got back to his feet and stood silent where he was for a time, and then let out a single roar of rage that deepened as he transformed into his true form.

_Allow me to return the favor wanderer. _Shrieked Shadow through the telepathy. _I'll maim you and rend off your limbs, but I'll ensure you live long enough to see what I do to Mana before I kill both of you._

Shadow roared and began his attack, breathing a stream of energy at Zailen. The swordsman dived out of the way as fast as he could, and Venom Boa quickly joined him. Mana helped Zailen mount his summon. Mana gasped in horror when she saw Zailen; his right arm and part of his side were scorched black from Shadow's attack.

"Your hurt..." said Mana.

"It's nothing. Just a scratch." replied Zailen. Mana could tell he really felt far from fine. He was breathing heavily, sweating bullets and his eyes were losing focus.

"No, your hurt bad. Just try and rest." Mana pressured.

"I'm just... fine..." said Zailen. He attempted to get to his feet, only to fall back down and faint.

"What do we do?" Mana asked the Venom Boa.

"There'sssss no way I can fight an alpha Red eyessss." It hissed. "I'm leaving. Good luck."

"No wait, please! We need your help!" Mana begged.

"This is beyond anyone's skill. Vennominon could do it, but Zailen's in no condition to summon him now." insisted Boa.

"Well what do I do then?" asked Mana.

"I don't sssssuppose you know the summoning incantations and seal for us Venom Snakes do you?" asked Boa.

"No, Zailen never showed me them. He always has his snakes prepare the summoning." whined Mana.

"Well then your dead. His sssssnake's venom would kill you in minutesssss."

Shadow meanwhile was done waiting. He swooped in again for another attack, aiming straight for Mana. She stood atop the Venom Boa, entranced by the rushing death like a small animal caught in headlights. And then Eatos flew in between them, her sword drawn.

"Your mind control is broken Dragon." she declared. "I am your slave no more. You shall pay for all you've done!"

_So, you've grown a spine since we late met. I'll just add you to the dead when I'm through._

Eatos and Shadow began to battle. Eatos proved her skill in flight, darting all around Shadow to evade his teeth and claws and deal whatever blows she could. Still, it was obvious her attacks were having little effect. They just weren't piercing through Shadow's mighty scales. Mana agonized as she was forced to watch helplessly while she tried to keep Zailen safe. If she only had her wand with her, she could at least try and blast Shadow with her magic, but without it, she was useless. Shadow landed only a few feet away from Venom Boa, and didn't seem to notice them. Now she could potentially do some damage if she only had the means.

And then it came to her. Still it was potentially dangerous, she hadn't fully understood it yet. Still, it was no time for doubts. Mana stood firmly on her feet and judged the distance between herself and Shadow. Taking a few steps back she sprinted toward the edge of Boa's body, ignoring the pain coursing through her leg. She leaped toward Shadow, aiming straight for his head with as much force in her jump as she could. Shadow noticed it too now, and looked on incredulously as she charged to attack him. She landed on his head, grabbing onto his rough scales as hard as she could. She took a deep breath, concentrated, and slammed her right fist into his scales with as much force as she could muster.

A sharp crack split the night. Mana expected that, knew her strategy was foolish and waiting for the pain to spread through her arm now as well as her leg. Only it never did. Blood began to pool around her right fist, but she felt no pain in it at all. Slowly she opened her eyes and saw her hand embedded within Shadow's scales. In all of a second, the sensation reached Shadow, and the Red Eyes roared in agony, shaking his head wildly to buck Mana off. Eventually she did go flying, but Eatos caught her in time. Shadow wobbled around uncertainly, bowing his head low. He seemed to eventually recover, and returned to the skies, clutching Drake's body in one claw and the scythe, his scythe, that Eatos discarded in the other.

Eatos flew toward the ground and set Mana down, and then bowed her head in shame.

"Mana, I'm-"

"Don't apologize Eatos, it was Shadow's fault not yours."

"Still, I made a horrible mistake. Mana, I wish there was anything I could do to make it up to you, but I don't think I could. Now I've failed you too..."

"Eatos, you never failed your daughter!" Mana snapped. "And I'm sure your daughter doesn't resent you, wherever she is..."

Suddenly a memory came flooding back to Mana, one of her happiest times with her mother. She had returned home one day, hurt and in tears. Her mother knelt down next to her and took her tightly in her arms. "Mana, someday when you have your own children you'll understand this. Mothers have a special power. All of life's pains melt away when your mother holds you tightly in her arms." she had said. Then she looked down at Mana and smiled, who returned the expression, a little less strongly though. "There, don't you feel better now?" she asked. Mana giggled a little.

"Eatos, mothers have a special power, I'm sure your daughter was happy with you." insisted Mana.

"I suppose you must be right."

"Good, now could you help me fix Zailen? He's in bad shape." said Mana. "Some bodyguard, I had to save him this time..."

Mana and Eatos both immediately went to work healing Zailen's injury. After about two hours of it, the worst of the burns were gone and he insisted he would be fine from there. By morning Mana and Zailen were ready, Mana now in her own travel worn clothes and with her familiar wand in hand.

"Are you certain you wish to leave?" asked Eatos.

"Yes. I'm needed elsewhere." Mana replied firmly.

"Very well then. The both of you are always welcome here."

The other guardians called their own goodbyes after the pair as they climbed onto the Venom Boa and departed the mountain on which the summons lived. Mana and Zailen rode on top of Boa this time, anchored to his body by Zailen's snakes.

"Well, I saved you this time." teased Mana.

"Yeah, now the score's one to a couple dozen." replied Zailen.

"You are not fun!" whined Mana. She kicked him in the side with her good leg.

"While were on that subject, how'd you hurt Shadow like that?" asked Zailen.

"Oh. Well you were right, learning hand to hand fighting came in handy." replied Mana. "I've wondered about what might happen if I tried channeling my magic into attacks, like a magician does with spells. I tried that hunch out with Shadow."

"You attacked him on a hunch that might have easily backfired and gotten you killed?" Zailen demanded.

"Yes..." Mana replied sheepishly.

"You're either a genius, or insane." Zailen grumbled.

* * *

The pair finally finished filling in Shian on their adventure after an hour or so of retelling. She had her own story to tell too.

"Your minor summon actually has a very interesting life story Zailen. You should hear it from him some time." she said.

"What you talked with him the WHOLE time?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yeah, why?"

"... It's not right you know more about my summons than me." Zailen grumbled. Eventually the trio arrived at their final obstacle before their destination. The whether changed abruptly as they neared the ridge through which they would finally leave the mountains and return to the grasslands. Before on their whole journey they had seen clear skies, but now the skies were shrouded in a thick dense of clouds, and a massive storm was going on just within the ridge.

"Thunder Ridge." said Zailen. "It storms here the majority of the year. These storms can last weeks. Unfortunately we don't have the time or supplies to wait it out, and we can't go around now either."

"Jeez, why do I get the feeling your trailblazing is just a death-trap-fest?" complained Mana.

"Oh yes, I do enjoy picking routes that place us in life-threatening situations on purpose." replied Zailen as he continued on toward the ridge.

"So did you two have fun all alone?" asked Shian.

"No."

"Alright. You don't have to tell me." said Shain as she followed behind Zailen.

* * *

Meanwhile Shadow finally returned to Maneya and her friends. His head was now healed, but the dull pain continued to throb throughout his body.

"Where's your buddy?" asked Mayari.

"He's dead." replied Shadow.

"Wow, sounds like your expedition was just reeking of success then." Maneya said, scathingly. Shadow noted with irritation she was feeling better.

"Some fool with a huge snake for a summon got in my way. It's the only reason-"

"- A huge Snake?" Maneya broke in.

"Yes. A huge snake."

Maneya walked off for a moment by herself, apparently lost in thought. Mayari and Malaya huddled together in discussion. Shadow felt lost now. Maybe it was an insane-girl thing. Eventually Maneya made her choice and inscribed her summoning seal on her palm again. Shadow was interested now, he had yet to see her summon. And then Maneya declared: "Mid Venom Snake Summon."

Venom Boa warped in in a burst of light, and uncoiled himself, looking around. His expression darkened when he realized who had summoned him.

"What do you want, wench?" he snapped.

"Expecting somebody else, snake?" asked Maneya.

"Thatsssss not your bussssssine-" he began before he was promptly cut off by a burst of Chaos magic.

"I rather dislike being told that." replied Maneya. "Now then, your going to tell me, who's been summoning you."

Despite reeling in pain, Venom Boa still glared at Maneya in a combination of rage and fear.

* * *

So the truth finally comes out!

One more chapter, and then the climax of Volume 2 begins, looking forward to uploading it, so you look forward to reading it, okay?


	23. Thundercrash

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm still here :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More About: In a name  
**

Well I obviously used the actual series names for Mana and Mahado, though I, laughably enough, used the American version of Mana (her japanese name was spelled with two "n"s) and the japanese name for Mahado (as opposed to just Mahad.) without even realizing it. Most likely this was due to me reading another Mana and Mahado fanfic just before I started writing mine that used the same names.

Magus was the second character I named in the series, and of course, it's no wonder where _that _name came from. After this I realized the three major characters from the DMK all had names starting with "Ma" so I just rolled with that. Kisara, naturally, gets her name from the anime character Kisara who became the spirit of the Blue Eyes. This will become important later on. Shadow's just that stereotypical name you always gotta have in a series. Lance is an actual name, and hey guess what, he wields a **lance**. Drake is another actual name, and I chose it because he rides a dragon. Haruka and Shian are both real names I picked off a random name generator, though Haruka is a Japanese name while Shian is a Chinese name. I did this on purpose. Alucard, the now deceased Vampire Lord was named from the Hellsing character with the same name.

Maneya and Mayari's names were taken from a list of suggestions from Sakurelle, thanks for that BTW, and Malaya I chose myself. Echo's name is... well you know... Silent Magician, mute initially. I was kinda upset to learn the serious had a character named Ecko or however it was spelled, because I disliked her character. Not to mention she had potential to be cute as a little girl, but wasted it with that hair style and her military thing going on.

Whenever a card has an actual name for it, I use that name to keep my own life simple. An example of that would be Ha Des or Fried the Matchless general. As for Siegfried, I was initially tempted to call him Beowulf, because I saw another writer do the same, but I decided against it, and instead named him after the armor-clad and huge-sword wielding character from Soul Calibur. Leon's real name is Joseph. Doesn't quite need to be explained really, but he goes by Leon, another name I decided on my own. Orland was named after a character from the Magi-Nation series, who, like Orland, lived by himself on an island and was keeping a secret of a vast underwater civilization and acted like a trickster some of the times. The water queen O'qua was likewise named after another character from the same series.

* * *

The group was nearing the borders of the fairy forest. Their guide, the captain of the guard known as the Celtic Guardian, was sure they would be out of the forest by the next day.

"This forest is pretty big." noted Leon.

"Not so much, it's just that the northern section of the forest also happens to be the larger one." replied the Guardian.

"Well look up Mahado!" said Haruka. "We'll arrive within two or three days, and then you can see Mana again!"

"Yes." replied Mahado. "I just hope she's nowhere dangerous..."

* * *

"Well, ladies, welcome to one of the most dangerous area in the Southern Continent!" Zailen said with sarcastic cheer.

Zailen, Mana and Shian had arrived at the Thunder ridge, which, as Zailen said, was very dangerous. This had Mana in a difficult mood.

"Why the hell should we cross this?" she demanded, wincing in fear at the thunder bolts hitting the ground. "It's a deathtrap!" she whined.

"And it's also the only convenient way to get through the mountain ranges in our way unless you'd like to try hiking across mountains with that leg." replied Zailen, nodding at Mana's left leg. She had hurt it again attacking Shadow. It was much the same way it was before, mostly healed and capable of supporting her weight if she were careful, but still sore and easy to damage if she weren't, and more urgently, potentially easy to re-break until it was fully healed. "Not to mention that'd set us back a week. Or a month. And our supplies won't hold out that long."

"I guess you have a point, but how are we to get passed this is one piece?" asked Mana.

"We run fast!" Shian suggested.

"Oh thanks Shian." snapped Mana.

The trio moved on toward the ridge. Although Fall had now completely arrived, the weather over most of the continent was clear and sunny, but that wasn't so at the ridge. For reasons still unknown, the weather was nearly always storming year round, stopping only during the late spring and summer. It still remained cloudy throughout the year. And right now it was, as always, storming on the Thunder Ridge. Thick curtains of rain poured down on the group, assaulting them from all angles.

"The weather here really sucks!" complained Shian.

"No kidding, can't it stop?" whined Mana.

"Oh sure, just go ask the rain god real nice and maybe the cloud's break." replied Zailen.

"You think so?" asked Mana.

"You two are completely unprepared for a journey you know!" said Zailen. "Shian, you're running around in a dress..."

"Cheongsam, observant one." snapped Shian.

"Whatever, and Mana, your not much better."

Mana looked down at her outfit and realized the sheer level of exposed skin didn't serve her very well out in the middle of a storm like the one they were stuck in.

"It's light and functional!" she retorted.

"Oh yes, and not to mention poorly insulated, easily stained and easily torn. Oh, and it serves you as defense about as effectively as sheets of paper."

"What's your point?"

"The point is it's your own fault your freezing out here." said Zailen. "I at least brought a coat along."

"You only got that to deal with Zantro's weather!" replied Mana.

"Yeah, but it sure comes in handy now."

"Can't you do anything to help us poor defenseless girls?" asked Shian.

"Yeah sure, I'll just summon Boa and ask him to shed his skin and fashion you two robes out of his scales."

"That sounds like it'd take too long." replied Mana.

"Not to mention it's impossible..." said Shian.

"Exactly, which means were going on despite your whining!" snapped Zailen.

Further in the lightning started striking around them. Fortunately the bolts missed, though one of them was a very near miss and stopped only by a quick shield spell on Shian's part. Meanwhile the local creatures of the ridge were becoming active. Since the thick clouds made night and day mostly the same on the thunder ridge, it was more likely the creatures didn't adhere to any single schedule and more simply slept depending on need. The local plantlife meanwhile was non-existent. The Thunder ridge was just and barren and rocky as the rest of the mountain regions. Mana reasoned out that all the rain and moisture could easily grow plantlife around, but the lightning would most likely start fires and wipe it all out just as easily.

Eventually the trio found something strange half buried in the side of a cliff. It was a trio of differently shaped machines.

"Wonder what these are for?" asked Zailen.

"You don't know?" asked Shian.

"Nope, I didn't come this way the last time I was in the area."

"They look like Magnets." said Mana.

Zailen pulled one of the machines out of the rocks at Mana's request and she looked at it a bit more carefully. It was indeed a machine that almost seemed to be made out of Magnets.

"What do you think it's for?" asked Mana.

"I heard the reason the weather here is out of whack is because of magnetic irregularities in the soil. Maybe these machines are supposed to correct that or act as lightning rods?" suggested Zailen.

"We should turn them on then." suggested Shian.

"Sure that's safe?" asked Zailen.

"These machines look different then the ones that were trying to kill us back there." replied Shian.

They dug the other two out of the rocks as well and spent most of an hour attempting to find a way to turn the magnet machines back on. Fortunately it seemed likely that the machines were built to be reactivated easily. They lined up and looked at the trio, as if awaiting something.

"What do you think they want?" asked Shian.

"Hmm... Hey you guys, spread out and keep us safe from lightning!" ordered Mana. The three machines snapped to attention and did as ordered, spreading out in perfect degree triangles around the trio.

"Hey nice one." said Zailen. "How'd you guess they were waiting for some orders?"

"That's what I usually do when I wake up." replied Mana.

"Only you, Mana." said Shian.

They continued moving on through the Thunder ridge, taking only a single short rest. The trio was mostly much safer with the magnet machines around, because they actually seemed to function by repelling lightning from striking at all, rather than Zailen's original guess of them being lightning rods. Eventually they encountered a number of Thunder Dragons, in fact they seemed to be the only remaining creatures of thunder in the area. It would seem the Thunder dragons were the dominate thunder based creature of the ridge. Eventually, the group encountered a much larger than usual Thunder Dragon. Not only that, it was orange. It stood before them, observing them silently.

"Hey, it's a Twin Headed Thunder Dragon." said Zailen.

"It's got one head." said Shian. Zailen slowly turned to glare at her.

"It's got TWO heads, understand?"

"What's it want with us?" asked Mana.

"Well, it looks like the Thunder Dragons are the top dogs of this area. Maybe it thinks were intruding on it's territory?" replied Zailen.

"And what happens when it decides to murder us?" asked Shian.

"We run fast." replied Zailen with a smirk.

"I'm getting tired of the jokes at my expense." whined Mana.

Eventually the dragon seemed to make up it's mind. It raised it's maw to the sky and let out an ear-splitting roar. Zailen groaned.

"That doesn't sound very good." he moaned.

The Dragon charged lightning into it's mouth and fired it at the trio. Zailen grabbed Mana and hoisted her onto his back and dived away from the attack just in time. Shian meanwhile managed to evade the attack, much more gracefully

"Hang on tight Mana!" he yelled. Mana nodded in response. Zailen drew his sword and charged at the Twin Headed Thunder Dragon. The creature's bulk rendered it unable to get out of the way, and Zailen leaped onto it's back. He raised his sword high, ready to plunge it into the great dragon when an electric current traveled all throughout the creature's body, and into Zailen and Mana. The pair were thrown off it's body by the force of the shock and to the ground. The creature turned and faced them, preparing to fire another bolt of lightning at them, and they were sprawled out on the ground and unable to defend themselves. Shian leaped into view and saved them with a shielding spell. The trio fled the dragon and hid behind a cliff face tol plan for another offensive.

"Well my sword's useless if that thing can sheath itself in lightning." said Zailen.

"I can't think of any spells that'd work against something like this." said Mana.

"Is it summoning time?" asked Shian.

"Boa won't do any good here, the Thunder Dragon is too powerful. Besides, he'll resent being called on so frequently."

"Then use your major summon." suggested Mana.

"Like I said, Vennominon is dangerous and difficult to control. He may just ignore me." replied Zailen.

Shian began to say, "Then we die here! Choose-"

"Hey, where'd the magnets go?" asked Mana.

The group peeked out from behind the cliff face and found the three magnets were facing off again the Thunder Dragon. It charged it's electricity once again and fired it at the three. The lightning struck them directly and arced fiercely around and between the three machines.

"Stupid magnets! Must be broken." Mana groaned.

"Wait, something weird is going on." said Shian.

Shian was right, the magnets weren't being damage by the electricity, in fact they were standing tall all the same. Suddenly the magnets split apart, the part still held in some order by the lightning corsing through and between them. And then the magnets did something weirder still, their pieces moved together, fusing and connecting like some kind of magnet puzzle. When it was all over, an entirely new single magnet stood, wielding the sword one of them did. It dived toward the Dragon and sliced part of it's mouth open with it's sword.

"I guess those magnets are also meant to combine to take down larger creatures like this." said Shian.

"Lucky for us." said Mana.

The new Magnet Warrior continued it's fight against the Twin headed Thunder dragon, and the Magnet was winning even. It leaped onto the Thunder Dragon's back and delivered the finishing blow straight into the Thunder Dragon's back. The Thunder Dragon writhed and screamed, blood pouring out of the many wounds it had amassed, and eventually it writhed no more. It fell forward and collapsed, the great leader of the Thunder Dragons beaten and broken. With their master gone, the other Thunder Dragons quickly fled into the shadows of the Thunder Ridge.

The group left the safety of their hiding place and walked toward the fused Magnet Warrior. Just as they arrived the electric energy bonding the magnets faded and ran out, and the three fell apart back into their original form. From there they crumpled to the ground and stopped moving. The group was unable to reactivate them once again.

"Wonder what happened." said Shian.

"Most likely they stop functioning for a while after fusing." suggested Zailen.

"Yes, and that means they can't save you twice."

From behind a massive creature landed. It was a giant, another elemental monarch. This one was yellow in color, but that wasn't the worst of it. The worst part was it's strange afro hair.

"And now, enemies of my master, you shall die!"

"Enemies of it's master?" demanded Zailen.

"It means Magus! He summoned these monarchs to kill me and Master Mahado!"

"I am Zaborg the Thunder Monarch. I gathered those Thunder dragons to silence you for good. As they have failed, I shall do the deed myself." Zaborg gathered electric energy into it's hands and threw the gathered energy at the group. Zailen absorbed the attack with his sword and prepared to make a summoning.

"I guess I have no choice here!" he said to himself. "Come out now, Major Venom Snake Summoning!" he commanded.

This summoning was different from the others. Where normally the summon would just pop into being suddenly, a black and red circle appeared under Zailen. Snakes burst out from under him and wrapped around him. And then something else rose up out of the circle. A truly giant creature, bigger than Zaborg. It seemed to be a snake itself, and the smaller snakes that wrapped around Zailen were actually it's fingers. It moved Zailen onto it's head, where it's eyes darted and glared at the swordsman.

"What do you want Zailen, you know I dislike it when I'm summoned!" it demanded.

"I need your help Vennominon, please help me!" begged Zailen.

Mana noticed the difference even more here. Boa and Zailen almost seemed to have a partnership going. Boa would do Zailen favors just as long as Zailen wasn't too consistent about it, but now he was _begging_ this snake for help. Mana understood why he didn't like to summon him.

"Why should I help you? Maybe if he kills you I won't have to bother with being summoned anymore."

"I have waited long enough!" Zaborg suddenly shouted.

The Thunder monarch gathered another ball of electricity and threw it at Vennominon. The Snake king was so set on chewing out Zailen right now he didn't even notice it coming... or didn't seem to. The Snake King almost leisurely blocked the incoming attack with his snake hand. And then it turned it's attention to the Thunder Monarch. It was obviously upset at being attacked when it was busy doing other things.

"Alright then peon, you die now." decided Vennominon. "I'll expect repayment for this later Zailen." he added.

With that Vennominon was off, slithering toward Zaborg at speed difficult to imagine given his size. He had reached the Monarch in only a second or less and already had him grappled with the snakes that composed his hands. The coiled tightly around Zaborg and bit into him from all sides, delivering a deadly poison into his body. Zaborg freed himself by charging his body electrically, but it was obvious the damage was already done. His movements were slowed, and he hunched over, gasping for breath. Before he could even move again Vennominon wrapped Zaborg with a number of smaller snakes and began to tighten them on the Thunder Monarch. Mana could tell what was coming, she covered her ears, and just in time for in seconds a collection of ear splitting cracks and snaps exploded from Zaborg. Vennominon released the Thunder Monarch, who fell to the ground in a disordered heap and stayed there.

"The monarch is dead. Now don't bother he again." said Vennominon as it set Zailen back on the ground. It vanished in a burst of light, leaving the trio alone again.

"That snake king is horrible!" moaned Mana.

"That's why I don't summon him. He's too risky." replied Zailen.

"Still, he did save us here." said Shian.

"True, but he could just as easily have killed us all or abandoned us to die."

The thought made both Shian and Mana give off an involuntary shudder. The storm lessened, the lightning mostly stopped, and the group moved on. By the next afternoon the storm had gone down to just a light rain, but they had already arrived at the borders of the thunder ridge. Beyond, the lands changed again, back into grasslands as far as the eye could see. On the horizon the clouds broke and the sun dominated the sky all the way to the city that was somewhere off in the distance.

"Not far from here is our destination." said Zailen.

"This part of our journey is almost over then, huh?" asked Shian.

"Yeah, but I'm not done. I hope Master Mahado is there somewhere." said Mana.

"If he's looking for you, he should turn up there sooner or later." replied Zailen.

"He'll come for me, I know he will."

"I'm going to miss having you around, Zailen." said Shian.

"It's not over yet, I won't leave the two of you until your well within the city." he replied.

And then the trio set off once more on the last league of their journey together in the south...

* * *

With that over, it's almost time for the end of the journeying in the south!


	24. Goodbye, forever

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More About: Character stats.**

Template:

Scores are rated by 1-5. 1 indicates low ability, 3 average, 5 high. 0 indicates no ability at all.

Physical-

Intelligence: Ability to reason from fact, problem solving e.t.c.

Agility: Dexterity, speed.

Strength: Strength... self explanitory.

Strategic: Use of strategies in battle aside from directly attacking.

Stamina: Ability to maintain physical activity.

Melee: Skill in small-scale melee combat.

Ranged: Skill in small-scale ranged combat. In this instance, magical offensive abilities can be applied.

Large Scale: Skill in large-scale combat situations, generally working with a large group.

Magical-

Offense: Offensive magic

Defense: Defensive magic

Skill: Ability to effectively combo spells or counter opponent's

Magic Power: Raw magical reserves.

Summoning:

* * *

Mahado:

Intelligence: 4

Agility: 3.5

Strength: 2.5

Strategic: 4

Stamina: 3

Melee: 3

Ranged: 4.5

Large Scale: 4

Offensive magic: 3.5

Defensive magic: 2

Magical Skill: 4.5

Magic Power: 2.5

Summoning: 3.5

Mahado is a well-rounded individual, though for a mage his natural magic pool is somewhat lacking, and he uses little defensive magic. He makes up for this by improving his physical stats and skill in using his magic.

* * *

Mana (Initially):

Intelligence: 3

Agility: 3

Strength: 2

Strategic: 1.5

Stamina: 2

Melee: 2

Ranged: 3.5

Large Scale: 3

Offensive magic: 3

Defensive magic: 3

Magical Skill: 1.5

Magic Power: 5

Summoning: 0

Mana is not properly built for an adventure, having lived most of her coasting through and ducking responsibility and training. She has a natural talent for magic though, but doesn't strategize well when using it

* * *

Magus:

Intelligence: 5

Agility: 4

Strength: 2

Strategic: 2

Stamina: 3

Melee: 3.5

Ranged: 5

Large Scale: 5

Offensive magic: 5

Defensive magic: 1

Magical Skill: 4.5

Magic Power: 3

Summoning: 5

Magus is a very well rounded magician, though he uses very little defensive spells besides setting up barriers. His power leaves him mostly cocky however, and he rarely bothers coming up with any strategies in battle besides overpowering his opponent. Being a former war hero and general, he is good at working with others in battle, but usually fights alone.

* * *

Kisara (human form):

Intelligence: 2.5

Agility: 2

Strength: 3.5

Strategy: 1

Stamina: 4

Melee: 4.5

Ranged: 3.5

Large Scale: 1

Offensive magic: 3

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 1

Magic Power: 4.5

Summoning: 0

Kisara's physical stats are impressive, though she's even more cocky than Magus and never bothers planning her battles. She's also very bad at working with others due to her anti-social personality. Having just learned to use magic, she has little skill with it, and mostly relies on attacking with it.

* * *

Kisara (dragon form):

Intelligence: 2.5

Agility: 1

Strength: 4.5

Strategy: 1

Stamina: 5

Melee: 5

Ranged: 5

Large Scale: 1

Offensive magic: 4

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 1

Magic Power: 4.5

Summoning: 0

In her dragon form, Kisara relies even more on her raw power at the expense of strategy or evasive maneuvers

* * *

Shadow:

Intelligence: 4

Agility: 3

Strength: 3.5

Strategy: 4

Stamina: 4

Melee: 3.5

Ranged: 4

Large Scale: 3

Offensive magic: 3

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 3

Magic Power: 3

Summoning: 0

Compared to Kisara, Shadow is much weaker in terms of power, so he makes up for it with a much higher degree of technique in his fights.

* * *

Siegfried:

Intelligence: 3

Agility: 2

Strength: 5

Strategy: 3.5

Stamina: 5

Melee: 5

Ranged: 0

Large Scale: 3

Offensive magic: 0

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 0

Magic Power: 0

Summoning: 0

Siegfried cannot use magic, but makes up for it with his sheer physical prowess.

* * *

Haruka:

Intelligence: 4

Agility: 5

Strength: 2.5

Strategy: 4.5

Stamina: 2

Melee: 3

Ranged: 4.5

Large Scale: 2

Offensive ninjutsu: 3

Defensive ninjutsu: 2.5

Ninjutsu skill: 4

Ninjutsu reserves: 1.5

Summoning: 2

Haruka is frail compared to the last few characters, and uses more finesse in combat than power. Being trained for small-scale operations, she's no very good at large scale encounters.

* * *

Over the seas of the world between the four continents, there flew a truly horrifying thing. Mechanical monstrosities, a whole fleet of flying fortresses of the Dark Magic Empire was slowly but steadily gliding toward the Eastern Continent to commence their war. At the head was the most nightmarish of all the weapons, the Sky Dreadnought Leviathan, Flagship of Magus' fleet and his personal vessel. Within the bridge, hundreds of various crewmen kept the massive ship lurching on course, while Magus watched it all expectantly. Still the Eastern Continent would not be visible for some time now, and the only thing that could be scene through the front windows was the vast expanse of ocean before them.

"We'll have arrived at our destination within the week master." said one of his commanders.

"Has there been any word from Maven?" asked Magus.

"He believes he knows where your apprentice will be headed. He is moving to find her now."

"Good. Have him inform me when he finds her."

"Yes Master." the commander left to return to his own duties. Magus continued to watch the oceans through the bridge front windows.

"What have you been up to Maneya?" he asked himself.

* * *

"They must be heading toward the Aqua Capitol." said Maneya.

"Yes, as I told you weeks ago." muttered Shadow.

"I wonder if Malziaen is really with Mana?" asked Mayari.

"If so he'll have some things to answer for." replied Malaya.

"What would you do if it were true Maneyie?" asked Mayari.

"I don't know... probably just smack him one." she replied.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough. They are heading that way, and we too shall arrive shortly." said Shadow.

* * *

Mana, Zailen and Shian were camping out for what Zailen believed would be the last time. Shian was sleeping already, but Mana was unable to. As always Zailen just watched the environment, apparently as unable to sleep as he ever was. Mana knew that by tomorrow he would leave the two of them for good and she would never see him again. Part of her would be happy for this, his mood toward her had improved over their journey but he still acted somewhat distant to her. And it still made her angry that he was insisting on hanging onto the girl she didn't know. Despite all this she knew this was her last chance to convince him to continue along with them. She had to try now, before she couldn't any longer.

She stood up and walked over to Zailen. He turned his attention over to her, waiting for her to make it clear what she wanted to talk about now.

"Zailen, would you please reconsider going off on your own?" asked Mana.

"I already said my piece on that."

"Zailen, there's more at stake here than your personal safety! If Magus acts unchecked you won't be safe here eventually."

"Maybe, but I'll last longer than I would attacking him."

"How can you be this callous?! Hundreds will die if he makes his war!"

"One more person won't tilt the scale in any way."

"Any one person could make the difference!"

"Not me. Not again."

"Zailen, I need your help still! I want you to stay with me, I need you!" Mana begged.

"The only thing my talents are able to create is mass slaughter." Zailen replied sullenly.

"What do you mean? You saved me and brought me this far!"

"We were just lucky so far, I'm a magnet for trouble. If you continue to stay with me, eventually my luck will run out and something terrible will happen to you."

"You can't be sure of that."

"I can. The girl you remind me of, I made the same promise to her that I made to you. And I failed to keep her safe. She fell into darkness and there was nothing I could do for her."

"Zailen, sometimes things just happen! You can't beat yourself up for something that happened years ago!"

"But I can't make it up to myself either! I thought that by helping you I could, but it's only gotten worse. Every time I see you, I see my own greatest failure and the girl who stabbed out my heart staring back at me. That's why I have to leave you."

"You can't get over the pain by running from it! You have to face your own demons!"

"What would you know of it?!" he demanded.

"I've suffered too Zailen, I've lost those I love in the past, but I live on despite it." she said.

"Maybe your just stronger than me after all."

"Then stay with me, I'll give you some of my strength so you can overcome your past."

"That's not possible anymore. There's no way I can overcome my own sins."

"There's no way you ever will, thinking like that." Mana said quietly as she walked off by herself, leaving Zailen alone to his doubts.

* * *

On the borders of the Fairy Forest, Mahado and his friends were bidding their guides farewell.

"Thank you for your assistance." he said.

"It was no trouble at all." replied the Celtic guardian.

"Remember, if you hear any word of our princess, please find some way to let us know! Her father would be so happy to know she's safe!" one of the faeries said.

"We will keep it in mind." replied Mahado.

Their guides thanked him again and flew back off into the forest. Before the group now there was nothing but grasslands between them and the city.

"Well we're nearly there. Just a day or so of walking and we should arrive by late tomorrow." said Haruka.

"Finally. I hope Mana arrived safely as well."

"We'll find out soon old friend." said Siegfried.

The group kept going throughout the remainder of the day and well into the night before eventually stopping, where they set up their camp again. As they often the group spent some time around their campfire, spending the time either resting or socializing with each other more than they normally could while traveling during the day. At the moment, the fire was not yet started, for they had no firewood, yet again.

"It's your turn Leon." snapped Kisara.

"You sure?" asked Leon.

"Yes, don't screw with me this time." she replied, irritated. "And this time Haruka stays here." she added.

"What if I decide not to listen and go with him?" asked Haruka.

"You'll find all your clothes in the river. Several miles away." replied Kisara. "Then again, that'd make your Hot Skitty on Wailord Action you must be planning with Leon all the easier."

"We haven't done anything like that!" Leon and Haruka shouted in unison.

"Like I said, must be a matter of time." Kisara said smugly.

"Enough Kisara." said Mahado. "If It'll make you feel better I'll get the damned wood."

"I'll go too." volunteered Leon. "Just so you won't bug me anymore Kisara." he added.

The two guys walked off into the night, leaving everyone else alone.

"Excellent, well done Kisara." Zaki whispered to Kisara.

"What?" she asked.

"Now that Leon's gone, it's my chance with Haruka." he replied.

"Stop it, Brother..." Echo said in exasperation.

"Forget it Leon, I'd sooner take her for myself then let you have her." Kisara snapped back.

"It's good fun listening to you hormone filled Teenagers." broke in Orland.

"Your not that old." replied Zaki.

"No, but I've had a fulfilling relationship that didn't involve sex. It just didn't work out in the end." he replied.

"Hmph, my kind have no need of love from mates, just parents and family." snapped Kisara.

"Woah. And your whole race is female, right?" asked Zaki.

Kisara just glared at him.

"Hey, why didn't that Celtic Guardian guy have wings anyway?" asked Lanced.

"He was an Elf, not a Fairy." replied Haruka. "The Elven race was enslaved by the fairies several decades ago. I suppose he must have been something special to become a captain."

"Aren't elves supposed to be all fair and awesome?" asked Lance.

Haruka broke out in snickers at his response. "Where'd you get that idea? Elves are nothing special, they just have pointy ears."

Meanwhile Leon was doing little more than following behind Mahado, who was levitating wood with his magic and having it follow behind him in mid-air. The silence between the two was growing uncomfortable after a while.

"So, spit it out. You wanted to speak to me alone for a reason." said Mahado.

"I wanted some help Mahado."

"Well I'm willing to give it to you so long as it doesn't involve you doing something foolish while our lives are at stake."

"No it's not..."

"And just so you know, I consider anything that potentially gets Haruka pregnant **highly** foolish." he added.

"No, this is serious!" Leon cried.

"Well in that case, I'm listening."

"Could you teach me some skills?" he asked. "I know some swordsmen have been trained to use Magic by your kingdom"

"Why? You're already skilled in combat." asked Mahado. "Besides, that would be a long and involved process since you don't understand magic at the moment, and I already have Mana to teach as it is."

"But Haruka almost got badly hurt, and I'm supposed to protect her."

"You're not supposed to protect just her, she's capable of looking after herself. And besides, you did help her that time"

"But that was a near miss, and it could be worse next time!"

"Calm down Leon." snapped Mahado. "Here's one bit of advice I will give you: there's no way you can be prepared for every catastrophe that happens to someone you love in your life. What you do need to do is simply to calm yourself when those moments strike, follow your instincts and do what you think is right. And most of all, you need to realize that sometimes things happen and there's nothing you can do about it. At times like those it's best to just forgive yourself and move on."

"It can't be that simple." replied Leon.

"Indeed it isn't. How do you think I feel about losing Mana? There was no way I could prevent that and so rather than torture myself over it, I'm trying to find her quickly."

"I suppose, but we know she's safe."

"We have reason to believe it. If she were alone I'd be even more concerned for her safety. The point is Leon, there's no way you can prepare for everything, and when the time comes the only thing you can do is to decide quickly and stand by your choice."

"I guess that's all I can do." Leon said sullenly.

Mahado reassuringly grabbed Leon's shoulder. "Don't worry. If you really do care for Haruka enough, you'll know what to do when you have to act. Remember you are not the only person with strength in your relationship with her. Learn to draw from her strength and talents just as much as she does from yours, and together achieve a miracle."

"Thanks Mahado. You really do know your stuff."

"I wouldn't be much of a Mentor if I can't give advice when necessary."

* * *

Under the shining moon, the Dreadwing Sky Fortress was moving eastward across the Southern Continent's northern coast. Maven was beginning to lose patience with subtlety and so he and his crew were taking shorter steps to avoid detection than before. To that end, they were flying over the actual landmass now rather than a distance away. The citizens mostly panicked when they saw the Sky Fortress but this came as little concern to Maven. Magus would soon bring an entire fleet of them to the Southern Continent anyway.

"Maneya's signal indicates she's heading toward Phenac. We'll arrive ourselves about midnight tomorrow." One of Maven's officers reported.

"All the ground troops were successfully recalled." said Koran.

"Alright then. Good work everyone."

"Those damn fools, they'll most likely be heading there too!" said Ivo.

"What are you going on about, scientist?" demanded Koran.

"Mahado and his group got in my way a while back." Ivo explained.

"Mahado is here too?" asked Maven.

"Indeed, I just said so, didn't I?"

"This is even better news. Let all the crew know this, we'll capture them if the chance comes up."

"Do you think we can capture them?" asked Koran.

"My skills with Magic are on par with those of Mahado." replied Maven. "And besides, if it comes to it, I'll best him at melee combat."

* * *

It was at Maneya and Mayari's insistence that the group stop for the night and rest. Their reasoning was that even if Maneya couldn't, and didn't need to sleep, moving endlessly was not having a positive effect on her health. Maneya admitted to herself they were both right, but it didn't make her any less irritated. As the other two slept without the worries or anguishes she had to deal with, Maneya just glared at the world like she always did during the night and brooded on what would come next. Shadow was doing something similar, or at least it looked that way.

_That damn Dragon never sleeps either. _She thought to herself.

"Go to sleep already, lizard!" she barked.

"I don't trust you to be on the lookout for attacks." replied Shadow.

"What are you really doing?" Maneya demanded.

"That's not your business, wretch."

"Fine then, just stop irritating me by sitting there. Fly elsewhere or just act asleep if you want to stay up."

Shadow ignored her and just continued sitting where he was and remained motionless. This continued to irritate her. Maneya wondered for a moment whether or not she'd be able to kill Shadow if she got the drop on him. Then again the damn Dragon also seemed to know what was going on all around him at any time, as if he had eyes on all sides of his head.

Maneya realized with another minor pang of irritation that her head was beginning to hurt yet again. She quickly grabbed one of the syringes of the mysterious liquid Magus had created for her and injected the full dose into her neck. The strange, almost fog-like, feeling washed over her again as it always did whenever Maneya or Mayari had to drug her to stop her psychotic rampages when her headaches acted up. This feeling calmed her down somewhat, but it always made her angry at the fact she couldn't even control her own emotions. Hoping to get over that feeling she had begun to inject needlessly large amounts of the drugs into herself whenever the pain came back in even the slightest amount. The only thing it seemed to accomplish in fact was increasing the attacks, or maybe it was a coincidence.

Magus had explicitly told her not to do that. He didn't want her body developing an addiction to the chemicals, and he also didn't want her trying to administer the drugs herself. He said aim was crucial, if somebody missed the right spot for infection they could rupture one of the critical blood vessels in her neck and kill her. She didn't care, she had felt it happening at the hands of her friends enough times to know where she should aim.

She exhaled peacefully and slouched somewhat. The chemicals were started to take more of an effect. This calmed her somewhat, and she was beginning to feel more at peace than she did normally. She checked Malaya's bags, and realized she was getting sloppy. Maneya's clandestine injections would be increasingly obvious if Malaya or Mayari would just bother to check how many doses they had left. They were nearly out. Maneya realized she would need more within a few days or the pain building up in her head would be unbearable.

There was just one thing left to wonder about now. Malziaen wasn't far from her now, she could tell somehow. The only thing she had to think about tonight was what she would do when she found him again.

* * *

_Now what do I do? I thought I could think of something in time..._

Mana agonized over the inevitability of Zailen's departure, but there was no time left for her to do anything. The trio was already well within Phenac. The city was called the Aqua Capitol for a reason, built close to the north eastern coasts of the continent and in the midst of a great U-shaped lake, the city was overflowing with water. Fountains, streams built into the sides of the streets and walls, water was everywhere. And now Zailen was leading the two girls through the city, telling them a bit about it's history and his own history in it. Shian might have been listening, but Mana wasn't. She was trying to deny to herself the fact Zailen would go his own way again within minutes.

"Are you listening to me Mana?" he suddenly asked.

"Huh?" asked Mana.

"I thought not. I'm showing the two of you to the government offices of the Water Kingdom. That's located here, in the Kingdom's capitol. Phenac, the city were in, remember?"

"Oh yeah... You never said anything about a Kingdom before."

"It wasn't important before. Now it is. All you two will need to do is say one of you escaped the troubles in Zantro and a little about yourselves. The Water Kingdom Government is notorious for helping refugees from Zantro." Zailen explained. "There's shouldn't be any trouble."

"So that's it, your turning us over and ditching us?" asked Shian.

"More or less. You won't need my help anymore, and I'd just bring more trouble by hanging out with you any longer." replied Zailen. "Besides, they'll also help you find Mana's Master. One of the things they do here is helping escapees locate friends and family."

They walked on, depression sitting like a one-ton weight on Mana's shoulders. She rapidly thought of more and more feeble ways to convince Zailen not to leave them, but realized it was no use... He was going to leave them and that was it... Eventually the three of them were standing before the largest building in the center of the city.

"The Water Kingdom is a democratic government, they don't have a monarchy. This is their center of government." said Zailen. "Like I said, go inside and tell them you escape Zantro, Mana."

Mana nodded in reply, not trusting herself to give a verbal reply and not have her voice break. Zailen dug a pouch out of his coat and handed it over to Mana. She realized it was some money.

"Here's most of the money I've worked up around the Continent. You'll be fine, don't worry." he assured her.

He turned to Shian. "It was nice running into you, thanks for your help. Goodbye Shian."

"Bye." Shian simply said in reply. Mana could tell she was upset too. Zailen turned now to Mana.

"Good luck Mana." he said. Mana said nothing in response, and gave no physical reaction. "I'm sorry..." he said, reassuringly holding her left shoulder softly for a few seconds. Mana closed her eyes and turned her head downward. And then the feeling of his hand on her shoulder left and she looked up. He was walking away from them, leaving them forever in the unfamiliar city he escorted them to. Nearly two weeks together, and now it was gone in a second or less. Mana's legs gave out, her strength left her. Shian caught her before she hit the ground and held her reassuringly.

"It's okay Mana, he has to do what he thinks is right, and we'll do the same." she said soothingly.

"I know Shian." Mana replied. "I knew this was going to happen, I was trying to be ready for it. I thought I would be for a while... so why?"

_Why... am I crying?_

Mana's strength returned, she stood on her own power once again. And then she turned and fled, running down the unfamiliar streets of the city, tears blinding her. She ran the opposite way Zailen did, fleeing from his rejection, her memories and everything else... She fled, and she didn't know where to...

* * *

Well happy late thanksgiving everyone!

And things are getting close to the end of Volume 2. This is the point where a lot of the characters' backstory and the main plot become revealed. Hope you enjoy it!

And review please. Comments or constructive criticism, anything really. It really helps writers go on.


	25. We meet again

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More about: More statistics

* * *

**Zailen:

Intelligence: 3.5

Agility: 3.5

Strength: 3

Strategic: 4

Stamina: 3

Melee: 4

Ranged: 0

Large Scale: 2

Offensive magic: 2

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 1.5

Magic Power: 1.5

Summoning: 4

Zailen is competent at physical combat, but very weak magically. Even though he's capable of casting some magic with his sword, he needs to cast high level magic to match even average spells from stronger spellcasters. Like a snake, he strike quickly and carefully

* * *

Maneya:

Intelligence: 2.5

Agility: 4.5

Strength: 2

Strategic: 1

Stamina: 1.5

Melee: 2

Ranged: 5

Large Scale: 1

Offensive magic: 5

Defensive magic: 1.5

Magical Skill: 2

Magic Power: 4.5

Summoning: 5

Maneya relies heavily on her raw power in combat, almost never shifting to defense or planning her moves. She has a very low stamina due to her physical frailty.

* * *

Shian:

Intelligence: 3

Agility: 5

Strength: 1.5

Strategic: 4

Stamina: 2.5

Melee: 2.5

Ranged: 2

Large Scale: 4

Offensive magic: 1.5

Defensive magic: 5

Magical Skill: 4

Magic Power: 4

Summoning: 2

Shian is mostly a defensive mage or a healer, giving her a greater edge when working with others. She's also very careful when she enters combat.

* * *

Leon:

Intelligence: 3.5

Agility: 2.5

Strength: 4

Strategic: 3

Stamina: 3.5

Melee: 4

Ranged: 2.5

Large Scale: 3

Offensive magic: 3

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 2

Magic Power: 2.5

Summoning: 1

Leon is effective in battle with his sword, and has some basic skill in magic, normally related to summoning or hurling jets of flame. Having just obtained his sumoning line, he is weak at it.

* * *

Mayari:

Intelligence: 1.5

Agility: 5

Strength: 2.5

Strategic: 4.5

Stamina: 3

Melee: 4.5

Ranged: 0

Large Scale: 3

Offensive magic: 0

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 0

Magic Power: 0

Summoning: 0

Mayari is a very careful fighter, evading opponents and making very precise strike to disable them. She doesn't use magic directly out of preference, instead using it to fuel her melee skills.

* * *

Malaya:

Intelligence: 3.5

Agility: 4

Strength: 3.5

Strategic: 5

Stamina: 4

Melee: 4.5

Ranged: 0

Large Scale: 3.5

Offensive magic: 0

Defensive magic: 0

Magical Skill: 0

Magic Power: 0

Summoning: 0

Malaya is very proficient with her sword, making near surgical in proficiency strikes, though she cannot cast magic.

* * *

Mana (Currently):

Intelligence: 3

Agility: 3.5

Strength: 2.5

Strategic: 2

Stamina: 2.5

Melee: 2.5

Ranged: 3.5

Large Scale: 3

Offensive magic: 3.5

Defensive magic: 3

Magical Skill: 2

Magic Power: 5

Summoning: 0

Over the story Mana has improved somewhat over her initial abilities. Perhaps she'll grow even more.

* * *

The citizens of Phenac were surprised to see young Mana run down the streets of their city, tears streaming down her face. Most of them watched in confusion, some tried to offer help or condolences, but just as the tears rendered her blind, the pain rendered her deaf. Eventually she tripped and didn't bother to get up, letting out her grief into the stone streets of the city. Eventually someone held her consoling as she sobbed. Mana eventually looked up to see Shian, silent tears glistening in her own eyes.

* * *

"It's nice to see my own people!" said Orland.

"Your people live here?" asked Mahado.

The group was just entering the Aqua Kingdom Capitol City. Orland was exuberant for some reason.

"Oh yes. Those of my kind who disliked Ocean life came on land here and built this Water Kingdom."

"Your kind? I thought you guys were humans?" asked Zaki.

"No, some of us seem humanoid, but we are built for water unlike your kind. Most of us look at least part of some sort of marine life. Only Oqua and her assembly are really all humanoid." explained Orland. "And me too, but I'm just awesome like that." he added.

"Enough, where should we go to find Mana, Haruka?" asked Mahado.

"We ask at the government building!" replied Haruka. "They help refugees from Zantro there."

"Alright then. Lead the way quickly Haruka, I don't want to wait much longer." said Mahado.

"Alright!" replied Haruka, moving at a more brisk pace. The rest of the group followed just as quickly, all of them were eager to see Mana again.

* * *

The Dark Scorpions were having a rather good day. They used the money they received for selling Mana to enjoy themselves for a few days in Phenac. It was pretty notorious as a resort city of sorts in the Southern Continent. Unfortunately their funds were once again running dry.

"Well that went well Scorpions. Maybe we should kidnap another girl?" suggested Don.

"That's not our style, we're supposed to be gentlemen thieves!" protested Cliff.

"We got some good food for once." said Gorg.

"Food is all your care about Gorg!" replied Meanea.

"Hey guys, what's wanted mean?" asked the youngest member, Chick the Yellow.

"Good idea Chick! Let's bring in bounties! That's close enough to honest work for thieves." replied Don.

"Better then slaving anyway." muttered Cliff.

The Dark Scorpions all huddled around a collection of wanted papers that had been posted up on the walls. Most of them were old and not very valuable for the effort. One of them was quite valuable though.

"This girl managed to really piss off the Dark Magic Kingdom." noted Meanae.

"Hey, doesn't she look familiar?" noticed Don.

"Hmm, blonde hair, kinda spiky. Weird hat." agreed Chick.

"She's the girl we traded in at Zantro remember?" replied Meanae.

"Your right! Dammit Cliff, I TOLD you turning her in for money was a dumb idea!" shouted Don. "She's worth over twice what we paid for to the DMK!"

"Why do I even try?" Cliff asked in exasperation.

"We could get even more food with that money." said Gorg.

"Let's go get her back from Zantro then." suggested Chick.

"But we spent all the money! This is difficult." moaned Don.

The Five Dark scorpions were left to ponder over their situation, just as Mana and Shian walked by, right passed them. Mana had mostly calmed down, but she was still obviously upset.

"Mana, I think were lost." said Shian.

"Sorry Shian... I should have remembered which way I ran..." moaned Mana.

The two girls were out of sight again almost as quickly as they showed up. At once all the Dark Scorpions jumped alert and watched them walk on.

"Hey weren't those the girls?" asked Gorg.

"Indeed they were! Dark Scorpions, assemble!" Don called out.

* * *

Zailen wandered across the streets of Phenac, heading for the nearest tavern he could remember the whereabouts of. He felt bad about leaving Mana and Shian alone and hoped that he might feel better after getting a drink. Zailen ducked inside the cool the building and took an empty table off in one of the corners of the main room. For a time he just sat there, resting and listening to the chatting of the other people.

"They'll be fine here." he assured himself. Somehow it wasn't working. Something bothered him. He thought of all that could happen to Mana, and his common sense told him she was fine. She'd be safe within the city, and surely her Master would show up soon if he was really looking for her. So what then bothered him? At that moment his drink arrived and he tried to distract himself with it for a while, listening to everyone else, paying only partial attention. When he suddenly heard something about the Dark Magic Kingdom, his attention snapped and he listened in carefully.

"...mages from the west are looking throughout this continent for a man and a young woman, heard anything about it?" a man at the bar was saying.

"I heard they're heading this way! They'll be in the city any day now." somebody else added.

"I wonder if that'll cause trouble here?" another guest wondered aloud.

"Of course!" Zailen snapped to himself. Magus was after Mana, why didn't he _think_ of that?! It was entirely possible he'd find her before her master did, and if that happened she was dead. But now what would he do? He'd left her once, could he do it again, or even should he?

"What was I think?!" he demanded as he dashed out of the tavern, ignoring the people who were shouting to him that he hadn't yet paid. He ran the whole way to the government offices and groaned when he noticed neither Mana nor Shian were around.

"Dammit!" he exclaimed. "I should never have left Mana of all people on her own!"

Zailen dashed off into the city, pushing passed peopled and demanding whether or not they had seen Mana run by. Following the various hints he was given, he dashed off deeper into the city.

* * *

Meanwhile Mana and Shian themselves were also running, only in their case they were fleeing the Dark Scorpions.

"You won't escape us!" Don shouted.

"Stop running already!" Cliff added.

"Yeah, not likely!" Mana shouted back.

The girls continued running. Sadly for them the Scorpions had waited until night to strike and now there were no citizens on the streets to help them. The girls ran full pelt through the city without must clue as to where they were going, which just made it worse yet. Eventually they ended up boxing themselves in an alleyway.

"Well this is bad." said Shian.

"C'mon, let's climb over the wall!" said Mana.

The two girls began to attempt to scale one of the walls, but the Scorpions showed up before they could manage any meaningful vertical distance and surrounded them, snickering.

"Gotcha again girlie." Don said smugly.

"Again?" asked Mana.

"Who do you think sold you at Zantro?" asked Cliff.

"You did that?!" Mana demanded.

"Indeed we did." replied Meanae.

"I'm going to kill or at least maim you bastards for that! That was horrible!" Mana screamed.

"Not likely girl. This time were turning you into the Dark Magic Kingdom. You will make us rich!" said Don.

The leader of the Dark Scorpion moved to grab Mana when a playing card sliced through the air and cut him off. Everyone turned to see the Phantom Thief Aster atop a building, looking down at the strange assemblage.

"On this auspicious night, I find..." he began.

"Aster, cut the dramatic intro and help me please!" Mana shouted.

"Well... fine." he conceded, somewhat deflated.

"Who are you?" demanded Don.

"I'm here to assist Lady Mana! She doesn't belong to simple scum such as yourselves." he replied. "Actually, scum would be ashamed to call you lot brethren." he amended.

"Charming. Scorpions, kill him first." Don ordered.

Aster leaped down from the roof and prepared to battle the thief gang while Mana and Shian managed to scramble to safety. he stood before them as they drew their various weapons.

"Mana belongs to her Master Mahado, as the terms of our bet went! I won't let you have her!" Aster declared.

"Well how do you intend to stop us?" demanded Don.

"I don't need to! I just need to slow you down!" replied Aster as he nimbly leaped back up to the roof where he was originally. "Farewell gentlemen!" he cried as he darted back off into the shadows. The Scorpions were left standing and defeated.

"Well, damn." Cliff swore. "He got us."

"Yeah." agreed Don. "Let's go find a tavern or something to drown our troubles..."

And so the five thieves sauntered off into the city, defeated and slightly ashamed.

* * *

Mahado and his group were also looking for Mana. By now it was late though and nobody was on the streets to offer assistance. Mahado was getting frustrated at the delay as Haruka directed them through the city, progressively more uncertain with each moment.

"Well that sucks, she must have gotten lost." she eventually admitted. They had already checked at the government offices for her, and Mana wasn't there at the time.

The group broke out into a faster pace, trying to scour as much of the large city as quickly as they could. The streets were unusually quiet and deserted, even for the night. Eventually the reason became clear when they turned a corner, and were shocked to see a squad of hooded Dark Magicians out in the open in the city. One of them noticed the group and alerted his fellows quickly.

"There they are! The traitor Mahado! Kill him!" he yelled.

"I don't have time for you, slaves of Magus!" Mahado snapped, defeating the three magicians quickly.

"What are Magus' goons doing here?" demanded Leon.

"Looking for us, what else?" replied Kisara.

"That witch must have told them we're here!" said Zaki.

"She would think we're dead! She saw us fall into the Volcano!" said Siegfired.

"They're after Mana!" Mahado realized.

The group began to run even faster throughout the streets of Phenac, defeating Magus' soldiers wherever they found them. For now resistance was minimal, but the Dark Magicians were setting up roadblocks and checkpoints throughout the city, which was beginning to impede their efforts. Eventually Kisara stopped running, and stared off into the western sky, a look of horror on her face.

"I see something on the horizon!" she shouted, pointing the direction she was watching.

The rest of the group turned to look in that direction and saw the mechanical monstrosity that was the Sky Fortress Dreadwing, slowly creeping into the city air space. They all drew a collective gasp at the sight.

"What the hell is that?!" demanded Lance.

"It's one of the ships of the Dark Magic Kingdom Airfleet!" said Mahado.

"When did they create a freaking Airfleet?!" demanded Leon.

"Recently. The public was all for increased military expansion ever since the war, and these Sky Fortresses are the result." Mahado explained. "We've got to find Mana and get out of here!" he shouted, continuing to run throughout the city. The group followed, now in a panic at the sight of their enemies newest weapon.

* * *

Zailen dashed through the streets of Phenac, searching frantically for Mana and Shian. In his blind search, he ran straight into one of the Dark Magicians deployed in the city. The Magician irritably pushed Zailen away, took a quick look at him and then let out a sneer.

"Off the streets Civilian. The Dark Magic Empire has taken control of this city and we are conducting a search for traitors from our Kingdom." said one of the Magicians.

"Just stay out of our way if you know what's good for you." another added.

"Dark Magic Empire? What, has Magus branched out into Empire building as well as Lord-slaying?" Zailen demanded.

"How the hell do you know about that Civilian?" demanded the first Magician.

"He looks familiar." the second one suddenly said.

"Damn straight I'm familiar! Let your master know the Shadow in the East has quit hiding in the South!" Zailen declared.

"The Shadow in the East lives?!" the third sputtered.

"We have to inform command!" the second said. The three mages teleported away, leaving Zailen alone to continue his search. Following that, a few Magicians attempted to interrupt his progress, but none of them were a match for his skills or sword. Word traveled quickly about him. After nearly an hour of frantic searching Zailen finally caught sight of what he was hoping for. Mana and Shian, apparently fine and running through the city themselves. His heart skipped a beat as relief flooded his senses. He quickly gave chase after the girls, desperately running to keep up with them. He called out to them, and Mana gave a double take when she saw him following them. Several emotions flashed through her features at once, relief, joy and anger all in the course of a few seconds. The trio quickly ran up to each other, reunited.

"Boy are we glad to see you." said Shian.

"You saw them?!" asked Zailen.

"Yeah, those thieves are after me!" replied Mana.

"What, thieves? No I meant-"

"Malziaen, it's you!!" somebody suddenly shouted from behind.

Zailen spun around just in time for the wind to be knocked out of him as a young woman grabbed him in an extremely tight hug. After partially regaining his senses he realized the person who was squeezing him as Mayari, a big goofy grin on her face as she attempted to bury it into his chest. Malaya was following closely behind, a look of rare happiness on her face. Mana and Shian watched the scene in confusion.

"I'm soooooo glad to see you again!" said Mayari.

"You found Mana too. Good job." said Malaya. Mana gasped in fear, her eyes widened.

"What's going on Zailen?" asked Shian.

"It's you two!" Mana shouted, pointing at Mayari and Malaya with a quivering finger.

"Hi Mana, remember me?" asked Mayari.

"How could I forget?!"

"You know them?" asked Shian.

"Yup, the three of us, well four with Maneyie, were best friends until five years ago!" Mayari answered.

Mana took a few steps back, fear fixed on her face now. She looked back and forth between Zailen and his newly reunited friends, and then darted her gaze in all possible directions, as if expecting more dangerous old friends to crawl out of the woodwork. After that she just looked at him again, her look of pure terror still there, but tinged with something else. Zailen recognized it, it was the same way he felt; Mana felt betrayed.

"So that's it Zailen, this is your secret origin?! You work for Magus?!" she gasped.

"Wait, no Mana it's not like that!" cried Zailen.

"We've got to get out of here Mana, NOW!" insisted Shian.

The two girls quickly turned and fled, leaving Zailen alone with the swordswomen. Zailen attempted to break Mayari's grip and chase after them. He called for the two of them to stop, tried to declare his innocence, but they didn't listen. They kept running, until they were out of sight. And still Mayari wouldn't let him go. Zailen simply fell limp, feeling defeated inside by the horrible misunderstanding.

"Wow you are determined to catch her huh?" asked Mayari.

"Oh forget her, let the troops find her." said Malaya. "More importantly, why did you leave, Malziaen? Maneya's been a wreck without you!"

"Maneya?" asked Zailen.

"She's gotten worse." replied Mayari, suddenly serious.

Zailen fell silent, his gaze fixed on the ground. It was the first time he had heard her name in years. Old emotions flooded him. Would he see her again? What would he do if he did?

"Oh here she is now. I wonder how this will go?" said Malaya, unusually interested.

He didn't have any time to wonder any longer it seemed. Zailen looked up and saw her again. The girl from his memories, his dreams and nightmares. The girl who stabbed out his heart, that he failed to protect, that he tried to forget but yearned to see again. Maneya had walked back into his life. The former lovers just gazed into each other's eyes, as if wordlessly greeting each other again. Mayari finally released Zailen from her hug and stepped aside. Zailen walked over to Maneya and hesitated for a short while before gently taking her face into his hands.

"Is this another dream?" he asked.

"Do I feel real to you?" she asked.

The two continued to gaze into each other's eyes, their faces inching closer and closer. Maneya's eyes closed, she was letting the moment carrying her away.

"Wait, this can't be real." Zailen suddenly said, stopping himself inches from her lips, his hands dropping. Maneya's eyes opened and she had a look of disappointment on her features. "What about what happened five years ago?!"

"Malziaen, I'm so sorry about how I acted when we parted. I was upset, the things I said were uncalled for... Please forgive me." she begged.

"I don't know... It's been a long time..." replied Zailen.

"Do you still love me?" asked Maneya.

"Yes. I never stopped thinking about you in all the time I was exiled in the south..." he answered.

"Well that's over now!" she replied. "I'm sure I can convince Master Magus to give you a second chance!" She pulled him tightly into a hug, and then gasped when he pushed her away.

"Maneya, I haven't changed my mind." said Zailen.

"Malziaen, there's no reason to stand against Master Magus!" said Maneya.

"There's reason enough, my pride won't allow it. The man betrayed his master, there's no way I can stand at his side."

"You still hold to your flawed convictions..." she said sadly. "I'll just have to force you to change your mind." she said, now suddenly with a new look in her eyes. Zailen's eyes widened at the look he saw. It was totally different from the person he remembered, it was something much more evil, almost as though her heart raced with glee at the prospect of hurting him or others. His heart began to break all over again after seeing that.

"Maneya, why are you hunting Mana?" he asked.

"I'm going to kill her." she simply replied. Zailen's shock deepened, like a crack in the fragile glass that was his memories of her. Slowly, bit by bit, the girl he knew was dying, being murdered by the psychotic woman who even now was being held by his arms. He let her go, looking Maneya over as if for the first time.

"She stole everything away from me by living. I'll make that better, and then we can be together again." she said.

"No Maneya." Zailen said firmly. "No, I won't let you hurt her!" he said, more forcefully than the last time.

"Why not?" Maneya demanded, glaring at her lover.

"I made her a promise, I won't let anything happen to her, and that includes you hurting her." he said. Mayari and Malaya were shocked and saddened by what he said. Maneya just continued glaring at him. Then she let out a hiss and slapped him across the face as hard as she could manage. Her friends moved quickly to pull her off of him. Zailen winced from the sting, but winced even more as Maneya created another, deeper crack in the glass.

"How could you?!" shrieked Maneya. "You've let her steal you from me too?!"

"Your own actions caused this. I don't want to believe, but you've changed Maneya. Your not the person I knew back then. Your not the girl I loved. You've become a monster!" he said, barely believing his own words. But he couldn't stop now, conviction flooded him after seeing what his old lover had become.

Menaya looked hurt by his words at first, but her expression quickly changed. She stood there, laughing to herself for a time.

"A monster? Well then, If I'm already a monster, there's no getting any worse." She said, removing her gloves. "I know you can't bring yourself to hurt me. You leave me no choice, my love, I'll break you and force you to see reason." she said maliciously. "I am sorry, but you've brought this on yourself." She smeared her blood in a circle on her left palm. Fear flooded Zailen. "There's no way..." he said.

"See for yourself, love. Divine Venom Snake Summoning!" she screamed to the sky. Similar to Vennominon's summoning, a red runic circle opened beneath Maneya. And something horrible rose up out of that, something even more terrible than Vennominon. A massive snake woman, Vennominaga, the Goddess of Venomous Snakes, had been summoned. Zailen fell to his knees in terror, letting his sword drop to the ground.

"Malziaen! I'll prove to you my love! Share my pain!" Maneya shrieked.

* * *

They meet again, and on poor terms.

That won't be the only reunion to take place in this city either. Back again next week!


	26. Black Knight, White Goddess

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More About: Dragons**

The two major dragon species in the story are the Blue Eye White Dragons, and Red Eye Black Dragons. Of them, the Blue Eyes are more powerful, but the Red Eyes more agile, and also notably more plentiful. The few remaining Blue Eyes broods live on the Western Continent, though originally they were of the Eastern Continent. Most of the two species have been wiped out over time, mostly as a result of fighting between the two. Hatred between the two species seems nearly an inbred attribute in either species. By now, most dragon broods are small in size, save three, the Naya, Zeyin and Kaiben broods.

The Naya brood is a Blue Eyes brood Kisara originated from. She is presently the Alpha of the brood after the death of her mother. The Zeyin Brood's Alpha is Shadow, after the death of his father at the claws of Kisara's mother. This has earned the Naya brood the ire of the Zeyin brood, and they have been at war ever since. Magus recruited the entire Zeyin brood into his services, and as a result, most of the remaining Red-Eyes. The Kaiben brood lives somewhere in the Eastern Continent, watched over by the mysterious Kaiba man, but little else is known of this brood.

During the war, the Blue Eyes were manipulated by the Cosmo Kingdom into attacking the Dark Magic Kingdom. This resulted in the death of most of the race, as well as all known male Blue Eyes White Dragons. The remaining females were genetically altered by the Cosmo Kingdom to be able to asexually reproduce. A genetic flaw in this is that Blue Eyes are ocasionally born infertal, such as Kisara, and also males cannot be born into the species. They since have developed into a prideful race of mostly warrior dragons. The Red Eyes Black Dragons likewise have a very traditional social hierarchy, Female Red Eyes being seen as inferior to Male dragons. Female dragons have few privileges among their species, regularly being used only as breeding vessels by the male members of the species. Likewise, all throughout the history of the species there has never been a single female alpha of any one brood.

The act of "enlightening" a dragon allows it to transform between a humanoid state and their natural state as they wish, though they always retain their wings at either state. At the early stages the transformations are harder to control and do not last permanently in the dragon state. Kisara has yet to master her enlightenment, though Shadow has. Enlightened Dragons also develop more human personality traits and generally lose a great deal of their racial pride and aggression, though at times of distress they will still act very dragonlike. Another effect of enlightening is that it allows Blue Eyes to reproduce normally and produce male children, Lance being the result of such a bonding.

* * *

Mana and Shian fled from Zailen - or Malziaen actually as his real name was - and his two dangerous friends. Mana was hurt all over again by this new betrayal, but this time tried to restrain herself. Breaking down in tears again wouldn't help them. It took a lot of effort on her part, but she managed. Maybe she was strong inside after all.

"I can't believe that bastard was tricking us!" shouted Shian.

"No, not now Shian. I don't want to talk about it..." Mana moaned.

They kept going on, trying to avoid the Dark Magicians spread throughout the city, but fighting them when they had to. Mana didn't even realize how her skills were improving, but her opponents did. The look of shock she got the first time she took down a full-level Dark Magician quickly would have been priceless if she was watching it. Actually she was trying to sort out her memories and emotions. How could Zailen have been betraying them, he seemed sincere when he said he wanted to help her, but then the evidence was too hard to ignore. He had been friends with those psychotic girls who tried to kill her! He worked with Magus even as he betrayed his Master and...

Mana's breath caught when she realized what she just thought. _"I was once a part of a big organization. I left because the leader's right hand wanted to take over. He was secretly looking for people to join him about five years ago, and I refused. I came here to hide for my life. If it became public knowledge where I was, it would mean trouble for me, and you too for as long as your with me.". _She remembered it now, it was one of the first things he told her about himself! He wouldn't stand with the mysterious person who would betray his master...

Mana realized with a fresh wave of guilt that he was telling the truth when she and Shian fled. He really hadn't tricked her. He just happened to be caught up in the difficult situation of reuniting with two of his friends and potentially... his lover... Was it even possible those girls who tried to kill them might have been good enough people if circumstances weren't in the way? At the very least, the other two, while odd, didn't seem as psychotic as Maneya was. One of them was downright friendly with Zailen in an almost normal way, albeit a bit too exuberantly.

She had been wrong about him! Mana dreaded the outcome of this. Would Zailen feel like she too had stabbed his heart out just like the first girl? Or would he understand or take guilt himself? The new wave of emotion was much harder to handle then the last, and the tears finally broke through. She tried to control it unlike last time, and clung on to her sense as much as she could. Still, in her state she was somewhat less careful than normal and in her condition ran straight into someone.

"Oh sorry, I didn't see you." she gasped through her tears.

Suddenly she felt someone's strong arms pull her into a hug. She gasped and tried to clear her sense, tried to see who it was she ran into. When she finally brought herself around she saw something that made her heart stop and then race with joy all at once.

"Master Mahado..." was all she could say. He had come for her, he found her, she was safe again... There he was, and all the friends she met along the way, with three new people, two young men and a little girl. Emotions threatened to take over again...

"Mana, I'm so relieved to see you again." said her master. "Please forgive me for leaving you alone for so long."

"It's okay!" she sobbed into him with renewed strength. "I'm just so happy to see you and everyone else too."

Everyone else caught up with the two and offered their own relief and greetings. Mana was overwhelmed by her old friends and their happiness at seeing her again. She began to radiate happiness herself too, as if she was absorbing all their positive feelings into herself. Eventually Mahado released Mana.

"So she's the one you were looking for Mahado?" asked Orland. "In any case miss, my name is Orland."

"The legendary Fisherman?" asked Mana.

"Ahh I'm glad to see my reputation precedes me!" replied Orland with a hint of pride.

"Yeah, I've heard you're a freaky fish guy..." Mana finished. Everyone else broke out laughing as Orland's pride deflated like a balloon with a hole in it. Zaki walked up to Mana next.

"Hello. I take it your name is Mana?" asked Zaki.

"That's right."

"My name is Zaki. I hope you don't mind me letting you know that your quite a beautiful young woman." he added. Mana blushed as Kisara hit Zaki. The little girl sighed.

"Big Brother, you need to stop that." she said. "Hello, miss, my name is Echo." Echo greeted politely.

"Hi Echo!" Mana replied.

"Who's your friend?" asked Zaki. Shian grimaced somewhat at the sudden attention. "Hi everyone, my name is Shian. I met Mana on her way here." she introduced.

"Don't even think about it." hissed Kisara.

"I was not." replied Zaki, defensively.

"Wasn't the southern wanderer Zailen with you?" asked Haruka. "I was kinda hoping to meet him."

Reality hit the girls like bricks, reminding them of what they were running from.

"Master, we've got to leave this place now! Magus' mages are here looking for me!" she said.

"And some weird girls too."

"Damn they WERE looking for you." said Mahado. "Magus' apprentice is here too then. I suppose we really have worn out our welcome on this continent. It's time to leave, everyone!" he announced.

"Alright. We've gotta ditch this city then and find a place where we can get passage northward!" said Haruka.

The group took off again at a run, dealing with Magus' troops as they encountered them. Resistance against their retreat was most frequent while the group was still in the center of the city, but as they came closer and closer to the outskirts fewer and fewer Dark Magicians appeared to attack them. Mana spent the relative calm telling everyone what she had been through while she was absent, recalling every detail as she could, helped occasionally by Shian. It took a few moments to run through the whole story in it's entirety, and the rest of the group was silent for a few moments, taking it all in.

"Quite a story." commented Siegfried.

"I'm glad and surprised that your still alive after all of that. I suppose I owe this Zailen my thanks." said Mahado.

"You can save it, he was working for Magus." said Shian.

"I don't think so Shian." replied Mana. "He was with the Dark Magic Kingdom once, but I think he really was trying to help us."

"He was with the Dark Magic Kingdom? Zailen can't be his real name." said Mahado.

"That's a bit of a conclusion jump, isn't it?" asked Lance.

"No, all children born in the Dark Magic Kingdom are given names starting with 'Ma' in reverence of the mage who founded the kingdom." explained Mahado.

"Maneya's friends called him something else..." said Shian.

"Uhm... Mal-something... Malzi... Malzae-"

"Malziaen?" Mahado suddenly demanded.

"That's it!" Mana replied.

Mahado continued running, though he was obviously pissed off about something. Mana made a few attempts at asking why he was so upset, but he either wasn't listening due to his anger, or just chose not to answer. Eventually, it was Siegfried who explained the situation.

"You've heard of the Shadow in the East, or the Lordly Dragon, right Mana?" he asked.

"I think so, once in a history lesson with Master Mahado about the war. Why?" she replied.

"He was a legendary strategist of the Cosmo Kingdom, but he defected to our side of the war after Princess Sarina was killed." he explained.

"He didn't have a name, so we gave him one. Malziaen." said Mahado.

"Zailen's the Shadow in the East?" gasped Mana.

"Seems that way. He vanished five years ago, everyone thought he was dead." replied Mahado.

"He abandoned the Kingdom because of Magus' apprentice." Mana explained.

"That monstrous girl... She shouldn't exist any longer." said Mahado.

Laughing broke out just behind them. The group turned around to see Maneya, with her friends and a large squad of Dark Magicians. She continued to give her fake laugh for a time before stopping and giving Mahado her usual psychotic look.

"You know, I might take offense at that." she said.

"Wretched creature." said Mahado.

"Oh, now you've gone and hurt my feelings, you has-been."

"Maneya, what'd you do to Zailen?" Mana demanded.

"Zailen?" she asked.

"That's what they called Malziaen." Malaya explained.

"Oh. Don't worry Mana, I'm going to keep him perfectly safe until I can show him he was wrong." she explained.

"How do you intend to do that?"

"Oh don't worry, he won't be hurt." she said. "Permanently anyway." she amended.

"You would torture him over this?" Mana demanded. "He's been dying inside over you!"

"Enough. Let's finish this!" declared Mahado.

"Oh fine, we get to the killing now. Good, you've been alive too long you old fool." replied Maneya. She stepped out from the group toward Mahado. "Nobody get in my way! I'm going to kill him myself."

The two mages drew their staffs and, glaring at each other, began chanting their first spells. They never finished though, because a new figure stepped out from the behind the crowds. It was Maven. The two mages stopped abruptly and turned to face him, each equally irritated at his intrusion.

"Enough. Get back Maneya, I will dispose of him." he ordered.

"You don't command me, Maven!" she snapped.

"I do. Magus gave you orders to obey me during battle situations, and one is upon us."

"I've had enough of your interference, fool!" Maneya said as she prepared to throw the spell she had been casting at Maven.

"Mayari." Maven commanded.

"Sorry Maneyie!" Mayari suddenly said as she hit Maneya with a few light jabs. Maneya screamed and began to fall to the ground, until Malaya caught her. Maneya turned to look at Mayari and gave her an even fiercer glare than her usual.

"What are you doing Mayari?" she demanded

"I'm really sorry Maneyie, please forgive me! I can't let you hurt my dad!" she begged.

"Maven's your dad?" asked Malaya.

"Oh yeah, I never told you guys?" replied Mayari.

"Enough." Maven said again as he stepped forward toward Mahado, drawing one of his broadswords and his staff. The men charged at each other and fired a burst of dark magic at each other simultaneously, both spells impacting and destroying the other. Maven dived in and sliced at Mahado with his sword, Mahado jumped back from the attack and fired another burst of Magic. Maven batted the spell back with his staff in time for it to hit another spell fired by Mahado. The two continued fighting in this manner for quite a while, with neither mage gaining a clear advantage over the other. Eventually both seemed to reach a joint conclusion and stopped, jumping away from each and achieving an equal distance.

"You are a worthy opponent." Mahado admitted.

"You are as well. It makes me wonder why you choose not to be on our side." replied Maven.

"I can't stand by Magus, who betrayed his Master. It is as simple as that." Mahado answered. "You don't strike me in the same way Magus' other servants do, why do you serve him?"

"I don't wish to see disorder among our people. I saw enough of that during the unrest between Maze and Mazalanoth, ages ago. Maze's rule was weak and unchanging, and Magus is the wave of strength and change. But there is more then that. Lord Magus' goddess will lead us to a brighter age."

"Magus thinks he's being visited by Goddesses now, does he?" Mahado asked, incredulously.

"Ahh almost let it slip." Maven amended. "That's enough talk, die now Mahado!"

Maven abandoned staff and sword and dashed straight toward Mahado. Mahado tried to move, to evade, but his body responded unnaturally slowly. Black and White flashed in Mahado's vision and he found he couldn't control his body at all anymore. Maven too slowed down to a crawl, as did everything else in sight. Strange musical laughter, not malicious, but generally amused, rang in his ears as he suddenly felt something holding his right shoulder. Shock spread throughout his body when he saw what it was. The... thing... had a woman's face, but unnaturally large eyes were the only features on it. There was no mouth, nose or ears, and no eyebrows or anything else. Just those horrible wide eyes, probing into his mind.

A_m_ I re_a_**l** e_**n**_ou**g**_h_ **n**_o_w?

Black and White feathers burst in his vision, fluttering everywhere as time returned with a vengeance. The strange being of light vanished, leaving Mahado free, but too late. Maven's attack landed, sending Mahado flying to the floor. The blow didn't hurt as much as he thought it would though, and he prepared to chant another spell, but he couldn't feel the magic within him. He was left defenselessly on the pavement.

"What was that?" Mahado demanded, and then realized Mana had posed the same question as him.

"A form of martial arts I developed. Sealing blows, I use my own magic to assault your magic points, rendering you unable to mold Magic to your will." Maven explained.

"It's the same moves I did on you guys before, remember?" added Mayari.

"Not that, the light that stopped Master Mahado from evading you!" said Mana.

"You saw it too?" Mahado asked.

"Yeah, but only the light. I couldn't see what was in it."

"I told you before - the very gods are on our side." said Maven.

"Oh, you've got to be joking me!" snapped Kisara. "Were fighting gods now, are we?"

"Not as though I needed help. You can't use any Magic at all now Mahado, not for a few moments anyway, which is more than enough time to kill you." Maven said as he drew his other broadsword and pointed it at the defenseless Mahado. Almost as quickly as he performed this act, he seemed to think better of it, and re-sheathed his weapon.

"That's right... They are not to die. We capture them, alive." said Maven.

"Well certainly we don't need Mana alive right?" asked Maneya.

"They are all to be unharmed."

"Aww, to hell with your goddess, you hack!" Maneya screamed as she chanted another spell.

"Looks like I didn't seal her enough." Mayari mumbled apologetically as she moved to strike Maneya again. Once it was all over Maneya glared down her friend with renewed malice.

"These are orders from Lord Magus, Maneya." said Maven. "He wants them questioned. Go and capture the rest of them." Maven ordered his troops.

The Dark Magicians surged forward toward the group. Siegfried lifted Mahado up and onto his shoulder while the rest of the group drew their weapons and prepared for battle. In a flash, the front two Magicians fell over, dead, and an armored figure appeared. It was the Envoy of the Beggining, the Black Luster Soldier.

"You!" Mahado shouted feebly.

"I have chosen not to battle you." the Envoy said. "I shall hold them back, retreat!" he barked. The group did as he asked, fleeing from the battle. The Dark Magicians encircled the Envoy but fell mercilessly to his sword strikes, eventually Maven called them back and stepped forward toward the Envoy himself.

"False Envoy. I shall cut you down." said Maven.

"Magus believes he serves a Goddess, but in reality your deity is nothing but a demon." replied the Envoy.

"I am eager to see you back up your words." said Maven.

And the two men clashed, their swords bearing down on the other.

* * *

Within an hour the group had finally made it to the edge of Phenac, and was forced to stop and rest. Mahado in particular needed the most, as Maven's strike as still not fully healed. They were on guard for a while, but eventually it was clear nobody was following them.

"Well, I knew Magus was insane, but he thinks a Goddess is backing his actions?" asked Haruka.

"Seems that way. The thing is, there are a lot of known Gods and Goddesses, so without a name, we don't have much to go on." Siegfried replied.

"But then what affected Mahado?" asked Leon.

"Some kind of light... and a strange woman." said Mahado.

"I didn't see a woman, though it may have been because it was so bright around you." replied Mana.

"Why is it only Mana saw it other than Mahado?" asked Lance.

"It's because I'm a Goddess too!" Mana shouted cheerfully. The group just glared at her in response.

"Really?" asked Orland.

"Of course not." answered Mahado.

"So how do we get passage northward?" asked Zaki.

"By boat, at a northern city." replied Haruka.

"Or there is the aerial method." someone else said.

Aster had managed to sneak up on the group while they were busy discussing the situation. He laughed merrily when they turned to face him in surprise.

"I have my own airship, if you recall, but booking passage to the Eastern Continent will be expensive." he said.

"Uhh... do we have any money?" asked Leon.

"Oh brother." groaned Mana. "Aster, I'll go on a date with you if you do it."

"Done!" Aster replied cheerfully.

"So where's your airship?" asked Mahado.

"Well I naturally don't land it in major cities, it'd make it too hard to abduct ladies." replied Aster. "But It's not so far, I'll lead you there."

The group took off again, following the phantom thief to his ship. Meanwhile the last blow landed, and the Envoy fell in defeat. Maven sighed in exhaustion and sheathed his weapons. He had been unable to defeat the Black Luster Soldier alone, he was forced to win with the overwhelming support of his troops and Maneya. The fact that it came to that shamed him, but he had no choice. He had orders from his master. The minions of the false gods had to be captured by any means. The Envoy was placed in magical bindings and taken away.

"They've most likely escaped the city by now." Maneya said angrily.

"We'll return to the Dreadwing and give chase then." said Maven.

At that moment Shadow arrived, dragging Zailen along. He was unconscious and his hands were bound behind his back by similar magical bindings. Shadow was dragging him roughly on the ground by the bindings, almost seeming to go out of his way to make certain the wanderer hit every possible obstruction. Once he drew closer to Maneya he simply tossed Zailen at her feet. Maneya hissed in rage at the Dragon.

"I'm not carrying him any longer." said Shadow.

"I told you to be careful with him!" she snapped.

"And I told you I wasn't going to be. He killed Drake, my soul burns for his blood!"

"I don't care about your life partner or your feelings, lizard, I only care that you obey me."

"Enough, both of you!" barked Maven. He stooped down to get a closer look at Zailen and gasped in surprise when he recognized him.

"Master Magus won't hear of this." said Maneya.

"Lord Magus will learn of it eventually-" Maven began.

"I'll deal with that then. I may have persuaded Malziaen by then."

"Magus will want him executed regardless of your wishes."

"Well then nobody here will let him know of it then. I will bury anybody who does, got it?" she said, to everyone else as well.

"Don't worry, I don't want him dead either, but I'm warning you, Master Magus will." replied Maven.

"Enough talking about this." said Maneya. "Let's get to chasing the traitors."

The villains gathered their prisoners and made to return to their ship, preparing to pursue their enemies.

* * *

Zailen's alive, but captured, and now so is the Envoy. And Magus has a God on his side now too?

This can't end well...


	27. Sky Chase

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

**More About: The Ancients**

The first civilization in the world of my story was destroyed several thousand years ago when a spacial object struck the planet in the northern continent. Today, the damage has reduced the continent to a frozen waste in all but the southernmost areas. With the spacial object came a creature, known only as the Phantasm of Chaos. The being laid waste to the ancient civilization until it was somehow defeated and sealed within the core of the world. Knowledge of the ancient civilization exists only in it's ruins and in it's legend. The Wise Council studied the ruins extensively and found the six elemental orbs within them, one of which is now in Magus' possession. He fervently seeks the opposite stone, the stone of light.

The Legend of the Return of Chaos speaks of the world's doomsday when the Chaos Lords return, and originates from the Ancient Civilization. It speaks of a warrior carrying the element of magic, aided by four warriors of the elements and two mages, one of darkness and one of light. If the warrior defeats the Chaos Lords, the world will saved, otherwise all life will end. This legend was found and translated by the Sage of Light, Kyros.

* * *

The bridge hands of the Dreadwing were very much alerted when the main door was blasted off the walls and into the center of the bridge. Maneya practically sprinted inside. "Get us airborne, now!" she screamed at the workers.

"Lady Maneya, not all the troops are - aggghhh!" one of them began before he found himself blasted by Chaos magic. At that moment Maven arrived on the bridge, Shadow, Mayari and Malaya following behind.

"Stop, you brat! If you keep slaughtering my men and destroying my ship, I'll make you regret it!" yelled Maven.

"You really do need to calm down, Maneyie." said Mayari.

"Shut up, both of you!" Maneya snapped. "I won't let her escape, so get us chasing after her!"

"This is laughable, there's no way this lunker can catch them. They've had a considerable head start and their lighter ship will doubtlessly be faster." said Shadow.

"Then why don't you pursue them Shadow?" replied Maneya.

"Because then _I'd_ be the one to get revenge on Mana, which I'm sure you were wanting."

"What revenge?" asked Mayari.

"First off she hurt me notably in my last encounter with her. And then there's the fact that bastard who killed Drake obviously wants to protect her. Since I can't directly avenge Drake, I'd rather go next best and kill her."

"She's MINE to kill lizard." said Maneya.

"I'm in charge here!" shouted Maven. "Shadow, pursue them and down their ship. We'll capture them afterward."

"I'm not required to take your orders." replied Shadow.

"Lord Magus would be less than sympathetic toward your race if he learned you let them escape." said Maven.

"Fine then. I'll down their ship." Shadow grumbled as he walked out of the bridge. Maneya took a seat and tried to calm herself, without any actual success.

"You need some rest Maneyie." said Mayari.

"I can't ever rest..." said Maneya. Exhaustion was obviously hanging on her, her eyes were slightly out of focus and her features were showing a noticeable droop. "I need to find my precious little Mana and - what?" she suddenly said, snapping to alertness and looking around nervously. "Why did I say that?" she asked.

"I think you're at your limit." said Malaya.

"Yeah... maybe your right." Maneya admitted as she got up and slowly slumped out of the bridge. "Let me know when we capture them." she ordered weakly just before she left.

"Magus' apprentice is losing it." Maven said callously.

"I think your right dad." said Mayari. "Poor Maneyie, the experiments they did on her are finally taking their tole."

"Something bothers me about her." said Malaya.

"What is it?" asked Mayari.

"She's gotten worse only recently. We expected her degradation to be a gradual process, and not only that, it's begun several years before it was projected to." Malaya explained.

"Maybe she was diagnosed wrong?" suggested Mayari.

"Either that or something else is effecting her." said Maven. "What exactly did they do to her again?" he asked.

"They branded her with the Darkness Mark." said Malaya.

"Dozens of other people live relatively normal lives despite those evil marks." said Maven.

"She also underwent a Chaos infusion." said Malaya.

"Oh yeah, she was the only survivor out of one thousand test subjects." said Mayari.

Maven shuddered. "An experiment with a 99.9 death rate. And now the only survivor is losing her mind."

"General, the troops are all accounted for, we're ready to take off now." said Koran.

"Good, pursue them immediately." ordered Maven.

The crew workers set to work getting the monstrosity back in the air, and within moments it slowly lifted off, Shadow flying ahead of the craft already transformed.

* * *

Mana stood on the deck of Aster's airship, watching the ocean passing underneath in wonder. The sun was just rising on the horizon, and Mana realized with a surge of fatigue she hadn't slept at all last night. Her mind whirled in confusion when she tried to remember all the events that had happened all in a few hours, and decided instead it would be best to focus on the present. She eventually realized Aster had joined her.

"You know Lady Mana, I think it fair I decide the terms of our excursion." he said.

"I only promised you a date, not a wedding." Mana whined

"What's in a date? Just as long as nothing permanent..."

"A whole day and that's it!" snapped Mana.

"Oh fine. I'll just have to keep us busy then."

Aster returned to the wheel. The Airship was simple in design, an old-style Dirigible, the ones where all the people stay on a ship-like structure supported by the big balloon.

"I expected an airship to be something more like what we saw overhead Phenac." said Leon.

"The Sky Fortresses of the Dark Magic Kingdom are a marvel of engineering." said Aster. "Besides, I just need a way to get around, I'm not out to conquer cities."

"It's still a lame balloon." said Kisara.

"It is not! It's a dirigible!" Aster replied defensively.

The group spent the rest of the day in silence watching the clouds go by. The sun was just beginning to set when Mana realized with a gut-wrenching feeling that the clouds were actually looking _back at her_. The clouds were sporting evil little eyes and were glaring at her! Mana decided she didn't like this turn, the last thing she needed now was for the environment to have some grudge against her.

"Hey Master, what's with these clouds?" she asked, pointing at them.

"The Cloudian System." he replied. "We're not far from the shores of the Eastern Continent now. The raw magic from the war have effected the weather here and turned the clouds sentient."

"So why are they all _glaring_ at us?" whined Mana.

"Apparently they dislike mages or anyone who commands Magic."

"Well that's great, now the _clouds_ are trying to kill us." complained Lance.

"What are clouds going to do?" asked Siegfried.

"Oh, smart one." said Kisara. "You just wait, in no time flat we'll find some much larger Cloudian thing that'll shoot us down, you mark my words!"

"You just jinxed us!" accused Haruka.

"Siegfried did it!" snapped Kisara.

An ear-splitting screech suddenly split the sky, which was followed promptly afterward by an all-too familiar black shape. Shadow shot through the sky to the Dirigibles left and then returned on it's right side, where he glided along next to the craft, keeping pace with it.

_Hello again, newly dead. I have a grudge to settle with you, Mana._

"Your damn right you do! I've got one with you too!" she yelled back.

_You seem to have grown a spine since we last met, especially notable considering that meddlesome swordsman is no longer around to hold your hand._

"Well this time your not catching me unaware and hurt! This time I can fight back!" she said, shooting a ball of magical energy at Shadow. The blow landed harmlessly against his scales, and Shadow laughed for a short time through his telepathy.

"Shadow, I'll make you pay for what you did to Mana!" Mahado shouted.

"Get back Mahado, I'll take him down." said Kisara as she stepped forward.

"Not near my ship you won't! You two start fighting here and you're sure to shoot us down!" said Aster.

"Then get us away from Shadow!" shouted Mahado.

"Some of the Cloudians are developing a storm off the right side." noted Haruka. "Shadow might not follow us in that direction."

"Hold on, this'll be rocky!" said Aster.

He adjusted the ship's course toward the storm. Shadow continued following them, but slower than before, keeping behind them. The sky rapidly became more turbulent as the ship entered the storm the Cloudians had created. While previously they were surrounded by harmlessly Sheep Clouds, now much larger and blacker Cloudians were surrounding them. The small ship was rocked by the storm. Shadow stopped following them on the edge of the storm, and just held back, watching them.

"So now what?" asked Leon.

"We'll just have to ride through the storm for a while and hope Shadow doesn't meet us again once were through it." said Aster.

The ship fought against the storm for over an hour, and before long Shadow was completely out of sight. This didn't come as much comfort to anyone however, because moving through the tempest was a miserable experience, but at the least the Cloudians failed to provide them any greater threat. They were encountering larger and actually dangerous ones than the simple Sheep Clouds, but the Cloudians were mostly no great threat then. The real problem with them was the fact they were indeed clouds. The most the group could do was to disrupt the the cloud, as there was no apparent way to kill them.

"Hey, what's that?" said Haruka. She was pointing at a particularly dark patch of clouds off in the distance.

"Some kind of huge Cloudian." Kisara said after she looked at it for a while.

"Hah, it must be the eye of the storm!" said Aster.

"Oh, I so called it." Kisara groaned.

"If that is the core of this storm, it'll let up if we can destroy it." said Mahado.

"And then Shadow catches up with us." reminded Zaki.

"We won't last much longer in this storm anyway. We'll just have to take our chances."

"I'll go take it out before it can reach the ship." said Kisara.

"And I'll go too." said Orland.

"What are you going to do?" demanded Kisara.

"I can manipulate water, remember? Clouds are mostly water." he reminded her.

Kisara transformed into her dragon form and flew toward the Eye of the Typhoon. The storm itself seemed to turn toward the Dragonness, until it was revealed the storm's center had a single eye, glaring at her.

"Not happy to see us." noted Orland.

_Well I'll just make it even more upset! _

Kisara fired a burst of energy into the storm cloud which... went right through it, causing no noticeable harm. The creature just got angrier then and blew a burst of wind at Kisara from it's mouth. She was tossed about in the skies like a rag doll, surprised by the strength the Eye of the Typhoon. It didn't take long for the force of the wind to lessen so Kisara could regain control, but she had to immediately fly out of the way of another attack.

"Well, you wanna breath energy on him again?" asked Orland.

_Shut up, we need to finish this before this thing blows me away._

"I've got a plan, but you'll have to fly into that thing for it to work."

_Will this work? _Kisara demanded, evading another burst of wind.

"I'd say there's a good chance."

_And what if it doesn't?_

"Then we'll probably die."

_Wonderful. _

Kisara dived toward the Eye of the Typhoon, evading the wind bursts it was firing at her as much as she could. Resistance against her from the storm got worse the closer she got to the Eye of the Typhoon, and eventually she did get caught in some of the wind bursts. After some serious effort on her part, she managed to position herself directly over the Eye of the Typhoon. The creature glared up at her and fired yet another blast at her. Kisara steeled herself for the force, to give Orland the chance to do what he needed to... when with a sickening feeling she realized she was transforming back.

_Oh Ra, not now!! _She shrieked inside her mind, but there was no way to convince her body otherwise. By the time the gust of wind hit she was a frail humanoid again - and went flying. Orland fell off and plummeted into the center of the Eye of the Typhoon, saying a long incantation. He took his Spear in his right hand and cut a wave pattern in his left. After he finished his incantation he extended his left hand toward the center of the Cloudian and cried out: "Seal of Water!"

The Storm lessened and the Eye of the Typhoon stopped rotating. It's mass was sucked inward toward Orland, until the whole creature was sealed into him. Meanwhile the other Cloudian, with the core of the Storm gone, either lost their potency and turned white again or dispersed into the sky. The rays of the sun shined through the sheet of clouds, and Orland began to freefall toward the sea, until a large bird swooped in and caught him.

"Wow, lucky that a Monstrous Bird was passing through." he said to himself. "Kinda odd, I thought they lived in the mountains.

Then he saw the bird was taking him to the Airship and comprehension struck. "Oh, thanks for the save, Haruka." he said.

It turned out Kisara was likewise fine. Haruka had become concerned for their well being due to their long absence, so she had changed into the largest bird she could think of, and noticed Kisara being shot away by the Cloudian first. She had barely returned from helping Kisara when she saved Orland.

"So what was your plan that I risked my life over, Orland?" asked Kisara.

"I sealed the Cloudian Eye of the Typhoon into my blood." he said.

"How did you know how to do that?" asked Mahado. "Sealing spells are incredibly complex."

"Clouds are just frozen water in the atmosphere. I know how to handle water magic." replied Orland.

"And with that, we are back on course." said Aster, confidently. "Uhh, does anybody know where we are now?" he asked, sheepishly.

"You don't know where we are?" asked Zaki.

"The storm blew us off course." Aster replied defensively.

"I know where we are." said Mahado, pointing to an Island not far from their location. It was a rather large island and mostly covered in forest, but it's most notable feature was the large castle built on it.

"That is the island, Tiris Telnor, the old rallying point and command center of our eastern offensive during the war." explained Mahado. "Magus will rally his forces there when the time comes."

"That time's come!" Mana shouted, pointing toward the ocean. Everyone turned to look at what she was pointing at, and each of them groaned in distress at what they saw. Magus' naval fleet were arrayed in the ocean, sailing for Tiris Telnor.

"What are they going to do to us?" asked Leon.

"We're flying in Dark Magic Empire territory, they'll shoot us down!" shouted Aster as he steered the airship away from the battleships.

The evasive maneuver Aster pulled was what all the ships were waiting for, and they began to shell the airship at once. Fortunately the airship was already a ways away and so they had a better shot at making it out alive, but all it would take was one stray shot to down the ship.

"Time to try my new move already!" said Orland as he opened the barely sealed cut on his hand. "Cloudian Summoning!" he cried. In a puff of smoke, a small wave of Sheep clouds appeared around them and proceeded to.... float there, doing nothing whatsoever.

"Your summon is lame." said Mana.

"Actually this may help keep us obscured." noted Mahado.

The ship continued on for a while, only occasionally did one of the shell fall anywhere near them. And then a shriek came from the sky and Shadow burst forth through the veil of sheep clouds. He gathered dark energy into his mouth, preparing to shoot them down. Aster attempted to steer the ship away from Shadow, but it was far too late. And then, at the last minute, a fireball burst through the sheep clouds, directly behind Shadow. He had been struck by friendly fire from the Dark Magic Empire ships. Shadow screamed and fell out of the sky toward the island below. And then another round of shells burst through the clouds, blasting through the primary balloon.

"We're going down!" yelled Aster.

"What do we do?!" screamed Mana.

"If we crash in the ocean, we're dead." said Haruka.

"If we land on the island, we're equally dead." said Siegfried.

"We haven't got much choice, I've lost control and we're heading straight for the island!" yelled Aster.

The island was directly ahead of them and growing larger every second. They could see thousands of exotic birds flying out of the trees as fast as they could, trying to avoid getting killed in the crash. The group braced for impact. With a sickening crash, the airship struck the island of Tiris Telnor, and everyone went falling to the ground...

* * *

The Dreadwing completed it's landing by late afternoon on Tiris Telnor. Maneya walked down the loading ramp for the ship, her friends following behind, and behind them, Zailen was being brought onto the island as well, still unconscious.

"Be careful with him, he has a future with us too!" she barked at the guards carrying him.

She and her friends walked onward, a full squad of Dark Magicians at their side, up to the castle gate, where the commander of the force stationed at Tiris Telnor, a mage named Mazeth, was waiting for her.

"So what's the good news you wanted us to land for anyway?" demanded Maneya.

"Oh the news is quite good indeed. We managed to shoot down our master's enemies and capture them." he announced.

"What, you captured them?!" Maneya asked, shocked.

"Indeed, every one of them."

Despite her irritation that somebody else had beaten her to it, Maneya couldn't help but flash a malevolent grin.

"Excellent, Master Magus will be happy about this."

Meanwhile, from behind, Maven, Koran and Ivo stepped down from the Dreadwing.

"Maven, could you assist me with something?" asked Ivo. "According to my instruments, Shadow crash-landed on the island somewhere and he's likely in bad shape. Could you have some of your men go and pick him up?"

"I'll send a squad to take care of it. After that I'll need to return to the ship and send a message to Lord Magus that we've secured the traitors." Maven replied.

"Don't bother Maven, I'll let the master know." said Maneya.

"Whatever you wish, I still need to meet with him and inform him of recent events."

Maven turned and walked back up into his ship as Maneya followed her escorts back into the castle. She was in a good mood; her revenge was finally at hand.

* * *

Well that sure seems bad. I wonder if they'll survive? Probably, but who knows? Oooh, I'm evil like that!

Well then, see you all next time everyone!


	28. Torture and Resolve

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Well I hope everyone had a Merry Christmas! Here's my own present.... or not, because I'd have done this anyway XD

No** more about** this week, I can't think of anything right now.

* * *

The cobwebs finally cleared out of Mana's mind. She winced at the sunlight that was directly shining in her face and moved out of the way when she realized something was wrong. Her hands and feet were shackled together at the wrists and ankles, and there was a new magic limiter collar on her neck. She looked around in confusion and found herself within the stone walls of a cell.

"What's going on?" she asked out loud.

"They got us." someone replied simply from out of Mana's sight. Mana twisted her head and saw Mahado chained up in a similar fashion to her.

"Where's everyone else?" she asked.

"I would assume in their own cells." Mahado replied. "I managed to talk a bit with Kisara, she was the first to wake up, I think, but then some new guards came in and they've been rather forceful in keeping us quiet." he explained.

Mana looked around and saw the cell to be fairly small and built entirely out of stone, the same the whole castle was built of. There was only one cot, which Mana had woken up on, but the cot was so hard she guessed the floor might be more comfortable. The only door in or out was made of sturdy metal and covered in different colored runes. There was a small hole near the top of it, most likely for the guards to see through to the prisoners. There was only one slanted window, and right now the sun was pouring the last rays of the day through it.

"Must be evening, how long have we been unconscious for?" she asked.

"I would guess only a few hours. Not very long." Mahado replied.

"How are we going to escape?" Mana asked.

"To be honest, I'm not sure we can right now."

"Then what do we do?" she asked, now slightly panicky.

"We remain calm and wait. They haven't killed us yet for some reason. We'll try and use whatever we can to our advantage."

Mana tried to sit back down on the stone and calm herself, but to her lack of surprise it did not happen. Even if her master was somewhat sure of their chances, the cold reality of the situation looked rather bleak to her.

* * *

Over the oceans between the South and Eastern Continent, the Leviathan Sky Fortress was floating toward the Island Tiris Telnor. The light from the sun was already failing forcing the crew to relly on the artificial lighting to guide their way. Behind them the rest of the air fleet was having to do the same. On the bridge, Magus was speaking with Maneya over a video conference.

"You say you managed to capture them all?" he asked.

"Yes Master, every one of them. And a few new ones." she replied.

"Well done then, I'm extremely pleased. Keep them all alive and imprisoned until I arrive." he ordered. With that he turned to leave the bridge when Maneya called back to him.

"Master, I wanted to ask for permission on a matter of importance to me?"

"What matter is that?" asked Magus as he turned back to his apprentice with mild frustration.

"I wanted to teach Mana a lesson."

Magus sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew of Maneya's desire to abuse Mahado's apprentice. It would probably be best to keep her happy, and in any case, Maneya would likely choose to perform her "punishment" regardless. "Don't hurt her permanently." he replied.

"Thank you master!"

"Were going to arrive in a few hours, don't let them escape." he said.

With that the conference closed and Magus looked out onto the horizon. Maven was coming to meet him on the Dreadwing at the moment, leaving Maneya and her friends to keep the situation controlled at Tiris Telnor. Magus hoped she wouldn't screw up before he arrived.

* * *

In one of the isolated cells in the prison block of Tiris Telnor, Zailen was chained up in a similar fashion to the other prisoners, now awake. Mayari and Malaya were visiting him at the moment, though he was obviously in no mood to talk to either of them.

"Maneyie's really sorry about this!" Mayari pleaded with him. He gave no response.

"You should just listen to her Malziaen. Maneya's a wreck without you." said Malaya.

"Then why's she keeping me imprisoned here?" he demanded.

"She wants to convince you to join Magus." replied Mayari.

"I'm never going to join that traitorous bastard!"

"Well, you should change your mind... Maneya really does plan to try and convince you." said Mayari.

"This doesn't make any sense, she claims she still loves me? What she's saying now doesn't match up with what she said when I left."

"She's going insane, Malziaen." Malaya replied bluntly. "Her headaches from her chaos infusion and her resulting psychotic rages are getting worse. She's starting to get tired and weak easily and frequently, and she's starting to act like another person now."

"Well why the hell doesn't Magus do anything for her?!" Zailen demanded.

"He's tried. He's had all sorts of specialists try and help her, but since she's the only survivor of a Chaos Infusion, which seems to be what's wrong with her, there's no real presidents or information on how to treat her. Magus basically decided to just let it go." explained Malaya.

"He's giving up on her?"

"If we try anything to help her now, she just gets defensive and upset. She doesn't want to admit anything's wrong with her. If you supported her again, she could probably come around! Please help her!" Mayari pleaded.

Zailen sighed and fell silent, looking at the floor, lost in thought.

"We'll be back in a little while after you've had time to think." said Malaya as the two girls left the room, leaving Zailen alone to think.

"Now what? I'm bound by opposite promises." Zailen said to himself. "Either protect Mana, or support Maneya..."

Meanwhile, not too far away actually, Mana was trying to test out the cell for a way out. Mahado was watching her in mild interest.

"There's no way out, I've already combed this place." he eventually said.

"Maybe you could bust this door down, Master?" suggested Mana.

"What gives you that idea?"

"I dunno, it was a hunch." she admitted. Mahado glared at her. "I'm a weak and feeble woman! If anyone should bust things down it should be big stronger you, master." she whined.

"That door's made of steel, not particle board." replied Mahado.

"Can't Kisara-"

"She tried to transform. These restrictor collars must effect her ability to transform too. No doubt they tested it with Shadow."

Mana gave up and sat down on the floor of the cell, wrapping her arms around her knees and resting her head on them as she looked at the floor in depression.

"Don't worry too much, I doubt it'll get much worse." said Mahado.

"Oh man, Master, you never watch movies do you?" Mana moaned.

"What now?"

"Whenever anyone says, 'It can't get much worse', it always does, violently." she explained, even using the quotation fingers effect where appropriate.

Suddenly the two could hear pairs of feet walking around the corridor outside. Both Magicians tensed themselves for trouble when the sounds stopped outside their cell and their guard chanted the opening spell for their magically sealed door. After the door swung open with a heavy creek Mana looked up and felt her stomach fall to her feet. Maneya was standing in the doorway, looking at her with unpleasant intent.

"What do you want, Witch?" Mahado demanded. One of their guards smacked him over the head with his staff.

"Not you, you has-been. I'm here for your apprentice."

"What do you want with me?" Mana asked, and then winced as the guard prepared to deal her a similar blow. Maneya halted the attack with a raise of her hand.

"Leave her to me." she hissed to the guard, who nodded silently. "Well, I'm going to torture you for a little while."

"What? Why?!"

"You've had it coming to you, you bitch." she replied. One of the guards who accompanied Menaya walked into the cell and grabbed Mana by the shackles on her wrists, pulling her to her feet. Mana screamed and tried to resist, and another guard even had to restrain Mahado from trying to help her. Eventually Maneya pressed the end of her staff into Mana's abdomen, and a electric current passed through her staff and through Mana's body, making her scream even louder. Maneya kept it up until Mana fell unconscious again.

"I'll make you suffer for this you bitch!" Mahado snarled at Maneya.

"Really, I'd like to see what you do from where you are now." Maneya retorted. "Master Magus has no real use for you, you'll probably be the first to die."

One of the guards smacked Mahado to the ground. The guards, Maneya, and Mana's unconscious body left the cell, leaving Mahado alone to his rage. And he did rage, all around his cell.

* * *

Maizen was not enjoying his job. He looked through the slot on the door at the prisoner he was supposed to be guarding. There he was still, sitting in Seiza style, as he had been the whole time he was awake. Maven called the guy an Envoy and warned him to keep a special eye on this prisoner, he hadn't done anything at all the whole time he was awake. Maizen sighed and checked the time again, only an hour or so longer with his shift and then Magall would be the one to bother with the weird guy.

Maizen checked on the prisoner again a few moments later. Still sitting there, the same way. Maizen began to vaguely wish he had some other duties to attend to. He'd rather be guarding the other prisoners they got that day, apparently at least some of them were uppity with their guards. That was more normal that just sitting in the middle of a cell and contemplating your purpose in life.

Mavaan, the magician who was presently one of the guards of that group, was apparently getting all kinds of abuse out of the dangerous-looking, Silver-haired woman. Maneya told them they could administer any kind of punishment if those guys acted up. Maizen knew what he'd like to do himself to that woman, if only he was guarding her and not that Envoy guy who made him uncomfortable.

Unfortunately for Maizen, his discomfort was brought to an end when an explosion of chaos energy blew out a section of the cell wall, taking him along with it. The Envoy stepped out from his cell and quickly located his blades where they were stashed, and used them to cut off his bindings. With that he turned to look at Maizen's corpse.

"By the way, I wasn't sitting there. Your restrictors made it more difficult to use my chaos powers, difficult to the point where I had to concentrate for a long period of time, but then our chaos powers aren't like Magic. They can't be halted in the same way." he explained. With that he turned and left the cell behind.

* * *

For the second time that day, Mana woke up in an uncomfortable situation. She looked around and found herself chained to the roof of the room she was in by her wrist shackles. She looked around the room as much as she could. It was built of a different type of material than the cells, closer to marble and less crude looking, but it was nearly as bare as the cell she was in. The only real change in decoration was that there were more windows, a more normal door, and there was an actual bed, and a psychotic young woman was sitting on it, looking up at Mana expectantly.

"Good, I waiting for you to wake up. It's no fun if your not conscious to scream." said Maneya.

"What do you want with me?" asked Mana.

"Everything just comes easy to you in life, doesn't it? Until recently you've barely worked to increase your skills. I've been training to be the greatest magician in the world since the day I met Master Magus, and the gap in our skills shows."

"Thats it?!" Mana cried in disbelief. "That's why you want to torture me?!"

"No not actually, there's thousands of reasons. First off, what does Malziaen see in you, I wonder? I knew him first, but now he just thinks about you."

"Maybe It's because I didn't betray him for Magus!" Mana snapped.

"I'll admit I made a huge mistake there, and I already tried to explain this to him."

"Oh, and then there's the fact that I'm sane and your not!"

Maneya sighed in irritation and electrocuted Mana some more, though she didn't shock her out of consciousness like at the cell.

"You're a horrible woman!" Mana moaned after she stopped screaming.

"Yeah, but what's a little mental instability between enemies?" asked Maneya. "I've suffered more than you realize, you lazy bitch!" she snarled, electrocuting Mana some more. After that she got to her feet and began to pace around Mana, looking at her as she hung limp from the ceiling.

"What the hell are you doing?" Mana asked weakly.

"Here's where the fun begins." said Maneya. "I'm going to enjoy this."

She walked around to Mana's front. She slammed her staff into Mana's abdomen, sending another electric current through her. "All your natural talent, and you let it go to waste!" she hissed. She began to pace around some more. "You run around, dressed like a slut!" she snapped, prodding her in the back and sending another electric current through her. "Magus always wanted you for an apprentice." she added, jabbing Mana in the gap between her shoulder. "He never says it to me directly, but he's always felt irritating by having to settle for me." she said, striking Mana in the side.

"You stole Malziaen away from me." another jab in the abdomen and even more screaming from Mana.

"Oh, but you've got a nice body!" she added, striking Mana in the chest.

"But here's the last part, your Master and his Master were going to betray you, but Master Magus actually saved you, and you show your appreciation by working against him." she said.

"W-wut?" Mana slurred, twitching where she was chained and crying involuntarily.

"And, now for some reason, I can't get you out of my mind!" she hissed, almost a whisper "What the hell are you, why can't I stop thinking about you? It's not even just hate anymore!" she screamed, jabbing her staff toward Mana's forehead. She saw Mana's eyes wince in fear with a certain satisfaction, but then stopped just short of touching Mana. She dropped her staff to the ground and screamed in agony, clutching her head.

"Dammit, I can't get these thoughts out!" she screamed. "How dare you manipulate my thoughts, however you're doing it, you bitch!" she screamed at Mana.

She seemed to calm down, and picked up her staff, she headed for the door of her room and left without another look at Mana. And there Mana stayed, chained to the roof and wracked with pain now from the electric shocks.

* * *

Zailen heard footsteps outside his door and looked up with vague interest. The door opened. It was too dark, being now fully night time, to see his visitor. A familiar shape soared through the air and landed between Zailen's wrists, cutting his shackles in half. He realized it was his sword. He quickly drew it and cut off the rest of his bindings, and then turned to get a better look at his rescuer. It was the Black Luster Soldier, Envoy of the Beginning, thought Zailen himself naturally did not know it.

"Greetings, Shadow in the East. I am the Envoy of the Beginning." he said.

"I always did prefer that title better." replied Zailen.

"Anyway, we're not the only prisoners of Tiris Telnor tonight. We should find the others and leave."

"Others? Who else was captured?" asked Zailen.

"That young woman you promised to look after and her friends."

"Oh great, Mana got herself in trouble again?" Zailen asked in disbelief. "And so much for her Master watching out for her."

"Indeed, we ought to go and rescue them." said the Envoy.

"Why do you care anyway?" asked Zailen.

"I'm dedicated to making sure the world remains stable. That calls for the downfall of Magus' schemes."

"Sounds fine to me then." said Zailen.

The Envoy and swordsman walked out into the corridor of the cell block, heading further in to where Mahado and the others were imprisoned.

_Alright Mana, I'll prove I was serious with my actions this time. __Just be okay when I find you!!_

* * *

Jail break time! Lets see if those two can release the others and if they can all escape before Magus arrives in only a few hours. The clock is ticking!

* * *


	29. Free her

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her..

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Maneya stumbled blindly through the fortress of Tiris Telnor, hands pressed on her forehead as she walked around the corridors, walking into walls or anyone also walking the corridors. It wasn't just the headaches that were causing her trouble now, it was images. Images and feelings that didn't belong to her began to plague her mind. She felt nothing in the wake of all this that belonged to her; her own feelings and thoughts were being consumed.

"What's going on?!" she screamed into the corridor. "Whatever you are, get out of my mind!" she yelled. Strange, almost melodic laughter rang in her mind in response.

_I am the being to whom your soul was sold for power. _A distorted voice responded from within Maneya's mind.

Maneya's eyes widened in fear. She slumped to the ground and leaned against the wall.

"W - what are you?" Maneya asked out loud.

_I already explained, little girl. I've chosen to use your form, as payment for the power you received from my sacrifice._

"NO! This is MY body!" Maneya screamed, shaking her head back and forth.

_Really? You have enjoyed the powers you received from me? You've made liberal use of the Chaos magic through your life._

"That wasn't my choice!"

_Regardless, I have decided now is the proper time to take what is mine._

"The proper time?" Maneya demanded. "It's all too convenient, you just don't want me to make Mana pay!"

_A clever guess, little girl. And a correct one; I cannot allow you to carry out your improperly aimed vengeance._

"Well isn't that wonderful, now I've developed a voice in my head that wants her to live!" she shrieked.

_Oh I'm much more than simply a voice, little girl. Some day, you should realize that she alone is not responsible for the suffering you've been through._

"Like hell she isn't!" yelled Maneya. "If she weren't the Osiris-damned Aura Container, I wouldn't have had to endure the suffering I've had!"

The laughter returned. It irritated Maneya, now she was being condescended and her grudge doubted.

_I'll allow you some reprieve, O beleaguered little girl. I'll not interfere again with your affairs, until sunrise in two days. Make the most of your remaining time._

"Two nights?" Maneya asked out loud. The voice didn't answer back. "That's all I get?" she asked again, more to herself.

In abject despair and sorrow, Maneya remained where she was, hugging her knees into her chest.

* * *

Zailen and the Envoy dashed down the halls of the prison block of the castle, taking out Dark Magicians in their way. Mahado and his allies had been placed in a separate prison block of the fortress from Zailen and the Envoy. Zailen actually was in a different block entirely from the Envoy himself; indeed, he was in one of the most secure blocks. Maneya had wanted to keep him safe for his "rehabilitation."

"So, why is an Envoy bothering to save some prisoners?" asked Zailen.

"My masters ordered my partner and I to slay the Dark Magicians Mahado and Magus." The Envoy explained, "I have been following Mahado recently, and I do not believe he is a threat to this world. Magus, on the other hand, will invoke change that will shatter this world's foundation. I intend to slay Magus, if I can, but I will not act as an executioner to those that don't deserve it."

"I prefer types like you who don't follow orders blindly." replied Zailen.

The pair continued going. They were nearing their destination now. Turning a corner, they encountered the Terror King Archfiend, flanked by a pair of Darkbishop Archfiends and his queen.

"You have made a huge ruckus." said the King. "I have a score to settle with that woman, Mana."

"My, the Dark Magician Girl is certainly adept at making enemies." mused the Envoy.

"She burned my insides, I'll pay her back in kind!"

"No way I'll let you lay even one hand on Mana, demon!" declared Zailen.

"Kill them, now!" ordered the Terrorking.

The Darkbishops charged at the duo - only to fall instantly to their skills with the sword. Zailen charged at the Terrorking, who drew his sword to meet him. The two exchanged blows for a few moments. The Envoy quickly slew the Queen, and then watched the two fight.

"You're no match for me, human!"

"That's what you think! I've made my choice, I falter NO MORE!" Zailen declared. The Archfiend's sword cracked and splintered. Zailen sliced the monster in half down the middle.

"Impressive. You seem to have finally found your resolve." said the Envoy.

"I've lived in doubt and uncertainty for five long years." replied Zailen. "But no longer, I know what I need to do now. I'm done turning away from the problems of this world!"

"The gods have long ago forgotten the important element of emotions. Heroic resolve is powerful, indeed."

* * *

Meanwhile, Mayari and Malaya were meeting with some of the guards of the fortress. News had already spread of Zailen's escape, but Maneya was nowhere to be found.

"In Maneya's absence, it falls to us to re-capture Zailen." said Malaya.

"We have to do it? But we're friends!" replied Mayari.

"I know..." Malaya replied, "But we don't have a choice... we have to do it. We have to find him and stop him."

"He'll probably go to save Mahado and his companions, and then Mana." said Mayari.

"Mana's probably still in Maneya's room, we'll cut him off there."

"Okay." Mayari said with unusual sadness as the two of them headed off in their chosen direction. Malaya noted her friend's sorrow with concern.

"We have to do our duty Mayari, to Maneya and Magus." she said, "Even if it means fighting a friend."

Mayari simply nodded silently in her sadness as they continued on.

* * *

The two continued on, until finally they arrived at the cell block where the group was imprisoned. After dispatching the guards quickly, Zailen and the Envoy together cut one the nearest door off it's hinges. From within, Haruka and Kisara looked up at Zailen in confusion.

"Were you two traveling with Mana?" asked Zailen.

"Who the hell are you?" demanded Kisara.

"I'm asking the questions here, miss. I wanted to make sure I rescued the right people." replied Zailen.

"Yeah, we were with Mana." answered Haruka. Kisara shot the Kunoichi a glare. "What? Magus doesn't need to trick us when he's already got us locked up!" she said.

"Fair enough." admitted Kisara. "So who are you?"

"I'm Zailen."

"Ah! You're the wanderer?" asked Haruka.

"You know me?" asked Zailen.

"Yup, most of us in Sasuke's service knew about you." replied Haruka.

Zailen removed the shackles from the women, and then he, Haruka, Kisara and the Envoy released the rest of the group and explained the situation to them. When Zailen finally opened up the cell holding Mahado, the Dark Magician looked at him and glared.

"I never would have imagined being rescued by the Shadow in the East." he said.

"And I would never expect to rescue you. Funny how these things work out." replied Zailen. He cut the shackles binding Mahado off and the two stepped out into the hall. By now most everyone had recovered their gear and were waiting.

"Where's Mana?" asked Zailen.

"Magus' witch, Maneya, took her." replied Mahado. "We have to go find her and then get out of here!"

"He's coming with us?" asked Shian. "He's working for them."

"No I'm not, you and Mana misunderstood the situation, Shian!" snapped Zailen.

"Oh sorry, I'll try and react less quickly when somebody I thought I could trust and wouldn't tell us about his origins gets hugged by an enemy and called their friend."

"Yes, I was close friends with Mayari and Malaya, what of it?" demanded Zailen.

"You knew those women?" demanded Mahado.

"Yes, knew, past-tense, like I said before, what of it?"

"I find it hard to believe I can trust you."

"Really? Consider that I could have chosen to join Magus at Maneya's request. From there, I could probably have ordered your execution. I doubt Magus would really care. Instead, I chose to save the lot of you, and all I get in repayment is back talk."

"He has a good point." said Haruka, "Besides, he saved Mana before."

"He tried to kill us earlier." Lance pointed out, pointing at the Envoy.

"No I didn't." the Envoy replied, defensively. "I tried to murder Mahado under orders from the gods, but I've decided not to anymore."

"And we're supposed to trust you, too?" asked Siegfried.

"Deception isn't my style." replied the Envoy.

"Malziaen, you knew Maneya, where would she take Mana?" asked Mahado.

"It's Zailen." replied Zailen. "Malziaen was used by both the Cosmo Kingdom and Dark Magic Kingdom to cause slaughters. He's dead."

"How disrespectful." said Mahado. "You took the name you were given, re-organized the letters and removed the M and the first A."

"To cut my ties with your kingdom, yes. You place emphasis on the "Ma" beginnings of your names. Besides, I never liked it anyway."

"You know, this is all enlightening and everything, but we need to get moving now." said Leon.

"Fine, we'll search this castle until we find Mana, or someone who knows where she is." said Mahado.

After ensuring Mana was not within the Prison Block of the kingdom, the group began to search the castle. Mahado knew it well from his time stationed there when he still belonged to the Kingdom, so he was able to guide them through the sections Mana was most likely to be. As they ran through the castle, most of the group gave most of their attention to the newcomers.

"I've heard of you." said Aster, "Wandering the south like you do, it's similar to my own vagrancy."

"Yeah, I've heard a bit about you as well during my travels." replied Zailen, "You're a terror to women."

"Only until I find a bride." the phantom thief replied.

"You don't seem bothered by me." Zailen said to Haruka.

"No, why should I be? Anyone who can wander randomly through the Southern continent with two fiend lords making grabs for power deserves some respect." she replied.

"Meh, I'll stay with Haruka on this. If she trusts you I don't mind." said Leon.

"It wasn't even nearly as easy as it sounds." replied Zailen.

"You're the Lordly Dragon?" asked Zaki.

"I always hated the title. I'm more of a Snake than a Dragon. Who are you?" asked Zailen.

"I was one of the Silent Swordsmen in the mage killer division of the Cosmo army." replied Zaki. "I've always wondered something, why'd you go over to the west?"

"I was irritated by the heads of the military. I never got any respect because of my status as a former prisoner. The deciding factor really, was when the Cosmo Queen decided to assassinate her own daughter."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mahado.

"I'm saying it wasn't an accident Sarina died! That bitch queen decided she was an insult to the royal family by going over with Magus." replied Zailen.

"Her murder was intentional?" demanded Siegfried

"Yeah... what a disaster." said Zaki.

They ran through the halls of the castle, trying to find Mana. The guards they encountered were unwilling to provide directions though, and most didn't know where she was anyway. And then, on an otherwise deserted corridor, the group encountered Malaya and Mayari, spaced evenly apart and facing down the group silently, both still as statues.

"Where's Mana?" demanded Mahado.

"We won't tell you, traitor." replied Mayari.

"That's it, I've been waiting for the chance to get revenge on these two!" said Kisara.

"Wait, I'll handle this." said Zailen, stepping forward to the two girls. He only stopped when he was midway between the group and his old friends.

"So, it's come to this Malziaen?" asked Malaya. "Magus gave us the horrible orders to kill anyone who would betray the Empire."

"As much as it breaks out hearts... We can't defy lord Magus." agreed Mayari.

"Magus is the one betraying you two! Don't you get it?!" exclaimed Zailen. "He's allowed Maneya to become a wreck! Do you really think he cares about her anymore? The only thing she's ever been to anyone was a vessel to counter Mana with! The three of us, were the only ones who ever thought of her as a person, and now Magus wants me dead, and he wants the two of your to do it!"

Mayari and Malaya were silent, watching Zailen with obvious pain on their features.

"He betrayed his apprentice, he betrayed his master, his sworn brother and his apprentice, he's betrayed everything and everyone, all because the princess died!"

"What do you plan to do to Maneya then?" asked Mayari.

"The only option I have left..." replied Zailen, sadly. Mayari and Malaya understood his words without them being said. Silent tears streamed down their eyes, and they stepped forward toward Zailen.

"Maneya locked Mana in her room." said Malaya. She then gave a short set of instructions of where it could be found.

"We've all three failed to protect Maneya." said Mayari, uncharacteristically sadly. "She's suffered too much, and she still is. You're right, Zailen there is only one way now."

"Go and save Mana, and yourselves. We can't go with you, but we'll assist in your escape in our own way." said Malaya.

Without another word, the group continued on, in the direction Malaya had told them.

"What did you mean?" asked Echo.

"There's only one thing anyone can do for Maneya now." replied Zailen.

"You don't plan to..." began Kisara. She shuddered, unable to finish.

"Precisely. To finally fulfill my promise, I have to give her peace.... I have to take her life."

* * *

Happy new year everyone! The year's changed, but not the story, only now Zailen knows what he has to do. But is it even possible for him to kill Maneya?

* * *


	30. Settling the score

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her..

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

The group finally arrived before Maneya's room, where Mana was waiting for them. Mahado quickly blasted the door off it's hinges and ran inside, to find Mana, chained to the ceiling, but apparently alright. She let out a gasp or relief and joy when she saw her rescuer.

"Master!" she cried out, cheerfully.

Mahado quickly got her down and released her from her chains. Mana flexed her arms a little, happy to be free of the bonds.

"Did the witch hurt you badly?" asked Mahado.

"Uh... yes. I don't understand why, but she she hates me for some reason!" replied Mana.

"I can't believe her anymore. Whatever she said to you, It's not your fault Mana." said Zailen.

"Oh, hi Zailen, you're okay too?" asked Mana.

"You're not upset?" asked Zailen.

"Nope, I kinda guessed you weren't really with them. Sorry for overreacting back there."

"I don't know If I should be relieved that you're forgiving me." Zailen replied with a shrug. "Or shocked and worried that you're so forgiving."

"We've worn our welcomes out, everyone." said the Envoy. "Magus will arrive tonight, soon. We need to escape before he arrives."

"Magus is coming?!" Mahado asked in surprise.

"Indeed. And he'll crush us like bugs if he catches us."

"Can't you take him out? You've got that sword, Zailen." asked Mana.

"The fact I can stop his magic won't save me. I'm no match for Magus." replied Zailen.

"None of us are, we leave now!" declared Mahado.

The group took off at a run, back down the passages they had followed to Maneya's room, looking for the exit, and freedom. Fortunately Mahado knew the castle well, and so he knew where to lead the group. The main entrance to the castle was it's primary gate on the northern wall. Just inside was a massive courtyard. Mahado reasoned that was where most of the enemy resistance would direct it's efforts to stop them. They spent an hour negotiating the castle, looking for the main gate, and taking out enemies on their way. Eventually they came upon the massive great hall of the castle.

"We're nearly there! On the other side of this room is the courtyard, and on the other side of that, the main gate!" Mahado cried as they dashed down the hall. Enemy resistance was fiercer than ever here, and a number of fiends and even a few Red-Eyes Black Dragons were added to the mix, trying to stop them.

"Why does this room have to be so large?!" complained Haruka as she struck a magician between the eyes with some Shurikens.

"It's the main room where they hold announcements for major operations." explained Mahado.

They kept fighting on their way out, until the enemies abruptly fled the room. Suddenly, from above the roof gave way and collapsed to the ground, and another dragon flew into the room.

_Sinners, feel god's wrath. _The Dragon declared.

"Ahh partner, so this is where you've been." said the Black Luster Soldier.

"Another Envoy?" asked Mahado.

"Yes, my partner, the Chaos Emperor Dragon, Envoy of the End." explained the Soldier.

_You have sided with the old god's puppet, "partner", you must die with them! _The Envoy of the End declared.

"What is the meaning of this?" demanded the Soldier.

_I have beheld Magus' miracle. The beings we served, were lapdogs. The true god is Magus' goddess._

"This goddess again?" asked Mahado. "What is it, anyway?"

_You will learn, when I send you to meet her! _

"Enough, I am your opponent!" declared the Black Luster Soldier.

_You must be delusional, I have always been your better._

"Then, now is the time I prove you wrong. Continue on, Mahado, I shall catch up!"

The Soldier charged at the Dragon and leaped on top of him, attempting to slice through the dragon's scales with his sword. Meanwhile, the group continued on, leaving the Envoys to battle and prove whether or not the End was superior to the Beggining. The group threw open the massive doors of the great hall and stepped out into the courtyard, slamming them shut behind them. The courtyard before them was actually quite a sight, compared to the cold stone of the castle around it. A bright stone path wound around a massive fountain in the center in a oval shape, and on the opposite side of the stone paths were small gardens, mostly decorated by trees.

Mahado and Zailen both glared. Maneya was seated on the rim of the Fountain, looking at the group in disinterest. She got to her feet, and picked up her staff that had been propped up against the side of the Fountain. She reached into one of her pockets and withdrew a vial of red liquid with a syringe on one side. The group seized up, not sure what to expect from this new development, and then drew a collective gasp when Maneya plunged the syringe into her neck and injected herself with the contents.

"What the hell did you just shoot yourself up with?!" demanded Zailen.

"A drug Master Magus developed to calm my mind and stop my headaches." replied Maneya.

"He was drugging you?!"

"Yes." Maneya simply replied. "Last dose too, what a shame. I don't think Master Magus will be able to make any more, but it'll last long enough. I just wanted to make sure I don't get any headaches during our fight."

"Maneya... You should have listened to me... Do you see what Magus has done to you?" said Zailen.

"Yes, he's given me a purpose in my wretched life. I chose my path, as apparently you have too. If you're going to stand against Magus, I have no choice but to kill you as well!"

"You've gone totally nuts!" cried Mana.

"I won't disagree with you. I have a good reason to be insane." replied Maneya.

"Maneya, you leave me no choice but to silence you for good and relieve you of your miseries." said Mahado. Maneya laughed softly for a short while at his words.

"You may silence me, but I'll never be free of my miseries, not unless I kill you at least. Otherwise I'll never be free of disgrace for failing Lord Magus." she replied. "Tonight, I shall kill you and Mana, and I shall die alongside Malziaen." she declared.

"No Maneya, I'll fulfill my promise by freeing you from your life tonight." replied Zailen.

"Let me take care of this." said Mahado.

"I have to to do it! I couldn't stop her fall into darkness, so I have to free her myself!" protested Zailen.

"Believe me, It's never as easy to kill someone you love as you might think. You might think it'll be alright now, but her blood would be on your hands forever, regardless of what good intentions you had. You'd never let yourself forget it. My hands are already dirty enough. I can endure such shame, so it will be my burden to bear."

"Mine are no cleaner..." Zailen replied as he stepped back. Mahado stepped forward, toward Maneya, who likewise walked forward toward him.

"I'll finally rid my Master of your nuisance. You've lived long enough." said Maneya.

"I pity you, wretched one." said Mahado. "I know of some of the suffering you've endured in your life. Part of what I will do, I will do as my own form of mercy upon you. I have to repay Malziaen as well for protecting Mana, so I will bear his burden myself. Furthermore, you've done too many unspeakable things for me to forgive. Your fate tonight will be execution, at my hands."

"We will see if you can back that up." replied Maneya.

The two mages charged at each other, magic gathered into their staves. The two struck each other with an explosion of magic and ricocheted away from each other and into the air. Maneya floated along the walls of the Courtyard, blasting orbs of Chaos magic as Mahado flew behind her.

"They can fly?" Kisara asked incredulously.

"It's a higher up form of Magic. I can only levitate a few feet." explained Mana.

Maneya continued to keep her distance from Mahado, aiming shots of magic energy at him and darting out of the way of his counter attacks. Even in her current state, she wasn't diminished as a foe at all. She fired another volley of spell at Mahado, who countered with a Mirror Force spell. The blasts rebounded back on Maneya, one struck her in the chest and sent her flying before she flipped back over and righted herself - too late, for Mahado charged at her with a blow from his staff. Maneya ducked below the attack and fired another blast of magic at him from behind. Mahado reacted more quickly than she expected however, and bat the shot away with his staff before returning fire with a volley of his own. Maneya summoned a set of Magic Cylinders, firing the orbs back at him. Mahado cast a Mirror Force spell, switching the Magicians spots on the battlefield and placing Maneya once again in the line of sight of his magic blasts. Maneya once again cast a counter spell, this time a Mirror Wall spell. The blasts split in half against the wall and went flying, each striking the wall and exploding harmlessly.

"You seem to have learned from our last encounter." said Mahado as he began another spell.

"You'll find I'm always learning new things." replied Maneya as she fired a few more magic bursts. Mahado finished his Magical hats spell just as the first few rounds reached him. The orbs exploded harmlessly against an empty hat.

"Oh please, the same trick won't work twice!" cried Maneya as she began a new spell. "Spell Shattering Arrows!" she called out. A number of bright arrows appeared by magic and fired into the hats, skewering them the front. "Checkmate old fool." Maneya said victoriously. The remaining three hats vanished in a puff of smoke, revealing Mahado crouching behind a statue of a jackal. The statue's eyes glowed a deep crimson, apparently furious at being struck by the magic arrows. "Face the judgment of Anubis!" cried Mahado. The Statue opened it's mouth and fired a blast of magic energy at Maneya. She attempted to dive out of the way, but the blast corrected it's own course and struck her anyway, throwing her against one of the walls of the Courtyard. She fell to the ground and got back up slowly, her hair a disheveled mess obscuring her face as she glared at Mahado, who had taken the moment to land himself.

"You're fighting better this time, but it's obvious to us both that you don't have what it takes to kill me anymore." said Mahado.

"I'm not through yet, you has-been! I haven't let my little pet play with you yet!" she shrieked, preparing to make a summoning.

"Dammit!" Zailen yelled, preparing to make a summoning of his own.

"Alright, summoning time!" said Leon.

"Leon, put that arm away." snapped Kisara. "As far as summoners go, you're a normal guy in a contest of freaks."

"Ouch." Leon replied, sadly.

"I'm no good here either, Dunames would just get in the way." Shian said with regret.

"I'll make all of you suffer before I finish you for good!" cried Maneya "Now, feel my wrath! Divine Venom Snake Summoning!" she screamed to the sky.

And once again, from a dark red rune in the earth came the horrible snake-woman Vennominaga. Maneya rode on top of the Snake goddess, who screamed out a hiss and looked menacingly at her pray.

"That beast is her summon?!" demandded Mahado. "This won't be easy, but there's no other way! Major Dragon Summoning!"

"I'm in on this too! Major Venom Snake Summoning!" cried Zailen.

The White Horned Dragon and Vennominon, King of Poisonous serpents, both arrived on the field and faced their foe, the slightest amounts of fear appearing in both summon's faces almost immediately. And so the board was set, two Major summons against a single Divine Summon.

"A real messssss Maneya. Why did you bother me with thisssss?" demanded Vennominaga.

"Oh, stop complaining. You don't want the chance to kill them all?" replied Maneya.

"It issssss compelling... Ssssso many livesssss to break."

"Thissss issss ssssuiccccide, Zailen, why'd you call me now?!" demanded Vennominon.

"You're not alone, you know." Zailen reminded him.

"Sssssssso what? That little dragon is ssssssupposed to be helping me? It'sssss sssstill sssssuicide, any way I look."

_Don't doubt me, Snake King. And don't be so disrespectful to your summoner either. _The White-Horned Dragon snapped.

"How amusing. Your summons can't even work together!" said Maneya. "Vennominaga, kill them all, now!" she ordered.

Vennominaga let out a roar and slithered forward, grabbing Vennominon in a crushing grip. "Malziaen, let's die together!" Maneya cried as she fired a volley of magical orbs at Zailen. Zailen absorbed the bursts into his sword and fired them back out at Maneya, who leaped from Vennominaga's head onto one her snake arms to avoid the attack. The White Horned Dragon fired a burst of white energy at Vennominaga, who released Vennominon to evade the attack. Vennominaga turned her arms toward the Dragon. Smaller snake heads emerged from the larger ones that composed her arms and fired globs of pure venom at the White Horned Dragon. Mahado set up a shield spell to block the attack. Vennominon coiled the snakes that were his hands around Vennominaga from behind. Vennominaga twisted her own arms around her back and around the Snake King, and the two snake summons began to try and crush the other.

"Sssshe's too ssssstrong!" Vennominon complained.

"Vennominaga is a Divine level summon..." Zailen admitted.

Maneya leaped onto Vennominon's head from Vennominaga's arm and stared at Zailen with an unusual look on her eyes.

"I haven't got much time left, but I won't die alone. Let's go to hell together!" she cried.

"Unfortunately, I have things to take care of here!" replied Zailen.

The White Horned Dragon flew in to attack Maneya directly. The Chaos Magician Girl leaped back onto Vennominaga's head, Zailen following her. Vennominon lost his grip just at that moment, and Vennominaga pulled herself away from him. "Can't believe I'm trying to kill one of my own summoning line!" Zailen yelled as he plunged his sword into Vennominaga's head. She screamed in rage and flailed her arms around her head, trying to grab Zailen. Both Zailen and Maneya inadvertently had to leap over her flailing limbs. Zailen plunged his sword into one of Vennominaga's arms and held on for dear life. Suddenly the White Horned Dragon appeared, it's own magic gathered into it's horn along with Mahado's. It charged straight into Vennominaga, burying it's horn into her chest. The Snake summon screamed even more and flailed around wildly.

"Enough! Fight your own battlesssss Maneya!" Vennominaga screamed. She vanished in a burst of red light, leaving both Maneya and Zailen to fall to the courtyard below. Maneya managed to save her fall by flying, and Mahado and the White Horned Dragon caught Zailen. The Dragon landed, and both men got off of it's back and turned to face the beaten Maneya.

"Surprisingly, we're not half bad at working together." said Mahado.

"Wouldn't expect it." agreed Zailen.

"Damn you traitors!" screamed Maneya.

"It's over Maneya!" said Mahado. "The Chaos has failed you! I'm going to put an end to your madness once and for all!" he declared.

Mahado charged toward Maneya, his magic gathered into his staff. And then several things happened all at once. A stream of black fire exploded against Vennominon and the White Horned Dragon, dismissing both. And then a horribly familiar figure dropped in Mahado's way. Mahado leaped back, away from the intruder as quickly as he could. Maneya looked up at her savior in wonder.

"Master Magus!" she said.

And so the emperor had arrived, and everyone looked upon him in fear.

"It would seem I arrived just in time." said Magus, sizing up the situation. Above Magus was a horrible dark dragon with almost mechanical-looking wings. Dark red flames fumed out in a mist from it's open maw.

_I doubt you need my services anymore, so I'll leave. _The Dragon said.

"Yes, go ahead Horus. I'll handle this myself." replied Magus. The Dragon vanished in a burst of black light. The disappearance of the black flame dragon did nothing to improve the conditions of the battle.

"Magus! You'll pay for everything you've done!" said Mahado.

"I find that hard to believe. The hunt ends here, brother." replied Magus. "That Dragon saved you all those weeks at the Blue-Eyes Den, but nothing will save you this time."

Meanwhile, Maven arrived behind Magus. He held back, watching what was about to develop.

"Master, I stopped them as long as I-" Maneya began.

"Maneya, why did you go missing for weeks?" Magus demanded.

"I was trying to capture them." replied Maneya.

"You should have returned to me and told me what had developed! Obviously you lacked the ability to kill Mahado yourself, and if you had managed to catch up to him you would have only died."

"I'm sorry master..."

"Stand back and I'll finish this."

Maneya did as she was told, joining Maven on the sides of the Courtyard.

And then Magus stared down the group, who all quaked in fear under his scrutiny.

* * *

That sounds bad!

Don't forget to Read and Review! It's a minute or less to you guys but It's more than that to me.


	31. Emperor's might

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Magus stared down the party with contempt, and all of them quivered in fear before the powerful mage in response. All except Mahado, who seemed to be fully aware of his situation, and confident of it. Everyone else wondered at his lack of fear of the Emperor.

"Your pathetic resistance against my rule ends tonight." said Magus. "You all have been nothing but an irritation to me these last months; the only thing you ever managed to do is smack around some of my weaker pawns and defeat Maneya. How disappointing, she never even got a chance to do what I apprenticed her for."

"What do you mean?" asked Maneya.

"I took you on as my apprentice to counter this fool getting Mana. You were supposed to be her counter, her shadow, that was the point of you receiving the Chaos transfusion. Unfortunately now, that won't be necessary anymore."

"What? Master, what was I to you?" Maneya asked, almost pleadingly now. Magus turned slowly to her.

"A tool, Maneya. Certainly you were a highly elite one, but you still had too unreliable a temperament to ever fully trust." he answered. Maneya gasped at his response, falling to her knees, where she gazed at him in shock.

"Magus, you bastard!" yelled Zailen. He drew his sword and charged at Magus. Magus turned toward Zailen and looked at him with mild amusement. Zailen raised his sword, preparing to strike - when Magus grabbed him around the neck and threw him to the ground. Zailen sputtered where he landed, utterly winded from the speed with which Magus struck him down.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Malziaen." said Magus, "I've been waiting for the day when we'd find you. I never expected you to come and find me. Thank you for saving me the trouble of having to hunt you down."

"Magus, I'm going to kill you for your cruelty to Maneya!" Zailen cursed.

"I find it unlikely that you can possibly back up your words. Now die!" Magus declared as he swung his staff toward the downed Zailen.

Mahado charged in the way of Magus' attack, but only it wasn't Mahado. He had changed. In his place was the Dark Paladin. The Paladin's spear-like weapon had blocked Magus' own attack. Zailen looked up at the scene in confusion.

"Get away Malziaen, we will handle this." said the Paladin. Zailen lost no time in obeying the Paladin, and scrambled to where the rest of the group was watching. The Paladin and Magus disengaged and leaped away from each other, where they both floated a few feet above the ground and looked at each other.

"You would risk a fusion, just to kill me?" Magus sneered.

"It's the only way to seal away your madness forever." replied the Paladin.

"Little difference, my power is still far greater than yours." replied Magus.

"We shall see." The paladin removed both gloves and smeared his blood down the length or the backs of both arms. "Major Dragon summoning!" the Paladin cried. Two dragons teleported into view, one dark colored and bulky, the other light and wiry.

"Your summon changed too with your fusion? Almost impressive." replied Magus.

"These are the Gravi-Crush and Magna-Slash Dragons. Together, the three of us will banish you forever!" the Paladin cried as he and the dragons charged at Magus. The Sorcerer leaped backward and flew away from the trio around the length of the outer wall, occasionally turning to fire bolts of dark magic as he went.

"He has to run!" cheered Mana. "Master Mahado can defeat him here!"

"Don't be too excited, this is far from over." said Maven. "Master Magus won't even need to call Diabolos again to destroy your master."

"Two summons is impressive, but I only need one to put your beasts down." said Magus as he prepared for a summoning of his own. He chanted the incantation for his summon even as he flew along the length of the courtyard, evading the Paladin and his dragons. "Major Dragon summoning!" Magus cried. A black vortex opened up in the sky, and from out of it dropped a massive, brown dragon. The creature landed with a crash and looked toward Magus, awaiting orders.

"Behold, Tyrant Dragon!" Magus declared. The Tyrant dragon fanned it's wings a little and let out a massive roar. "Crush them." Magus ordered, gesturing toward the twin dragons the paladin summoned.

"Destroy Magus' dragon!" The Paladin ordered.

Gravity-Crush and Magna-Slash both flew toward the dragon and began to attack it. The Tyrant Dragon roared again and let out a massive jet of flame. The two dragons flew out of the way of the attack and backed off a little from the Tyrant Dragon. They both nodded at each other and seemed to derive a plan.

"My dragons have control over gravity and magnetic forces." the Paladin said. "Your Tyrant stands no chance."

Gravi-Crush and Magna-Slash both began to radiate energy, and, although they were a fair distance away the by standards could all feel the effects. Every blade of grass and even tree was bending over toward the Magna-Slash dragon, and the air was unnaturally heavy around the Gravi-Crush Dragon. The Tyrant Dragon stumbled to the ground, unable to lift it's body under the weight of both forces at once. The two dragons nodded and flew toward it's head, Gravi-Crush baring it's massive arms and Magna-Slash readying it's deadly arm blades. And then the Tyrant Dragon's eyes flashed red and it flashed a malicious grin on it's maw for only a few second before unleashing another jet of flame at the two dragons, who were to close to evade the attack again. Both dragons were entirely engulfed in the attack and incinerated. The Tyrant Dragon raised his head and let out a roar of victory.

"What?! This isn't possible!" the Paladin roared.

"If it weren't, it wouldn't have happened." replied Magus. "Did you really expect your dragon's tricks would harm another as powerful as a Tyrant Dragon? He realized your dragon's schemes and feinted being effected by them very well."

The Tyrant Dragon looked toward Mahado now, malicious intent in it's eyes. Magus grinned. "Kill him."

the Dragon let out another burst of fire, which the Paladin dived through the air to avoid. The Tyrant flapped it's massive wings and took flight after the Paladin. The Paladin swerved out of the way to avoid additional bursts of flame, and then twisted in the air and landed expertly on the Tyrant Dragon's head. The massive dragon couldn't react in time to the Paladin's lithe movements, and by the time it realized was had happened the Paladin had already severed it's head from it's neck. The Dragon went limp and stopped moving, and then vanished in a burst of black light. Then Magus came flying in, and delivered a crushing blow with his staff. The Paladin went flying against one of the Courtyard walls.

"I should have considered, you did fuse with that Dragon Hunter Siegfried." said Magus, more to himself than to anyone else.

"Neither of us have any additional summons, so let's finish battle man-to man." said the Paladin.

Neither mage waited for the other to say another word, and both flew directly at each other. Magus' staff clashed with the Paladin's blade with a resounding sound, and then both darted away from each other, firing blasts of magic almost too fast to see. Occasionally they would, almost by silent agreement it seemed at times, fly towards each other for a rapid series of clashes with their weapons just to dart away again to fire more magic at each other. It was a magic duel beyond the likes any of them had seen, it was far beyond what Mahado and Maneya had done.

"Amazing, he's actually making Magus take this seriously." said Zailen.

"No, your mistaken." replied Kisara. She had a strange look on her face. Then everyone else realized it with a horrible feeling, she was distressed. "The Paladin's slowing down and Magus hasn't stopped yet. Magus is starting to gain the upper hand." she said.

Within the next few minutes, even those without enhanced vision could see she was right. The Paladin was definately slowing, his reactions more dull and his spell weaker. And Magus was still at full power against him.

"I hate to end this battle already, but I'm starting to get bored. Begone!" Magus declared as he chanted a spell.

The Paladin braced himself for whatever Magus was about to launch. "De-Fusion!" Magus declared, firing a spiral of colors at The Dark Paladin. The Paladin suddenly felt his limbs go numb and dead. He couldn't control his own body. His vision blurred, and then he saw it. The strange white creature. Giving him that strange, unnaturally wide-eyed look. He couldn't possibly know, for the creature lacked a mouth, but she was most probably grinning, somehow. Her arms and legs were wrapped in an iron grip around his own limbs, and he couldn't move against her. The De-Fusion spell hit. Cells were forcefully torn apart by the power of magic, and one became two again as the Dark Paladin was separated back into Siegfried and Mahado. Siegfried fell to the ground below with a thud and lay there, motionless.

The Creature maintained it's iron grip on Mahado, and continued giving him that strange probing look. Magus landed as the creature dragged Mahado to the ground. And then he sank to one knee. "My goddess, what is your wish?" he asked. The creature looked instead at Magus.

T**h**_e __S__**T**_o**n**E O_**F **_ lI_g_hT i**s **iN h_i_S _p_o**s**S_e_sSio**N **the strange voice echoed in their minds. It was different from how Kisara or other telepathic creatures spoke. With them, it was obvious the voice came from without, but this time it was as though voice somehow came from within their own minds.

"As I thought." said Magus.

"What are you?!" demanded Mana. "Let Master Mahado go!" she shrieked. The rest of the group looked at Mana with concern and confusion.

"What are you talking about?" asked Haruka.

"That thing holding Master Mahado!" Mana replied, pointing at the creatures. Everyone else looked where she was pointing, confusion on their faces and acting as if the conspicuous creature was easy to miss. "Right there!" she insisted, a little irritated.

"There's nothing there." said Leon.

"Are you okay Mana?" asked Zaki.

"You guys all can't see it?" asked Mana.

"Impossible, you shouldn't be able to see her... unless?" said Magus. He looked at the creature holding Mahado. It slowly shook it's head.

"This makes no sense." Magus continued. "Not as though it matters. Now, Mahado, surrender the stone to me."

"I'll never surrender the Shining White Power Stone to you!" Mahado replied defiantly.

"Fine. As you resist, your friends will suffer." replied Magus as he turned to face the rest of the group. "Which of you would like to die first?" he asked cruelly.

The group looked over the situation, Mahado was being held by the creature only Mana could see. Siegfried wasn't moving, and Zailen was winded from Magus' attack and his battle with Vennominaga. Kisara leaped at the call and stepped forward confidently.

"I've actually been looking forward to this Magus." she said. "I've been waiting for the chance to rip your throat out."

"Really. Who were you again?" he asked.

"Bastard! I'm the woman who's mother you killed! I'll tear you apart for it!" Kisara snarled as she began her transformation. Magus watched the process, mostly impassively, even as Kisara was finished with her transformation and was growling over him.

"Oh, you were that lizard's offspring?" asked Magus, "My sympathies on your loss, I have it from a highly reliable source that your mother died pathetically." Kisara snarled even louder at Magus.

_Die, Monster! _Kisara screamed through her telepathy as she gathered white energy into her maw. She never even got a chance to launch it at Magus. The Sorcerer blasted her in the chest with his own attack before she was even partway finished with her attack. The attack struck her with such force that she rapidly regressed into her human form and flew backward several feet and onto the floor, where she sprawled on her back in agony. The front of her armor and clothing were blasted clean off, revealing a sizzling burn wound on her abdomen and part of her chest. Shian rapidly set to work restoring the wound.

"Magus! You bastard!" Zaki roared as he dashed in front of the group. "I should have killed you so long ago!"

Magus turned to look at Zaki, and quickly recognized him. Fury overtook him and he looked at Zaki with nothing less then rage.

"And I would have killed you long ago as well, had I the chance." he said in a malicious whisper. "This encounter was unavoidable, ever since the day you murdered Sarina."

"You killed Sarina?" asked Mana. Zaki was silent for a long while before answering.

"I was the person put in charge of reclaiming the princess." he finally said. "But I had no idea our real purpose there was to murder her instead. My own troops turned against me and killed her, even as I tried to stop them. It was the greatest failure of my life."

"You feel like you suffered for it?!" shrieked Magus. "I've suffered every single day since you murdered the love of my life!" he roared as he glided rapidly toward Zaki. He struck before Zaki could react, blasting him with his dark magic. Zaki was sent sprawling to the ground in a similar condition to Kisara. Echo dashed out from the center of the group and knelt beside her broken brother, weeping over him.

"Brother! Get up, please!" she begged of Zaki.

"Echo... run..." Zaki croaked. Magus stalked up behind Echo and grabbed her by the neck of her dress and held her up in the air as she squirmed to get free.

"This girl is your sister?" asked Magus. "Maybe now you'll understand my pain." he said as he threw Echo to the ground and then pointed his staff toward her.

"No, Echo!" Zaki cried out as he tried to get up. Haruka dashed toward Magus, Leon following. "Get away from her, you monster!" Haruka screamed as she hurled as many Shurikens as she could get a hold of at Magus. The stars hit a magic barrier and fell harmlessly to the ground as Magus turned and leisurely hurled another burst of magic at her. Leon leaped in front of the attack, taking the burst to his chest. From there Magus hurled magical electricity at Haruka, who was too shocked now to move. The electricity arced through her body, sending her falling to the ground as she screamed in pain. Now the only ones left were Mana, Shian, Zailen, Orland and Lance. Magus turned to Mahado.

"Your friends suffer in your indecision. Surrender the stone or they will continue to-"

"Magus!" someone shrieked from behind him. Magus turned around to find Echo was back on her feet. "You hurt my brother and my friends! I'll make you pay for this!" she announced. She quickly chanted a spell. "Level up!" she called out. In a whirl of light she transformed into her older self. The older Silent Magician glared at Magus as her wild magic coursed through the air.

"Impressive, you have more magical power than me." Magus admitted. "But then, I seriously doubt you have anywhere near my skill."

"Die, you demon!" Echo shouted as she fired a barrage of magical blasts at Magus. Magus flew out of the way of the attacks, blocking only what he necessarily had to. He couldn't waste his energy trying to block all of the powerful blasts. He darted around the battlefield, too fast for the ground-bound Echo to hit him. Eventually she started casting another spell. "Diffusion Wave Motion!" she called out. Blades of magical energy blasted outward from her staff toward Magus, carving up sections of the battlefield. One of the blades struck Magus in the chest, sending him flying to the ground. Echo leisurely walked over to him.

"Echo, don't screw around! Finish him!" Zailen yelled.

"I'll make him suffer a little before I kill him." she replied.

Magus was already back on his feet, but a little winded from Echo's attack. She fired another, larger beam of magical energy at him. Magus' eyes widened in shock. He could do nothing to evade the attack. The spell pierced his chest, punching a hole in the wall behind him. He stumbled a bit as blood trickled out of his mouth.

"Darkness take you, monster." said Echo.

And then Magus grinned. He darkened, and suddenly collapsed entirely into dark slime that fell to the floor and convulsed a little before moving no more. Echo's eyes widened in shock - and then a burst of dark energy exploded at point blank range at her back. Echo was sent falling to the ground, where she twisted around and saw Magus standing over her, completely unharmed as she was sprawling on the ground.

"How is that possible?! I killed you!" Echo demanded.

"As I said, raw power is no substitute for skill. A cloning spell is an effective means to either double your odds at victory, or out-flank your opponent. I created one and hid my real body while you were transforming." Magus explained. "Now then, back to your proper form so I can punish you further. Level Down!"

A wave of black light swept over Echo, rapidly transforming her back into a little girl. She quivered on the ground in fear of Magus. "Brash no longer you little brat?" he asked as he picked her up by the head. She squirmed as he carried her over to where Mahado was still being restrained by the Goddess, but he ignored her. He lifted her up before Mahado.

"Now, you will surrender the stone, or she'll be the first to die. Or do you not mind a child's blood being on your hands?"

Mahado agonized over the decision. His face was a mask of agony as he made the difficult decision.

"Fine Magus... you wi-"

"No!"

Magus turned, now in irritation as Mana ran toward him, obviously pissed.

"Magus, I won't let you hold Echo, or any of my friends hostage!" she screamed.

"This is ridiculous, how do you intend to save her?" he demanded.

"By beating you!" replied Mana.

Magus threw Echo to the ground and picked his staff back up, facing down Mana. Zailen showed up beside her, easily keeping stride with Mana.

"Mana, what are you doing?" he demanded.

"Fighting Magus! Everyone else tried!" she replied.

"Your gonna get us both killed!" he yelled in exasperation.

"So don't fight!"

"No way, I'd never forgive myself." he replied. "If your going to do something as ridiculous as fighting Magus, I'll fight with you. I am your bodyguard after all, remember?"

Mana was surprised by Zailen's newfound resolve. "Yup. Let's get Magus together." she said with a grin.

Magus laughed, preparing himself for Mana and Zailen's attack...

* * *

Round one of the battle is over, and now Mana and Zailen are going to attack Magus. Do they have any chance though?


	32. Horrible Truth

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her..

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Mana and Zailen ran toward Magus, Orland and Lance following behind, both men readying their spears. Magus watched their advance with mild amusement.

"I'll go free Master Mahado!" said Mana.

"From what?" asked Orland.

"Just fight Magus." she insisted.

"Lance, Orland, he's skilled at melee with his staff! I'll provide defense from his magic!" said Zailen.

Magus smirked as the three men reached him. Magus raised his staff, preparing another spell to launch at them - until a pair of large snakes suddenly launched from Zailen's left arm and wrapped around Magus' staff and arm. "What the?" Magus roared. The other pair slithered with unusual speed across Zailen's body and leaped from his right arm onto Magus' left, grappling the two together, with Orland dashing in for a fatal blow with his spear. Magus grimaced and leaped into the air, over Orland and flipping over, even with the snakes binding his arms. Zailen was forced to release the snakes in order to avoid crashing into Orland himself, and flipped over at Magus, showing equal dexterity. Lance joined him, his spear ready.

"Dark Magic Blast!" Magus declared as he fire a burst of magic at Lance. Zailen swung at the blow with his sword, splitting the magic in half. Both halves were drawn in Zailen's sword, which glowed dark purple in response. "Try your own, Magus!" Zailen yelled as he held his sword above his head by both hands. "Dark Magic Blast!" he cried. Waves of dark magic flowed out of his sword and fired toward Magus, ripping up the ground beneath them. Magus created a magical shield, dispelling the blasts. He was laughing to himself, even before the blast vanished.

"The power you put into your spells is pathetic!" he said. "You have practically no magic at all don't you?" he demanded. "Using advanced magic through your weapon won't be enough to make up for having such a weak amount of magic in you."

Meanwhile Mana was before her master and the strange creature holding him. She skidded to a halt before them.

"Let my master go!" she cried, pointing at the creature. It cocked it's head at Mana, almost as if it was curious.

"Mana, get out of here!" yelled Mahado.

"Not without you! Let him go!" Mana screamed. The creature shook it's head silently. Mana fired a burst of magic energy at the creature. It struck directly in the creature's chest, but didn't seem to hurt it at all. The creature's eyes narrowed, apparently now angry at Mana. Black and White flashed across her vision and lanced into her, sending her crashing into the ground. Mana struggled to pick herself up off the ground, the energy force from the creature still pressing down on her. A sudden scream alerted her, she turned her head and saw Lance fall to the ground. Had she really accomplished nothing after all her struggles to learn? Was Magus going to kill them all, now with Mana and her Master restrained by this monster that guided his hand.

Mana realized what she had to do, resolve burned in her soul and she pushed yet again against the the force, managing to get to her knees, and eventually her feet. The energy force was still there, trying to push her back down, but Mana wouldn't yield, she couldn't now. "Monster, I'll show you what Zailen and Shian taught me!" she screamed as she gathered Light and Dark magical energy into either hand. The creature, and Mahado's eyes widened simultaneously. The Creature released Mahado immediately and floated away from Mana, too slow. She charged into the creature and sliced horizontally through it's chest with her right hand, and then her left. White and Black blazed in lines across it, but then faded just as quickly. Mahado reacted more quickly than Mana imagined he could. "Magical Dimension!" he cried.

A coffin of some sort appeared magically over the creature, and then vanished just as quickly, taking the creature with it. Mana sank to her knees in relief.

"Phew, glad that worked." she said to herself.

"Mana, how did you do that?" asked Mahado.

"Oh, I learned melee fighting from Zailen and-"

"He doesn't mean that. How is you can simultaneously control Light and Darkness?" asked Magus.

"I just used both forces at once, is that weird?" replied Mana.

"Yes, it's difficult without proper practice." replied Mahado.

"This finally proves that Kyros was right. I had a hard time believing it until now." Magus said to himself.

"Magus, silence!" roared Mahado.

"A little demanding, aren't you brother? Fine then, I'll wait until after I've beaten you to break the truth to poor Mana."

"What truth?" Mana wondered aloud.

"Enough Magus!" yelled Zailen as he dislocated his bones, charging at Magus for his dangerous style.

"I suppose Malziaen is good for something." Mahado said to himself as he performed his Black Magic Ritual. Mana meanwhile picked back up her staff and dashed into the fight herself. Magus evaded with surprising agility from Zailen's blows, and quickly defeated Orland as well. Mana swung an overhead blow with her wand at Magus. He grinned and grabbed it with his free hand, twisting her arm around - and then reeled when she punched him in the gut. He turned, eyes strained and saw Zailen coming in to attack him again. He dropped his staff and grabbed Mana's arm with his now second free hand and twisted her around to be a human shield. Zailen paused, hesitating just in time to avoid hitting Mana. Magus aimed a kick at her chest, when Mana swung around his other leg, surprising and unbalancing him.

Magus leaped back to his feet and away from the two. "Where the hell did you learn unarmed combat?" he demanded. "From me." Zailen replied proudly. "Consider that just one aspect of my punishment for the way you misused Maneya!" he roared as he dashed toward Magus, sword raised. He swung a vertical blow at the emperor, but Magus sidestepped faster than Zailen expected. Magus detonated another burst of magic at Zailen's back at point blank range. he flew several feet before coming to a rest, where he moved no more. Mana dashed over to his side as Magus glided over to Mahado, who was still in the middle of his ritual. Magus struck him in the chest with his staff, sending Mahado sprawling as well.

Magus caught his breath, straightened up, and looked around. Nobody else was rising to fight him.

"I'll admit that I am somewhat impressed by your tenacity," he said, "but not even all together could you defeat me. Do you understand yet? Your attempt to resist my rule was hopeless from the start. Now then, if any of you would like to live, you may. But you must pledge you loyalty to me! The alternative is death!"

"No!" Mana screamed, getting back to her feet. "I'm never going to give up or surrender to you!"

"Mana, get down." Zailen groaned.

"Even if you crush the life from me, I'll never stop!" she insisted. Magus walked slowly and deliberately over to Mana, who was standing her ground before the emperor, glaring at him. Despite her fear, despite the fact that her heart was hammering against her rib cage in a desperate bid to escape the rest of her doomed body, she stood tall against Magus. He finally closed the entire distance between them and returned her glare. Magus then grinned instead after a few moments of this, amused at Mana's bravery.

"You have a very unusual way of returning debts, you know." he said.

"I owe you nothing, bastard!" snapped Mana.

"Oh really. You have no idea what was going on behind the scenes, the night I usurped control of the Kingdom?" he asked.

"Magus, no!" Mahado yelled.

"I don't care what you're going to say! You only want to confuse or hurt me!"

"So you don't know." Magus said, laughing to himself."I wonder how long you would have remained blind to the truth?" he asked. Mana wondered what he was talking about. "Very well, I will tell you then. They were planning to kill you." he said with a dramatic flair, as if he had been waiting to reveal this to her.

"Yeah, I've seen this before. I didn't believe it then, and I don't believe it now!" Mana replied stubbornly.

"You've seen it before?" he asked.

"In my dreams. I have visions."

"Yes, that would be because you're the container of the Aura Spirit." said Magus.

"What are you talking about?" demanded Mana.

"Explanation? fine." Magus drew a breath and began his story. "About a couple thousand years ago, before the war, there existed a council of Mages known as the Wise Council. Our dear mentor Maze was one of them, and so was that witch, the Cosmo Queen. I was one of the lower members of the council, one of their assistants, not a real councilman. They were most interested in some ruins in the Northern continent, they all believed that was where the first Mages were born. At that time Magic was wild and untamed and performed through drawing runes in midair rather than spoken words."

"One of us, the White Magician Kyros, became aware of the existence of six orbs containing the physical manifestations of the magical energy inherent in the six known elements: Fire, Water, Earth, With, Light and Darkness." Magus withdrew the black orb he used to transform from the Dark Magician of Chaos into the Sorcerer of Dark Magic from his robes. It was much the same as before, deep black and radiating power. "This is the stone of darkness." he said before he tucked the stone back away.

"Experimenting further, we came to believe in the existence of two more elements, Chaos and Aura, the former being a corrupted element formed by combining Light and Darkness, the later being the element created when all elements are combined properly. It seems that ages ago a calamity came falling from the sky at the summons of the Chaos priestess Azelia, and she fought with her sister, the Aura Priestess. Four warriors and Two mages joined with her, giving up their souls to create the six orbs. With their power she apparently bested Azelia. The important matter is that we believe her soul still exists in a mortal's body. That mortal would have unnatural magical talents."

"You think... that's me?" asked Mana.

"Exactly. We couldn't find such a person in our world, but we hypothesized that perhaps it existed in the human realm. We wondered how to obtain the Aura soul, but ever so conveniently, you came to us. And you fell into our hands, so easily. Maze obtained control of you away from the Cosmo Queen, and he sought to make you a weapon."

"How can that be?" asked Mana.

"By training you, of course. Unfortunately Mahado failed miserably." replied Magus.

"I didn't want her to be used as a weapon!" shouted Mahado.

"What do you mean?" asked Mana.

"I never pushed you as hard as I could have because I didn't want you to reach your full potential." replied Mahado. "I didn't want you to become a weapon for our people, no matter what the need."

"It would have been better off than the alternative. Once it became obvious you couldn't be trained, Maze chose to use your soul directly, by extracting it from your still-living body."

Mana's eyes widened in shock. "What? But that..."

"That would kill you. No, it would be a fate worse than death. I prevented that from happening, and now you repay me by standing against me. I could train you properly though, and you'd be a much more worthy apprentice for me than Maneya. I would even spare most of your friends if you agreed, that's a reasonable bargain I think."

"You wouldn't allow us free!" said Shian.

"Why keep you? Every one of you is meaningless to me, save Malziaen, Mahado and our Silent Swordsman friend."

Mana fell to her knees, tears streaking down her eyes. She turned to look at her master.

"Please, tell me he's lying." she begged. "I'll believe you! I promise! Just tell me he's not telling me the truth."

"Yes Mahado, go ahead. Look deep into Mana's sweet eyes, moist with her pain, and tell her it wasn't true. You knew what would happen and did nothing! You've betrayed her even worse than I might have!"

"Please... Master..." Mana begged.

Mahado face matched Mana's pain. He dipped his head in shame. Mana screamed in anguish and cried even harder.

"They'd sacrifice her soul?" Haruka wondered aloud.

"How could anyone even think of that..." said Zaki.

Magus walked over to Mahado, thoroughly pleased with how things were proceeding. He stood before the beaten Dark Magician. "Now, give me the stone, my patience is very low." he said.

Mahado flashed upward, hate etched in his eyes. He pulled out a white stone to match Magus' from his robes and showed it to his oath brother. "This stone you mean? I'll never surrender it to you." he said, leaping away from Magus. "What I did and was willing to do to Mana was unforgivable. I'll pay for my sins, and I'll make sure you do as well! Seeing her in such pain, I'll make you regret it until the last moments of your life!" Mahado declared as he drew energy from the stone. White energy enveloped him.

"This is madness, I was your better before I obtained my own stone, and you'll never match me even with your own." said Magus.

"Not if I draw every last ounce of it's energy into myself!" replied Mahado.

"This is suicide, fool! You can't take in all that power at once and hope to live!" roared Magus.

"I don't need to live long, just long enough to destroy you! And I'll pay for my sins as well! It'll be a worthy end for me."

"Damn you, you insane fool!" roared Magus. He fired as many orbs of his magic as he could at Mahado. They all fizzled and burst against the white magic shield around him. Both magicians took to the skies, darting around the courtyard. Magus fired volley after volley at Mahado, but not a single one struck. Mahado fired his own attacks back at Magus, but the Sorcerer evaded or deflected them all. For a few minutes this kept up, and everyone watching wondered how it would end.

"Mahado, anger and rage can't destroy me!" Magus yelled as he fired some more blasts. Mahado's magic shield broke under the abuse and the blasts struck home, buffeting Mahado with dark magic. He fell back for a second or so in pain, but recovered.

"Magus, this isn't anger or rage!" Mahado replied. "This is something much deeper than that!" he said as he fired another blast at Magus. This attack finally struck, and Magus was sent sprawling to the ground. Maven dashed toward Mahado, only to be thrown aside. Mahado landed next to Magus and gathered energy into his staff. "This feeling arises from seeing my allies abused, and Mana in pain! As long as there's still life in me, I'll never allow you to use or hurt her! That is my duty, as her master!" he roared as he charged a massive ball of magical energy into his staff. He grimaced with the effort, pulling his staff back to throw the orb - and then, at the last moment, he faltered. The charged magic faded. Mahado groaned in anguish and clutched a hand to his chest. Magus staggered back to his feet, and looked at Mahado with a mixture of anger and relief.

"So, it seems that using the stone took more out of you than you thought." he said. "And now, I won't have any further problems from you." he said as he reached down to retrieve the stone Mahado was holding. He held it in his hand for a moment before crying out in pain and dropping it as though shocked. He rapidly became furious at something and turned to the rest of the group, almost as if he had forgotten they were there.

"What are you waiting for?" he barked at Maven and Maneya. "Capture them already!" he ordered.

Maven drew his sword and walked toward the beaten group, when suddenly a familiar person leaped onto the scene. The Black Luster Soldier had arrived, and he clashed with Maven.

"You still live?" Maven demanded.

"Unfortunately, I had no choice but to slay my partner, but his sacrifice will not be in vain!" the Soldier replied. Maneya drew her staff and moved to take Maven's place, when suddenly a few lightning-fast jabs to her side left her sprawled on the ground and unable to move. "I'm so sorry Maneyie!" Mayari cried in distress.

"What are you doing?" Magus demanded. "Malaya, do you duty!" he yelled. Malaya stood silent for a time, thinking deeply.

"A Knight's duty is to her master, she has no life of her own." Malaya recited slowly and obediently.

"Yes, you remember your duty. Apprehend them all."

"No Magus. I am your Knight no longer. I care for my own life now, and the lives of my friends. I will no longer be your spy!" she declared.

"Spy?" asked Mayari.

"Magus assigned me to watch over Maneya and execute her if she lost control. I'm... sorry for deceiving you." Maneya said wretchedly.

"What?" sputtered Maneya. "You were supposed to kill me?" she asked, clearly hurt.

"That's okay Malayie, but we're friends now right?" asked Mayari.

"Of course." said Malaya with a grin.

"Get away from this place! We'll hold them off!" Mayari yelled. The two girls turned to face Magus, who was watching them with obvious lividness.

"Let's get out of here now!" shouted Shian.

The group struggled to their feet as quickly as they could. Siegfried got up and slung Mahado over his shoulder, Leon helped Haruka to her feet and supported her weight on his shoulder, despite his own wounds. Lance (with some effort) convinced Kisara to allow herself to be helped back up herself. Zaki scooped Echo into his arms as Orland got up and Zailen dragged himself up with his sword. Mana alone was mostly unhurt, and she led the group out through the massive front gates of the castle of Tiris Telnor. They could see a vast expanse of forest before them, once they made it in, they would be safe. A massive fiend suddenly leaped from the castle walls, landing with a crash before them. It was the Skull Archfiend of Lightning, the late Terrorking's bodyguard.

"There's no escape!" the Skull archfiend roared as it charged toward the group, claws out. It fell to the ground, sizzling, after Mana struck it down with a single burst of magic.

The group stumbled as quickly as they could into the forest, putting as much ground between them and the castle as they could. Eventually, the strange forest was all around them, shielding them from sight. The moon shone from above, lighting a few patches of ground that pierced the canopy above. It was strangely quiet and peaceful in the forest, quite different from the castle they just escaped from. For an hour or possibly more, nobody was keeping track, they ran in whatever direction seemed appropriate to escape in. Eventually, they seemed to reach a decision together at once, as though they all knew they could go no further. As one the group sank to the ground, thoroughly exhausted from the events of the day and night.

They were safe... for now.

* * *

Well they escaped, but at what cost? And furthermore, who will live through the night?


	33. A Hero's passing

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm back everyone :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

* * *

Doombringer, thanks for the review!

I have been focusing on the original series for now, but some GX series monsters are going to show up soon. I already have the Cyberdark Dragons and Ancient Gears, and they'll be more important later on. We'll also see some Cyber Dragons.

As for 5D's, it came out only recently, so I can't really implement too many of the monsters without altering the flow of the story. We might see Stardust or Black Rose dragon if things go as I plan them too.

And, I plan to finish the story, but it's only half over so far!

* * *

Mana slumped against a tree and exhaled in exhaustion. Most everyone else did the same. Shian didn't, she continued trying to heal the wounded. Siegfried was fine, he was just knocked unconscious for a while by the force of the De-fusion and the resulting several foot fall. Echo wasn't hurt either, she just fainted from the stress of her forced de-leveling and the fear of being used twice as a hostage. Leon, Haruka, Zaki, Lance and Orland were hurt, but not badly. Shian had managed to heal most of Leon and Haruka's wounds before the battle even ended anyway. Aster didn't get involved in the fighting at all, he alone was unharmed entirely. Shian herself was exhausted from all the healing magic she had to work in the past few hours, but if she felt like complaining, she held it in. Mana noticed Zailen was leaning against a tree himself, his face pale.

Concerned, she got up and went over to him. He didn't even seem to notice when she pulled off his jacket, revealing the wound left by Magus. It was still sizzling with Magus' dark power. "Whasszup Mannna?" he slurred. Mana shook her head in irritation. Even wounded like this, he was trying to put on an act. She quickly chanted some of the incantations Shian had taught her over the past few weeks and restored the injury.

"There, you'll feel better sooner. Just take it easy." Mana insisted.

"I'm the one who's supposed to protect you." he replied. Well at least he could talk properly again...

"Oh shut up and let me help you for once." Mana snapped.

Mana continued this for the next hour, trying to heal whatever injuries everyone else had left, Kisara needed special attention, while Shian turned her exclusive attention to Mahado. Eventually she got up and walked over to Mana.

"Mana..." she began. Mana could tell something was wrong, pain was etched on Shian's expression. "I don't think Mahado's going to make it." she finished.

"What?!" Mana cried in disbelief. She turned and dashed toward her master, Shian following behind. She kneeled down next to him. He was hurt somewhat, but Shian had already healed his wounds and he seemed alright. How could he be dying?

"But he looks fine!" Mana protested.

"It's not from injury." replied Shian. "It was that orb. He drew too much power off of it."

"Wait, that's the orb Magus wanted!" said Haruka. "Where is it now?" she asked.

"Does Mahado have it on him?" asked Leon.

"No, he doesn't." replied Shian.

"We must have left it behind." noted Orland.

"No way we can go back for it. Well, I guess Magus got what he wanted." said Zaki.

"No!" shouted Mana. "Master, open your eyes!" she shouted. As if heeding her call from beyond the void, Mahado did open his eyes, though weakly. He fixed his gaze on Mana.

"Mana..." he said weakly. "I'm so... so... sorry. Please forgive me."

"No, I'm not upset at you! Don't talk like that!"

"Magus didn't lie, he told you the truth. Everything he said about you was truth."

"There's no need for you to-"

"Let me speak." he suddenly ordered. Even wounded as he was, Mana didn't dare disobey such an order from her Master. "You must be the container of the Aura Soul, therefore you must stop Magus."

"How can I? I'm just a normal person! I can't defeat Magus!" Mana protested.

"In the weeks you were missing your skills improved beyond my imaging. Find a proper teacher, achieve your true potential, that's my last order to you."

"No, don't talk like that, you can't die!"

"I have one last thing... to teach you." he said. He held out his hand to Mana. She took it in hers, but then he instead took hold of her forearm. With the pointed end of his staff he cut a line on her arm along it's length, and then smeared some of his own blood from one his wounds along the cut.

"My blood now rests in your body." he said. "The summoned dragons, are yours to command." he said. Then he spoke the summoning incantation of the dragon line. Mana strove to remember it, more than any spell before. "I've always been proud of you, my dear apprentice." Mahado's voice was getting even weaker now. "Mana... I believe your mother is still alive... somewhere."

"How?" she asked.

"I met her in the human realm. She asked me too watch over you." he replied. "Malziaen!" he suddenly yelled out, with surprising strength. Zailen came closer to Mahado. "I failed in my duty to protect Mana, but I can tell that keeping her safe is of the utmost importance to you. I leave her protection to you. Keep my apprentice safe..."

"I will." replied Zailen.

"Good." said Mahado. "I have no regrets then." he said. He raised his staff toward Mana, offering it to her. She took it, trembling. "Your training under me... is over. I name you a full Dark Magician, the last Dark Magician. Defeat Magus... redeem our people."

"I will Master. I promise you." replied Mana. Mahado simply smiled in response.

And then he spoke no more. His eyes glazed over. The hero had passed. Mana burst into tears, weeping with all her heart over her Master's corpse.

"Master, please! Don't leave me! You can't die! Please don't leave me!!" she begged. But Mahado was already gone.

* * *

Magus lounged on his throne within the castle of Tiris Telnor, angrily glaring at nothing in particular. Moments later Maven arrived.

"They escaped from our scout parties, Master. After the rest of the fleet arrives I'm going to coordinate them to comb the island." he reported.

"No need to jump at it, there's no way they'll escape the island easily." replied Magus. "I do want them found though, of course."

"And unfortunately, that Envoy managed to escape, we really don't know how." said Maven. "We... managed to capture Mayari and her friend though."

"What of it? I care not for a pair of traitors. Let them rot in a cell." Magus replied callously.

"Can I make a request?" Maven asked. "I'd like to humbly request mercy for Mayari."

Magus rolled his eyes in irritation. "I'll let her off of a life imprisonment, but I still want her punished for her betrayal. She'll remain where she is for a time."

"Thank you master. Well, at the very least you managed to obtain the stone you wanted so much." said Maven.

"Unfortunately I didn't even get that tonight." replied Magus, withdrawing the white stone from his robes and examining it. "This isn't the real thing." he said.

"It's a fake?" asked Maven.

"Yes, and well made, I must say. I had to compare it against the other stone to realize it. The only person who could have made something this convincing was my old Master, Kyros. The Sage of Light."

"What did he hope to achieve with this forgery then?" asked Maven.

"This stone is dangerous. Judging from what happened with Mahado and my own inspections, it has very little magic inside of it. Instead, when the holder attempts to draw it's power out, the stone forms a relay with the person and forcibly draws out all the magic in their body. This allows for amazing feats, but the result is assured death afterward. Nobody could survive having that level of power drawn out of their body. Mahado is likely already dead, or will be within an hour or so."

"Well that's that then, he was your biggest problem, was he not?"

"He was a big problem, I won't deny that. Even if she really does contain the Aura Soul, Mana is no threat without proper training. I'm concerned though what sort of problem she could pose for me if she managed to escape me again."

"Then we should continue to search for them." said Maven.

"Indeed."

"I'll send someone to take care of it then." said Maven.

"Oh that's likely no matter." replied Magus. Maven gave him a questionable look for a moment, prompting Magus to elaborate. "If I know my apprentice, she's likely just about to go too far to capture the renegade herself. Perhaps she could still be useful for me, in the end."

* * *

Meanwhile, a section of wall was blown out of the Castle, exposing the early morning sky to those within. Maneya stood at the edge of the hole she created, her features framed against the sky. In her right hand was her smoking staff, and in her left arm she carried a gray-colored bundle. Several medical magicians and a few Skilled Dark Magicians ran up the corridor behind her.

"Lady Maneya, you're in no condition to be going out!" one of the medics said.

"Try and stop me then, if you have as much despair as I do." she replied, glaring at them. None of them dared move under her gaze. "I don't have long to live anymore, and I'll be damned if I don't kill Mana first." she said as she leaped down to the forest floor beneath. And then she began running, full pelt in whatever direction seemed appropriate for her.

* * *

Meanwhile, the group had finished unearthing a properly sized hole, in which Mahado was now laying. Everyone looked down sadly at their fallen leader, all of them unable to say anything. Eventually Haruka broke the silence.

"Somebody should say something." she said. Siegfried spoke up first.

"He was a great friend of mine, and a worthy war buddy. I'll miss you, old friend." he said.

"He was honorable, and I liked him. He was a testament to inferior humans everywhere." said Kisara.

"He was a worthy adversary during the war." said Zailen. "And an equally worthy ally once I changed sides."

"I wanted to learn from him. He was a great leader." said Leon.

"He never lashed out at me for following my heart against my better judgement..." said Haruka.

"I agree." said Zaki. Nobody else offered anything. Mana could tell everyone else was at least partially expecting her to come forward now. She had to do it.

"He was like a father to me. I barely knew my real dad. I knew him, lived with him, and learned from him over a thousand years. I loved him so much. But I'll be strong now, it's my duty to live up to his expectations." she said.

Everyone else was silent. There was nothing left to say. They all worked together to fill the hole and complete the burial of their leader.

"Well, now what?" asked Lance.

"Think of it yourself. We have to find our own way now." replied Kisara.

"She's right." said Siegfried. "Mana, do you know what Mahado had planned?"

"He never told you?" she asked. "He only told me we were going to the Cosmo Kingdom, but nothing else."

"That's a risk." said Zailen. "The Cosmo Kingdom wouldn't be happy to see us, me least of all."

"We need a new leader too." said Zaki.

Silence enveloped the group again. Nobody wanted to come forward and fill in the void.

"We'll decide later. We should put some more distance between use and the castle for now." said Siegfried.

"We need some rest Siegfried." said Leon.

"There's no time." said Zailen. "We should move until the later afternoon and then stop until tomorrow morning."

"He's right." said Kisara.

So the group struggled to their feet and drudged on throughout the forest, leaving Mahado behind to rest forever. Hours snailed by as they moved, all of them thoroughly tired. Mana walked with her head bowed, the weight of everything that had happened pressing down on her, as though the world itself was trying to run her into the ground. Eventually they could move no more, and collapsed where they were.

"So what are we going to do?" demanded Kisara.

Nobody offered any reply. "We may have to get creative, but we have to leave the island." said Haruka.

"Well we should go for the northern coast first then." said Zailen.

"That's enough for now, we should all get some sleep if we can." said Siegfried.

The group quickly worked out a watch rotation, which was becoming easier due to the sheer number of people among them, and then those that could tried to sleep. Mana tried to get comfortable underneath the shade of a tree, but ended up tossing and turning for hours. The sun was starting to go down by the time she finally fell asleep.

* * *

_Mana woke up, looking out at the small house she lived in. Something was wrong though, her mother was absent. Normally she had a near unusual awareness of when she woke up and was usually there within moments to wish Mana a good morning. Mana pulled herself out of her small bed, curious as to where her mother was. When she made it into the main room of her small home, there was a man there in place of her mother. He wore robes like those living in the palaca, fairly plain by those standards but practically regal compared to the plain peasant clothing she wore. Then man turned to look at her as she stood there, looking at him quizzically._

_"Where's my mommy?" Mana asked, breaking the silence._

_"She is... no longer with us." replied the Man. "My name is Mahado. I'm a priest in training from the Palace."_

_"My name is Mana." Mana replied. "What did you mean when you said my mommy is no longer with us?" she asked.  
_

_"As I said. She is gone." Mahado repeated. _

_"She's... dead?" Mana asked, tears welling up in her eyes. _

_"There's no need to hold it in. Take your time." said Mahado._

_Almost as if she were waiting for his approval, Mana didn't try to restain her feeling anymore. She allowed them to flow, weaping with all her heart for a few moments. Mahado reassuringly layed his hand on her shoulder._

_"The only thing I can offer you is some hope." he said._

_"Hope?" asked Mana._

_"It would seem you have natural magical talents. I was considering training you."_

_"Magic? Me?" Mana asked, surprise holding back her sorrow for a moment. Practitioners of Magic were rare, and often were only born by people with a higher standing. Even if she had the talents, it was very likely nobody would ever notice them in Mana or consider her worth teaching normally. Even she knew this chance was once in a liftime, but she didn't believe she had any magical talents. Nothing unusual ever happened around her._

_"Yes, people with training like mine can sense this, even if your talents are still latent and unknown to you."_

_"But aren't you in training yourself?" she asked._

_"Training for Priesthood. I am more than ready to be called a Master in magical arts." Mahado replied. "One of the tasks set for those who would become a Master is to properly raise an apprentice. You are the most promising person I have yet seen."_

_"But aren't I too young and... well... most Magicians I've seen are men." she replied._

_"Age and Gender won't inhibit your skills, so long as you're willing to work to train them."_

_Mana remained silent for a time, considering everything he said. She could imagine it would be hard to learn magic... but she had no other way to turn._

_"I believe your mother would have wanted it." said Mahado, as if he was sensing her indecision. "You might have been born a peasant, but you have a special gift. With it, you can become something much greater. This is a chance that will never come again."_

_"Mahado... okay." she said. "I'll try my best to make you proud."_

_"I'll test your abilities first and see what you can do." he said, getting to his feet. "Oh, and since you will be my apprentice, from now on I'm your Master. I'll except you to give me the due respect, and I'll reward you for it."_

_"Okay then, Master Mahado." said Mana._

_

* * *

_Eventually she abruptly woke up. It was night now. The moon shone down on the group. She looked around and realized most everyone else was also awake.

"What time is it?" she asked.

"Can't be sure. Probably past midnight." replied Lance.

Mana remained seated in her sorrow for a time, but eventually decided she had to do something. She got to her feet. "I wanna be alone for a while." she said to the group, walking into the forest alone. Leon was about to say something, only to be stopped by Kisara. Zailen had one of the snakes leave his arm and follow behind her silently.

"Let her be by herself for a while." said Kisara.

"Imagine how hard this is on her. None of us knew him anywhere near as much as her." said Haruka.

"She was obviously fond of him. She spoke quite highly of him." said Shian.

"She should be fine, I'll have my other snakes follow her in a while." said Zailen.

Mana trudged through the forest in silence for a while, not sure where she wanted to be anymore. Nothing living showed up to attack her or slow her progress. Now, she was alone, literally, and figuratively. Eventually she came upon a crystal-clear lake in the forest. She knelt down on the banks and looked down at her own reflection. Glittering tears were streaking down her face. She felt completely lost and alone without her master. She began to grieve openly for him, when she heard soft footsteps walking up behind her.

"I said I wanted to be alone!!!" she snapped, turning to face the intruder.

Her breath caught, her heart missed a beat. Maneya looked back at her with a malicious grin.

* * *

I've got a feeling a least a few people might be upset at me for killing off Mahado. I actually had this one planned from the word go for this story, his continued existence was a crux in the way of Mana's development. Killing him forces her to stand up and take matters in her own hands. So, I hope those who liked him won't hold it against me.

Anyway, time to finally resolve matters with Maneya. The origins of everything that's plagued her will be revealed next chapter.


	34. Keeping a Promise

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm still here :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself.  
_

* * *

**More About: Fiends**

Fiends are a lesser genetic offshoot from Demons, a now extinct race. Several Thousand years ago, the Fairy King of the time from whom the current Fairy Royal Line descends, slew the Demon King Akuryou and his only heir. After that, Demon nobles fought amongst each other for dominance, and the Demon race was torn asunder in the resulting anarchy. In all this mess, lesser Demons known as Fiends began to emerge and replace the former Demons. Just as the demons before them, they began to fight each other for control of their race. At this point fighting has dropped to an all-time low as a result of a number of stronger Fiends emerging to control the lesser ones. Of them, already two have been killed, The Invader of Darness and the Archfiend King. This leaves Ha Des as the only Fiend Lord left, if he were to die, Fiend infighting would resume with a vigor unmatched in generations.

Peace will likely never return to their race in general, unless a truly powerful Fiend, or perhaps a surviving Demon, were to arise and bring them to order.

* * *

Mana shrank away in fear, inching towards the lake. There was no point, she knew that. Maneya would blast her before she could swim even half way across the lake. She had no way to run either, and she was without her wand. "Maneya, what do you want from me?" she asked, trembling.

"I've made that clear so many time." replied Maneya.

"I don't understand, what did I do to you? Are you jealous of me being for having that soul thing? Believe me, If I could, I'd give it up in a second!"

"It's nothing you can help now." replied Maneya. "Would it make you feel better if you understood what I've been through and why I hate you?" she asked.

Mana weighed her chances. She couldn't escape on her own, but perhaps if she could get Maneya talking she could find a way to escape later, or somebody could show up and save her. It was her only shot.

"Fine. Go ahead and tell me." she said.

"Alright then, but this is a long story so you might wanna sit down." said Maneya as she herself took a seat on a tree's root. "Hmm where to begin. Well the simplest thing would be to show you the physical proof." she said. "Look. Very. Closely." she said, drawing out each word and turning to face Mana. And then she took her bangs in her free hand and hooked them around her left ear. Mana had to clap her hands to her mouth to stop herself from screaming at what she saw, which probably amused Maneya a little.

The left side of Maneya's face was horribly disfigured. Somebody had branded her at some point in her life with a mark of some kind, beginning at the left point of her eye and circling outward, in all sorts of shapes throughout the left half of her face. Her left eye meanwhile was horribly bloodshot, to the point where the blood vessels actually erupted to the surface and could be seen. Her pupil was a dead sort of grey color, Mana guessed she was likely blind in that eye. Dried blood caked Maneya's face and a number of hastily-stitched scars and other cuts along the lines of the mark on her face. Mana looked away, not wanting to see it any longer.

"This is the Mark of Darkness, the mark of a child prisoner of the Cosmo Kingdom." explained Maneya.

"Child... prisoner?" asked Mana. She had never heard of anything like that.

"I'm not surprised you don't know, knowledge wasn't very wide-spread except by the soldiers." replied Maneya. "They were rehabilitation facilities, to break our feelings for our Kingdom. You see, the Cosmo Queen didn't want to simply destroy the Kingdom, she wanted to deface and humiliate it. Once Maze and Magus and everyone else were dead they would have their grown-up once-prisoner pawns run the country, forever under their thumb. These marks were meant to show who was a child prisoner. They also allow for certain White Magicians to manipulate our actions regardless of our own intent, and they can inflict pain on us whenever our captors wanted to, or kill us if the situation called for it. They were also extremely painful and had a habit of killing the cells around them. They were placed randomly on the body of each Child Prisoner. I had the fortune of receiving one on my face."

Maneya got back up and began to pace around. "It hurts less now, but it still stings occasionally, and I can't sleep at all from the pain, so I have to receive chemical and magical medications so I don't die from that, as do all the Mark Bearers. Also, I have no feeling in the left side of my face aside from bouts of pain, I can't see with this eye and I'm deaf in my left ear." she explained. She turned back to face Mana, but pushed her hair back in front of the horrible mark.

"When I was five my home was raided by the Cosmo Kingdom's army and my parents murdered." she explained. "I saw them do it, even so long ago, and I can't forget it. My mom... she was killed right in front of me, she tried to protect me. Memories of that day still blaze in my mind. When I was nine, I was branded with this mark. Not long after that they conscripted Malziaen into the army, so at that point I was totally alone."

"Zailen was there too?" asked Mana.

"Yes, he was another Child Prisoner like me. That's when we first met. At the time he didn't even know his real name, so I just called him by his code number: C42. I shortened it to C. He, along with most of the other male prisoners, were conscripted into the army shortly after the war turned against the Cosmo Kingdom. I thought I'd never see him again, and that was when my life turned really bad. Several years later, I've lost count actually, I try to forget those days, I was taken with a thousand others for the Chaos infusion project."

"I think I heard of that somewhere." said Mana.

"Yes, I would imagine so. They took us all into these rooms and strapped us onto medical beds. From there they injected the living cells of White Magicians into our Darkness Marks. They were trying to create an army of chaos magic users."

"Why would they want that?"

Maneya turned back to face Mana, obviously irritated. "It's about you, it's always been about you. When you fell into the hands of the Dark Magic Kingdoms, they wanted to capture you. That damn princess just gave them a pretense to go to war. They tried to create an army to counter your abilities. Unfortunately the process was flawed, and everyone single one of the young people used in the experiment died, save me, but I didn't come off unharmed. My Darkness mark hurt worse then ever before, I began to suffer from horribly painful headaches and my emotions started to become hard to control." Maneya explained. "They all decided the experiment had broken me. That was when they gave me this nice dress and a new room." she said, gesturing to her outfit. Mana had barely noticed it before, but Maneya was indeed wearing new clothes.

She wore a strange grey one-piece outfit. The sleeves and leggings were both very wide at the ends, and both had zippers. A number of strange straps were on the outfit, attached to the back of Maneya's forearms across her back and hanging loose and unbuckled under her chest. And another strap was on her thighs, another her ankles and another across the suit's high collar. Mana looked at the whole thing quizzically. "You haven't seen it's nicer features. Look." Maneya said, positioning the end of the leggings together and revealing the right leg zipped shut with the left and the arms did the same. Then she took the straps on her thighs and tightened them, so much so that she wouldn't have been able to move them at all. Mana gasped when she realized what Maneya was wearing. It was a straitjacket.

"They also gave me this nice blindfold to go with it. After my Chaos Infusion they threw me into a cold and dark room and left me to die. For the first two days I tried to squirm around and save myself, but by the third day I was too weak from hunger and thirst to do much but lay down and accept my fate." Maneya said. And then her expression changed, a rare look of happiness stole across her face. "And that's when Master Magus came for me. My cell doors flew open, and I cringed in fear, thinking they were going to hurt me more. And then I was lifted off the ground, the blindfold was removed from my eyes, and my jacket was loosened. That was when I saw Magus. His soldiers were kind to me and the other prisoners, we were all released back into the kingdom and put in a program to help rehabilitate us into normal life. But I wanted more than a normal life. I yearned to repay Master Magus for saving me."

"So I studied, I studied like I never had before. I pushed my skills to their limits to learn more magic. I used the nights I couldn't sleep to the fullest and mastered every single spell I could. But then, just as I was ready Master Magus became depressed. He never came out of his chamber, he had no contact with the outside. He just existed, day by day. We all thought he would die like that. Eventually, I couldn't wait any longer. I broke into his room myself and requested training under him, showing my skills."

"What did he say?" asked Mana.

"He completely ignored me. I was really upset about it. But then, the next day he came out of his depression and returned to the world. Within a week he found me and accepted me for training. Within a few years he told me about you, Mana. At that point I was more determined than ever to prove my superiority over you, whatever natural advantage you had over me. But then, while I was working myself harder than anyone ever before, you spent your life screwing around! The thought of it made my blood boil!"

"Why does it matter to you what I do?"

"Because Magus always wanted you as an apprentice, I can tell that. Being able to shape the development of the person with the Mana Soul would have brought great glory to him, but instead that fool Mahado received the right to train you. And thus you turn out: lazy and pathetic, a tiny shadow of the potential you had. But that's not all! You also had the gall to seduce Malziaen away from me!"

"You pushed him away!" snapped Mana. "I saw it myself, he told you he loved you and you rebuked him!"

"It was for his own good. If he wouldn't join Magus, there was no way he was safe in the Kingdom."

"So why drag him back in now?"

"Because he was so inept at hiding himself that I ran into him in a situation in which there was no way to let him go. Maven and all his forces were there too, so I had to come up with a new way to save his life. And you and he think I was doing it out of malice or revenge. How naive."

Maneya turned and look out into the forest, the same direction she had come from. "Ahh speak of the devil. We'll let him decide now." she said. And seconds later Zailen arrived on the scene, sword drawn.

"By the way Mana, I wasn't chatting with you because I wanted to become friends. I was stalling until Malziaen here showed up to save you like I knew he would." said Maneya.

"Let Mana go, Maneya." said Zailen.

"No, I still plan to kill her. Then we can die together."

"What are you talking about?" asked Mana.

"I'm dying, that's what. It would seem the experiments performed on me finally caught up with me. Before that happens, I'll fulfill my goal of silencing you, and then I'll die with Malziaen. Won't it be wonderful, we can suffer in hell together, my love!"

"I'll have to decline, I have things to do here."

"Oh yes, you have to protect Mana." she said, sneering. "I have a question: why did you bother promising to help her anyway? It's only because she looks like how I used to isn't it? You're just replacing me with her, It's obvious."

Mana's heart wrenched. Maneya had forced the issue she doubted so long ago. And now she would hear the truth, that Zailen really cared nothing for her. Her heart grieved under the weight of the revelat- "I promised to protect Mana for her own sake!" -Mana gasped and looked up at Zailen.

"It struck me at first that she reminded me of you, so I tried to ignore her when I first saw her. If anything, that fact made me dislike her immediately. I was trying to forget you Maneya, I wouldn't do anything to replace you. I realized though that Mana was in trouble. I couldn't just leave her where she was, so I promised to help her. It's true that I had to make up my previous failures to myself, but that wasn't the real reason."

Maneya was utterly silent. Mana could tell she was enraged at what Zailen had said. She shut her eye tight and stood there, quivering, blood trickling out from between her fingers as she dug her nails into her palms. And then her eye shot open again. She screamed in rage and sliced at the air with her staff, firing a blast of chaos magic too quickly for Zailen to react. He went flying to the ground, and Maneya dived after him immediately. Mana impressed not only everyone else, but herself most of all when she kicked her off of him with only a second's delay. Maneya snarled and leaped back away from them. Mana looked down at Zailen. He wasn't hurt badly, but the attack had left him stunned and winded.

"If that's how it is, I'll kill you both! I'll finally be free of this! BURN, My BELOVED!" Maneya screamed as she chanted another spell. Mana looked around quickly for anything that could save her, and her eyes fell on Zailen's sword. She gripped the handle in both hands and silently prayed to the sword that it would accept her this time. She tried lifting it and was shocked to feel none of it's weight she remembered from the last time.

_This sword can cast magic spell it's absorbed... If he's fought Dark Magicians, he must have absorbed at least one spell, I hope... Master, please help me do this_.

She swung the sword into the air. "I won't let you hurt the people I love!" she screamed. "Dark Magic Attack!" she commanded, bringing the sword down. The blast of magic that erupted from the blade shocked her. It ripped up the ground in five blades traveling along it, snaking toward Maneya. The blasts reached and consumed her even before she finished her own spell, carrying her along it's course of destruction before it faltered and died down.

Mana's heart missed a beat when she realized Maneya was still standing. She looked up at Mana and took a single shaky step toward her. The she dropped her right arm to her abdomen, which was rapidly turning red. She wobbled, dropped her staff and fell backways onto the ground, where she remained, motionless.

Mana went over to Zailen. He wasn't hurt badly, but was stunned by Maneya's attack. Mana quickly healed his wound and revived him. He got up with a start, looking around for Maneya.

"Are you okay Mana?" he eventually asked.

"I managed to defeat her using your sword." she replied.

"That's amazing!" replied Zailen. "Where is she now?"

Mana pointed out where Maneya lay. Zailen walked slowly and cautiously toward her. When they found her, she was lying spread eagle on the grass on her back. Her outfit and the grass around her was stained with her blood. She looked feebly at Zailen after he stepped into her view.

"My suit... I wore this for the irony." she said. She caughed up a mouthful of blood before continuing. "The Cosmo Kingdom put this on me, to restrain my freedom. Tonight, I was to take my own freedom back, with my own hands. Why did you abandon me, Malziaen?" she asked. What color was in her face was rapidly draining, and she coughed up more blood. She looked directly at Zailen, weakly.

"I'm sorry for the mistakes I made. I was supposed to be your guardian, but I couldn't manage that. Even still, you made your own choices." he said sadly. "This was the only thing I could do for you now. I just hope that you can rest in peace."

Maneya began to laugh, weakly, at what he said.

"In peace? I failed Master Magus, and Mana stole my life. How appropriate, she's taken everything else from me, she might as well kill me too. And, now, as the darkness takes me, I... am nothing." she said. Her eyes glazed over and moved no more. Her body was cold and still. Zailen sighed and bowed his head.

"Zailen, I'm-"

"Don't apologize Mana, you did what you had to." he replied. "She left you no choice, she left me no choice. Don't doubt yourself for this."

"It still doesn't seem right."

"I know. Maneya... why couldn't you have listened to me?" he asked, dropping to his knees next to Maneya. "I told you I'd have made you happy. Something Magus didn't."

Trembling, he gently closed her eyes and scooped up her corpse into his arms. He walked over to the lake. "I can't really put you to rest properly here. Forgive me." he said as he set her gently in the water with her staff. After a few moments she eventually drifted out into the water, where the weight of all the buckles and straps of her jacket sank her into the lake. He stood there, half immersed in the water, watching the place where Maneya was last on the surface. Mana silently joined him. Zailen then turned and sat on the banks of the lake, where Mana followed. There they sat together, looking out into the lake.

* * *

Finally, Maneya is defeated. Doesn't seem like very pleasant closure on her life though...

Only one chapter left in Volume 2, and then I'll get working on 3. Only thing left is to tie up some loose ends on Zailen and Maneya's stories, and with what Mana intend to do now. See you next week!


	35. In these hands

_**A journey through Light and Darkness: Volume two.  
**_

I'm still here :D

This is the second of a most likely four part story detailing the journey of the Dark Magician Mahado and Dark Magician Girl Mana across an alternate monster world with those they meet along the way as they attempt to put a stop to the destructive ambitions of the Sorcerer of Dark Magic, Magus. It's the journey of a lifetime!

If you haven't yet read volume one, then find it on my profile. It'll be worth you time, promise :)

Volume 2: In these hands. Having lost Mana, Mahado has sworn to find her, even as Magus' deadly apprentice Maneya eagerly hunts him. Meanwhile, lost and alone, Mana has no choice but to leave her survival in the hands of a wanderer who wants nothing to do with her.

_Disclaimer: Yu-gi-oh does not belong to me, nor do the monsters appearing herein, except for the characters of everyone other than Mana and Mahado. The storyline is also unique to myself._

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:**

Halfway through the story now, is anyone excited? I kind of am, It's been over and year and here we are! Four points to bring up:

-Okay, First thing is, I'm getting a Co-Writer and Editor for the next two volumes, unless she shows her flaky side that I think she has and bails on me. And If my Co-Writer is reading this, sorry, sorry, it's just a joke XD. I won't say yet who it's going to be, you'll just have to wait until Volume 3 comes out. And my Co-Writer better not spoil it herself _

-Second up, I'm going to have to reduce the update rate I think. I'm hitting writers block a lot of the time and I had to change a lot of my plans for early Volume 3, and I didn't even have plans for middle Volume 3. Most of Volume 3 is a time skip over which characters develop their abilities, so I was going to just list things as I got ideas. Hopefully my Co-Writer can help me there.

-Third, There's going to be a month or two break before I upload Volume 3, just as I did with Volume 2. I'll send everyone who's favorited reviewed on my story with an actual login name PMs when I upload the new story. I especially need to take time off to work out a system with my Co-Writer before I start uploading.

-Last, If anyone curious about anything in the plot or with the characters of my story, ask me in a PM or review. I'd be happy to answer questions if they are unclear. In fact I encourage it, I'd rather clarify things and think deeper on my own story, and it'd be easier to do if presented with certain challenges.

* * *

Mana and Zailen sat together on the edge of the lake, looking out into it in silence. A hundred questions chased themselves around in Mana's mind, but she kept them silent. She decided this time to respect Zailen's desire to keep things to himself. And then...

"So, what did she say?" he asked.

"She said a lot about herself. Everything she'd been through... I had no idea..." she admitted.

"Surprising and sickening isn't it? It almost justifies her actions today." he said. "I met her when I was about ten years old. I had been captured and placed into one of their Prison Camps when I was three. I didn't know or remember my parents at all, or anything of my original home. I didn't even know my real name. I instead went by the code name they gave me. I was older than Maneya and she was... troubled... by life in the Prison Camps. I promised to look out for her however I could. Unfortunately it was a hollow promise, I could really do very little. The only thing I could do when she was branded with those damned marks they put on all of us was tell her to hide the damage to her face. That, of course, was the worst thing anybody could or ever has done for her."

"What do you mean? You just tried to help her."

"The worst things in the world are done with good intentions. I told her to hide her mark rather than accept it with as much pride as she could manage. After that her sense of self-worth died and she began to cling to the people she knew to feel comfortable in herself. She was only happy when she received some praise from others, and she had no security with herself anymore. To make things worse they conscripted me into the army only a year or two after she got her mark so she was alone to suffer then. After the war ended I tried to make up for lost time by supporting her however I could."

"You fell in love with her?" asked Mana.

Zailen sighed and bowed his head again. "More so with her memory. She was a very sweet girl before her mark was placed, very similar to you really. Whenever she got difficult, I tried to remember how she used to be to explain her actions. In reality I doubt she loved me back, she just had a psychological need for anybody who was close to her, so she couldn't leave me. After she became Magus' apprentice she needed me less, and she became hostile when I talked poorly about her new support. Then she realized Magus never really wanted her as an apprentice anyway, which crippled her ability to receive strong support from anybody. We met in Phenac and she needed me more than before, but I wouldn't join Magus. She tried to force me to be with her again."

"If she was like that, how could you put up with her?"

"Because I loved her and she needed me. I thought that by showing her my support I could help her overcome her problems. I was mistaken though, I see that now. I should have forced her to face her problems rather than just try and hope they'd go away. And here's the end result: she died hating herself more than anybody else... 'I am nothing...'" he recited with a sigh. "She meant a lot to me. If only she could have seen that." he said to himself

"Zailen, I'm so sorry, I had no idea about any of this."

"Of course you didn't, I never explained myself. I probably should have, but you were right. I was only running away from my own problems." he said as he got to his feet and turned his back on the lake for the last time. He began to walk back toward the camp, and Mana joined him. "But no more. The world was getting worse and worse, and I just looked the other way, trying to hide from Magus and my own past. Then you showed up, and showed me the way." he said turning to look at Mana. She blushed a little.

"All I did was bother you with my needs." she said.

"Heh, I was bothered at first. But I can't falter or doubt any longer, I have to choose now. You gave me the courage to stand up and fight, and you gave me hope for the first time in five years. There's no more conflict in my heart, I'm ready to fulfill my promise to you."

"Thank you Zailen. I still think that you found the courage in yourself. You just needed to face Maneya again."

"Maybe so." he said. For a few moments, the two walked in silence. And then Zailen broke it again. "Wanna hear about my military days?" he asked.

"You'd tell me?"

"You know all my other secrets, I may as well let you know everything about me."

"Well that's a surprise, Mr. Secretive."

"At first I was a just a grunt soldier in the army, but then in one battle against Mahado, I noticed a plain weakness in my commander's formation. I called him out on it, he didn't believe me. An hour or so in and casualties were mounting, so I tried to tell my companions and, because of my actions, we just barely survived the battle. I was naturally punished severely for my insubordination, but then some of the higher ups reviewed the battle and determined I was right. They decided to test my skills and realized I had a natural skill as a strategist. After that they pushed me to study battle tactics and I soon became the head strategist of their entire army. Thanks to me the Cosmo Kingdom managed to survive the first few battles of the war and pushed it into a stalemate. They began to call me the 'Lordly Dragon'." he explained. "Heh. I'm more of a Snake if anything. The Dark Magic Kingdom at least got it right, I preferred being called the 'Shadow in the East'." he said with some amusement.

"But then you changed sides later?" asked Mana.

"Yeah, when I learned the Queen had set up the Princess. I couldn't bring myself to serve them anymore, so I jumped ship at my first opportunity and went West. They didn't believe me at first that I was who I claimed to be. They all decided I was too young to be a Strategist of that level. Maven decided to give me the benefit of the doubt, and realized later I was telling the truth. He ended up becoming my mentor, and that was when I met his daughter Mayari."

"Did you like her?" teased Mana.

"Oh please. Mayari's cute, but I don't go for young girls." replied Zailen. "Not only that but her bubbly personality can be irritating at times and she has this weird habit of giving people sickeningly cute pet names. She surprised me when she and Malaya tried to save us though. I can only hope they're both okay. They were some of the few friends I had five years ago."

"So you fought on our side for a while?" asked Mana.

"Yeah. Of course by then Magus was putting his all into his offense so it was really more a matter that I wasn't working against him anymore that turned the tides than the fact I was working with him. Magus never gave me much chance to do important things. I did manage to gain some trust by giving them the location of all the prison camps for the child prisoners though."

"Trying to save Maneya?" asked Mana.

"Yeah. Another reason I switched sides was because I realized leaving the war in a deadlock wasn't making life easier for her, or any of the other prisoners. I was given a new name, fitting of the Dark Magic Kingdom. Malziaen. I never liked it very much. They never made my existence in the army public either, they thought it would be bad for moral to make it known that the Shadow in the East was working for them now. I passed into obscurity and was given a lousy job in the army after the war, but I managed to enjoy a somewhat peaceful life with Maneya."

"Yeah and since she had your summon line, so obviously things weren't too peaceful." said Mana.

"She was twenty... That's where she stopped aging" Zailen replied defensively.

"Hah, I was born long before the war. I'm probably at least a century older than you!"

"That's different."

"Your so weird, anybody else wouldn't mind."

"Well I do! I do have a sense of right and wrong, and getting with underage girls violates that. Even if you are older than me in fact."

"How old are you anyway? You must have been at least a teenager when they conscripted you, and it's been years since the war!"

"Enforced age at twenty one!" replied Zailen.

"You hyprocite!" accused Mana. "You stopped your own aging?"

"I can't do it voluntarily, I can't cast magic." said Zailen. "This was done to me by the Cosmo Kingdom. They didn't want me getting old and dying, the war lasted decades, remember?"

"So, what's the issue with me being sixteen?"

"Like I said, it'd feel to me like I was taking advantage of you. Besides, you'd look better a little older, I'm sure, though that's not what I'm interested in in a relationship."

"Oh, I thought you were just my guardian!"

"Your getting me mixed up now!" Zailen said in frustration. Mana was pleased with herself for her success in getting to him. "I was talking purely hypothetically. I'm still unsure I'd want to go out with you."

"Well that's fine then. I think Zaki's way hotter than you anyway."

"Then we'll just have to accept being platonic companions then." said Zailen. Mana was a little frustrated that her attempts at making him jealous failed.

"Well anyway, why'd you leave the army?" asked Mana.

"I couldn't very well stick around after I learned about Magus' crooked plan to usurp Maze. Besides, Magus wasn't fond of me and wouldn't delay to rub me out. I thought of returning to the Cosmo Kingdom at first, but then I decided to flee South. I had never been there anyway, and at the time I preferred going somewhere where I had no memories at all, and could forget, and be forgotten."

"Was it hard?"

"Oh yeah. At first. I couldn't receive medication anymore to handle the sleep deprivation my Darkness Mark caused-"

"You have one too?"

"Had would be more correct. It was located on the palm of my left hand. Convenient that that was the limb I lost thanks to the Invader. I might have thanked him if he weren't trying to kill me. Anyway, life got easier after that. Also, I ended up in the Vennom Swamp at one point of my travels, which is where the Vennom snakes live. That was where I was told of my summon line and learned the incantation. I also learned how to fight with it there."

"You couldn't fight at all before that?"

"I was a strategist, not a fighter." Zailen replied defensively. "But anyway, that's about it, and just in time too." he said as they stepped out into the clearing the group was camped out in. Everyone turned to see Zailen and Mana entering their midst.

"Oh, you found her then. Good job." said Haruka.

"He saved me from Maneya." said Mana.

"Are you alright?" asked Kisara, alarmed.

"She beat her. Maneya won't trouble us any longer." said Zailen.

"Well that's good news." said Zaki.

"Everybody, I have something to say." said Mana. "Zailen, seeing you become strong enough to overcome your doubts showed me I have to do the same. I have my own promise to keep." she said.

Mana stepped out into the center of the group. "Everyone, I know I'm young and inexperienced, and I honestly don't know what Master Mahado had planned, but I do know that I'm fully dedicated to carrying his plan out. I will do whatever it takes to stop Magus. Master Mahado left this to me, so now it falls in these hands to see it done. If nobody minds I'd like to lead from now on." she said.

Silence overtook for the group for a few moments, and then...

"Well that took you long enough." said Kisara. "I expected you to pull this after Mahado died."

"I expected it too." said Shian.

"I think it's a decent appointment. You have a fine spirit, girl." said Siegfried.

"Don't worry, you're not alone Mana." said Leon.

"Yeah, there's no way any of us will abandon you now." said Haruka.

"Exactly, we're in this for the whole way." agreed Zaki.

"Thank you everyone. I'll try and come up with a plan for escaping this island tomorrow. For now, I think we should all try and get some rest." she said. She turned to Zailen. "Thank you." she said as she walked off for her own spot. Zailen did the same, resting against a tree as he always did.

_No, thank you Mana. I can finally start living again._

_

* * *

_The Sage of Light looked out toward the southwest horizon from his balcony, in silence. Eventually a woman, a few years younger than him, joined him.

"Is something out there, brother?" she asked.

"Something caught my attention tonight." the sage replied.

"Well don't let it keep you up all night." the woman replied. She left the Sage's room and headed to her own, but never made it. As she walked the corridors, she suddenly cringed in pain, grasping her forehead and letting out a single cry of pain before ending abruptly. She remained on her knees for a few moments, breathing slowly before getting back to her feet. And then she continued on, more slowly than before.

_

* * *

__This marks the end of The Journey Through Light and Darkness Volume two._

_The Journey will continue in volume three: Darklight._

* * *

Thanks again for all the feedback, I've enjoyed reading it. Half the story is over, and in the next volume you'll have a final showdown with Magus to look forward to. See you then!


End file.
